Alta Costura
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: En el año 1889, el joven diseñador de moda, Blaine Anderson está a punto de conocer al amor de su vida, la mujer más bella de París, sólo para descubrir que ella no es todo lo que aparenta. Kurt Hummel, un músico que toca en las calles, siempre anhelando el amor, está cansado de ser invisible, así que decide hacer un cambio drástico en su vida. * Traducción de Haute Couture *
1. Introducción

Encontré un día las historias de _ **LPBekka**_ y supe de inmediato que quería traducirlas para compartirlas con ustedes.

Durante un largo tiempo estuve tratando de contactarla por todos los medios que figuraban en su cuenta, y he esperado un mes entero como me recomendaron para ver si recibía respuesta, y no ha sido así.

Ni siquiera sé si siga en el fandom porque la última vez que escribió algo fue en el año 2012, por lo tanto, he decidido empezar con las traducciones, por supuesto con todos los créditos correspondiente a su autora _LPBekka_ aunque ya no esté presente, tal y como debe ser.

Si alguien la conoce y tiene manera de contactarse con ella, le agradecería me ayudase con esa información.

Gracias.

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia con estas temáticas que algunos pueden considerar bastante fuertes o delicadas, es por eso que a continuación enumero los puntos a tratar:_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS :** * Prostitución * Lenguaje y situaciones adultas * Transexualidad * Muerte de un personaje_

* * *

.

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 1889, el joven diseñador de moda, Blaine Anderson está a punto de conocer al amor de su vida, la mujer más bella de París, sólo para descubrir que ella no es todo lo que aparenta.

Kurt Hummel, un músico que toca en las calles, siempre anhelando el amor, está cansado de ser invisible, así que decide hacer un cambio drástico en su vida.

* Traducción de _Haute Couture_ *


	2. Chapitre Un

**_NOTA:_** _Debido a que los capítulos son bastante extensos, y con el fin de no retrasar las publicaciones, he decidido dividirlos en varias partes._

 _Sin más que acotar, les dejo el inicio de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado y las/os atrape de principio a fin._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**

* * *

.

Era el año 1889 y el entorno era París. Una bulliciosa ciudad en su vida nocturna, la joya en la corona del mundo. La ciudad más grande en la tierra donde sólo eran reconocidos los mejores de los mejores. Esa noche en particular, la atracción principal era un hombre joven en un elegante traje negro con un cuello alto y cola, un sombrero de copa escondido bajo un brazo, mientras que con el otro movía la mano en saludo a sus innumerables admiradores.

 _\- Blaine Anderson, es un honor conocerlo._

 _\- Oh, señor Anderson adoré su última colección._

 _\- Oh, no puedo creer que por fin estoy conociéndolo._

Blaine Anderson sonrió cortésmente y echó un vistazo a las muchas personas a su alrededor, incapaces de alabar lo suficiente sus últimos diseños. El amplio salón de actos estaba lleno de gente, todos interesados en obtener una visión del famoso diseñador de moda.

El joven lucía bastante apuesto en su elegante pero estilizado traje, una combinación de la clase moderna, la moda occidental mezclada con un sabor oriental, ese toque por el que su ropa era tan famosa. Había muchas, muchas personas que deseaban hablar con él para conseguir su opinión, pero él no les estaba prestando mucha atención.

Por debajo de su brazo izquierdo puso su sombrero de copa, cómodamente entre su cuerpo y sus bíceps, los dedos entrelazados en el borde, pero sin duda el invitado de honor no debe estar de pie con el sombrero en su brazo. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer hermosa, una muñeca bonita a su lado, para sonreír y lucir increíble, pero su trabajo lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado para conseguir una dama.

Sabía que la gente estaba hablando. De frente lo elogiaban en una gama de idiomas ya que él era fluido en inglés, francés, y por supuesto su lengua madre de Irlanda. Pero una vez que le daban la espalda, sus grandes sonrisas se volvían insidiosas, silbaban y susurraban a su alrededor, riendo con sus cócteles sobre la forma en que él estaba solo en una de las noches más importantes de su carrera, al igual que en cualquier otro evento.

Le sonrió falsamente a otro "admirador" y agitó su mano antes de colocarse su sombrero, excusándose. Nadie parecía demasiado molesto cuando salió de la habitación, caminando con su capa sobre un brazo, y el sombrero de copa ya firmemente puesto en la cabeza.

Se veía bastante bien, pero con ninguna mujer para desfilar, parecía ser un adicto al trabajo, solitario y viejo.

Sin embargo, verdaderamente eso era todo lo que realmente era.

Estando de pie en el aire frío de otoño, observando su aliento materializarse en frente de él, empezó a darse cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía, lo paranoico que estaba acerca de las personas hablando de él. Odiaba eso, odiaba la forma en la que se sentía en sus propias reuniones. Mañana por la noche su espectáculo sería abierto al público, y juró que para ese momento tendría una mujer de su brazo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Debo preguntarle si entiende que está pagando por la compañía de mis chicas. – Madame Dupont declaró, levantando la falda de volantes de su vestido verde esmeralda de seda fina, mientras subía las escaleras.

Blaine miró dentro de una habitación a dos hermosas mujeres en su ropa interior, riendo mientras una le ataba el cabello a la otra, y tragó con fuerza. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con alguien?

Podía sentir su estómago revolviéndose con vehemencia, la excitación ya inundando a través de sus venas, lo que le hizo sonrojar locamente. Vagamente la mitad masculina irlandesa escuchó a la mujer mayor en frente de él chasquear los dedos mientras le ordenaba en silencio que la siguiera.

\- Usted no está pagando por nada, cómo se dice, extra de ellas, y espero que sean tratadas como de la absoluta realeza. – Miró al joven rico detrás de ella. – Aunque espero que sea capaz de hacerse cargo de eso.

Blaine la observó, y cuando la oyó hablar de "extras", frunció el ceño.

\- Madame Dupont, con el debido respeto, si yo quisiera una prostituta común, habría buscado una de la esquina de la Rue SaintDenis.

La mujer le dio una mirada por encima del hombro al ver su expresión obstinada, y suspiró, asintió y continuó a lo largo de la escalera. Él la siguió, dos escalones a la vez. Ella se quedó en silencio. Conocía a Monsieur Anderson, ¿quién no lo hacía? De hecho, el vestido que llevaba en aquel momento era un original suyo.

Nunca había esperado que él llegase a su puerta, a pesar de que no debería sorprenderse. Había servido a todo el mundo, desde las grandes estrellas de la pantalla hasta los políticos. A menudo, sin embargo, sus clientes consistían en hombres solitarios, viejos y ricos en busca de compañía, y sólo aquellos que eran leales y estaban dispuestos a pagar mucho más, se les permitía tener cualquier cosa "extra" de sus chicas.

\- Ninguna de estas señoritas son prostitutas estúpidas, Sr. Anderson. – Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Las mujeres no eran trabajadoras sexuales comunes, eran las mejores damas de París. Ella se encontró con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de caminar hasta la torre de escaleras, pasando algunas mujeres, muchas finamente ataviadas, pero de vez en cuando alguna escasamente vestida en bombachos y corsé, lo que causaba sofocación en las mejillas del diseñador. Tan bellas y exóticas como muchas de esas mujeres eran, él no podía evitar la sensación de que si se presentaba en el espectáculo de mañana por la noche con una de ellas del brazo, podría ser considerada como una prostituta, y no como una dama, como una escolta.

\- Estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien. – El hombre hermoso dijo. Al pasar junto a una mujer joven con cabello negro que caía sobre sus pechos amplios, tragó con fuerza, con la garganta seca mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado. – Pero espero sólo la mejor escolta para… – La mujer se detuvo y lo hizo callar. Madame Dupont estaba a la mitad de los cincuenta años, con su alguna vez fino cabello castaño canoso, atado en un moño alto en su cabeza, mechones plata y marrón caían sobre su frente. Su figura delgada pero con curvas estaba acentuada por el tejido apretado del vestido verde elegante con clase que llevaba, y Blaine sospecha que en el día era una mujer fina. Había sido uno de las mejores prostitutas de París, pero ahora la señora Dupont había vuelto su mirada a un negocio más digno pero rentable.

Suministraba servicios de acompañantes femeninas a los hombres de negocios de élite de París, mujeres que eran pagadas para colgar del brazo de hombres ricos, sonreír y besar las mejillas, y comportarse como señoritas adecuadas, mientras bebían vino y comían, siendo tratadas como de la realeza.

Mientras que algunas, por supuesto, tenían que estar con los clientes asiduos, se aseguraba de que todas las mujeres jóvenes fueran tratadas bien. Si cualquier hombre fuese a hacerle daño a alguna de ellas, sería la primera en hacerse cargo de eso. Ella amaba a cada una de estas niñas, y ciertamente, el dinero que le traían. Todas sabían que si estaban allí, estaban a salvo de los bajos niveles de vida de París, y eran tratadas como reinas. Cuidaba de todas y cada una de ellas, las cuidaba como hijas, ocupándose de ellas en las buenas y en las malas. La única cosa que no podía soportar era la mentira.

\- Tengo a la mujer perfecta para usted. – Madame Dupont declaró, doblando su falda mientras daba la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras, pasando a Blaine, quien se dio la vuelta, mirándola, sin aliento después de todos los muchos escalones que habían recorrido. Él puso una mano sobre el chaleco que llevaba cubriendo la camisa blanca y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de seguir. No pudo evitar mirar a cada chica con la que se cruzaba en el camino, todas se veían tan parecidas, todas preciosas, pero aun así no podía evitar la sensación de burlesque que tenía cuando está rodeado por estas señoritas con poca ropa.

Quería saber con quién iba a ser emparejado, cuál era su nombre, cómo lucía. ¿Era una de las muchas jóvenes que cubrían las escaleras de la torre? Todas lo miraban, tratando de venderse a sí mismas con su buena apariencia de enormes proporciones, pero quería saber quién era esta mujer específica.

La mujer "perfecta", la mujer que valía la pena todo el dinero que proporcionaría al establecimiento.

Siguió a la señora Dupont por los numerosos escalones de madera en espiral, mirando a su alrededor. La multitud de mujeres parecía hacerse más grande mientras más abajo caminaba, y por primera vez se encontró mirando a la zona, el edificio, con casi demasiado miedo de ver a la mayoría de estas damas a los ojos por temor a que le dieran ideas.

Este lugar originalmente se sintió como una forma de prisión cuando entró a sus paredes altas, frías, de piedra, pero ahora rodeado de tantas señoritas, se sentía menos intimidado y más consciente de lo cómodo que estaba en ese ambiente.

Había un fuerte aroma a perfume pesado que lo rodeaba, y las grandes paredes de piedra de la torre alta estaban envueltas en rollos largos y finos de muchas diferentes sedas, algunos similares a los caros rollos del Este que él usaba para incorporar en la elaboración de su ropa.

En la parte inferior de los muchos, muchos escalones, había grandes sofás y sillones asentados alrededor de la habitación con cojines suaves, y Blaine tenía la impresión de que iba a conocer a su dama allí. Se sorprendió cuando la señora Dupont abrió las grandes puertas de hierro revestidas de la enorme casa y dio un paso atrás para dejarlo salir.

\- ¿No se me permite un nombre? – Preguntó preocupado por la noche siguiente, y si incluso sería una mujer, y más aún si era la mujer perfecta.

\- Su nombre es Simone. – La mujer mayor dijo en su fuerte acento parisino, haciendo pasar al joven por la puerta, mientras algunas otras chicas esperanzadas, suspiraban descontentas al descubrir que sería Simone quien lo acompañaría.

Madame Dupont fue contundente, informando a Blaine a qué hotel y en qué habitación debía recoger a Simone, y que debía llevar una sola rosa blanca.

Con bastante rapidez el joven diseñador pagó a la mujer, al instante sintiendo la sensación de arrepentimiento llenándolo en el momento que tomó el dinero. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea después de todo.

Blaine estaba a punto de expresar su duda de este servicio, pero antes de que una palabra pudiera decirse, las puertas de la casa bulliciosa se cerraron y se quedó solo, con el sombrero de copa bajo el brazo en las calles oscuras y tristes de la Place des Abbesses.

Suspiró, cepillando el cabello negro de la frente y colocándose con elegancia el sombrero en la cabeza antes de partir hacia su hogar, sin saber si todo esto era una buena idea o si haría un tonto aún más grande en la mañana por esta Simone.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sin embargo, sus temores no detuvieron a Blaine de presentarse en el hotel asignado a las 7:30 de la noche, vestido con otro traje fino de color negro hecho a mano. Su chaleco en tono vino que llevaba bajo la chaqueta negra, estaba bordado maravillosamente con hilo fino de color oro, y se veía simplemente impresionante de pie con una rosa roja en una mano y el sombrero en la otra mientras golpeaba con los nudillos la entrada de madera dura de la habitación, sólo para escuchar una voz sensual del otro lado diciéndole que entrase.

Él abrió la puerta del cuarto con el fuerte olor de incienso que lo tomó por sorpresa, estallando en un ataque de tos, abanicando lejos el humo de olor dulce con su sombrero de copa, haciéndolo sonar con voz ronca mientras entraba en la habitación sólo para ver a esta mujer por detrás.

Estaba sentada en un sofá verde esmeralda de respaldo alto, con las manos en su regazo, examinándose a sí misma en el espejo que estaba frente a ella. Blaine podía ver con claridad todo lo que necesitaba desde donde estaba parado.

Su cabello castaño caía en rizos suaves y se extendía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido de color bermellón que era bastante escotado, pero el busto estaba cubierto a lo largo con una gargantilla negra que llevaba envuelta en un fino encaje floral negro.

El vestido era muy apropiado, mostrando su cuerpo delgado, formado por el corsé que tenía bajo las prendas. La falda caía con muchas enaguas por debajo de la tela de color rojo oscuro que estaba bordada con filigrana de oro, similar a la del chaleco de Blaine. Usaba zapatos negros altos atados a los tobillos, y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, cubiertas por guantes finos de encaje con delicados arcos en sus muñecas, y las uñas negras bien formadas.

Simone también tenía sobre un hombro una chaqueta de manga larga de color borgoña con un pelaje gris alrededor del cuello, y en su cabello estaba una gorra Julieta cosida, ligeramente hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza. Estaba incrustada de joyas decorativas alrededor del borde con lo que parecía ser una cola de plumas de faisán extendiéndose desde la parte posterior.

Blaine miró en el espejo, capaz de ver la cara de la joven, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Simone tenía una cara redonda con una fuerte línea de la mandíbula angular, su larga nariz era elegante y con pendiente, y sus gruesos labios carnosos estaban cubiertos de una capa de lápiz labial color vino, el cual se puso a arreglar mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Los ojos de Blaine se encontraron con los de la mujer a través del espejo, y se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos eran diferentes a todo lo que había visto en su vida, un azul descolorido que parecía casi natural a la vista. Había algo en sus ojos que expresaban una amabilidad y casi alegría que sólo la hacía más interesante.

Aun así, en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, logró ver un poder, una mirada de confianza que nunca había visto en ninguna mujer antes. Por algunos momentos largos, el aliento de Blaine fue barrido, y veía a la joven, con la garganta seca. Sí, esta mujer era definitivamente del tipo que justificaba gastar tanto dinero en ella.

\- ¿Monsieur Anderson? – Preguntó con voz suave y seductora como la seda en la piel, y eso cautivó al diseñador, quien la miró a los ojos ahumados, revestidos de carbón. Largas pestañas se desplegaban por sus mejillas de porcelana mientras parpadeaba y miraba por encima del hombro, rizos perfectamente dispuestos a lo largo de la caída de la espalda. Blaine le tendió la rosa roja, sin palabras, y ella lo miró por un momento antes de volverse hacia el espejo para empolvarse la nariz. – Creo que le han indicado que trajera una rosa blanca.

La garganta del hombre se secó. ¿Qué había en esta mujer que lo hacía sentir tan nervioso de una manera placentera? Nunca había conocido a una dama que tuviese esa presencia, un aura tal en una habitación, sabía que iba a caminar en el espectáculo de esa noche y ella podría eclipsar al instante a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

\- No me imaginaba que sería tan particular. – Dijo en poco más que un susurro, maldiciendo en silencio su repentino tartamudeo.

Ella se volvió hacia él, estirando una mano y tomando la rosa entre sus dedos. Por algunos segundos la contempló antes de levantar a la nariz, los ojos parpadeantes cerrados mientras la olía, la brillante sombra de ojos castaño rojizo a la luz de la vela tenue.

\- Por lo general, una rosa blanca es la forma en que identificamos a nuestros clientes. – Le informó, pero sonrió muy suavemente y examinó la rosa. – Pero supongo que esta coincide con mi vestido mucho más.

Blaine sonrió suavemente y se acercó, tomándola de la mano extendida. Estaba indeciso por un momento, cautivado por ella, pero después de algunos segundos se las arregló para levantar la mano enguantada a los labios y darle un beso caballeroso contra los nudillos. Ella sonrió, aparentemente satisfecha.

\- Es un placer, señorita. – Dijo sintiéndose más seguro y amoroso cuando los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Era impresionante.

Pocas palabras se intercambiaron mientras el joven acompañó a Simone desde el hotel, sosteniendo su mano mientras llevaba su rosa y un pequeño bolso de satén colgado lleno de cosméticos en caso de tuviese la necesidad de un retoque durante el evento de gama alta.

Había un gran Spyker negro esperando por ellos fuera del hotel. Blaine abrió la puerta a la hermosa mujer, y ella le sonrió, tomando su mano para subir por las escaleras del auto mientras él la seguía, contento de tener una mujer tan increíblemente hermosa de su brazo.

El trayecto para el evento fue silencioso, pero cómodo, no había necesidad de palabras. Simone simplemente iba sentada con las manos sobre el regazo, mirando por la ventana el paisaje de París.

 _\- Señor Anderson, la colección es simplemente maravillosa_

 _\- Vos vêtements sont magnifiques._

\- Muchas gracias. – Decía Blaine agitando la mano de una mujer mayor, con un brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de Simone. Había estado de su brazo durante toda la noche, y la primera vez que estuvo solo fue unos segundos más tarde, cuando sintió que lo sacaban de la pequeña multitud que estaba hablando.

\- Blaine Anderson, perro viejo. – Wesley Montgomery rió, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su antiguo amigo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo. Wesley lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que para él no era Blaine Anderson, el diseñador, sino Blaine, el creador de problemas, quien solía meterse en todo tipo de líos con él. Wes se apartó y miró por encima del hombro a la mujer atractiva que tomaba una copa de champán de un camarero. – Oh mi… ¿Cómo has podido conseguir una hermosa demoiselle como esa?

El de cabellera rizada se rió y miró a su viejo amigo, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

\- No es fácil. – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, – y no es barato, – agregó en silencio, mirando hacia atrás a la señorita que estaba atrayendo tantas miradas de todos a su alrededor.

Wesley silbó por lo bajo y sonrió a su amigo, dándole las gracias por la elección de los modelos de su agencia para el show de esa noche. Fue increíble la cobertura de la agencia de modelos del joven que brindó todas las mujeres y hombres para el espectáculo. Los dos hablaron durante un tiempo, Blaine manteniendo una vigilancia constante sobre la mujer detrás de él antes de que fuera alejado repentinamente por más admiradores.

Hablaba con fluidez en francés para ellos, pero sus ojos continuaban desviándose hacia la dama hermosa y elegante de pie a poca distancia. Podía ver en su enfoque a un hombre mucho más viejo que hablaba con ella, y de forma inesperada un sofoco de celos se encendió en las mejillas y el pecho.

Se disculpó y se fue donde Simone, quien lo miraba con los ojos pesados y una pequeña pista de una sonrisa escondida en la esquina de sus labios. Se acercó y la tomó la mano, sonriendo al hombre mayor que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, yéndose al darse cuenta que la belleza estaba con alguien. Simone miró a Blaine con una amplia sonrisa a través de sus hermosas facciones.

\- Señor Anderson. – Dijo en voz baja, ronca pero adictiva, mientras el aroma de un perfume de vainilla lo rodeaba al caminar cerca de él.

\- ¿Sí, Madamoiselle? – Movió la cabeza hacia algunas personas que lo reconocieron cuando pasaba por allí. La habitación estaba llena de risas y música, charla acerca de la moda y chismes que se decían en una variedad de idiomas internacionales.

\- Usted parece más bien… – Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de su labio mientras reflexionaba sobre la palabra que necesitaba. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los del diseñador y sonrió. – Posesivo.

\- Me gusta hacerlo a mi modo. – Le informó con una descarada sonrisa en los labios, y sintió algo cercano al éxito cuando un rubor rosa pálido se extendió por las mejillas de ella. Era verdaderamente hermosa, impresionante, incluso. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba mirando a la magnífica mujer, poderosa de su brazo, y él no podría estar más orgulloso con su compra.

La noche estuvo increíble. No hubo comentarios sarcásticos o risas en dirección de él, sólo se veían sorprendidos por la majestuosa pareja que brilló durante la tarde.

Todo el mundo estaba haciendo preguntas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde era? ¿Cuál era su profesión? Era tan hermosa, todo el mundo estuvo hablando todo el tiempo, y cuando la noche llegó a su fin, Blaine se sintió un poco triste, él realmente había disfrutado de la compañía de Simone. Era inteligente y preciosa, mortal pero fuerte. Era una mujer diferente a cualquiera que jamás había conocido.

\- Me gustaría mucho reunirme con usted de nuevo. – Blaine dijo mientras las 3:00 a.m. se aproximaban y caminaba con la mujer fuera del edificio grande. Simone estaba tirando de su cardigan cerca de su cuerpo, y él se quitó la chaqueta.

Ella trató de desviar la oferta, pero antes de que pudiera, éste la colocó sobre sus hombros, enrolló un brazo cálido alrededor de su cintura y la mantuvo cerca. Ella rió y miró al joven a través de sus ojos pesados.

\- ¿Está seguro de que puede permitirse el lujo de reunirse conmigo otra vez? – Preguntó fresca y confiada, su tono tranquilo y suave para que nadie la oyese.

Él había estado esperando que pudiera reunirse con ella de nuevo fuera de las relaciones profesionales, como dos adultos maduros.

\- Puedo probar. – Dijo con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del vehículo, esperando por ella. Se puso de pie con una mano que todavía sostenía la rosa roja en la puerta y miró al joven diseñador por un momento. - Me gusta hacerlo a mi modo. – Le recordó con una sonrisa, y ella se rió muy suavemente, sosteniendo la rosa en la boca, los pétalos suaves tocando sus labios perfectamente regordetes.

\- Ya veremos, señor Anderson. – Dijo con una sonrisa, sentada en el coche mientras él se colocaba el sombrero de copa en la cabeza y cerraba la puerta, quedándose de pie en la acera cuando el vehículo se alejó. La joven en la parte posterior miraba hacia fuera mientras el diseñador se volvía más y más pequeño cuando el auto se unió al tráfico de París.

* * *

.

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Blaine para no ir solo al evento?_**


	3. Chapitre Deux

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

* * *

.

Simone había pedido al conductor que la llevase a Clichy-sous-Bois, un barrio pobre de París.

Ella parecía fuera de lugar entre los suburbios, edificios y tierra a lo largo de la calle deteriorada. Se levantó las muchas faldas de su vestido para que no se arrastrase a lo largo de las calles sucias, y caminó rápidamente, sus tacones altos resonando a lo largo de la vía.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos a pesar de que no había nadie alrededor, ella todavía estaba incómoda, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba vivir ahí. La joven no se detuvo hasta que la puerta en mal estado del apartamento se abrió y la cerró detrás de ella.

En el área de la sala mal amueblada pero cálida, estaba un joven rubio sentado junto a la chimenea, recostado contra unos cojines cómodos. Samuel Evans quería ser un gran artista, deseaba estar sentado en Montmartre con los maestros, haciendo gran dinero con su talento, pero todavía estaba confinado a algunos dibujos de tiza en las calles parisinas.

Se incorporó al oír la puerta y sonrió suavemente a la joven castaña que entró.

\- Hay un poco de sopa por si no tuviste suficiente de tu cena lujosa. – Le dijo a su compañera de cuarto, quien masculló en respuesta y se acercó al fuego donde un espejo roto colgaba sobre la chimenea. Se cepilló algunos rizos de la frente e inspeccionó su reflejo.

Sam levantó la mirada cuando Simone enganchó sus dedos en sus voluptuosos rizos y se quitó la peluca de pelo de caballo, revelando un cabello corto pero castaño todavía. Fuera del maquillaje impecable y su bien formada figura, una cosa era evidente, Simone no era quien parecía ser.

\- Estos zapatos me están matando. – Kurt Hummel dijo entre dientes, su personaje confiado y suave se había ido ahora que Simone iba a ser dejada de lado por el resto de la noche. Sus pies estaban doloridos. Odiaba esos tacones.

Sam se limitó a asentir imperturbable, esa rutina no era nada inusual. Se sentaba y escuchaba a su compañero de habitación quejarse durante diez minutos más o menos sobre los dolores que los tacones podían causar en los pies de un hombre.

La siguiente parte de la rutina nocturna de Kurt era dar la vuelta y pedirle a su amigo que le ayudase con el encaje de la parte posterior de su vestido. El joven rubio ni siquiera necesitó que se lo pidiera en esta ocasión, conocía ese patrón demasiado bien.

El ojiazul le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo, quitándose el cárdigan y la chaqueta que le pertenecía a su cita, mientras éste se acercó. Sus largos dedos con agilidad trabajaban en el complejo encaje, y el castaño suspiró de alivio cuando el rubio le ayudó a quitarse la tela apretada, para a continuación auxiliarlo con el corsé.

En lo que Samuel desataba los cordones, Kurt tiraba hacia bajo la parte delantera del corsé y sacaba dos pechugas de pollo, siendo capaz de respirar mejor a medida que la pieza era retirada, dejando al descubierto su pecho lampiño pero todavía masculino.

Ahora que el trabajo de Samuel había terminado, el castaño lo miró por encima del hombro, picoteando sus labios en agradecimiento. Sam lo besó, nunca gustándole hacerlo cuando éste tenía lápiz labial.

Ambos eran hombres homosexuales, y la idea del ojiazul mostrándose en su estado masculino natural, era más atractivo que Simone para el rubio.

\- Lávate. – Sam dijo y Kurt sonrió, caminando hacia una pila de ropa en un rincón de la habitación y recogiendo un paño para la cara. El mayor observó al hombre joven recorrer el camino hacia el baño, y se sentó sobre los cojines, agarrando algunas hojas y carbón, y se puso a dibujar.

Él y Kurt habían estado viviendo juntos durante algunos años. Ambos habían nacido en América, pero Sam había vivido gran parte de su vida en Corea del Sur. Se conocieron en la gran ciudad hace más de un año y se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. Un artista que luchaba y un escritor de canciones lleno de deseos, ambos homosexuales y perdidos en el mundo brillante de París.

Kurt era un hombre joven y bello, pero batallaba con problemas de confianza. Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra a una edad temprana y se encaminó a las calles, con el deseo de ser cantante, pero apenas subsistía gracias a lo que tenía. Y cuando se trataba de una vida amorosa, no importaba lo hermoso que era, había pocos hombres en París que lo miraban y veían el precioso hombre bajo el pobre exterior.

El castaño se había enfermado de ser invisible.

Hacía más de un año Samuel había entrado en su aartamento para encontrar a su mejor amigo vistiéndose con un corsé y probando diferentes maquillajes. Había sido extraño, pero el hecho era que como Simone, él no era ese inseguro chico asustado. Los hombres lo miraban, querían estar con él.

Mientras que el joven estadounidense tenía problemas de confianza, la mujer parisina que había creado obtenía todos los halagos que anhelaba, y aunque nunca podría tener intimidad con ninguno de los hombres, la atención lo compensaba.

\- Todo listo. – Kurt dijo, saliendo del baño muchos minutos más tarde, sin maquillaje y vestido con unos pantalones marrones limpios y una camisa blanca, que era demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado. Sonrió tímidamente a Sam, quien devolvió el gesto y abrió los brazos. Se acercó arrastrándose a lo largo del sofá y se acostó contra su mejor amigo. El rubio sonrió, dándole un beso en la sien, y enrolló sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la ligera estructura del chico.

Se acostaron en relativo silencio, sólo cómodos. Había amor entre los dos, no del tipo romántico, era sólo el amor entre dos amigos. Ambos eran homosexuales, pero no había ninguna atracción, a veces dormían juntos, pero no era más que para aliviar la tensión sexual que ambos sentían.

Esto es lo que era, era perfecto, cómodo, sosteniéndose el uno otro en frente del fuego, lentamente durmiéndose, sin glamour o fiestas, sin falsedad… sin Simone.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La cara de Kurt Hummel se contorsionó en una mezcla de placer y dolor en cuanto las grandes manos a lo largo de su espalda se deslizaron por su columna, los dedos elegantes agarraban sus caderas bien formadas. Estaba arrodillado sobre su cama montada, su mejor amigo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo burlándose, tenso.

Samuel se aferraba a él, tirándolo hacia bajo con cada empuje que hacía con sus propias caderas gruesas. Gruñó al ver la forma en la que transpiraba la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt mientras él lo montaba. Podía ver su propia erección lubricada deslizándose rápidamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo delgado del más joven, pero dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un largo gemido.

El rubio gruñó, clavándose contra su amigo rápidamente, y el joven castaño se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos a cada lado de las rodillas. El ojiazul se movía más rápido, jadeando, gimiendo mientras su espalda rozaba los abdominales perfectos del mayor, Sam trataba de sentarse pero fallaba. Podía sentir su orgasmo lentamente llegando, un fuego caliente extendiéndose desde la ingle a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus dedos se doblasen.

\- Sólo… un poco más… – Se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio se empuja más adentro. Se sentía bien, ambos necesitaban eso, los dos necesitaban liberarse. La frente de Kurt estaba fruncida, sus labios se separaron al probar las sábanas de la cama junto al cuerpo de su amigo.

\- Sí… sí… ugh… – Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, la boca ancha cuando Samuel golpeó su próstata, impactando fuertemente contra el haz pequeño sensible de nervios una y otra vez. Su erección estaba doliendo de la manera más atroz. Estaba tan cerca, tanto así que podía saborearlo como ácido en su lengua.

El rubio como siempre estaba relativamente en silencio durante las relaciones sexuales, sólo resoplando y gruñendo, pero el endurecimiento de su control sobre las caderas, le dijo al ojiazul que éste estaba cerca también.

Como se predijo, momentos después ambos se desplomaron en los acantilados del éxtasis entre gemidos y jadeos.

Kurt explotó sin tocarse, y Sam llenó al joven con su semilla, saliendo a borbotones de muy dentro de él. El ojiazul se puso lentamente sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la pequeña pero gruesa erección deslizándose de él.

Gimió, viendo por encima del hombro al joven. Era la primera vez que se miraban el uno al otro desde que habían comenzado su pequeño acto sexual. Y por algunos breves momentos, sentimientos de vergüenza e inconformidad se establecieron en torno a los dos. Nunca se miraban ni se besaban durante el coito, esa era una regla de oro.

Había amor entre ellos, pero se trataba sobre todo de hacerse compañía. Samuel como mejor amigo de Kurt, lo amaba incondicionalmente, pero ambos tenían necesidades y era bastante difícil para dos hombres homosexuales encontrar compañeros dispuestos.

Durante un período, el rubio había tenido una especie de pretendiente. Incluso, había creído que aquel hombre tenía sentimientos por él, pero después se enteró que éste estaba casado con alguien de la alta sociedad de París. El hombre había creído que Sam era el tipo de chico al cual llamar para satisfacer sus necesidades, y en el momento en que se ofreció a pagarle, él lo dejó. Esa fue la última vez que cualquiera de ellos tuvo algo parecido a una pareja.

Ahora, para los dos una cosa estaba clara. El sexo era el sexo, un acto, una manera de aliviarse del stress de su vida cotidiana. No había nada romántico en su relación, pero a veces la frustración de la insatisfacción significaba que terminaban en ese escenario.

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando algo de ropa interior limpia y tirando de ella en lo que su amigo se estiraba y recogía su ropa, tirando de un pantalón. Todo estaba en silencio mientras el rubio se dejó caer sobre la sábana suspirando. El ojiazul estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, y una vez vestido y protegido, no dudó en subirse de nuevo a la cama, viendo los brazos de Sam abiertos y acogedores.

El más joven se acostó, sintiendo los fuertes brazos del chico envolviéndolo, sosteniéndolo cerca, quedando sus cuerpos al ras. Kurt se sintió a salvo y seguro en el agarre fuerte de su mejor amigo. Se dieron un beso, un toque inocente de los labios y éste suspiro en la satisfacción, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra la forma voluminosa y cálida del joven americano.

\- Buenas noches Sam. – Kurt bostezó.

Él acarició el cabello castaño corto y le besó la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Kurt. – Susurró y tiró de las sábanas de algodón fino sobre ellos, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine Anderson caminaba por las calles de París a la mañana siguiente, en un traje color crema. Sus pantalones eran altos, tirados a la cintura por un cinturón marrón con una camisa blanca metida en el pantalón. Su chaqueta tenía dos botones cerrados en el centro, y la tela coincidía con los pantalones de forma inteligente. También llevaba un sombrero beige de ala, un tono ligeramente más claro del color de su traje, pero eso no importaba. No era un conjunto muy práctico ya que estaba lloviendo y no tenía un paraguas para cubrirse.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la lluvia, las gotas cayendo a su alrededor, salpicando en los charcos que lo rodeaban. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento, y su zapato de color marrón oscuro fue salpicado por un charco, pero rápidamente se equilibró. Lo sacudió y en silencio maldijo la marca húmeda en la pierna, pero no permitiría que eso lo molestase, nada podría hacerlo en ese día.

Caminó a lo largo de las orillas del Sena, escuchando el suave sonido del agua mientras las muchas miles de gotas de lluvia caían sobre el río tranquilo.

Era un mal día. El sol se ocultaba detrás de un espeso velo de nubes grises. De vez en cuando un auto pasaba a velocidad rociando al joven diseñador con agua sucia, pero éste continuaba con una sencilla sonrisa en su cara y una canción en su corazón.

Cada gota era como una pequeña melodía que le rodeaba, simplemente música para sus oídos. Nada podría desanimarlo. Caminaba enérgicamente pero feliz, sin importarle como su traje se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras iba bajo la lluvia.

Caminando a lo largo de las orillas del río, observaba a su alrededor el pintoresco paisaje parisino. Había algo tan maravilloso acerca de la ciudad que nunca había notado antes, pero ahora parecía ser lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención. Miró alrededor, a los edificios altos y las calles estrechas, de repente se encontró con un pequeño café que nunca había visto.

En el exterior, estaba sentada una pareja, bajo un dosel que la protegía de la lluvia implacable. Estaban bebiendo café en tazas de porcelana pequeñas y delicadas, hablando en voz baja, ya que estaban acurrucados juntos. El hombre de vez en cuando susurraba al oído de la mujer algo que la hacía reír. Sus manos se tocaban sobre la mesa, el agua en cascada alrededor, no los mojaba. Estaban en su propio pequeño mundo.

Blaine vio a la pareja y sonrió. Hacía dos noches desde que había visto a Simone por primera vez, todo lo que podía hacer era fantasear y soñar con ella. Por la noche, cuando yacía en su cama, sentía como si todavía podía oler su perfume, o quizás era el aroma de vainilla de su cabello.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba cómo se sentiría tocar esas piernas delgadas sin bello, acariciar la piel de su cuerpo. Sostenía su almohada apretada, y en sus sueños podía muy bien haber estado sosteniendo a la mujer contra él, el pecho de ella presionado contra el suyo, la piel suave e impecable, blanca como porcelana, y un toque celestial mientras descansaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la mujer.

Y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería sentarse bajo un toldo de un café típico, sin que hubiesen multitudes, al igual que en los espectáculos. Sólo ellos, tomados de la mano y susurrando, compartiendo un café de la mañana.

Se detuvo, sintiendo una gota de lluvia caer desde el borde del sombrero sobre la nariz, y miró a su izquierda, espiando en una tienda de flores. Se detuvo por unos momentos antes de decidirse a entrar, aunque fuese sólo para conseguir un refugio de la lluvia torrencial.

El joven pasó junto a un jarrón de tulipanes que se marchitaban, e ingresó para ver a una mujer más joven que había estado organizando un ramo de flores silvestres, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente lo había reconocido.

\- _Bonjour_. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él, estupefacta, pero el diseñador miraba a su alrededor a todas las flores, actuando normal, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus miradas.

Tocó con los dedos el tallo de algunos crisantemos y se inclinó para olerlos. Se dio cuenta del silencio en la tienda por lo que se enderezó y miró de nuevo a la joven que no se había movido. – _¿Ca va?_ – La chica lo miraba mientras él extendía su mano para tomar la de ella, el rubor en sus mejillas aún más profundo.

\- _¿Vous allez bien?_ – Tartamudeó y bajó la cabeza mientras extendía su mano.

Para ser educado, el de rizos estrechó la mano antes de acercarse al pequeño mostrador con la mujer joven caminando trás él.

\- Estoy ansioso por ver si tiene algunas rosas blancas. – Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de la mesa, hablando en Inglés, y la mujer lo miró durante unos instantes y volvió a asentir lentamente.

Ella se alejó y regresó con un hermoso ramo de doce rosas blancas de tallo largo, tal como le fueron solicitadas.

Blaine inspeccionó las flores impecables mientras discutía el precio y le proveían un servicio de entrega en un perfecto Inglés. Le sonrió, buscando en el bolsillo y sacando dinero más que suficiente, dejándolo sobre el mostrador.

Después extrajo una sola rosa blanca del ramo de que la joven sostenía, se la llevó a la nariz y sonrió suavemente.

\- _Merci beaucoup_. – Sonrió y se alejó de la tienda, ingresando de nuevo a la lluvia, dejando tras de sí a una mujer joven con demasiado dinero y once rosas blancas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la vuelta de la esquina, de pie en un antiguo arco de piedra estaba un chico castaño delgado, un americano con una guitarra. Parado bajo el refugio de piedra, por lo que estaba a salvo de la lluvia, y rasgaba su guitarra. Las pocas personas que estaban fuera, se apresuraban, sin prestarle atención.

No esperaba mucho de todos modos, su música nunca le daba ningún dinero. En especial, no en un día como ese, cuando la gente simplemente corría con los periódicos sobre sus cabezas o llevando sombrillas.

 _París tiene la llave de tu corazón…_ – Cantaba lento pero fuerte mientras algunas personas pasaban sin siquiera mirarlo. – _Y todo en París desempeña un papel… Simplemente pasean de dos en dos por lo que llamamos La Rue, y pronto todo París va a cantarte…_

Algunos hombres caminaban lentamente por el lugar sin considerar que estaba lloviendo, tal vez no tenían ninguna prisa.

Un hombre corpulento, canoso estaba riendo mientras caminaba, su mayordomo lo seguía con un paraguas negro por encima de él. Él y su socio se divertían.

Parecían una pareja de pingüinos, la grasa casi dividiendo las costuras de sus trajes negros de etiqueta. Kurt siguió cantando mientras pasaban por ahí, ni siquiera tomándose el tiempo para reconocer al chico. Él era invisible, siempre era invisible.

Sin embargo, él sí reconoció al hombre mayor canoso. De hecho, si no se equivocaba, el hombre de negocios había pagado generosamente por la compañía de Simone hace un poco más de tres semanas. También la había pedido esta noche para algún evento social aburrido. Lo miró mientras caminaba. Podía recordar las miradas lujuriosas que el hombre mayor siempre le daba cuando salían. Lo odiaba, para ser honesto. Era repugnante y viejo, pero lo más importante es que era un cliente asiduo, de modo que él estaba obligado a acceder a favores sexuales. Eso lo enfermaba.

Sí, disfrutaba de la atención de los hombres, pero muy pocos querían su… no, la compañía de Simone, él no era su tipo en absoluto.

Después de que pasaron a su lado, continuó rasgueando la guitarra, llegando a ser más silencioso ya que no había nadie alrededor con un franco para compartir. No estaba cantando tampoco. En momentos como ese se sentía tan inseguro. Nadie se daba cuenta del joven sentado en el arco viejo, enroscado con la guitarra posada sobre su regazo. Suspirando suavemente, continuó tirando de las cuerdas de la guitarra e inconscientemente, se puso a cantar.

 _Hay una señora de blanco, me sostiene y canta una canción de cuna… Es agradable de ver y es suave al tacto… Te quiero mucho._ – Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie ahí. No había nadie que oyera. De alguna manera se sentía más cómodo con el canto. – _Conozco un lugar donde nadie está perdido… Conozco un lugar donde nadie llora… El llanto del todo no está permitido, no en mi castillo en una nube._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre joven en un traje de color beige oscuro caminaba a lo largo de la vía. Kurt no pudo resistir mirar al oír las pisadas fuertes y las salpicaduras en el agua, y su corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando lo hizo.

Esa mañana habían permanecido con Sam bajo las finas sábanas de la cama y él le habló de su noche con Blaine Anderson. Había sido increíble, una de las más grandes noches que había tenido. Habló con vigor mientras recordaba vívidamente la belleza del joven diseñador y sus modales. Lo trató… no, no a él, a Simone, como de la realeza, porque él todavía llevaba puesta la máscara, el disfraz de una mujer joven, por la atención de bellos hombres como él, quienes nunca habían volteado a mirarlo en la calle.

El estadounidense estaba aturdido y se quedó viendo mientras Blaine caminaba perdido en su propio mundo, sosteniendo una rosa blanca. Lo vio parado, girando la flor en su mano y mirando hacia el río, dándole la espalda.

El diseñador contemplaba como la lluvia disminuía un poco, pero todavía seguía. Una fina llovizna sobre el Sena, el agua golpeteando sobre su sombrero. Estaba mirando la rosa en la mano, preguntándose cuántos le habían entregado a Simone una flor como esa. Ella le dijo que era la forma en que identificaba a sus clientes.

Se movió hacia atrás desde la pared que había estado limpiando y volvió a caminar por la calle, sin dejar de mirar la flor mientras colocaba una mano en el bolsillo.

Con una pequeña risa la tiró al suelo, viéndola caer sobre la carretera justo a tiempo para ser arrastrada por un caballo que tiraba del transporte de algunos nobles sin duda.

Blaine sólo sonrió suavemente.

Si Simone quería una rosa, le compraría un jardín. Le daría todo lo que soñaba y más. Sus sueños eran el límite. Estaba decidido a volver, tendría que pagar y pagar y no iba a renunciar, no hasta que ella accediera a verlo fuera de los lazos profesionales de trabajo. No podía evitarlo, había algo en la mujer, sobre el ardor sus ojos, su confianza, su voz suave como la seda complaciendo a sus oídos. Todo en ella… Era simplemente perfecta.

Miró a lo largo de la calle, al ver un coche viejo por los adoquines, un taxi, justo lo que necesitaba. Se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano para llamarlo, el coche pasó pero se detuvo a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Sonrió, extendiéndose hasta agarrar el ala de su sombrero mientras se precipitaba hacia delante, chapoteando en los charcos, sin preocuparse por el agua.

Él no se había dado cuenta ni una vez del joven invisible mirándolo desde debajo del arco, pero Kurt no se sorprendió. Sólo se sentó con su guitarra contra el pecho, se enroscó y dio una mirada de anhelo hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el taxi.

Kurt vio el auto, y podía sentir su corazón golpeando en el pecho. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, exhalando. Blaine Anderson, el hombre era tan hermoso, sus facciones, su cuerpo, todo en él. A Simone de alguna manera había sido capaz de afectarla por su encanto natural, ingenio y buena apariencia, pero incluso sólo de verlo del otro lado, Kurt tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado. Puso una mano sobre el órgano latiendo, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, pero también… defraudado.

Él sabía que si estuviese vestido como Simone, nadie lo dejaría pasar por alto, todos los ojos estarían en él, pero como Kurt Hummel, era simplemente un don nadie. Era un chico de Ohio del que nadie había oído hablar. Suspiró suavemente, sólo deseando tal vez importarle a alguien. Que alguien lo mirara y pensara que valía la pena tomarse el tiempo para llegar a conocerlo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No, esa era una cosa tonta para tomar en cuenta.

A nadie se le ocurriría mirarlo de esa manera, él se estaba preparando para caer. Inhalando, pasando los dedos a través de su mano y se enderezó, recogiendo los dos francos que él mismo había colocado en su sombrero con la esperanza de animar a la gente para darle un poco de dinero. Hoy no era su día.

* * *

.

.

 _ *** La amistad de Kurt y Sam es muy particular...**_ **o.O**

 _ *** ¿Esperaban que Simone y Kurt fuesen la misma persona?**_


	4. Chapitre Trois

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Me alegra saberlo. Kurt y Sam tienen una relación de amigos "con beneficios".

El flechazo fue inmediato. Aquí la actualización =)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Es triste como tiene que caracterizar a alguien más para sentirse atractivo y apreciado.

¡Oh sí! Fue amor a primera vista.

Jajaja con derecho a roce xD

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Genial! La relación de Kurt con Sam es poco convencional, pero es a lo que ambos se amoldaron.

No habrá Klaine como tal hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

 _ *** Haydee Eliana Guzman Pardo**_ ¡Yay! Yo también me enganché mucho.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Me da gusto que te haya encantado =)

Kurt y Sam son amigos "con beneficios". En cuanto a Klaine, falta mucho para eso, la historia se basa en Blaine y Simone por un largo tiempo.

 ** _* Grody10_** Lamentablemente Sam es todo lo que Kurt tiene en la vida. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Kurt y Simone, la misma persona, pero a la vez tan distintos.

Kurt con Sam tienen una amistad con "muchos beneficios" jaja.

Sí, ambos se flecharon al instante =)

 ** _* RobinLegua_** A Kurt no le ha ido muy bien en la vida =(

 ** _*_ _LetyBL_ ** Eso va a estar difícil porque Sam es lo único que Kurt tiene en el mundo, y ellos se han amoldado a esa amistad "con derechos".

 ** _* jeny_** ¿Sam y Kurt te parecen hermanos? o.O

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Jajaja, lo sé. Tienen una amistad con beneficios innegables.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

* * *

.

Al acercarse la noche, Blaine Anderson estaba vestido con elegancia. Todavía llevaba su sombrero y pantalones nítidos y limpios enganchados hasta la cintura, la camisa blanca escondida debajo de un chaleco marrón con bordados rojos a lo largo de las costuras, tenía un bastón para apoyarse y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del pecho.

Caminó por Rou Boissière hasta el hotel Baltimore, donde se había reunido con Simone hace sólo dos noches. Si por casualidad se encontraba con ella, simplemente parecería una feliz coincidencia, al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

Recorrió lentamente la vía, había olor de lluvia a su alrededor desde el aguacero que continuó como una fina llovizna toda la noche sólo para desvanecerse hace poco más de una hora.

El diseñador estaba ahora observando el hotel, y se encontraba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando las puertas se abrieron. Vió cómo surgió nada menos que Simone, acompañada por uno de los empleados del hotel recientemente renovado. Llevaba un vestido largo y ajustado de color púrpura. Un cuello en V con mangas largas que se extendían hasta sus muñecas, la tela abrazada fuertemente a su figura, incluso a lo largo de sus esbeltos brazos.

Había encajes de oro a lo largo del tejido sobre su pecho, creando patrones pequeños, complejos pero detallados por el busto apretado. Debajo de la falda había muchas capas de enaguas, así que el rastro del vestido elegante tenía que ser sostenido en su mano. También llevaba un ramillete en la muñeca derecha con pequeñas flores a lo largo de la banda.

La mujer se veía hermosa, nada menos que impresionante, y Blaine tragó con fuerza, tomando la rosa de su bolsillo mientras caminaba por la calle, la cortesana no lo notaba todavía.

Se acercó más, caminando enérgicamente pero no demasiado rápido, no quería parecer más ansioso a pesar de que sin duda lo estaba. Su calor le golpeaba vigorosamente el pecho y podía oír la sangre que latía fuerte en sus oídos, cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte a medida que crecía.

Simone caminaba por los escalones del hotel, el rastro de su vestido se amontonaba en su mano mientras permanecía de pie con cuidado, sin querer caer sobre el suelo húmedo. Llevaba botas altas, negras y puntiagudas.

Su cabello castaño estaba atado con una bien formada trenza francesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, unas flores frescas formaban una banda que se encontraba justo encima de la franja que caía sobre sus atractivos ojos azules cubiertos en un tono carbón. Llevaba maquillaje más oscuro esa noche, con un lápiz de labios de color púrpura profundo y una pesada sombra de ojos. Lucía… fenomenal.

\- _Mademoiselle_. – Blaine sonrió mientras se acercaba, quitándose el sombrero de copa y dándole una pequeña reverencia a la joven que miraba los escalones con una leve sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué, _Monsieur_ Anderson? – Sonrió suavemente, moviendo su cabeza mientras avanzaba dos pasos por los escalones del hotel y le tomaba la mano. – ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – Él no podía parar mientras le sonreía, besando el dorso de su mano. Sus labios se detuvieron por un momento mientras el olor fresco de la vainilla y el embriagador perfume lo abrumaban. El joven no podía verlo en la tenue luz de la noche, pero ella se ruborizó. – Qué sorpresa es verlo aquí.

Blaine sonrió misteriosamente y se echó hacia atrás, enderezándose para poder mirar a la mujer que era tan hermosa y refinada en su intrincada ropa. El vestido era simplemente asombroso y ella lo notó mirándole el cuerpo. – ¿ _Monsieur_? – Preguntó en ese tono ligeramente ronco, y los ojos del diseñador viajaron a lo largo de su corpiño, deteniéndose en sus pechos amplios, y finalmente llegó al rostro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño, pero con un brillo en ellos. – ¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan intrigante acerca de mi traje?

Él sonrió y se enderezó. – _Mademoiselle_ , yo simplemente estaba pensando en cómo me gustaría hacerle un vestido. – Dijo no queriendo que ella creyese que simplemente deseaba su cuerpo.

Ella se rió suavemente, permitiendo al joven guiarla por los escalones restantes a la vía donde el coche la esperaba. – Oh, así que debería asumir que sólo quiere despojarme de mis prendas delicadas. – Dijo con audacia, sonriendo ampliamente, y él sólo se rió de buena gana mientras sacaba la rosa del bolsillo. Su delgada ceja se alzó cuando miró la flor que él le entregó. – Es roja. – Pensó y sonrió.

\- Un símbolo. – Simplemente le informó mientras ella llevaba hacia a la nariz la rosa fresca, olfateándola.

\- ¿De qué? – La bella mujer preguntó, la sonrisa ahora evidente en sus rasgos delicados pero de alguna manera duros y fríos.

\- De… – Hizo una pausa por un momento, sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos. La mujer miró hacia él, derribando todos sus límites, y se sintió tan desnuda, pero de la manera más maravillosa que nunca pudo haber imaginado que fuese posible. – De nosotros. – Los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa ante su audaz reclamo y sonrió, viendo sus propias defensas caer por un segundo. Él sonrió, asintiendo. – Sí… de un deseo de encontrarme con usted _mademoiselle_ … fuera del negocio.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su mano que sujetaba la rosa en el hombro de Blaine, besándole la mejilla, todavía sosteniendo la tela púrpura hacia su pecho. – _Merci, monsieur_. Le sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, mirando al coche, cuya puerta abrió el empleado del hotel. – Sin embargo, me temo que tengo asuntos de negocios que atender.

Blaine soltó la mano de la joven y la observó entrar al coche vacío. Siguió, apoyando la palma de la mano en la puerta del vehículo y mirándola mientras se inclinaba y se sentaba en el interior, asegurándose de que su vestido estuviese dentro del transporte.

El diseñador se mordió el labio, odiando los pensamientos de la joven del brazo de otra persona. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que le gustaban las cosas a su manera. Disfrutaba de fijarse un objetivo y alcanzarlo.

\- _Monsieur_ Anderson…

\- Llámeme, Blaine. – Sonrió a la mujer, con ganas de derribar la barrera profesional que tenía con la amante de clase alta.

\- Blaine… – Le sonrió, mirándolo. – Tengo que irme… ahora, si no le importa.

\- Y allí ella me acurrucó dormido, Y allí soñé, ¡Ah! Desgracia ocurrida. El último sueño que tuve en el lado frío de la colina. – Blaine recitó en un tono dramático, sin darle ninguna consideración a su petición de marcharse. – Vi reyes pálidos y príncipes también… Guerreros pálidos, pálidos de muerte, estaban todos. Ellos gritaron "¡ _La Belle Dame sans Merci Hath_ te ha esclavizado!

La joven se rió mientras él se refirió a ella como " _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ ".

\- ¿La mujer hermosa sin piedad? – Preguntó, con esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras él se quitaba el sombrero y se inclinaba extravagantemente, extendiéndose para tomar su mano una vez más, besando la suave piel, los labios prolongándose en sus nudillos.

\- Algún día, hermosa Simone. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, dando un paso atrás, devolviéndole la mano. – Algún día estará de mi brazo sin cobro alguno, y le daré todas las rosas que desee.

Ella sonreía, halagada por el interés del joven, pero antes de que intercambiasen más cumplidos, la puerta fue cerrada por el empleado del hotel y Simone fue llevada lejos de la posada, sola en el transporte grande.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Mmm, sí mi dulce… – Gruñó el hombre mayor y robusto mientras sus manos descansaban a su lado, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. La joven castaña entre sus piernas lo tomaba mucho más profundo entre sus labios gruesos.

Simone tenía un cliente habitual esa noche. El problema con los clientes habituales era que esperaban "algo extra", y había poco que ella pudiera o quisiera darles. Se las había arreglado para convencer a Madame Dupont que se enfermaba con facilidad, por lo que la mujer era más comprensiva con ella.

A los hombres era mucho más difícil convencerlos de no llegar a ser demasiado íntimos, pero Simone tenía un poder sobre ellos, que incluso no podía explicar.

Había algo en el hecho de que a ningún hombre se le permitía tocar íntimamente a la hermosa mujer que realzaba la experiencia.

Ella era feroz, en control, lo cual era muy inusual, pero que increíblemente los encendía.

Se negaba a permitir que pusieran sus manos sobre su cuerpo o empuñaran su cabello mientras realizaba la felación.

La joven gimió y su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la base del eje de la erección gruesa mientras succionaba, ahuecando sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos. Odiaba eso, a ese hombre viejo obeso. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero cerró los ojos y lo llevó al clímax.

Su semilla era salada, pero tragó todo lo que se le ofreció cuando él explotó, tosiendo después. Hizo una mueca cuando el viejo hombre de negocios se vistió, diciendo que ella sabía exactamente cómo darle a un hombre lo que quería.

Por supuesto que sí. Tenía su propia visión de lo que los hombres querían. Una idea que sus clientes habituales nunca conocerían. Nadie lo sabía, aparte de Samuel.

La joven había tenido la impresión de que irían al ballet ruso esa noche. Incluso se había vestido tan bien, llevando pequeños prismáticos en su monedero incrustado de joyas para poder ver a los bailarines.

Pero él no la llevó a la casa de ballet. La llevó a un hotel, y supo en el momento en que llegaron a la habitación, lo que se esperaba de ella.

Madame Dupont les dijo que eran escoltas y que serían tratadas como de la realeza. Ella también las sedujo con la idea de que se unían a una profesión glamorosa.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería decir era que se convertirían en prostitutas de alto nivel.

Por mucho que Kurt adorara la atención que recibía como Simone, a veces dudaba de esa vida, a menudo preguntándose si esa ocupación "glamorosa" realmente valía la pena.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

_*** Veronica Rucci** _ Me alegra que estés disfrutando nuevamente de ésta historia =)

No hay de qué Verónica. Besos y que tengas un lindo día.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Poco a poco las cosas irán surgiendo.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Blaine está fascinado con Simone...

 _ *** Angel Hummel 3**_ Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto ésta historia. Aquí tienes la actualización ;)

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Es muy difícil que lo haga en realidad.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Lamentablemente es la única vida que conoce y ha descubierto que puede conseguir lo suficiente haciéndolo.

Blaine está prendado con Simone.

 _ *** Guest**_ Me complace que sea así =)

 _ *** robinnxc** _ Aquí la actualización.

 _ *** Jeny**_ La vida de Kurt es complicada.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

* * *

.

La casa de Blaine Anderson estaba ubicada en _Le Marais_ , una zona de París en la que muchas de las familias más ricas y más nobles de la misma Francia fueron alojadas. A menudo disfrutaba de caminar a lo largo de la zona, apreciando las hermosas mansiones del siglo 17 y las casas de sus vecinos.

Su propio hogar parecía ser como cualquier otra casa grande y rica de la zona. Viéndola desde el exterior, uno podría pensar que un abogado o un arquitecto vivía allí. Tenía una sensación europea rústica con la hiedra que cubría una parte del exterior de la casa de tres niveles. Sin embargo, en el interior era una historia diferente.

El ojimiel seguía manteniendo la sensación parisina original en el antiguo edificio, pero en el momento en que se ingresaba a la casa, la influencia oriental era más que obvia. No había duda de que había pasado gran parte de su vida en Japón.

El piso entero del pasillo era un gran mosaico que visto desde lo alto de la escalera de caracol, mostraba un patrón complejo de un árbol de cerezos con sus flores dispersas. La propia casa junto con su decoración era una mezcla de dos culturas. El este y el oeste estaban casados a través de las cortinas finas de seda bordadas que adornaban las paredes, y un gran surtido de artefactos de países como China, Corea y Japón llenaban el espacio también.

La casa no era de un diseño complejo, pero en verdad era diferente de la mayoría de las otras viviendas, en particular de las de esa zona. A pesar de que mantenía su estructura rectangular, el centro de la casa había sido derribado y las paredes reemplazadas con un jardín. Blaine había contratado a uno de los mejores paisajistas de París para diseñar el área íntima.

El pequeño pero hermoso espacio estaba ocupado sobre todo por el estilizado estanque de peces Koi, y por el puente rojo de hierro forjado que se extendía sobre éste. Las flores se mantenían a un mínimo porque el pelinegro consideraba que necesitaban demasiados cuidados, pero tenía algunos bonsái, árboles de cerezo y arces japoneses plantados en el pequeño jardín.

Aunque no todos eran maduros, el espacio íntimo parecía fenomenal en primavera. A Blaine le encantaba sentarse durante horas bajo el sol mientras diseñaba vestidos y trajes nuevos. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Japón, estudiando con uno de los antepasados de la moda. Había sido una parte importante de su vida y le gustaba rendir homenaje a ello tanto en sus creaciones como en su espacio vital.

Habiendo nacido en Irlanda y siendo llevado a América a una edad tan temprano, tenía un profundo respeto tanto por su patria como por el país pionero, pero había algo en el tiempo que pasó en Japón que capturó su corazón.

Caminando por el interior, el diseñador se quitó la chaqueta de sus hombros y la dejó sobre un soporte para abrigos. Habían pasado casi siete días desde que había visto por última vez a la pintoresca Simone en el Hôtel Baltimore, sin embargo, no había pensado en otra cosa durante toda la semana.

Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin, y al día siguiente por la noche iba a asistir a una fiesta, y como era de esperar, no tenía compañera para desfilar, pero por una vez no estaba molesto ya que tenía una mujer especial en mente.

La casa parecía vacía, pero Blaine tenía un puñado de sirvientes que esperaban por él. Era una circunstancia extraña. Él vino de la nada, sus padres habían sido pobres y habían vivido en un hogar humilde en una pequeña ciudad en el condado de Clair en Irlanda. A la edad de cinco años, su tío que había viajado a América algunos años antes de su nacimiento, había logrado ponerse en contacto con la familia.

El hombre había encontrado petróleo y estaba haciendo una gran fortuna. Era el hermano de su padre, quien lo había apoyado y ayudo a mudarse a América. Éste nunca había olvidado la bondad de su hermano, así que lo llevó a él y su familia a la tierra de las oportunidades como agradecimiento por toda su ayuda.

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron mejorando para Blaine, e incluso ahora, cuando caminaba dentro de su hogar, una mujer bastante pequeña se acercó pidiéndole su abrigo, sólo para darse cuenta de que él mismo lo había puesto sobre la mesilla de noche. Él sonrió suavemente y le dio las gracias de todas formas, observando cómo la mujer se inclinaba y se iba.

Había un puñado de quizás cuatro empleados en la casa, su sirviente, su chef y dos criadas. El conocía a cada uno de ellos personalmente, incluso sus nombres. Era un buen patrón. No abusaba de la gente que trabajada para él, era amable y les pagaba bien por su arduo trabajo.

Cada uno de ellos estaba ahí todos los días, y sin embargo, incluso con la casa ocupada, no ahuyentaba la constante sensación de soledad en su interior. Sentía como si era ingrato, y sin embargo, todavía anhelaba más.

Su casa era exuberante. Tenía la suerte de estar dentro del 23% de parisinos que tenían electricidad en su hogar, así como agua corriente. Era bendecido… pero aun así simplemente deseaba a alguien con quien compartir todo.

El joven se despojó de su ropa alejándola de su cuerpo mientras caminaba a través de su dormitorio.

La habitación era muy diferente del resto de la casa. Aunque la mayoría de las habitaciones tenían mosaicos, mármol y pisos de piedra, ésta en particular tenía suelos de madera con pantallas de papel de arroz contra las paredes. Cada una había sido pintada con delicadas y bellas imágenes de flores y fauna. Tenía linternas de papel en las habitaciones, como si estuvieran en los festivales en Japón. El mobiliario, como los armarios y la cama con dosel eran todos de París, pero en general la influencia japonesa era más notable en el dormitorio que en cualquier otra parte de la casa, aparte del jardín.

Lanzó su ropa revuelta y arrugada sobre la cama. Eran sus propios y muy codiciados diseños, pero los trataba como si ni siquiera importasen, porque bueno, al final del día no lo hacían.

Su cuerpo estaba expuesto, y cada músculo fuerte y ondulado en exhibición. Blaine estaba muy bien entonado. No era un Adonis, pero tenía una belleza natural. Su cabello ondulado se alargaba, cayendo sobre su frente, casi llegando hasta sus cejas gruesas y triangulares y profundos ojos color avellana. Su cabello estaba sin forma y necesitaba ser lavado con urgencia. Pasó los dedos a través de éste, exhalando suavemente y contemplándose en el espejo elegante que colgaba en su pared. Con un suspiro entró al baño, corrió un poco de agua caliente en la bañera grande de mármol mientras se relajaba, excitado por el día siguiente.

Iba a reunirse con la señora Dupont esa noche, pero él sabía que tendría a Simone por la mañana, no importa qué. Incluso si había alguien más, pagaría más. Ella no lo vería fuera de los lazos profesionales, así que el iría otra vez y otra vez y la enamoraría en sumisión.

Miró hacia el gran espejo del cuarto de baño, pasando sus manos a lo largo del bigote y la barba que habían estado creciendo y se preguntaba si probablemente debería cortarlos. ¿A Simone le gustaría con el rostro limpio? Se echó hacia atrás y se miró zumbando en los pensamientos de afeitarse o no.

No era un hombre joven mal parecido, se consideraba atractivo, seguro que Simone lo haría. Sonrió ante su reflejo, perdiéndose en los pensamientos de la joven y sus planes para seducirla. Fue una sorpresa cuando de repente sintió el agua caliente tocar sus pies, y se dio la vuelta para ver la bañera rebosante de agua.

\- Mierda. – Dijo entre dientes, corriendo mientras el sonido de cada paso resonaba en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- _Bonjour_ , _Madame_. – Blaine saludó a la señora Dupont, inclinando la cabeza y besando su guante de encaje. La mujer sonrió suavemente y contempló al joven encantador que lucía muy bien en una chaqueta negra y gris a rayas, camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros que se adherían a su figura gruesa. Desde luego, era atractivo.

\- _Monsieur_ Anderson. – Sonrió muy suavemente y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de bienvenida. – Qué placer es volver a tenerlo con nosotros. – El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, educada pero un tanto descarada al mismo tiempo.

\- El placer es todo mío. – Sonrió mientras la seguía a la mayor y una vez famosa prostituta a lo largo de la fría ruta que conducía desde el coche en el que había llegado. Ella se colocó un largo mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja antes de que sus afilados nudillos golpearan la dura puerta de madera.

Una joven abrió la puerta y Blaine la miró. Ella no estaba completamente vestida, sus enaguas y el corsé de encaje negro eran visibles. Su cabello era viscoso y le caía sobre los hombros mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que el joven la había visto desvestida. Él notó la cara joven y los ojos chispeantes. Sin duda, esa chica no estaba en edad de trabajar como escolta.

\- Por favor, siéntese, _Monsieur_. – Madame Dupont sonrió una vez que estuvieron en el interior, y dejó que Blaine caminase hacia el salón de lujo. Había muchas mujeres vestidas muy bien, mientras que algunas estaban escasamente vestidas en bombachos y corsés, con corpiños tan apretados que parecía como si no pudiesen respirar.

Sintió un rubor caliente en sus mejillas pero no se sonrojó. Simplemente sonrió cortésmente y parecía como si ninguna de esas sorprendentes mujeres tuviera algún efecto en él.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la señora, se sentó en un diván bermellón mientras ella ordenaba a la misma joven de la puerta llevar el té.

Blaine observó a la joven, de nuevo cuestionando su edad en silencio mientras ella corría para conseguir su bebida. La elegante mujer mayor se sentó frente a él, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos descansando sobre su rodilla. Era atractiva para su edad, de hecho, todas las mujeres ahí eran más que hermosas, pero ninguna era Simone.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está aquí? – La mujer indagó, mirando al hombre atractivo mientras aceptaba la bebida con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza en agradecimiento a la joven que caminaba de vuelta con las mejillas pálidas ruborizadas locamente mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la mesita junto a él.

El diseñador esperó unos momentos, soplando el vapor de la bebida y cerrando los ojos mientras el aroma se mezclaba con el olor embriagador de perfume, popurrí e incienso que rodeaba el té aromático. Se sentía cansado. Había algo hipnótico de estar ahí en torno a las mujeres hermosas. Se sentía como un sueño, el sueño más maravilloso que podía imaginar.

Hacía calor y había fuego a la derecha del joven. Las altas ventanas similares a las de una torre no dejaban entrar mucha luz tampoco. Se sentía como si fuese mucho más tarde de lo que era, y Blaine estuvo tentado a tumbarse sobre el sofá suave y cerrar los ojos, durmiendo mientras estaba en compañía de todas esas mujeres hermosas.

Sin embargo, sería aún mejor si ella estuviese allí.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – El joven repitió sonriendo, tomando un sorbo de té. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró con alegría. – Estoy aquí por Simone, solamente por ella. No hay otra mujer. – Madame Dupont miró al joven, con una de sus delgadas cejas levantada.

Él era audaz, por supuesto muchos hombres pedían a Simone, pero muchos estaban dispuestos a comprometerse. Ella se daba cuenta al escuchar el tono firme de los jóvenes cuando no estaban dispuestos a hacer concesiones.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y para cuándo requiere de ella? – Suavizó algunos pliegues en su falda limón. – Simone es una de mis mujeres más solicitadas… y si es en un corto plazo…

\- Mañana por la noche. – Respondió, dejando la taza delicada en una pequeña cómoda al lado del sofá.

La mujer mayor se rió y lo miró. – _Monsieur_ Anderson, me temo que esa petición no es realista.

Él sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. – ¿Cuántos de sus clientes habituales pueden pagar lo que yo pagaría por una noche con ella?

La mujer supo en un instante que sería recompensada si podía proporcionar a Simone al joven, y se mordió el labio. Él pagaría mucho, mucho más que incluso sus clientes habituales. El hombre era uno de los más ricos en Francia, por no hablar de París. Su nombre era conocido en todo el mundo. Tenía demasiado dinero, y literalmente ella no tenía ningún problema en tomar un poco con las manos.

\- _M-Monsieur_ … me temo que simplemente no podría… – Empezó a mostrar como si fuera a suponer un gran problema para ella adquirir a Simone para él para mañana por la noche, cuando en realidad sólo estaba tratando de pensar si alguien más había pedido a la joven mujer. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, ella encontraría alguna manera de manipularlo.

Si pudiera tener a Blaine Anderson como uno de sus clientes regulares, entonces se aseguraría de convertirse en una mujer muy rica.

\- Voy a duplicar lo que pagué la última vez. – Dijo el joven inclinándose hacia atrás, con las manos en su regazo. Trataba de lucir muy relajado, pero el tono de urgencia y necesidad era evidente en su voz.

Los ojos de la mujer mayor casi sobresalieron de su cabeza. ¿El doble? Tuvo la tentación de tratar sacarle más dinero, pero… incluso el doble era más de lo que harían cinco de las otras chicas. Ella no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

\- Usted puede recogerla a las 7:30. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor como varias de sus chicas se portaban serviles con el joven diseñador. Algunas incluso estaban de pie detrás de él, corriendo sus dedos por el cabello rizado y sonriendo.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a tal atención generosa, así que lo disfrutaba mientras pudiera. Le sonrió a la mujer cuando ésta le dijo que encontraría a su cita en el hotel donde la había visto dos veces.

\- ¿Y si ella está en otra parte comprometida? – Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Puedo prometer que no será así. – Demandó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Blaine sabía que esa era su señal de partida y se mordió los labios, poniéndose de pie, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Simone tal vez bajar las escaleras, quizás incluso en su ropa interior. Aquellos pensamientos causaron que sus mejillas se encendiesen. Sin embargo, fue recibido con una vista no tan hermosa, muchas otras mujeres atractivas estaban ahí, pero ninguna era Simone.

\- ¿ _Monsieur_ Anderson? – La mujer dijo, con el aire frío de finales de noviembre inundando la habitación debido a que la puerta ya estaba abierta. – ¿Hay algún problema?

\- Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera reunirme con Simone. – Respondió, y ella se rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me temo que se encuentra ocupada esta noche. – Señaló hacia la puerta.

El joven suspiró y se dirigió a la salida. Pasó a la mujer e inclinó la cabeza, informándole que después de su noche con la deslumbrante Simone, ella iba a recibir su pago.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine caminaba a lo largo del Sena. Era una noche fría y su casa estaba lejos de la agencia de la señora Dupont. Le gustaba caminar a lo largo del río. Era tan hermoso, y a veces iba a pasear por el Notre Dame para mirar las muchas gárgolas y las caras de piedra trabajadas, maravillándose de la arquitectura y la belleza de las obras de artesanía.

Esa tarde mientras caminaba lentamente, su mente se perdió…

 _Simone, oh Simone._

Ella realmente lo había atrapado. Él estaba francamente obsesionado con la joven. Ella había capturado su corazón y su mente. Comenzando a tararear, paseaba a lo largo de la orilla del río, perdido en su propio pequeño mundo mientras se acercaba a un excelente restaurante. Una pareja que salía del edificio inmediatamente llamó su atención.

Había muchas parejas así como personas solitarias a lo largo de las calles en ese momento, tomadas de la mano, besándose, algunas corriendo para no ser vistas. No había ninguna razón real para que una pareja atrajera tanto su atención.

Ah, pero la había…

La mujer que iba del brazo de un hombre mayor y desgarbado era ella, la mujer más impresionante que él había visto en su vida: Simone.

Estaba vestida elegantemente en un vestido azul con oro atado, estilo victoriano.

En su mayor parte, el encantador color azul profundo con dorado se extendía desde el cuello alto a lo largo del corpiño, tejiendo un patrón complejo por su delgado torso. A partir de sus caderas, el material daba paso a finas capas de delgada tela azul creando su falda que estaba acolchada alrededor de la cintura. Las mangas estaban sueltas y se extendían por sus delgados brazos hasta los codos de encaje de oro, similar al colocado en torno a su cuello, y el escote cosido en las mangas coincidía con la parte inferior del vestido, el cual arrastraba por el suelo, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Su cabello estaba cayendo de nuevo sobre sus hombros y la franja casi llegaba a sus encantadores ojos azul claro.

Ella se detuvo a una considerable distancia, a través del camino de adoquines. Él la observó con elegancia descender los escalones del brazo del hombre mayor y calvo que llevaba su sombrero de copa con una ligera inclinación en la cabeza. Se detuvo en seco, y giró, por lo que se enfrentaba totalmente a ella.

La joven bajó los escalones y la mirada se quedó fija en su dirección. Blaine se preguntaba si lo vería, y sintió una abrumadora necesidad de saludarla, pero se quedó con la chaqueta plegada sobre el hombro y el bastón en una mano, mirando a la belleza inmaculada. No podía apartar los ojos de ella, y aunque desde esa distancia era difícil de decir, estaba bastante seguro de que la mujer lo había notado.

Simone lo había visto, pero parecía relajada y tranquila, sólo mirando. Sin embargo, por dentro el corazón de Kurt Hummel latía locamente en su caja torácica.

¡Blaine Anderson! ¡Era realmente él!

Desde su último encuentro, Kurt no había pensado en otra cosa. Estaba luchando para respirar, aunque eso era habitual con el corsé, pero esto era diferente. Su estómago estaba vivo con mariposas cuyas alas de terciopelo enviaban el más agradable de los sentimientos enfermizos a través de su cuerpo. Mientras Simone parecía despreocupada y con cara de piedra, en el interior el joven quería gritar el nombre de Blaine y correr a sus brazos.

\- _Mademoiselle_. – El chofer dijo y la joven bella mujer lo miró cuando éste abrió la puerta para ella y su cita… Con una mirada efímera por encima del hombro, vio al diseñador todavía observando mientras el hombre mayor la tomaba de la mano y le besaba los nudillos, diciéndole lo maravilloso que lo había pasado.

\- _M-Merci._ – Respondió distraída y se giró en su dirección, dándole la espalda a Blaine Anderson.

El hombre mayor se movió hacia atrás, permitiéndole ingresar en el coche mientras él cerraba la puerta. Antes de que lo hiciera, captó una última y fugaz mirada a través de la carretera donde Blaine estaba de pie. La luz de la luna brillaba detrás de él creando una especie de aura alrededor de su cuerpo, prácticamente era sólo una silueta, pero de alguna manera Kurt, el joven ya enamorado, sabía que era él.

\- ¿A dónde, amor? – El conductor británico preguntó, sentado en la parte delantera del coche elegante mientras ella apartaba los ojos de la ventana.

\- Clichy-sous-Bois. – Dijo prácticamente sintiendo el cambio de estado de ánimo en el coche. No era una zona muy buena, pero ese era el hogar de la joven travesti. Se sentó en su lugar, jugueteando con el pañuelo limpio de lino que tenía en la mano, retorciéndolo ansiosamente mientras el auto recorría las calles de París, pasando lentamente de la buena vida nocturna a los pubs destartalados y sucios.

Simone no tenía ninguna necesidad de pagar porque su cita lo había hecho. Al llegar, rápidamente salió del vehículo, prácticamente corriendo jadeante hacia su casa. Ese corsé era demasiado apretado.

El rubio estaba saliendo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la belleza corriendo hacia el interior, tambaleándose en el adoquín por sus tacones. Dio un paso hacia atrás y decidió que de hecho no saldría esa noche, al menos no hasta que realizara la rutina habitual.

\- Gracias, Sam. – Kurt dijo de pie en la puerta callejón. Besó a su mejor amigo antes de que ambos caminasen en el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para retirar a Simone por esa noche, y pronto la peluca y el vestido fueron colocados lejos, todos los rastros de maquillaje habían desaparecido.

Pero Samuel se quedó, no salió esa noche después de todo. Estaba sentado en el duro sofá con la cabeza de Kurt en su regazo.

\- Oh Sam, debiste haberlo visto. – Se quedó sin aliento, con ojos soñadores mientras perezosamente se estiraba y metía los dedos en el tejido de la ropa de su mejor amigo. – Tan hermoso… Sentí que no podía respirar cuando lo vi.

Samuel sonrió y le acarició el cabello castaño. – Te dije que no sería tan malo.

Kurt lo miró con grandes ojos y se rió. – No estaba hablando acerca de la cita. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Estaba hablando de Blaine Anderson.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron. – ¿ _Monsieur_ Anderson? – Preguntó, y el ojiazul asintió sonriendo tontamente.

\- Él me dijo que lo llamara Blaine. – Dijo con una risita, que casi al instante se desvaneció. Las sombras y las luces del fuego atraparon cada pliegue de su frente mientras fruncía el ceño. – En realidad… le dijo a Simone que lo llamase Blaine…

Samuel miró a su mejor amigo y se mordió el labio al ver esos ojos cálidos llenos de lágrimas. Lo arrulló, susurrando con comodidad mientras el joven castaño volvía su rostro hacia la camisa de éste, enterrándose allí, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas brotando.

\- Shh, está bien, Kurt. Estoy seguro que las cosas van a funcionar. – Le aseguró a pesar de no creer una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Me alegra mucho que así sea.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Falta para eso... La historia se desarrolla durante un tiempo entre Blaine y Simone.

Siiii, Kurt está enamorado, aunque eso acarrea emociones confusas para él.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Así es, y el pobre Kurt está en medio de todos esos sentimientos.

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Hoy sabrás un poco más de como va desarrollándose la historia entre ellos.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Me alegra mucho que te encante y que te sientas atrapada por la manera en la que se desarrolla así como por la época.

Te entiendo, todo era tan elegante y diferente a nuestros tiempos.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Está en medio de tantos sentimientos.

 _ *** Angel Hummel 3**_ Hoy podrás saber más de ésta historia. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

* * *

.

Simone se sentó en el diván de la gran habitación del hotel con las manos en su regazo, mirando al espejo. No tenía idea de que esperar esa noche, sólo otra persona cortejándola.

Su atuendo consistía en un vestido de color verde azulado, los hombros con volantes blancos alrededor del escote redondo. El vestido sencillo pero elegante tenía un patrón floral ligero que se extendía desde el pecho a lo largo de la falda con un abrigo a juego.

La tela blanca era similar a la que rodeaba el escote, y estaba atada alrededor de la cintura, extendiéndose por la parte posterior del vestido con encajes a lo largo de los bordes que se arrastraban por el suelo mientras caminaba.

También se puso dos guantes blancos de brazo, y alrededor de su cuello había una gruesa gargantilla de encaje blanco.

Se sentó a empolvarse la nariz cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Entrez... – Dijo suavemente y miró por encima del hombro, pero nadie ingresó.

La puerta estaba abierta, sin embargo volvieron a llamar, y la hermosa mujer suspiró.

El cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza francesa, pero atado casi como un moño, decorado con una banda de flores frescas. Colocó un mechón de la peluca detrás de la oreja y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola completamente.

\- Mademoiselle. – Una voz dijo, y la joven vio a alguien que definitivamente no era su cita. El hombre estaba vestido con ropa de trabajo, pero sostenía un gran ramo de doce rosas blancas de tallo largo en la mano. Ella las aceptó dando las gracias al empleado, y entró con las muchas flores, las cuales no tenían ninguna tarjeta o nombre.

Las dejó sobre la cómoda, y mientras las miraba volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Se trataba de otro empleado de una floristería diferente, con un surtido de flores silvestres. Le dio las gracias, esta vez de pie junto a la puerta mientras buscaba la tarjeta, pero no había ninguna.

Le preguntó quién las enviaba, pero al parecer esa información era clasificada, por lo que incluso éste no lo sabía. Se puso de pie, mirando a lo largo del pasillo, pero no había nadie allí. Por lo menos no al principio.

Dos hombres de repente subieron las escaleras, cada uno con diferentes uniformes, uno de ellos con seis girasoles y el otro con ocho lirios rosados.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Se quedó sin aliento cuando se acercaron, entregándole las flores. Ahora tenía tres ramos en sus brazos, todos tan hermosos, y les preguntó a los jóvenes quién las envió, pero ninguno de ellos pudo contestar. Con nada más que hacer, les dio las gracias y e ingresó a la habitación del hotel, que ahora tenía cuatro ramos impresionantes sobre la cómoda.

La joven cortesana se preguntaba quién rayos habría estado enviando todos esos arreglos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con un gruñido rodó los ojos y salió otra vez, esperando a otro empleado con un ramo.

El hombre que estaba en el exterior no tenía flores más que una sola rosa roja.

\- Para Mademoiselle. – Blaine Anderson sonrió, luciendo siempre tan elegante en un traje oscuro, con un chaleco azul a rayas debajo, el cual estaba a juego con el vestido de ella por una feliz coincidencia.

La joven se rió suavemente en voz baja mirando entre la única flor y los ramos. Sintió que la rosa le pesaba en la mano y la observó por un instante.

\- Merci, Monsieur Anderson. – Dijo sin escuchar cuando él le recordó que lo llamase Blaine. – Pero como puede ver, estoy esperando a alguien.

\- Así veo. – Caminó con una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras miraba las hermosas flores. – Parece que quien quiera que sea ha querido darle un lujo.

La mujer observó como éste veía a las flores, con una sonrisa en los labios, y miró la rosa en su mano.

\- Usted... – dijo de repente, – ¿es mi cita para esta noche?

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora Simone sabía quién había enviado las flores. Contempló las rosas blancas, incapaz de detener la pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía bien ser mimada y cuidada. – Cuando dije una rosa blanca... una habría sido suficiente.

\- ¡Oh sí! Pero, ¿por qué tener una flor cuando se puede tener todo el jardín? – Preguntó viendo el blanco en el traje de la joven y tomando una sola rosa blanca, le partió el tallo largo y la colocó en el bolsillo de su pecho.

Se acercó y tomó la mano enguantada, mirando su atuendo. Ella lucía nada menos que fenomenal.

\- Aunque no hay un jardín en el mundo que no se avergonzaría ante la hermosa flor que está frente a mí. – Sonrió ampliamente cuando ella se sonrojó tanto que incluso fue notorio bajo el maquillaje que llevaba.

Se inclinó, besándole la mano y cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los nudillos cubiertos. La respiración de la joven se contuvo mientras aquellos labios se detuvieron por unos instantes y se alejaron con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su brazo.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Mademoiselle? – Preguntó mientras ella enganchaba su brazo alrededor del de él y sonreía de esa forma deslumbrante.

\- Oui Mons... – Se detuvo cuando éste le dio una mirada seria, pero todavía con una sonrisa. Sus delgados labios se cerraron en su propia sonrisa. – Oui, Blaine.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Oh, Mon Dieu.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto una pareja más atractiva en tu vida?

\- Qu'ils sont beaux. (Son hermosos)

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el atractivo diseñador esa noche, debido principalmente a la hermosa mujer que le hacía compañía. Para Blaine era extraño que más personas lo miraran en una fiesta general que en uno de sus propios espectáculos. La joven nunca estuvo más que a un brazo de distancia de él toda la noche, y a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

De pie junto al gran buffet, Simone aceptó alegremente un Martini de uno de los maître'ds, y sonrió en agradecimiento tan hermosamente que incluso el joven que sostenía la charola se sonrojó con locura.

El diseñador estaba en medio de una pequeña charla con algunos admiradores anónimos, pero manteniendo un ojo en la chica, cuando otro hombre se prendó al instante de ella.

Su naturaleza posesiva surgió instantáneamente en su interior mientras su rostro permanecía tranquilo. Había un fuego encendiéndose en sus ojos a la vez que se excusaba y se acercaba a la joven escolta mientras los labios pálidos y rosados de ella tocaban el vaso de cóctel, dejando una mancha.

\- ¿Me concede éste baile? – Pidió extendiendo una mano a la belleza que miró por encima del hombro.

Sus ojos observaron a lo largo del brazo hacia la palma de la mano que se le ofrecía. Una sonrisa se extendió a través de sus rasgos impecables, y depositó el vaso sobre la mesa finamente decorada. Colocó su mano enguantada en la del diseñador y él enrolló los dedos alrededor de los de ella.

Blaine nunca se dio cuenta de lo grandes que eran las manos de ella, y sin embargo, idealmente proporcionadas. Todo acerca de aquella mujer era la perfección para él

Simone sonrió con dulzura, iluminando la habitación, incluso más que las muchas lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo decorado esa noche. Caminando sobre los azulejos de cerámica del gran piso adornado, sus movimientos eran elegantes y lentos.

Nadie podía dejar de detenerse y mirarlos, eran sin duda la más bella pareja en la sala. Blaine, tan guapo en su traje, y Simone en su vestido verde azulado, eran nada menos que una vista fenomenal. Se veían como las estrellas de cine.

No había una persona en la habitación que pudiera mantener los ojos apartados de ellos cuando se unieron a los demás en la gran pista de baile del salón.

La música era bastante aburrida. A él le gustaba el blues más moderno y el jazz. En sus propias reuniones tenía bandas más rítmicas que la que estaba en ese lugar. Aun así, disfrutaba de cualquier excusa para mantener a Simone cerca.

Una de sus manos descansaba sobre el cuerpo de ella, presionando su vestido para poder sentir la curva de la cadera. Requería de todo el auto control de un caballero no mover la mano sólo un poco más para tantearla. Pero él tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y sostuvo la mano de ella firmemente en la propia, haciéndola girar alrededor de la habitación.

En el interior, Kurt temía que su peluca se cayera, pero se mantuvo segura. Había bailado antes en ese traje, pero algo acerca de Blaine lo hacía sentir tan mareado, casi enfermo con las mariposas. Era tan precioso con esos grandes ojos avellana y ese suave cabello al tacto que casi le caía en los ojos. Quería quitárselo, pasar los dedos a través de éste, tazar su mejilla y besarlo con mucha ternura. Lo deseaba tanto que casi se echó a llorar sabiendo que Blaine nunca lo querría, no a él.

Los ojos del diseñador se abrieron ampliamente cuando Simone se movió hacia él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. No sabía que lo que ella trataba era de impedir que él viese las lágrimas en sus ojos difuminados. La mejilla de la joven descansaba contra su hombro y él trasladó su mano a la espalda de la ella, descansando sobre su tentador fondo.

Se movían lentamente con la música aburrida, pero eso no importaba. Para ellos no había nadie mirando, nadie susurrando. No había música, no había gente, no había salón de baile... Sólo ellos.

Incluso Kurt, detrás de todas las inseguridades, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida, y cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo de Blaine envolviéndolo, manteniéndolo cerca y seguro. Suspiró contento y bailó contra el joven hermoso. Estaría satisfecho si permaneciera en aquellos brazos para siempre.

Por desgracia, la noche llegó a su fin y ellos caminaban fuera del gran hotel. El diseñador le tomó la mano con orgullo haciendo alarde de la mujer hermosa que estaba con él.

Caminaron a lo largo de los escalones de la entrada del hotel, los reflectores creando casi un halo de iluminación alrededor de los dos, lo que atrajo más la atención. Había medios de comunicación en el interior. Simone nunca había sido fotografiada tantas veces, y se sentía como una estrella, sosteniendo alegremente el brazo de Blaine.

Caminaron hasta el gran coche que estaba esperando, deteniéndose mientras él presionaba sus labios contra la mano enguantada, y le sonreía con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

\- Ha sido un placer, Mademoiselle. – Dijo en ese tono insinuante que hacía a la joven ruborizar. Una mano enguantada se apretó contra su mejilla, y se mordió el labio inferior, curvando una sonrisa suave. Él era tan tierno con ella, como si fuese una de las muchas flores que le había dado.

\- Merci... Blaine. – Susurró, mirando al coche. Maldita sea, ella no quería irse. Él la trataba como nadie más lo hacía, la veneraba y verdaderamente la trataba como si fuese de la realeza. Sabía en su interior que Blaine estaba tratando a Simone cariñosamente y no a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco afectado por éste. Era tan... tan... perfecto.

El diseñador soltó la mano de la mujer y observó la puerta del auto que se abrió, manteniéndose detrás con un arco elaborado. Ella no pudo evitar reírse suavemente mientras lo miraba, inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta. La mano de Blaine estaba todavía alrededor de su muñeca.

\- ¿Confío en que estará libre mañana por la noche? – Preguntó, y los ojos de la mujer se abatieron mientras trataba de pensar, aunque como Kurt estaba demasiado deslumbrado por la belleza de éste, incluso para recordar su propio nombre en algún punto.

\- Bueno... Eso dependerá de quien esté preguntando. – Respondió en su rico tono natural.

\- Me preguntaba si tal vez me acompañaría al Ballet Ruso. – Dijo moviendo la mano para soltarle la muñeca, pero ahora sosteniéndole la palma como la más delicada de las flores que podría derrumbarse si estuviera demasiado apretada.

El corazón de Kurt se aceleró. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los de él, y se sintió débil ante la intensa mirada. Su mano enguantada se tensó sobre la del diseñador por un momento, y no dejaba de mirarlo, casi enfermo de amor, y a pesar de eso Blaine no se daba cuenta.

Kurt no quería nada más que deslizarse en los brazos de aquel hombre, besarlo y decirle que era suyo, que su corazón le pertenecía. También quería decirle que hiciera con él lo que deseara, que lo llevase donde él quisiese. Lo que sea que Blaine quisiera, él lo haría. Pero Simone en la otra mano apenas sonrió suavemente.

Sabía que estaba comprometida la noche siguiente, y aunque la señora Dupont prefiriese posiblemente cancelar la cita ya establecida y permitirle a él pagar el doble a fin de tenerla, no quería parecer tan ansiosa como realmente estaba.

\- Lo siento mucho, Monsieur Anderson. – Dijo sorprendida de que fuese capaz de alejar a un hombre tan maravilloso y hermoso. – Sin embargo, me temo que estoy bastante ocupada mañana por la noche.

\- ¿El sábado, entonces? – Preguntó casi desesperado. El ballet estaría por un número de semanas, aunque no le importaba si iban allí o a otro lugar. Sólo deseaba una cita con la hermosa mujer para tener una velada inolvidable.

Ella lo contemplaba como si tuviese la tentación de ceder a sus peticiones, pero sonrió disculpándose.

\- Monsieur perdóneme, pero me temo que estoy completamente reservada por al menos los próximos diez días. – Hizo una pausa, mirándolo. – Pero estoy segura de que si habla con la Madame, ella será capaz de acomodarlo en alguna parte.

Blaine sintió su corazón caer, pero sonrió con gran determinación en su rostro, no vaciló y le besó la mano de nuevo.

\- Un día de estos Simone – sonrió, soltando la mano – va a reunirse conmigo fuera de los enlaces del negocio.

Ella sonrió y lo miró, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus ojos azul claro clavados en los de él.

\- Tal vez. – Respondió vagamente, observando su agarre en la mano que no la soltaba. – Excusez-moi Monsieur, pero me temo que necesito mi mano.

Blaine se rió y asintió con la cabeza, aflojando su agarre ligeramente. – Se la regreso a regañadientes.

Se sonrojó otra vez, retirando cada vez más lentamente su mano del agarre del joven antes de girar hacia el coche, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho. – Au revoir, Blaine. – Sonrió, sentada en el coche.

Él estaba junto a la puerta mirando a la mujer hermosa en el vestido azul, e inclinó la cabeza. Estirándose cerró la puerta y dio un paso atrás, con el abrigo colgando sobre su brazo mientras la observaba alejarse de él una vez más.

\- Algún día... – Susurró para sí mismo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¡Oh, Sam! Me llevó a la habitación y me sentí como si estuviera en una nube. – Se rió como una pequeña colegiala, bailando alrededor del pequeño espacio de su sala, todavía con su peluca y maquillaje, aunque estaba vestido con un pantalón marrón de cintura alta y una camisa blanca demasiado grande, que se balanceaba con cada movimiento.

Tropezó con la ropa e incluso con una silla, y Samuel se reía de pie contra la pared, con los brazos sobre el pecho. Bailaba no muy graciosamente, pero tomó a su amigo por los brazos y le suplicó en voz alta que bailase con él al ritmo de la música imaginaria en su cabeza.

El joven rió y bailó un vals con el de piel clara, los dos torpes con sus pies descalzos, saltando sobre el carbón, la ropa, los zapatos y algunos platos ocasionalmente.

Ambos estallaron en su propia canción, el sonido catastrófico de Kurt balbuceando unas palabras a ritmo de un vals y Sam dejando escapar una jerga de jazz, pero ambos se rieron y bailaron hasta que las rodillas del ojiverde entraron en contacto con el sofá y cayó hacia atrás, arrastrando al otro chico con él.

El ojiazul cayó sobre el estómago firme de su mejor amigo, riendo en voz alta.

Recuperaron la respiración después de algunos momentos y Sam se movió para quedar acostado adecuadamente sobre el sofá duro. Kurt se colocó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de éste, sintiendo su cuerpo delgado ascender y descender con todas y cada una de las respiraciones del rubio.

\- Deberías haberlo visto. – Gimió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y recordaba la sensación de estar con Blaine. – Todo el mundo estaba mirándonos... Y cuando me abrazó me sentí como si fuese la única persona en el salón... en el mundo.

Samuel se mordió los labios, dándose cuenta de que su mejor amigo se estaba enamorando del diseñador. Por mucho que lo quería y deseaba que fuese feliz, sabía que nunca lo haría si continuaba persiguiendo a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

\- Kurt... – Estuvo punto de expresar su opinión cuando el chico suspiró felizmente.

\- No creo que nunca haya sido tan feliz. – Dijo haciendo que éste se mordiese los labios y sintiera que algo se movía en su estómago, algo malo.

Kurt se estaba durmiendo, había bebido suficiente vino esa noche, así que iba a dormir bien. Samuel era cálido, sus brazos eran gruesos y firmes, que tuviese músculos duros no significaba que no fuesen suaves. No eran como los de Blaine, pero se sentía bien enroscarse en ellos. – ¿Sam? – Su voz era somnolienta.

El chico deseaba que se hubiesen ido a la cama en lugar de quedarse ahí. – ¿Sí, Kurt? – Preguntó acariciándole el cabello mientras éste se ponía cómodo.

\- Creo que estoy enamorado...

Hubo un silencio repentino en la habitación, y él simplemente no sabía cómo responder. ¿Qué podía decir? Despierta, Kurt. Este hombre piensa que eres una mujer.

\- Eso es bueno. – Simplemente dijo cuando el castaño sonrió y lo abrazó para caer en un sueño profundo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine no se comunicó con la señora Dupont para la siguiente semana. Volvió a su gran casa esa noche, observando cómo el silencio que lo recibió era tan ensordecedor como siempre. Se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola en las perillas de roble oscuro de su percha y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Era una zona muy agradable de París, pero él tenía razones para ser cuidadoso. Su casa estaba llena de cosas maravillosas y costosas.

Extendió la mano y tomó la rosa blanca del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la olió. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba el aroma, recordando cómo Simone olía a flores frescas y su cabello a vainilla picante. El olor había sido tan fuerte cuando ella enterró el rostro contra su cuello, que lo había rodeado.

Su mente vagaba en pensamientos prohibidos mientras recordaba lo que era tener el cuerpo de ella presionado contra el suyo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tocar aquella piel desnuda, acariciar la suave piel de su estómago y de su pecho. Él quería colocar besos de mariposa a partir de sus labios y arrastrarlos a lo largo de su hermoso cuerpo.

Tragando con fuerza, abrió los ojos y apoyó la flor en la cómoda. Con un fuerte suspiro caminó por el pasillo, sus zapatos elegantes causaron un ruido en el silencioso hogar. Podía oír a unos perros aullando en el exterior y los ocasionales autos que pasaban frente a su casa.

Usualmente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, pero esa noche deseaba que Simone estuviese a su lado. Quizás algún día regresaría con ella a su casa a tomar algo por lo menos.

Era bastante tarde o temprano, dependiendo de cómo se viera, pero su mente no descansaba. Su cuerpo todavía estaba a tope por la noche con la hermosa dama. Tirando de su reloj del bolsillo, sostuvo la cadena de plata y lo abrió. Había una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro de sus padres que se estaba desvaneciendo en el medallón del reloj.

Su madre había muerto hace sólo tres años de neumonía, y miraba su foto con tristeza antes de observar a su padre, quien lucía exactamente igual a como él lo hacía en ese momento.

El reloj marcaba las 4:30 y Blaine sabía que era tiempo de dormir, pero su mente estaba corriendo. Simone invadió sus pensamientos. Recordó todo sobre ella, desde el fuerte aroma de su cabello a la forma en que bailaba, tan elegante pero con fuerza en sus movimientos.

Ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido antes. El aura a su alrededor... Bueno... no podía explicarlo.

Cuando cerró los ojos pudo imaginarla vívidamente. Podía recordar su cuerpo, la piel suave al tacto pero firme, los brazos esbeltos pero fuertes, las caderas afiladas por debajo del vestido que llevaba. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría sostener su cuerpo desnudo cerca del suyo, inhalar su aroma femenino, besarla, pasar sus dedos a través de sus lujosos rizos castaños.

Su cuerpo en sí era un misterio. A más del toque suave de vez en cuando a su cadera, Simone no permitía que la tocase. Le hubiera gustado hacerle un vestido, pero sabía que ella nunca permitiría que la tocase íntimamente, aunque sólo fuese para tomar sus medidas, aunque él era el mejor de los diseñadores por una razón: su ojo era agudo para el detalle y las estimaciones.

Caminó por la casa recogiendo algo de papel y carbón vegetal, abriendo la gran puerta pintada de color rojo que conducía al hermoso jardín en el centro de su hogar. Le encantaba estar ahí, era muy tranquilo. No había iluminación eléctrica alrededor del estanque koi, y la zona estaba decorada con lámparas de papel que colgaban desde arriba.

Se sentó en un taburete de piedra tallada al lado del estanque, y colocó el papel sobre su regazo, comenzando a dibujar por el zumbido de las luces eléctricas. Cuando cerró los ojos pudo imaginar a Simone... Su mano hizo el resto de la obra, dibujó cada curva de su cuerpo, anotando las mediciones estimadas, tejidos y bocetos de diseños. Las ideas llegaban con tan poco esfuerzo, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el diseño de alta costura había sido un gran placer para él.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos y se imaginó a la hermosa mujer en el diseño, sintió un calor propagarse a través de su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente.

Las ideas lo inundaron a través de sus venas y decidió que ese sería el único proyecto en el que trabajaría hasta que estuviese completo y listo para Simone.


	7. Chapitre Six

_*** Georgi G**_ ¡Yay! Me alegra =)

En escencia es Kurt, aunque las cosas son complicadas. Blaine es hétero y ama a Simone.

 _ *** jenny**_ ¡Que bueno! Falta para eso.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Van avanzando jajaja ;)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Aquí tienes otra actualización =)

 _ *** Angel Hummel 3**_ ¡Gracias divino! Hoy sabrás más con ésta actualización ardiente ;D

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Las cosas pueden pintar de cualquier manera cuando la verdad se descubra.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Son divinos juntos... pero la verdad es tan necesaria.

Así es, Sam no quiere romper la bola de cristal de Kurt. Aquí otro capítulo.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Sí, están enamorados prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

 _ *** Grody10**_ Kurt necesita armarse de valor y decirle la verdad, aunque sus miedos son justificados.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

* * *

.

Kurt en secreto estaba decepcionado. Pasó una semana, siete días largos y lentos, y deseaba tanto que Blaine hubiese llegado y preguntado por él… por Simone. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiese buscado como lo había hecho antes.

Había algo acerca de ser buscado por Blaine Anderson que hacía que él se sintiese tan especial. Cada vez que veía al joven, su corazón latía más rápido, sentía que no podía respirar y había explosiones violentas de mariposas en su estómago. Y todo se volvía más dulce al saber que el diseñador no estaba prestando esa forma de atención a cualquier otra persona en París. No, lo había elegido a él… bueno, a Simone.

Había esperado que Blaine lo fuese a buscar, que lo que desease, pero éste se había mantenido al margen de la semana. Él sabía que era su culpa, que no debería haberle dicho que estaba comprometido todos los días, pero había deseado tanto que eso no lo hubiese detenido.

Kurt se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la torre de la señora Dupont como si estuviese en casa. No tenía compromisos para la noche, al menos no que fuera de su conocimiento.

Natasha, una joven que había sido contratada algunas semanas atrás entró vestida con sus bombachos y un corsé blanco. Miró al escritorio, viendo a Simone.

\- _¿Çava?_ (¿Qué tal?) – Preguntó y la joven la observó.

Simone era hermosa, muchas de las chicas de ahí estaban celosas de ella. La mujer castaña no caminaba por los alrededores medio desnuda como las demás. Ella era más reservada, delicada, pero había algo más fuerte en ella que en cualquier otra mujer del lugar.

\- _Je vais…_ (Ahí voy) – Gimió y bajó la cabeza, cayendo sus rizos por su rostro. – _Très mal_ (Muy mal). – Suspiró, Blaine no había salido de su mente en toda la semana. Deseaba desesperadamente al menos haber oído de él.

Natasha la observó y se acercó sin decir nada, pero envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella con suavidad y la abrazó por detrás. Entonces Kurt se congeló ante el hecho de que las manos de la chica estaban sobre él. Por suerte descansaban sobre su estómago, y mientras Natasha reflexionaba sobre lo firme que eran esos abdominales, no pensó nada sospechoso acerca del cuerpo de la joven.

\- _Merci_ , (Gracias) Natasha. – Dijo en su voz, que de alguna manera fue alta para un varón y baja para una mujer, y poco a poco se quitó las manos de la joven de su cuerpo y se puso de pie.

Natasha miró a Simone, la mujer era tan misteriosa, nadie sabía nada de ella que no sea su nombre… Pensando en ello, ni siquiera sabían su apellido.

Natasha estaba a punto de preguntarle por curiosidad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambas mujeres miraron a la entrada ya que se abrió para revelar al alguien del servicio de mensajería vestido con un chaleco azul y pantalones negros. El joven contempló a la joven escasamente vestida y luego a la hermosa Simone, sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Con fluidez en francés se disculpó y desvió la mirada y mientras Simone sólo asintió, aceptando, Natasha casi hizo alarde de su desnudez.

El joven llevaba un paquete y miró a la mujer castaña, vacilante entró en la habitación y se lo entregó. Detrás de él, mirando a través de la entrada estaban muchas de las jóvenes que trabajaban ahí, curiosas de lo que podría contener tal paquete.

Simone podía sentir los ojos de todas sobre ella cuando el joven le dio el bulto bien envuelto y se fue, pero nadie más lo hizo. Muchas de las mujeres en realidad entraron y ella se ruborizó ligeramente, dejando el paquete sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado.

Hubo murmullos a su alrededor, cuestionaban de quién era y lo que era. Adjunto a la envoltura estaba una pequeña tarjeta que la joven abrió, apartándose el cabello castaño de la cara.

 _Espero que finalmente esté libre después de su semana ocupada._

Luego de leer la pequeña tarjeta sonrió, dándose cuenta de quién era.

 _La oferta del ballet sigue en pie. Yo estaré listo para recogerla a las 7, y espero que me honre con la delicia de su presencia. Éste es un símbolo que espero sea de su agrado._ _Blaine Anderson._

Simone se sonrojó y observó a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba hablando entre sí mientras se estiraba, mirando con cuidado el papel marrón del paquete sólo para revelar el más hermoso vestido de seda color rojo carmín de estilo chino.

Era tan diferente a todo lo que cualquiera de las chicas había visto alguna vez, por no hablar de quien lo había confeccionado. Cada una estaba verde de envidia de que Simone sostuviera entre sus manos un vestido hecho nada menos que por Blaine Anderson.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco, el vestido era hermoso. Se dio cuenta de que podía ser una gran cosa el hecho que fuese un hombre, no es que el vestido no importase. Era el hecho de que el gran Blaine Anderson había hecho ese vestido para Simone, era un regalo.

\- Oh… – Una voz baja, más madura se hizo eco cuando la señora Dupont entró, dejando atrás a las chicas envidiosas y sonrió suavemente a la castaña. Extendió la mano y tocó la suave seda del vestido. – Creo que sería de mala educación no usar esto para él esta noche. – Sonrió y Simone se sonrojó cuando la señora sacó a todas las mujeres de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Una vez a solas, sostuvo el vestido contra su pecho, con una amplia sonrisa. Algún tiempo después salió de la habitación, muchas mujeres seguían merodeando, tenían que ver esa prenda exquisita.

El vestido era largo y se extendía hasta los tobillos. Blaine había recreado todo de los favorecedores trajes habituales de la chica. Tenía un cuello alto con el borde rosado que se desenrollaba a lo largo de la línea del cuello, extendiéndose hacia abajo en un diseño simple pero hermoso de flores de color rosa suave y hojas verdes.

El patrón había sido trabajado con la más detallada costura. También tenía mangas que se extendían hacia abajo más allá de sus codos.

El regalo incluía también un par de botas de suela blanda en satén rojo con hilos de oro trabajados en la tela. El vestido se abrazaba a su figura, dejando cada curva visible, incluso se aferraba a sus interminables piernas esbeltas.

Cada mujer en el hogar contempló con celos a la magnífica castaña. El cabello de Simone estaba atado en una trenza francesa que se extendía por la espalda. Había tejido uno de los lirios rosados que no se habían marchitado al final de su cabello. También personalizó el atuendo con un abanico rojo que había estado colgado en la pared, el cual coincidía con el vestido casi a la perfección. Incluso la señora Dupont sintió un tinte de celos cuando la joven caminó hacia ella.

\- Maravilloso. – La madame afirmó al tocar la tela suave de seda del traje exótico y miró directamente a su empleada.

Simone le dio las gracias con suavidad y en silencio salió del edificio para encontrar un coche esperando fuera para llevarla al hotel de Baltimore, donde Blaine la esperaba.

El coche recorría las calles extrañamente tranquilas de París y Kurt sentía algo cercano a una burbuja de emoción en el pecho.

El hotel era tan grande y cuando el coche se acercó, su corazón saltó al mirar por la ventana sólo para ver a Blaine vestido con un traje negro de gran nitidez con bordados de oro a lo largo de la chaqueta y un sombrero de copa.

El aliento de Kurt quedó atrapado en su pecho mientras el diseñador se acercaba y le abría la puerta del coche, sonriendo con gracia.

Estirándose Blaine la ayudó a salir, sus ojos se deleitaron con el vestido de ajuste perfecto. Sintió un sofoco dentro de su cuerpo llenándolo, la excitación y atracción rebosante mientras miraba a la mujer joven en el vestido diseñado por él mismo.

\- Se ve… fenomenal. – Jadeó mientras sonreía. Luego la detuvo al tocar su mano y sus ojos se conectaron. Sintió que su corazón se hinchaba, ¿cómo podía ser una mujer tan absolutamente preciosa?

Kurt se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano de Blaine se movió sólo para entrar en contacto con su mejilla y se contemplaron el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Podía sentir su corazón tronando contra su pecho de nuevo. ¿Iba a darle un beso? Deseaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera. Miró a los labios carnosos y rosados del hombre y mordió los propios dolorosamente, queriendo inclinarse y sólo que sus bocas se tocasen.

\- ¿Debemos? – Preguntó Blaine, quitando su mano y extendiendo el brazo a la joven.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Simone apoyó la palma de la mano a lo largo del dorso de la mano. – Deberíamos. – Susurró con dulzura.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que se quitara los prismáticos que estaba sosteniendo contra sus ojos. Se sentaron en una cabina privada con vistas a la producción del ballet ruso del lago de los cisnes.

La joven apoyó la mano en la rodilla y miró hacia abajo, donde la mano de Blaine descansaba sobre ella. Sonrió y miró como el joven señaló diferentes personas. La emperatriz viuda rusa, el diseñador rival David Karofsky, cantantes, actores y muchos otros de los que sólo había oído hablar por su nombre.

Desde su lugar en la cabina se podía ver absolutamente todo, y como maravilloso y encantador que el baile era, estaba luchando por prestar atención. De vez en cuando la mano de Blaine descansaba sobre su rodilla, tocando el tejido apretado, suave y fresco de su vestido nuevo.

Kurt nunca había tenido un traje como ese. Se pegaba a él y eso era diferente… por decir lo menos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los grandes vestidos con volantes, que la ropa nueva producía en él una sensación extraña pero de una manera extrañamente emocionante. La falta de enaguas y bombachos largos significaban que la mano del ojimiel en su pierna se sentía casi como si estuviera haciendo contacto directo con su piel.

Él se sentía extraño, muy extraño. Blaine había estado lentamente arrastrándose hasta colarse por debajo de su piel para llegar a él. Siempre había logrado distanciarse de los hombres que se destinaban para salir con él, pero de alguna manera el diseñador sólo era… especial.

Kurt siempre había sido gay, pero hacía años que ningún hombre en realidad lo había encendido. Los dedos de Blaine se unieron con los suyos mientras reía suavemente cuando la cita de David Karofsky para la noche arrojó una copa de champán en él y se puso de pie en medio del ballet, justo antes de irse. Se rió suavemente con el pelinegro, pero poco a poco cerró su mano alrededor de la de éste, sintiendo sus dedos encajar tan perfectamente.

Blaine se rió entre dientes ante la caída de su rival menos exitoso y luego se dio cuenta que estaba mirando sus manos unidas.

Una vez más se dio cuenta de lo grandes que eran las manos de Simone, pero no reflexionó sobre ese hecho mientras dejaba que sus ojos se deslizaran por su brazo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Observó a la joven morder su labio inferior, y por un momento se permitió fantasear con que se inclinaría y presionaría sus labios.

\- Me alegro de que el vestido le haya quedado. – Susurró en voz baja y ronca, y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo por el traje hermoso.

\- Gracias. – Kurt musitó, mordiéndose los labios y abriendo el abanico que había llevado, apoyándolo sobre su regazo.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, un calor se extendió por sus mejillas primero, recorriéndolo por todo su cuerpo hasta su ingle. Era extraño, de hecho había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su cuerpo respondió de esa manera. Sí, él tenía sexo con Samuel pero eso era para cuidar de sí mismos, no había atracción.

Pero con Blaine, una mirada ardiente de sus ojos oscuros hizo que su cuerpo se moviera y de repente se encontró mortificado cuando sintió su erección luchando contra el vestido ajustado. Oh, Dios, eso era tan embarazoso. De todos los vestidos tenía que ser el que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Blaine no podía ver por suerte, sobre todo porque dejó el abanico reposando sobre su pequeño problema.

\- M-Me temo que debo ser excusada. – Susurró con una voz que era demasiado baja, incluso para Kurt. Sus ojos se abrieron en esta realización y tosió con voz ronca para hacerlo pasar como si tuviese una molestia en su garganta. De mala gana apartó su mano de la del diseñador, sonriéndole sutilmente mientras continuaba tratando de cubrirse. – Debo… polvear mi nariz. Voy a estar de vuelta en dos sacudidas de la cola de un cordero.

Por un momento fugaz, Anderson creyó que tal vez había estado tocando demasiado a la joven y la asustó, pero su sonrisa se suavizó cuando notó que simplemente se excusaba y dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño que formaba parte de la cabina privada.

Kurt entró corriendo en el baño, cerrando la gran puerta de roble y apoyando su frente contra ella durante unos momentos. Su cuerpo zumbaba y su muslo ardía donde Blaine lo había estado tocando. Deseaba besarlo, pero ahora estaba cerrándose a sí mismo, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

El joven castaño se acercó al gran lavabo con el espejo y miró su rostro enrojecido. Deseaba poder salpicarse un poco de agua fría o algo así, pero entonces su maquillaje se correría. Suspiró y observó su reflejo.

"Eres un desastre". - Susurró con su tono un poco varonil y rodó los ojos, estirándose y rodando la tela de su nuevo vestido a lo largo de sus piernas prácticamente sin vello.

Las piernas de Kurt eran realmente uno de sus rasgos más femeninos. Parecían no tener fin, eran lisas, tonificadas y esbeltas. Las mujeres matarían por ellas. Sin embargo tenía cosas más apremiantes en su mente. Él estaba tan duro, Blaine lo afectaba demasiado, causando una excitación caliente inundando sus venas con sólo una mirada.

Sabía que era arriesgado complacerse, pero también era peligroso sentarse al lado de su pretendiente con una furiosa erección mientras éste de vez en cuando le tocaba la pierna.

Se paró con una mano contra el lavabo del baño y la otra la deslizó por debajo de la falda apretada, dando a su erección algunos tirones vigorosos, sus ojos se cerraron cuando su mano húmeda giró alrededor del eje grueso, caliente y excitado. Gruñó imaginándose a Blaine en la habitación de al lado. El joven lucía increíble con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos amielados.

Jadeó sabiendo que estaba cerca. La última persona que lo había encendido remotamente había sido cuando tenía quince años y perdió su virginidad con un muchacho del establo que sus padres habían empleado.

Kurt había vivido en Lima, Ohio durante la mayor parte de su vida hasta que tuvo diecisiete años. Su padre corría caballos y él se había criado alrededor de ellos desde temprana edad. Cuando tenía quince años, sus padres habían contratado a Liam, un muchacho de diecinueve años proveniente de Texas, por el que instantáneamente desarrolló un enamoramiento desesperado. Había sido la primera vez que había mirado a alguien de una manera sexual, masculino o femenino.

Recordó que atendía a algunos caballos en los establos, los ojos de Liam estaban siempre sobre él, y no sabía si el chico mayor se interesaba o no en él. De alguna manera terminaron haciendo el amor en los cobertizos, caliente, sudoroso y doloroso pero en el momento había sido perfecto.

Nunca había estado tan interesado en trabajar como lo hacía cuando Liam estaba allí.

Pero por supuesto, cuando su padre lo descubrió no estaba impresionado ni mucho menos. Repudió a su hijo de diecisiete años de edad, impidiéndole volver al rancho. Había esperado que Liam lo aceptase, pero el joven lo rechazó, y luego de eso hizo el movimiento más bajo de su vida, le robó a sus padres, tomando el dinero que necesitaba para escapar a París... para esto...

Kurt suspiró, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se erizaba como un hombre poseído, incapaz de detenerse. Su cabeza giraba y dentro de los suaves zapatos los dedos de los pies se curvaban mientras él jadeaba y se venía por toda su mano, disparando su carga violentamente. La secreción blanca goteaba entre sus dedos mientras se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que casi se saca sangre al evitar lloriquear el nombre de Blaine.

Fuera, en la cabina, el diseñador estaba sentado con sus manos en su regazo. Miraba a los bailarines, pero no les prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por la mujer a la que quería. Deseaba tanto que ella lo viese fuera del negocio. Rezaba porque algún día llegaría a algún lugar de su brazo sin que hubiese un intercambio de dinero.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la joven finalmente regresó sonriendo suavemente. Se sentó junto al él, quien no notó nada diferente acerca de su comportamiento.

La bella mujer se estiró y tomó el vaso recientemente rellenado de champán mientras el hombre mitad irlandés se acercaba y le susurraba al oído.

\- Temí que se hubiese cansado de mí. - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, y ella se sonrojó... Si supiera la razón por la que había pasado tanto tiempo en el baño.

\- A una mujer le gusta lucir lo mejor posible. - Le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de la copa, mientras que los ojos de Blaine la miraban. Ella era impresionante.

Él sonrió y su mano una vez más descansó sobre la rodilla de ella.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron sólo para ser cerrados segundos más tarde. "Por favor, que no me afecte" pidió en silencio, cubriendo su regazo con el abanico, por si acaso.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche terminó de la forma habitual. Simone de pie junto al coche mientras Blaine le besaba la mano y le informaba lo increíble que había sido todo. Kurt se rió nerviosamente mientras el joven le besaba la mano, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta de nada extraño.

La joven se sentó en el coche, mirando como el pelinegro cerraba la puerta, pero cuando se asomó por la ventana él no estaba allí de pie como usualmente lo hacía. Estaba confundido y puso una mano contra el cristal, mirando de reojo hacia el exterior. Estuvo tentado a abrir la puerta y llamarlo para preguntarle dónde estaba, pero de repente la otra puerta se abrió y el diseñador ingresó al vehículo, sentándose a su lado, y él lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Le Marais. - Dio instrucciones al chofer, y Kurt se preguntaba por qué en la tierra Blaine Anderson entraría en el vehículo y solicitaría ir a una de las partes más ricas de París.

De repente el castaño se movió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Muchos hombres habían llevado a Simone a hoteles y casas sólo para que ella les hiciera un trabajo oral, pero Blaine no era así, ¿verdad?

No es que le importaría hacerle sexo oral a esa belleza, pero sólo pensar que él podría ser tan malo como todos los demás, de alguna manera degradaba su relación, al menos en su mente.

Se puso nervioso de repente, jugando con el abanico en su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Blaine se sentó en lo que para él era un cómodo silencio, luchando contra la tentación de estirarse y tomar la mano de la mujer joven entre la suya.

Viajaron en relativa paz por todo el camino, Kurt estaba nervioso, pero lo ocultaba bien salvo por sus manos inquietas.

Anderson dio instrucciones al conductor de donde dejarlos y el coche se detuvo a lo largo de la calle. Esto era tan diferente de la casa del ojiazul. Las calles estaban limpias de basura y borrachos. Y en lugar de bares y pervertidos, había finas casas y parejas paseando sus perros bajo las farolas.

Se detuvieron fuera de una impresionante casa de tres pisos y Blaine se bajó primero dejando a un Kurt nervioso por algunos momentos mientras él corría alrededor del coche para abrir la puerta de Simone. La joven lo miró durante unos segundos, con los ojos amplios antes de apoyar la mano en la de él. Esperaba que el diseñador no probase que estaba equivocada y que era como todos los demás, como todos aquellos hombres que habían esperado más. Ella quería ser especial, que la relación de ellos fuese diferente.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - Se quedó sin aliento al ver la gran casa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De repente se sintió muy pequeño. - ¿Éste es su hogar? - Blaine asintió y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente sosteniendo su mano sin apresurarla mientras ella miraba a la izquierda y a la derecha, contemplando todo, desde la pequeña fuente de agua que daba al porche de la casa hasta las luces eléctricas que lo rodeaban.

\- Bueno... supongo que lo es. - Dijo mientras abría la puerta. Sonaba un poco sarcástico, pero no es que esa fuese su intención. Esa era su casa... pero no su hogar. Un hogar debe ser donde haya alguien esperando, alguien que te ame y quien te quiera de vuelta. No es un edificio aislado donde el único ruido viene de fuera de los muros.

Simone lucía nerviosa y Blaine no podía entender por qué. La agarró de la mano y le dio una suave sonrisa, llevándola dentro. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron cuando entró y vio el vestíbulo con los grandes azulejos de cerámica en el suelo.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su alrededor.

La casa estaba decorada tan exóticamente, por lo que era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Tomó la mano del ojimiel, paseando en el centro de la habitación y mirando todo. El pasillo se extendía hacia el piso superior, una negra escalera de caracol de hierro llegaba arriba. Si Kurt miraba en esa dirección, podía ver el techo de la casa que tenía una gran ventana circular que mostraba el cielo nocturno de París.

Blaine miró mientras ella contemplaba todo, tocando con ternura los artefactos y demás. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería volver a casa cada noche con la hermosa mujer esperándolo. Su cuerpo se calentó ante el pensamiento, creando una pequeña burbuja en su estómago.

\- Éste lugar es increíble. - La joven se quedó sin aliento y él se dirigió hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Gracias. - Simplemente dijo y sonrió. Levantó una mano ofreciéndosela. Ella se limitó a la palma de su mano durante unos instantes. - Me gustaría mostrarle algo. - Le informó, y ella se mordió el labio.

"Oh, Dios, ¿qué va a pasar?" - Kurt pensó automáticamente, tomando la mano del diseñador.

No quería que éste echara a perder lo que había sido tan perfecto, convirtiéndolo en una de las citas regulares donde se esperaba que hiciera algo sexual.

Había pensado que Blaine realmente se preocupaba por él, y ahora el joven lo estaba guiando al piso de arriba.


	8. Chapitre Sept

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

* * *

.

Su corazón latía con ímpetu. Mientras que la idea de tener a Blaine en su boca era más que atractiva, esperaba que tal vez ocurriera en sus términos y que éste no lo forzaría como todos los demás.

Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza y violentamente mientras subían las escaleras y estaba consciente de que sus manos estaban sudando.

Blaine no parecía darse cuenta de ello. La condujo por el camino de la escalera helicoidal, cada paso los lleva más cerca de donde el castaño asumió era la habitación del diseñador. Llegaron a la puerta y él quería detener eso, quería pedirle que no fuera como los demás.

Estaba aturdido cuando la puerta se abrió a un estudio.

Blaine le soltó la mano, caminando en la pequeña habitación. Había telas y páginas dispersas a lo largo de los pisos, escritorios y dibujos clavados a las paredes. La habitación estaba desordenada y Simone entró lentamente, con cuidado de no pisar nada. Había rollos de la más fina seda, el algodón más suave, y algunos de los más bellos dibujos de vestidos.

Blaine se arraigó a través de toneladas de bosquejos antes de mirar a Simone con una sonrisa.

\- Hace algún tiempo el diseño se convirtió en un trabajo para mí. – Dijo mostrándole el boceto del vestido que ella estaba usando. – Todavía seguía muy lejos en cuanto se refiere a otros diseñadores, pero… había perdido mi pasión, toda la ropa se convirtió en lo mismo para mí.

Simone tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba, y se sentó lentamente sobre un sofá, posado sobre un rollo de encaje negro.

\- Estos dibujos son hermosos.

\- Gracias… pero en realidad quería decir lo que dije. Nunca imaginé que el diseño volvería a ser tan atractivo para mí como lo fue una vez. – Se giró y miró a la mujer tan maravillosamente hermosa en el sorprendente vestido, _su_ vestido. – Entonces usted entró en mi vida… – Sus grandes y acuosos ojos azules lo miraron. – Y… fue como si este fuego se encendiera. Como si pudiera inspirarme de nuevo.

Ella se ruborizó y miró a su regazo. Blaine se acercó, dejando algunas hojas a su lado, docenas de dibujos de los vestidos más hermosos, matrimonios perfectos entre el diseño oriental y el occidental.

\- ¡Oh! – Kurt jadeó, capaz de apreciar lo increíble que eran esos trajes. Se estiró, trazando un dedo a lo largo del dibujo.

\- Usted es mi musa. – Dijo mirando a la mujer con nada menos que adoración en sus ojos. – Mi inspiración… Cuando pienso en usted, es como si no pudiera extraer las ideas lo suficientemente rápido. Van tan veloces que ni siquiera mi mano puede seguir el ritmo.

El ojiazul miró un hermoso vestido tipo kimono con una falda más larga debajo similar al estilo de las faldas de las bailarinas que llevaban en el Moulin Rouge.

\- ¿Éstas fueron…? Pronunció en voz baja, y Blaine asintió.

\- Inspiradas por completo en usted. – Susurró, estirándose y acariciándole la mejilla. – En mi carrera creía que había visto los lugares más bellos que el mundo tiene para ofrecer… pero desde el momento en que la conocí… – Se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, como si contemplara lo que tenía que decir.

Kurt temblaba, su mano, la cual el pelinegro ahora sostenía, también se sacudía, pero éste no se dio cuenta.

Yo no he sido capaz de sacarla de mi cabeza. Usted me estremece. – Le besó la mano y levantó la mirada, sus ojos hicieron conexión. Había algo en aquellos ojos pálidos, ¿miedo tal vez?, ¿nervios?

Kurt vio como Blaine bajó la mano y se inclinaba lentamente hacia delante, más cerca, y por unos instantes no pudo respirar al darse cuenta de que éste iba a besarlo.

\- ¡E-espere! – Jadeó, extendiendo las manos y presionándolas contra el pecho del diseñador, deteniéndolo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Quería besar a Blaine, demasiado… pero Blaine no quería besarlo. No. Ansiaba besar a Simone.

El corazón de Kurt dolía y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. El pelinegro estaba muy cerca, con los labios tan estirados que pudo sentir el aliento en sus propios labios. Quería llorar de necesidad, quería detenerlo y decirle la verdad, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

\- Esto es… muy rápido…

Blaine se mordió los labios y sus ojos se abatieron. Nunca había sido rechazado antes, jamás. A pesar de que la joven estaba más rezagada que rechazándolo, sintió algo como plomo en el estómago y se echó hacia atrás avergonzado, con un rubor extendiéndose a través de sus mejillas.

\- Oh… Me disculpo. – Susurró, y el corazón de Kurt se rompió cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

Se mordió el labio. Quería a Blaine, más que nada, pero necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba resolver sus sentimientos. Era bastante difícil enamorarse del joven, pero guardarle ese secreto… Necesitaba juntar sus pedazos. Nunca había imaginado que Blaine hiciera un movimiento tan directo como besarlo. Eso era tan íntimo en comparación con todo lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo.

\- N-no, yo debería ser quien se disculpase. – Estaba un poco nerviosa mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Estaba temblando. Blaine se preocupó antes esto y le preguntó suavemente si se encontraba bien. Ella asintió y de repente se levantó. – Lo siento, tengo que irme. – Dijo en voz baja, mirando al joven abatido, con el corazón dolorido. Se sentía horrible. – Lo siento mucho…

\- No… No. Nunca quise hacerla sentir incómoda. – Se puso de pie, mirándola, y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Había tenido la impresión equivocada. Él sabía que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por la joven a pesar de que su relación se suponía que era estrictamente profesional, y había tenido la sensación de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos y Simone puso una mano sobre el codo de Blaine, haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran. Lucía inquieta, asustada, y a su vez enormemente preocupa por él. ¿Qué le pasaba a la joven? ¿Qué cosa había hecho él para preocuparla tanto?

\- Lo siento. – Ella susurró y se inclinó besando su mejilla, pero eso fue lo más cerca que estuvieron de lo que realmente querían.

Blaine asintió lentamente y siguió un silencio incómodo ya que ambos caminaron desde el estudio. Se dirigió al vestíbulo donde un teléfono negro de disco estaba asentado sobre un gabinete de mimbre. Le informó que llamaría a alguien para que la llevara a su casa mientras ella se ponía de pie torpemente, mirando alrededor.

Kurt se sintió tan culpable. Blaine lo había tratado tan sorprendentemente, todos esos regalos finos, las flores y los vestidos. Se sentía terrible. Debía ser capaz de ofrecérsele, lo había hecho tantas veces ya con sus clientes, pero de alguna manera todo era diferente con él porque había emociones asociadas.

Se encontraron en relativa paz durante algún tiempo y finalmente se decidió a hablar después de toser ligeramente para llamar la atención.

\- Espero… que esto no cambie las cosas. – Simone dijo en un tono tranquilo, manso, que Blaine nunca había oído antes. Casi desesperado, como si ella realmente quisiera permanecer en contacto.

De alguna manera esto lo suavizó. Pensaba que había arruinado todo pero era obvio que sólo tenía que ir más lento. Le sonrió y se acercó con cautela, tomando su mano y besándola. Afortunadamente ella sonrió cuando lo hizo. Sabía que no estaba sobrepasando los límites con un toque ligero.

\- Hermosa Simone, si cree que me rindo tan fácilmente, me sentiría insultado. – Él sonrió y ella rió suavemente.

Blaine la miró y otra vez más ideas, más inspiración llegó. Sabía que estaría ocupado trabajando con toda esa nueva y emocionante colección, pero todavía esperaba que sería capaz de socializar.

\- Me alegra escucharlo. – La mujer sonrió mientras un coche se estacionaba frente a la casa de lujo y ambos se detuvieron por unos momentos. Blaine soltó la mano de la mujer y ella suspiró, sujetándola contra el pecho unos segundos antes de dar las gracias a _Monsieur_ Anderson por la maravillosa velada.

\- Ha sido un placer, _Mademoiselle_. – Exclamó abriendo la puerta, y salieron al aire fresco de Diciembre. Se paró junto al portón mientras la joven se alejaba y sus ojos la seguían. – Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Ella sonrió y miró por encima del hombro. – Estoy deseando que llegue. – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras el conductor salía y abría el coche para ella. Kurt lo miró, mordiéndose el labio y luego se sentó en el interior, instruyendo al conductor donde quería ir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Samuel se había estado preguntando por Kurt. Era bastante tarde y no sabía que su mejor amigo estaría con _Monsieur_ Anderson esa noche.

Se sentó en el durísimo sofá rojo con una taza de té entre sus grandes manos y sopló el vapor, mirando la podredumbre seca que se abría paso en sus paredes. Esa casa era una pesadilla. La odiaba, los dos lo hacían, pero todavía era su hogar.

La puerta se abrió y Samuel miró a Kurt entrar. El carbón que revestía los ojos del joven se había corrido, no como si hubiera estado llorando, sino como si unas cuantas lágrimas reluctantes se hubieran escapado. Se veía extrañamente a gusto, casi demasiado tranquilo, pero también como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

El rubio momentáneamente admiró el vestido que llevaba antes de darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con su mejor amigo. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, acariciándole las mejillas.

\- ¿Kurt? – Preguntó, y el castaño cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sam por favor… Yo… No puedo… No ahora.

Los grandes brazos del chico rodearon a Kurt, quien se inclinó aferrándose suavemente a él mientras temblaba. Estaba tan confundido. Le dolía el corazón. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Lo sabía, sabía que se estaba enamorando del diseñador, pero éste ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Blaine había dicho que Simone era la mujer más bella que conocía, que era su inspiración, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, de que había un joven complejo por debajo.

\- No tienes que explicar si no eres capaz de hacerlo. – Sam dijo con calma, acariciando el cabello castaño. Kurt se retiró, empuñando el cabello de su peluca.

\- ¡Odio esto! – Dijo en voz alta, mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación. – ¡Lo odio! – Se quitó la peluca, observándola durante unos momentos antes de arrojarla a la pared. – ¡La odio! ¡Odio a Simone! – Estaba furioso, todo el miedo y la confusión burbujeando con ira mientras las lágrimas calientes brotaban de sus ojos.

Sam lo miró, no estaba afectado. Su amigo era capaz de pasar de feliz a triste o a enojado fácilmente, casi tan fácilmente como cambiaba de Kurt a Simone.

El ojiazul estaba temblando mientras miraba hacia abajo al vestido. Blaine… Blaine hizo eso… para Simone. Para ella, no por él. El diseñador ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Mientras estaba adulando a la mujer, la musa, la inspiración, estaba felizmente ignorante del hombre joven herido debajo.

Samuel se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt mientras éste se frotaba las lágrimas de los ojos, realizando una respiración profunda.

\- Yo… yo estoy bien. – Gimió, su ráfaga momentánea de ira se había ido.

\- Lo sé. – Se quedó en silencio después de eso. No entendía por qué el castaño continuaba con ese personaje alternativo. No quería ser una mujer, estaba perfectamente contento con el hombre gay que era. No le gustaban los vestidos o el maquillaje… así que ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

El hecho era que a la gente le gustaba Simone. La miraban, los hombres estaban interesados en ella. Aunque él nunca se interesó por ellos, había disfrutado de la atención prodigada, de los muchos hombres que lo querían en sus brazos. Pero era sólo el deseo de ser visto, de sentirse especial, y Kurt nunca se dio cuenta de lo especial que se podía sentir hasta que conoció a Blaine.

\- Creo que he arruinado todo. – El joven de ojos azules le dijo a su mejor amigo, quien se sentó y le dio el té que acababa de preparar. Kurt tomó unos sorbos y susurró su agradecimiento. – Me llevó a su casa…

\- ¿Te lastimó? – Preguntó preocupado, y su amigo sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

\- No… En realidad me mostró dibujos de vestidos y dijo que yo… que Simone lo había inspirado, que era su musa.

Samuel se mordió el labio. Los ojos de Kurt estaban tan tristes, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo en el interior. El castaño estaba extrañamente celoso de Simone… estaba celoso de sí mismo. – Trató de besarme… pero no pude llegar hasta el final.

\- Pensé que te gustaba. – Dijo suavemente mientras el ojiazul dejaba el té y se iba a limpiar al baño, llenando un recipiente con agua.

\- Me gusta. – Respondió mientras se lavaba el maquillaje. – Pero yo sólo… quería decirle, lo quería tanto que me asustó y me quedé un poco congelado. – Continuó frotando, borrando todos los rastros restantes con la toalla áspera de manos.

Samuel asintió y bebió el resto del té mientras el joven salía, capaz de desnudarse sin su ayuda mientras el vestido se unía a lo largo del frente. No parecía afectado de que se desnudase frente a él.

Kurt seguía un poco sacudido, enojado consigo mismo, confundido, asustado, locamente enamorado. Necesitaba apartar su mente de Blaine.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que pensaba en su expresión cuando lo rechazó. Su respiración se tornó rápida mientras se maldecía en silencio por ser estúpido. Tal vez debería haberlo besado, tal vez debería habérsele ofrecido.

\- ¡Mierda! – Siseó, golpeando su puño contra la pared, y Sam levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo desnudo jadeando con tantas emociones confusas.

\- Ku… – Comenzó, pero éste le clavó la mirada. Necesitaba una distracción. Él necesitaba…

\- Ve a la habitación, Sam. – Ordenó, las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas mientras luchaba para convertir su auto resentimiento en excitación primitiva. Un revolcón, esa era la mejor manera de resolver los problemas.

Sam lo miró, era raro verlo asumir un papel dominante, no era sorprendente considerar que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con ropa de mujer.

\- Kurt… – Sólo logró hacer que su mejor amigo lo detuviera por el cuello y lo besara. Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando éste intentó introducir la lengua en su boca. Ellos no hacían eso, tenían sexo, pero era por liberación, por nada más. – Kurt, no esta noche.

\- ¡Sam, por favor! – Suplicó, necesitando calmar sus pensamientos. Estaba silenciosamente jurando para sí mismo cuando cerró los ojos y vio a Blaine. Eso lo excitó sin fin para imaginar si en realidad habría tenido el coraje de pasar por lo que fuera en la casa, ya sea sólo un beso o más.

\- Kurt, lo siento, pero algo anda mal y…

¡Nada está mal! – Su voz lo traicionó ya que se rompió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era un personaje tan complicado, y el rubio a veces no sabía cómo actuar con él. – Por favor, Sam. – Dijo con la voz quebrada, en un tono más tranquilo. – Por favor…

Sam se mordió el labio y le acarició las mejillas con las manos, picoteándole los labios de la manera tierna que siempre hacían en lugar del beso más descuidado que éste le había plantado momentos atrás.

\- Bueno. – Susurró muy suavemente. – Si es lo que quieres.

El ojiazul sonrió agradecido, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios a su amigo.

\- Gracias… – Susurró mientras el chico lo llevaba al dormitorio.

Se detuvo cuando entraron y sintió que Sam lo recostaba suavemente sobre su estómago, con la cadera hacia el aire. Sacudió la cabeza y giró para quedar sobre su espalda. – No… – Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos vacíos pero consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. – Esta vez yo voy arriba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El mes entero de diciembre pasó por largos y oscuros días que se arrastraron.

Para Blaine, los treinta días impares se llenaron noches tardías, mientras que diseñaba sin fin, un flujo constante de mujeres caminaban por su hogar y por su negocio con los accesorios para su nueva colección de primavera. Se sentaba junto al fuego durante horas y horas, bosquejando las muchas creaciones en su mente. Se sentía como si su mano no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

A menudo, después de dibujar se preparaba una ginebra pequeña y se acostaba en el suave sofá, mirando las oscuras brasas del fuego mientras pensaba en Simone. Quería darle su espacio antes de volver a cortejarla.

Luego de su pequeño colapso cuando él simplemente intentó besarla, decidió enfriar las cosas un poco. Simone siempre parecía mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra mujer que había encontrado. Sin embargo, ahora era obvio que ella era aún más tierna y necesitaba un tratamiento delicado.

Fuera de ocuparse del trabajo, los días eran largos y aburridos. Se encontraba constantemente pensando en la cortesana, fantaseando y preguntándose por ella. Había caído con fuerza, prácticamente hasta el punto de la obsesión, pero a él le gustaba fijarse en un objetivo tangible, haciendo todo lo posible para lograrlo. Aunque ahora sentía que Simone necesitaba espacio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tal vez tiempo era lo que Simone necesitaba, pero Kurt sin embargo había sido miserable esos últimos treinta días impares. Se había obsesionado con el pelinegro pensando que lo había arruinado todo. Todo el desastre fue gracias a su breve lapso de cordura. Cuando dijo que necesitaba tiempo, quería decir unos días, no semanas. Incluso ahora, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si viera Blaine? ¿Iba a decirle? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Blaine? ¿Qué le diría?

"Lo siento mucho, pero te he estado mintiendo. Soy un hombre. Tengo un pene… y estoy enamorado de ti. No hay Simone, pero si me das la oportunidad, espero que puedas amarme también. Así como soy. Sin fachadas".

Incluso en su cabeza sonaba ridículo. Se tumbó en el duro sofá, una delgada sábana cubrió su cuerpo mientras se estremecía. Le hubiera gustado tener la leña, pero eso costaba mucho dinero. Había una vela encendida sobre la mesa, pero no proveía calor. Samuel lo había expulsado del dormitorio. Su confusión durante el último mes había sido canalizada en su energía sexual y el rubio estaba cansado.

\- Lo siento, Kurt… – Le había dicho horas atrás cuando lo empujó fuera de la habitación. –Pero necesito una noche, una noche de sueño, ¡por favor!

\- Bastardo egoísta. – Susurró con su acento americano, observando las llamas de la vela danzar delante de él.

Se estiró, apagando la llama con los dedos. Hacía frío, se congelaba. Por lo general, él y Sam se mantenían calientes el uno al otro, pero no esa noche porque el sujeto era un egoísta despreciable…

¡Ay! – Siseó mientras la llama lamía la sensible almohadilla de la punta de su dedo, sin quemarse, pero dejó una marca roja y persistente. Siseó y metió el dedo en su boca, chupando la pequeña quemadura. Bufó y gruñó, inclinándose hacia delante para soplar alrededor del dígito, apagando la vela. Luego se derrumbó en el sofá y resopló en descontento, así como con el temblor de la incesante temperatura fría de la casa.

Blaine había dicho que no se rendiría, pero obviamente lo había hecho.

 _¿Por qué no lo beso?_ \- Se preguntó en silencio y gimió, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Sabía que a pesar de estarse obligando a mantener los ojos cerrados, no conseguiría nada de sueño, no esa noche.

Kurt era el tipo de persona que tenía muchos arrepentimientos en su vida. Robarle a sus padres, huir de su casa cuando debió ser un hombre y enfrentarse a sus demonios, incluso vestirse como una mujer sólo para lograr la atención que tan desesperadamente anhelaba. Pero hasta ese momento, rechazar a Blaine Anderson era de lo que más se arrepentía.

Se revolvió toda la noche, oyendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el cristal fino de las ventanas. Cuando miró hacia la esquina más alejada del techo, pudo ver la humedad que se filtraba y escuchar el goteo ocasional de condensación en el suelo de madera duro y deformado.

Gimoteó y se volvió a la parte de atrás del sofá, cubriéndose la cabeza con la delgada sábana de hilo mientras que el goteo y los ronquidos de Samuel llenaban el pequeño apartamento.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El seis de enero Blaine entró en el aparcamiento del edificio grande y miró a su alrededor. Usaba un traje elegante, un marrón simple, chaqueta de pana y pantalones de bronce más oscuros. Lucía muy distinguido mientras fijaba su gorra en la cabeza asentándola en un ángulo. Parecía que estaba listo para jugar al golf, pero él no se entregaba a tales pasatiempos. En la actualidad estaba buscando un coche para comprar, finalmente encontró el tiempo en su apretada agenda para obtener su propia forma de transporte.

No había muchos autos en el pequeño aparcamiento, pero un joven que hablaba con fluidez el francés fue casi al instante a su lado, tratando de convencerlo de que un modelo T Ford azul metálico de 1883 era justo el auto que lo esperaba.

Blaine pasó la mano por el automóvil fino, pero simplemente no sintió ninguna atracción por el vehículo. Cuando lo miró no podía imaginarse a sí mismo conduciéndolo. Además, ciertamente no podía imaginar que ese sería el auto en el que Simone se sentaría a su lado.

Estaba buscando un coche en el que pudiera seguir cortejando a la hermosa mujer después de un mes de ausencia de su presencia. Sin su trabajo diligente, él pudo haber sido atormentado aunque las noches eran lo peor. Trabajaría hasta el agotamiento sólo para soñar con Simone, las imágenes de la hermosa mujer arrullándolo para dormir.

\- _Je ne veux pas la voiture_. (No quiero el coche) – Afirmó firmemente, alegando que no lo quería. No le atraía. Caminaba con las manos dobladas hacia la espalda, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un vehículo que fuera perfecto, que lo llamara.

El representante de ventas molesto lo siguió, mostrando todos los coches con las etiquetas de precio más altas. Blaine le pidió ver los modelos por sí mismo.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando el joven inclinó la cabeza y asintió, retrocediendo sólo para correr hacia una pareja que tenía un bebé en un cochecito.

El ojimiel suspiró mientras caminaba por el lote, mirando a los diferentes automóviles. Nada le llamaba la atención hasta que notó un vehículo apartado en el costado del edificio.

Un Cadillac verde botella de 1888 estaba estacionado solitario, lejos de los ojos errantes de otros compradores.

Se acercó sin saber si estaba a la venta o no, pero cuando vio el letrero del precio en la ventana, sonrió. Era un poco más de lo que esperaba que pagaría por un vehículo. Pero cuando lo miró, podía imaginar a Simone sentada a su lado, con un sombrero de gasa de color beige en la cabeza, una bufanda blanca ondeando alrededor de su cuello y unas cerraduras marrones que fluían mientras él la conducía por el campo.

Apoyó una mano en el exterior, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sintió un cosquilleo bajo la palma y podía imaginar el ronroneo del motor mientras se encendía. Miró la manivela de la parte delantera del automóvil, deseoso de dar una vuelta.

\- _¿Voudriez-vous le prendre pour un trajet d'Essai?_ (¿Quiere llevarlo a dar un paseo de prueba?) – El distribuidor de repente apareció junto a él, preguntando si le gustaría conducirlo.

Blaine miró al joven y sonrió, asintiendo. Se estiró listo para probar el vehículo mientras el vendedor se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. Parecía emocionado mientras avanzaba hacia el lado del conductor y saltaba.

Sus manos acariciaban la rueda apisonada y redonda. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara como un niño en Navidad. Se rió entre dientes, poniéndose cómodo en los asientos de cuero fino, apretando y relajando su trasero mientras el representante de ventas señalaba todas las características diferentes del coche, mencionando principalmente el techo convertible para aquellos soleados paseos por el país.

Blaine estaba emocionado cuando se le permitió salir del aparcamiento hacia las calles adoquinadas de París en el nuevo vehículo. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había conducido. Como un hombre joven, antes de descubrir su talento para el diseño había trabajado como chofer de _Monsieur_ Franklin Montgomery, el dueño de una de las mejores agencias de modelos de París. También había sido el mejor amigo de Wesley, el hijo del fallecido señor Montgomery, quien se hizo cargo del negocio familiar hace muchos años.

Fue _Monsieur_ Montgomery quien había sido el primero en descubrir el don de Blaine y lo había ayudado en su desarrollo de diseño. Blaine nunca olvidó al hombre mayor a lo largo de su carrera, a menudo refiriéndose a él como una inspiración clave para continuar su trabajo. Pero esa inspiración ya se había fijado en un tema mucho más claro: Simone.

El vehículo era maravilloso. El pelinegro amaba la sensación de estar en control de su destino y no confiar en un desconocido para que lo lleve a todas partes. El distribuidor le habló en francés fluido sobre el coche, explicando de nuevo cómo estaba hecho para él. Aunque el precio era un poco elevado, no podría estar más de acuerdo, y para el momento en que estaban de vuelta en el lote ya había cerrado trato con el vendedor.

Blaine estaba encantado con su compra. Él tenía el dinero para despilfarrar, así que cuando llegó el momento de pagar, lo hizo con facilidad. Horas más tarde salió del aparcamiento en su nuevo Cadillac de 1888, su gorra estaba en el asiento junto a él mientras conducía con el techo descapotable abajo a pesar del frío y húmedo aire de enero. Podía sentir el viento azotando su largo cabello negro y sonreía, el coche rebotaba ocasionalmente sobre los adoquines, pero no le importaba. No tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo en ese momento.

Antes de regresar a París, se dirigió a una casa que no había visto en más de un mes. Estacionó al otro lado de la calle, mirando hacia donde una hermosa doncella latina abandonaba el lugar del brazo de un hombre finamente vestido. El joven diseñador tomó la gorra del asiento y se la puso en la cabeza, comprobando su apariencia en el pequeño espejo lateral del vehículo, satisfecho con su reflejo.

Caminó con un brillo en su paso y tarareó alegremente, con los espíritus en alto. Esperaba haberle dado suficiente tiempo a Simone.

Su llamada a la puerta fue rápida e incluso un poco melódica, dos chirridos, luego tres más. La gran entrada de madera se abrió con un crujido bajo y el sonido de un viejo gramófono saludó al joven. El sonido era roto y enrejado, pero todavía causaba que su corazón bailara, y sonrió mientras que la propietaria apareció frente de él.

\- _Madam_ Dupont. – Sonrió, inclinándose y tomando su mano. – Hermosa como siempre. – La mujer mayor se rió suavemente, la mano apoyada sobre el corpiño de corte bajo, mientras el magnífico joven la saludaba. El brillo en sus ojos hacía difícil para cualquier mujer no caer rendida ante él. Blaine sonrió con éxito cuando vio el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas, y se enderezó esperando el permiso para entrar.

\- ¿Por qué, Monsieur Anderson? – Preguntó con voz un poco nerviosa mientras él soltaba su mano huesuda. – Qué agradable sorpresa, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos agració con su presencia.

\- Me temo que he estado terriblemente ocupado, _Madam_. – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír mientras la mujer de más edad se trasladó a un lado para permitirle pasar a través de las puertas. Las mujeres estaban como siempre caminando alrededor escasamente vestidas, pero él no veía a cualquiera de las bellezas exóticas. A esas alturas se había dado cuenta de que sólo una mujer había atrapado su corazón, y que era mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra que había visto antes o que vería alguna vez.

\- Bueno, pase adelante. – La mujer dijo, enganchando su brazo y caminando con él como una de las chicas más jóvenes cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Blaine fue llevado la sala de estar de lujo, se sentó en uno de los sillones de felpa, y le fue ofrecido whisky y té, los cuales se negó cortésmente. Siempre se sentía tan somnoliento en esos entornos, rodeado de todas esas mujeres provocadoras y el fuerte olor a perfume, incienso y especias.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el tejido blando del diván y sonrió perezosamente. La señora se sentó elegantemente en el duro banco de madera frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos pesados.

\- He venido a buscar el brazo de la mujer más bella. – Dijo contemplando a su alrededor para ver muchas chicas magníficas, pero no a Simone.

La mujer mayor rió suavemente. – Bueno, me temo que no estoy disponible para las citas. Alguien tiene que cuidar de mis chicas. – Bromeó y Blaine se rió un poco fuerte, dándose una palmada en la rodilla, no estando seguro que era más divertido, si la broma o la idea de cortejar a la mujer.

\- Oh _Madam_ , tan placentero como sería, me temo que mi corazón está puesto en la hermosa Simone. – Afirmó, y la señora asintió lentamente. Por supuesto, el joven estaba evidentemente enamorado de la dama de compañía más solicitada.

\- Ahh, Bueno, me temo que mi querida Simone está comprometida de otra manera esta noche. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y la amplia sonrisa de Blaine se desvaneció tan ligeramente.

Él estaba sofocado por los celos ante la idea de Simone con otro hombre, aunque sabía que era su ocupación ser un trofeo en los brazos de ricos hombres de negocios.

La mujer vio el destello de celos en los ojos jóvenes del hombre y sonrió suavemente. – No con un hombre… – Él alzó la vista mientras bebía de su taza, ganando unos momentos de silencio antes de que ella hablara de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Permito que mis chicas tengan un día ocasional fuera del trabajo.

Blaine podía respirar, de alguna manera la idea de Simone no estando con otro hombre lo calmó un poco. Todavía tenía la intención de cortejarla y no podía dejar su envidia cuando otros ocupaban a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando.

\- ¡Ahh! – Simplemente respondió. Su sonrisa regresó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Él asintió con la cabeza cuando una mujer vertió un poco de bourbon. Decidió aceptar la oferta de un té y se puso a hablar con la mujer mayor, organizando una cita para salir con Simone.

Se atrevió a preguntarle dirección de la casa de la joven. Sin embargo, Madam Dupont sólo sonrió y le dijo que la privacidad de sus chicas era su principal preocupación, aunque en honor a la verdad todo lo que realmente le importaba era ganar dinero, pero eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a admitir a su cliente que pagaba más alto.

El diseñador se fue dos horas más tarde y ya estaba oscuro con las estrellas parpadeantes en el cielo. Estaba encantado de descubrir que dentro de dos noches Simone estaría de vuelta en su vida, y ya se estaba preguntando si tal vez la ópera sería del agrado de la joven. Había tenido otro pretendiente para la noche en cuestión, pero de acuerdo con la señora Dupont, eso estaba sujeto a cambios.

Sentado en su nuevo vehículo, acarició el volante y puso la gorra en el asiento del pasajero mientras conducía a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Kurt descubrió que Blaine Anderson había solicitado la presencia de Simone para el viernes, fue incapaz de detener los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Blaine, Blaine Anderson… lo vería de nuevo, no había arruinado las cosas.

Un mes completo de contemplación y Kurt no estaba más seguro de la idea de decirle a Blaine la verdad. ¿Cómo podrías decirle a la persona de la que estás enamorado que no eras quien pensaba que eras? ¿Cómo decirle que eres una persona totalmente diferente, de un sexo diferente al que le importaba?

En ese momento el joven castaño estaba de pie al lado de uno de los muchos caminos de París, rasgueando su guitarra. Era viernes al mediodía y se encontraba emocionado por esa noche, sólo por ver el dulce rostro de Blaine de nuevo.

Había perseguido sus sueños, Kurt sabía que estaba profundamente enamorado por ahora, incluso después de un mes de estar lejos de él, pero siempre decían "la ausencia hace que el cariño crezca en el corazón".

Cantó en voz alta y bellamente, pero aun así la gente que caminaba en sus abrigos y botas forradas de piel no prestaba atención al joven con su delgada camisa de algodón, temblando ocasionalmente mientras cantaba.

A Kurt no le importaba, su corazón era ligero. Todavía no había decidido si podía decirle a Blaine la verdad, quizá llegaría un momento en el que se sintiera bien. Tal vez cuando Blaine se enamorara de la persona más que de la mujer, él podría abrirse y decirle que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía.

El joven hermoso rasgaba su guitarra, mirando a los pocos francos que tenía en su sombrero, pero no le importaba el dinero. Estaba feliz, emocionado, y su música alegre hacía eco en las oscuras calles de París.

 _In olden time a glimpse of stocking was look on as something shocking, now heaven knows… anything goes…_ – Estaba cantando cuando un magnífico Cadillac verde subió por la calle con la capucha arriba así que él no notó nada más que un coche elegante. Al menos, no lo hizo hasta que el vehículo cruzó la carretera y el siempre hermoso Blaine Anderson descendió.

El caballero estaba vestido de manera informal con pantalones de color beige y una camisa blanca con un chaleco de bronce bordado de oro. Llevaba un par de botas de montar casi como un jinete y su cabello se deslizaba hacia atrás. Kurt lo prefirió esponjoso y táctil, pero Blaine todavía se veía fenomenal con el mínimo de esfuerzo. El castaño dejó de cantar, ya no rasgueaba, pero no se dio cuenta. Se quedó de pie al lado del camino, con la boca abierta mientras el diseñador entraba en una pequeña joyería, fuera de su vista.

Sostuvo su guitarra contra el pecho, recogiendo su sombrero y embolsándose los francos. Algunos coches condujeron cerca y esperó unos momentos antes de correr al otro lado de la calle sólo para estar en el arco al lado de la tienda a la que Blaine había entrado.

Podía sentir su corazón revoloteando, y estaba tentado a entrar pero tenía que mantener una cierta distancia, tan dura como eso era. Estaba tan cerca.

Dejando su sombrero en el suelo, empezó a rasguear, cantando en francés mientras una pareja de ancianos que caminaba por ahí depositó algunas monedas, y él les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Blaine pasó un tiempo bastante largo en la tienda. El ojiazul sólo quería estar cerca de él, como Kurt. Incluso tuvo la idea tonta de que si tal vez el pelinegro lo viese, lo reconocería. Rezó para que no hubiera necesidad de explicaciones ni palabras de ninguna clase, y que éste lo supiera y se diera cuenta de que lo amaba. Por supuesto, en el fondo sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, aunque fuese lo bastante tonto como para desearlo.

Algún tiempo después, Blaine salió de la tienda embolsando una pequeña caja, mientras caminaba por la acera, mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Kurt continuó cantando pero contemplando, su mirada persistente pasó desapercibida mientras éste veía a lo largo de la calle.

El de ojos como la miel caminó a lo largo del sendero hacia su coche, pasando a Kurt sin siquiera mirarlo, y el corazón del castaño cayó.

Se encontró cantando en voz más alta y rasgueando más rápido como si subconscientemente exigiera la atención del hombre. Las palabras no podían describir los golpes de su corazón cuando éste finalmente se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro, hacia él.

Blaine había estado escuchando su propia música en su corazón al salir de la tienda, bloqueando la del castaño hasta que éste aumentó el volumen con un borde áspero en su voz que él nunca había escuchado en la música moderna.

Se detuvo unos segundos, mirando al extraño mientras cantaba, incluso dándose la vuelta para observarlo.

Las mejillas de Kurt ardían y continuó cantando, tocando hasta el final, y luego sosteniendo su guitarra contra su pecho, mirando a Blaine.

 _¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan familiares?_ \- Blaine se preguntó por unos instantes, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el joven lo miraba fijamente, sin hablar. Probablemente estaba esperando que le diera algo de dinero. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de francos que vertió en el sombrero. Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente. El pelinegro prácticamente le había dado más de lo que haría en una semana cantando.

Ten un buen día. – Dijo el diseñador, ya que era lo único que podía pensar en decir antes de alejarse del joven y dirigirse hacia su vehículo.

El corazón del castaño seguía tronando. Blaine lo había mirado. ¡A él! No lo había reconocido como había deseado, pero lo había visto. No había sido invisible. Sonrió y miró hacia abajo a las monedas.

Tal vez ese era el inicio de algunos cambios.


	9. Chapitre Huit

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

* * *

.

Simone se sentó en la habitación habitual, rodeada de los adornos y artículos que había visto tantas veces antes mientras esperaba a sus pretendientes, pero no los notó. Ese día todo parecía más brillante. Iba a ver a Blaine de nuevo.

Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido que tenía un corpiño blanco que no se aferraba a ella como los vestidos habituales sino que colgaba suelto sobre su figura, acentuando ligeramente la forma de sus senos prostéticos.

Desde la cintura hacia abajo era de color azul celeste y se extendía hasta los tobillos. Alrededor de la cintura se emparejaba un acolchado azul para mejorar sus caderas, y a lo largo de la parte delantera era un diseño complejo, inspirado en la costura y el tejido Céltico.

Había una capa de tela azul que hacía juego creando un rastro que caía sobre el frente, así a veces la tela cubría los diseños blancos. Tenía un cuello alto y mangas largas que estaban apretadas a lo largo de los hombros, pero cedían en el codo, cayendo flojamente hacia sus manos.

Su cabello castaño estaba atado con flores frescas y dos rizos caían perfectamente formados a ambos lados de su cara. Apartó uno de ellos para que descansase detrás de su hombro, y miró al espejo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

La joven casi chilló de emoción y corrió hacia la puerta. Se tomó un momento para respirar y mantener la compostura, tirando de ésta para abrirla, esperando ver a Blaine, pero el hombre al que vio no era su amado diseñador.

\- _M-Monsieur_ Boucher. – Dijo mirando al gran sujeto que estaba de pie frente a ella.

Pierre Boucher era un hombre enorme, bien formado y musculoso, moldeado como una maldita casa de ladrillo, con manos inusualmente grandes y cabello castaño corto que fue retrocediendo en su frente a la edad de veintinueve años. Su cara era angular y sus rasgos eran ásperos.

Llevaba constantemente el ceño fruncido y sus pobladas cejas marrones consumían el espacio de casi la mitad de la frente. Siempre entrecerraba los ojos y su nariz estaba doblada después de haber sido rota en una pelea en un bar.

 _Monsieur_ Boucher no era un buen hombre. En cada encuentro entre ellos era lo mismo. Llevaba a Simone a su casa, servía un par de copas, ninguna de las cuales ella bebía. Mientras él se emborrachaba y perdía el control, ella todavía estaba obligada a tener relaciones sexuales, así que le hacía sexo oral sólo para agitarlo cuando se negaba a ir más allá. En algunos casos incluso él se ponía violento.

En ese momento Kurt podía oler el alcohol proveniente del hombre mayor, y tosió cuando el hedor lo golpeó.

Pierre entró, había sido la cita de Simone para esa noche.

El alivio cuando fue cancelado había sido enorme, lo único que lo hacía mejor era que Blaine sería quien lo sustituiría.

\- ¿Por qué me cancelaste? – Dijo entre dientes, caminando en el interior, y Kurt vio la botella de whisky en la mano.

\- E-esa no fue mi decisión… – El joven castaño tartamudeó, alejándose del hombre mayor. – Fue la _Madame_. – Chilló cuando el sujeto lanzó la botella contra la pared.

Éste estaba borracho y Kurt asustado. Él no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de la confrontación que no fuera por sus propias pequeñas rabietas, e incluso entonces no disfrutaba de ellas. No era más que un pequeño hombre inseguro, asustado, y se encontraba retrocediendo aterrado ante el hombre de más edad y tamaño que comenzó a despotricar en francés que era muy trabajador y la vida era cruel ya que constantemente lo ponían en espera al llamar y le decían que debía aguardar para una cita.

\- Sólo porque alguien tiene más dinero, tengo que sufrir… – Arrastró sus palabras. Se acercó a la joven que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y que quedó atrapada contra un mueble con cajones. La tomó por la muñeca y ella gimió. – Bueno dulzura, he pagado por ti, ¡y maldición que voy a tenerte!

\- ¡Por favor no! – Kurt gritó en un tono alto, sintiendo al hombre mayor oscilando alrededor, de modo que su ingle y caderas fueron presionadas contra el cajón. Los ojos azules se ensancharon y sintió que éste presionaba su espalda vestida, tocando su trasero, susurrando en francés que no era un hombre al que le gustaba escuchar la palabra "no".

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No, no, esto no podría estar sucediendo. Se suponía que esa noche iba a ver a Blaine, el hombre al que amaba.

¡Oh no, Blaine!

\- ¡Quítese! – Simone lloriqueó, volviéndose hacia atrás contra el hombre mayor que estaba acurrucando los fardos de enaguas, tratando de levantarlos. Éste iba a tomar de ella lo que le había negado. – ¡Aléjese de mí!

Kurt se impulsó con fuerza repentina contra los cajones, arrojando a Pierre. Esto hizo que el hombre mayor cayera hacia atrás, y él no desperdició un momento, tirando de la falda de su vestido lo suficiente para no tropezar mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Por desgracia una mano se enrolló alrededor de su delgada muñeca y al momento siguiente un puño chocó contra su mandíbula, haciendo que la habitación girara alrededor de él cuando el dolor le estalló en la cara y cayó.

El área alrededor de él giraba en cámara lenta mientras caía al suelo con un golpe poderoso, la peluca milagrosamente permaneció en su lugar cuando el puño conectó con su cara por segunda ocasión, esta vez mientras estaba en el suelo indefenso, todavía mareado y adolorido del primer golpe.

Las lágrimas corrieron a lo largo de los rasgos impecables mientras la sangre entraba en erupción dentro de su boca, y tosió sólo para sentir que el sujeto lo pateaba en la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndolo arrastarse en una bola y llorar, incapaz de levantarse y luchar, demasiado asustado para moverse, tan asustado de lo que iba a suceder.

Pierre estaba furioso, pateando a la mujer en el suelo por una segunda y tercera vez. Nadie lo cancelaba. Pasaba toda su vida trabajando, acarreando manualmente las existencias en una de las estaciones de atraque a lo largo del Sena.

Era un hombre de trabajo duro, y cuando ahorraba el suficiente dinero no lo gastaba en bebida para poder pagar por la compañía de Simone, así que se sintió frustrado de que un sujeto con más dinero simplemente apareciera y se la llevase.

Las manos de Kurt cubrieron su cabeza, se acurrucó tratando de protegerse a sí mismo ya que otra patada bien dirigida dio como resultado el sangrado de su nariz, salpicando toda la blusa blanca del nuevo vestido que le habían obsequiado. Tosió y tartamudeó, demasiado asustado de éste hombre como para hacer cualquier cosa.

 _No eres un hombre_. - Pensó cuando el dolor irrumpió en su estómago y gritó. - _Eres patético, ni siquiera puedes defenderte. ¡Por supuesto que te ves como una mujer, eso es todo lo que eres! Una puta barata._

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y Blaine se acercó a los grandes escalones, con un regalo en su bolsillo mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros sueltos con tejidos rojos a lo largo del costado, y una camisa gris oscuro, casi negro, con un chaleco rojo encima. Había un complejo patrón chino tejido en el chaleco, y también tenía un bastón en una mano. Sus cabellos ya no estaban resbaladizos sino suaves y caían sobre su frente.

Iba caminando por el rellano cuando oyó un golpe y notó que la puerta de la habitación donde habitualmente se encontraba con Simone estaba ligeramente abierta. La puerta entreabierta se cerraba ocasionalmente y se abría como si hubiera una corriente. Frunció el ceño y corrió, el aire frío a su alrededor estaba lleno de pavor como si supiera que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Empujó la puerta, pero entró en contacto con algo suave pero sólido. La entrada no se abrió más de una fracción, sin embargo empujó sintiendo que lo que sea que bloqueaba su camino realizó un movimiento seguido por alguien cerrando la puerta con un chasquido fuerte, y saltó hacia atrás, asustado.

\- ¡DÉJEME ENTRAR! – Gritó golpeando la puerta con el puño cerrado, azotando la madera pulida mientras su corazón palpitaba lleno de preocupación. Intentó abrirla, pero ahora algo mucho más fuerte la estaba bloqueando.

Kurt había sentido que la puerta se le clavaba en la espalda, empujando contra las muchas capas de la falda del vestido, pero se quedó acurrucado mientras Pierre siseaba y cerraba la puerta, gritando en francés para que la persona se fuera.

\- Blaine… – Susurró al oír que el diseñador exigía que lo dejase entrar. Sollozó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras empuñaba el cabello de su peluca, las extensiones permanecían firmes en su cabeza.

\- ¡Lárgate! – Pierre gritó, insistiendo en que el hombre se fuese.

Kurt levantó la mirada para ver al sujeto que empujaba la puerta mientras Blaine trataba de entrar. De algún modo logró consiguió levantarse, su cuerpo dolía, tenía el rostro golpeado y la sangre goteaba sobre el vestido blanco y azul. Más o menos se arrastró hasta la cama mientras Pierre luchaba para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Blaine, váyase! – Simone lloró, ahogándose en sus lágrimas. No podía dejar que Pierre lo lastimara, ya había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. Sin embargo, incluso si pensaba que eso detendría al joven diseñador, estaba equivocada.

Blaine oyó el grito ahogado de Simone, y al instante fue como si una oleada de fuerza se propagase a través de su cuerpo. Un calor abrasador surcó sus venas mientras gruñía y se lanzó sobre la puerta con una fuerza tal que logró abrirla, y el hombre mayor cayó al suelo con un golpe poderoso.

El pelinegro tropezó al entrar, sorprendido por su propia fuerza para abrir la puerta y miró a su alrededor, viendo a Pierre frotándose la cabeza y a Simone luchando por estar de pie junto a la cama. Su zapato estaba roto y el vestido salpicado de secreción roja, la sangre que se filtraba por la nariz, la boca y un corte profundo en la frente de cuando había caído, golpeándose contra la cómoda. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio un hematoma ya formándosele en la barbilla.

Miró a Pierre con la ira surgiendo a través de su cuerpo y cayó de rodilla antes de que éste se pusiese de pie, estampándolo contra el suelo y golpeándolo en el rostro con el puño.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a una dama! – Gritó consternado por la forma en que el sujeto había tratado a la mujer. – ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima a ella! ¡Te voy a matar!

Kurt se tambaleó en su zapato roto y se esforzó por intentar tirar del diseñador para alejarlo del hombre.

\- ¡No… Blaine… No! – Gritó, rogándole que se detuviera. – Por favor, no vale la pena Blaine, por favor.

Anderson estaba histérico, golpeando el hombre mayor, y no se detuvo hasta que movió hacia atrás su brazo con tal vigor que hizo que ella se cayera.

\- ¡Simone! – Gritó, saltando hacia la joven que limpiaba sus lágrimas y luchaba para ponerse de pie. Las costillas y el cuerpo le dolían mucho, y luchaba mientras los brazos del joven descansaban sobre sus caderas, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. – Lo siento mucho. – Susurró, y ella sacudió la cabeza, no era culpa de Blaine. Esto era su culpa.

\- N-no, no lo haga. – Susurró llevando la mano automáticamente hacia la peluca para comprobar que estaba fija. – Necesito… necesito…

\- Deje que la lleve a un médico. – Ofreció.

El hombre estaba todavía en el suelo gimiendo, con miedo a moverse.

Simone sacudió la cabeza y llevó las manos a su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, la sangre todavía brotaba de sus heridas. Ella no quería un médico, no quería nada de eso, ella quería ir a casa.

\- N-no… por favor, no… – Tartamudeó, temblando. Era un desastre patético. – Yo… yo… Por favor… lléveme a casa, por favor…

Blaine no sabía dónde vivía la joven, pero asintió y bajó la mirada al sujeto en el suelo durante algunos segundos. No valía la pena ocuparse de él. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

Con una mano en la cintura de Simone, atravesó la habitación, cruzando lentamente sobre Pierre. Kurt le dio una última mirada fugaz a éste, y se estremeció cuando lo oyó gemir, saltando detrás de Blaine, adolorido y tiritando, pero queriendo irse.

El diseñador llevó a Kurt hacia el coche, caminando lentamente en lo que llegaban. El castaño se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, con las manos descansando sobre su estómago. Todavía parecía una mujer, incluso con su aspecto golpeado y harapiento. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada y rasgada, no obstante lo cubría, y la peluca permanecía firme.

Blaine condujo en silencio, las únicas palabras eran la voz temblorosa de Simone mientras tartamudeaba por donde debía ir.

No había orgullo de descubrir dónde vivía. Blaine sólo quería que estuviera a salvo.

Se disgustó al descubrir que una joven tan hermosa vivía en ClichysousBois. Ella se merecía un lugar mucho mejor que ese, y cuando detuvo el vehículo incluso sintió un poco de miedo de salir de ahí. Una vez fuera, corrió hacia la puerta de ella, abriéndola. Le tomó la mano temblorosa y la ayudó a salir.

Alguien les gritó en francés y Blaine sintió a la chica aferrándose a él. Simone lucía débil en ese momento, y siempre había parecido tan fuerte y voluntariosa, pero en ese instante era una sombra de la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Caminaba con ella por los adoquines cuando la puerta de la casa del castaño se abrió. Un joven rubio y fuerte salió a la calle vestido con un abrigo cálido de lona y una bufanda gruesa.

Cuando el joven los vio ahí de pie, alzó la voz. – ¡Kurt! – Exclamó y corrió.

Los ojos azules se ampliaron. Kurt quería gritarle, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine se preguntaba por qué ese hombre estaba gritando un nombre aleatorio mientras corría hacia ellos.

\- S-Samuel. – Pronunció en tono femenino pero firme, tratando de decirle en silencio que seguía siendo Simone, mientras el hombre que lo sostenía estaba preocupado.

Samuel corrió hacia adelante en la calle oscura y, cuando se acercó, por supuesto reconoció al hombre que sostenía a su amigo, y tartamudeó ante su error.

\- S-Simone… – Dijo con la esperanza de que Anderson no hiciera comentarios sobre su arrebato acerca de Kurt. El americano se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que Blaine era de hecho precioso, pero fue un mero pensamiento fugaz cuando notó que su mejor amigo estaba ensangrentado.

\- ¿Quién es Kurt? – El diseñador preguntó, y los ojos del castaño se ensancharon, sintiéndose aún más enfermo que cuando Pierre le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- Pensé que usted era uno de mis amigos. – Sam trató de cubrirse, extendiendo las manos hacia Kurt, quien las tomó y se fue con él. Los brazos del rubio se enrollaron alrededor de su mejor amigo.

El mes pasado su relación se había vuelto un poco rocosa, pero al final era siempre traducida en el hecho de que estaban allí el uno para el otro y se protegerían entre sí sin importar qué.

Blaine tocó el hombro de Simone y ella se estremeció, aferrándose a su amigo. Era increíblemente inapropiado, pero estaba loco de celos cuando la vio como se aferraba a ese Samuel.

También sentía curiosidad sobre el tal Kurt. ¿No era el único hombre en busca de ella?

\- Por favor, déjeme llamar a un médico. – Insistió, pero el ojiazul negó con la cabeza, aferrándose más al rubio.

\- N-no… S-Samuel es médico. – Mintió, y los ojos del chico se ensancharon pero asintió, estando de acuerdo con la mentira, alegando que podía cuidarla.

Blaine sólo quería ayudar, siguió a los dos a la puerta, ofreciendo todo lo que necesitaban, un coche para llevarla al hospital, dinero para pagar cualquier cosa.

\- Ha hecho más que suficiente. Gracias. – Dijo el rubio en un tono distante, cerrando la puerta en la cara del diseñador y empujándola de nuevo, como si eso fuese a mantener alejado al hombre del otro lado.

Kurt se quitó la peluca y maldijo frotándose la mandíbula.

Samuel cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia Kurt, tocándole la mejilla que no estaba lastimada. – ¿Él te hizo esto?

El joven sacudió la cabeza, pasando los dedos por su propio cabello castaño corto, el cual estaba enmarañado con sangre por el golpe que se había dado con la mesa.

\- No… no, Blaine nunca me haría daño. – Dijo sabiendo que éste no lo lastimaría. – Él no podría…

\- ¿Quien hizo esto?

Kurt gruñó, con un dolor de cabeza que empezaba. – P-Pierre Boucher. – Respondió frotándose la frente y tambaleándose por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, mientras entraba en la casa para ir directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sam entró en la sala, moviendo las cortinas y viendo a Blaine Anderson todavía observando confundido la casa, tenía una mirada preocupada en sus hermosos rasgos.

El moreno permaneció unos momentos ahí como si pensara en si debía tocar la puerta o no, pero al final se retiró, frotándose la nuca mientras se alejaba.

\- Ya se fue. – El rubio indicó mientras Kurt suavemente se lavaba el rostro eliminando el maquillaje y la sangre, sin tener que preguntarle a quién se refería.

De alguna manera su corazón se rompió. Por supuesto que nunca podría haber invitado a Blaine, pero no era así como esperaba pasar la noche en que se reunió con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaine había pasado atormentado esa noche, sin saber lo que iba a hacer. Consideraba ir de vuelta al hotel Baltimore a buscar a Pierre, quizás incluso llevarlo a la policía, pero por alguna razón sólo condujo a casa preocupado, y no hizo nada con su ansiedad.

Pensó en Simone, ¿qué tanto estaba lastimada? Era evidente que Samuel no era un médico, pero ella fue muy insistente en que no necesitaba su ayuda. Estaba preocupado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, o al menos nada que no fuese contra los deseos de Simone. Esa era la última cosa que quería.

Esa noche yacía en su cama dando vueltas entre las sábanas, recordando cómo la joven se veía, la sangre chorreando por su cara, salpicado a través de su ropa.

Deseaba haberse presentado más temprano. Estarían sentados en una cabina viendo a una señora gorda cantar mientras ellos bebían champán y hablaban entre sí, señalando a otros diseñadores, cantantes, actores, y todos los que fuesen alguien. Estaría sentado con su mano en la rodilla de ella mientras ésta se ruborizaba y reía con él, con su risa sensual infecciosa.

Tenía que pensar en una manera de compensarla. Realmente sentía que todo había sido su culpa. Si no hubiera insistido en presentarse esa noche entonces tal vez nada de eso habría sucedido.

Acostado con una camisa demasiado grande y vieja, miraba fijamente las molduras de yeso en el techo, con la mente errante, preocupado por si Simone estaba siendo atendida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt estaba sentado en su casa, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Samuel estaba sentado en el sofá dibujando. El hogar estaba bastante tranquilo, frío, húmedo y taciturno.

Los dos hombres sentados en silencio, sin hablar para nada.

Su relación había estado rocosa el último mes más o menos. Kurt estaba locamente confuso debido al conflicto en su cabeza y corazón cuando se trataba de Blaine y había estado tratando diferente a su mejor amigo.

Sam estaba enfermo de cómo el joven canalizaba toda la confusión, toda la ira y el dolor en el sexo. Estaba cansado de simplemente ser una salida para los sentimientos conflictivos de su amigo.

No hablaban mucho, ya no. De hecho, aparte de la breve explicación sobre Pierre, casi nunca se decían nada más que conversaciones cortas y ociosas del tiempo y cosas así.

La mandíbula de Kurt todavía estaba hinchada ligeramente y la frotó suavemente, siseando. Había una taza refrescante de té negro tibio delante de él, pero no la había tocado. Sólo se quedó sentado mirándola mientras el vapor disminuía y se evaporaba en el aire fresco que los rodeaba.

\- Va a ser un buen día mañana. – Samuel dijo, manchando algo del carbón en su dibujo. Kurt murmuró y asintió con la cabeza, apoyando los codos en el suelo. El rubio lo miró. – Estará soleado… quizá podamos ir a _Montmartre_ y…

\- Mañana trabajo. – Respondió estirándose para recoger la taza de porcelana sólo para dejarla en su sitio de nuevo, sin siquiera beberla.

Sam abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Qué? – Jadeó, sentándose y dejando a un lado el dibujo que había hecho de memoria de Notre Dame. Se acercó a su amigo y se arrodilló junto a él. Éste se quedó mirando la taza, el hematoma se extendía hasta el ojo izquierdo desde su mandíbula. – Kurt, mírate.

\- Maquillaje, Sam. Cubre… cosas. – Susurró. – Algunas de las chicas me enseñaron cuando empecé allí… en caso de que alguien se pusiera rudo.

El rubio se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza, apoyando una mano en el hombro del castaño. – Ku…

\- Sólo… no Sam. Sólo no lo hagas. – Musitó, y Samuel frunció el ceño, mirándolo rascarse el cabello mojado. Acababa de lavarse para limpiar la sangre y ahora olía a limones frescos.

\- ¡Kurt, cállate un momento! – Expresó con firmeza, y el chico lo miró con ojos grandes. – Sólo… habla conmigo, por favor. Ya nunca hablamos… – Su mano se movió de modo que descansó sobre la del ojiazul. – Te extraño.

El castaño miró la mano de su mejor amigo, luego levantó la vista hacia el rostro redondo del joven, y frunció el ceño.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. – Retiró su mano, poniéndose en pie, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. – Y sí hablamos. Vivimos malditamente juntos, ¿cómo puedes echarme de menos? – Sacudió la cabeza. – Estás siendo estúpido, Samuel.

El joven rubio tenía lágrimas de rabia brotando de sus ojos.

¿Qué le había pasado a su mejor amigo? Estaba actuando tan extraño, tan diferente a como en realidad era.

Kurt gruñó, dando pasos fuertes mientras se alejaba de la habitación, alegando que su amigo podría dormir en el sofá esa noche.


	10. Chapitre Neuf

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente el ojiazul se alistaba para ir a trabajar. Se sentó en el baño, mirando el espejo roto mientras fijaba la peluca en su cabeza. Samuel estaba de pie en la puerta, observando el maquillaje que su amigo llevaba puesto. Éste cubría la mayoría de sus heridas perfectamente, y si no era examinado muy de cerca, la hinchazón pasaba desapercibida.

Los ojos de Kurt se conectaron con los de Samuel a través del espejo, y se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo el rubio suavemente y Kurt lo miró.

\- Deberías. – Murmuró mientras se arreglaba la peluca. Se sentía culpable por haberlo botado de la habitación la noche anterior, pero no lo admitiría.

Samuel asintió y desvió la mirada. El tono agudo de Kurt le dolió en lo profundo de su corazón, y se preguntaba si no debería decir nada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró y se detuvo por unos segundos antes de acercarse a abrir.

Como se predijo, era un buen día fresco de febrero con un sol iluminando la calle en la que estaba Blaine Anderson vestido con un chaleco de color gris pálido, cuello alto ajustado sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones de color marrón oscuro con botas altas casi hasta la rodilla de color negro, similar a las de un jinete de carrera. Sus zapatos negros de Oxford estaban pulidos, y llevaba un bastón y una chaqueta oscura de Norfolk doblada en su brazo. Sobre su cabeza había una gorra gruesa de goma tricotada y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos.

\- Buen día… Samuel. – No era que realmente estuviese luchando por recordar el nombre del muchacho sino más bien que luchaba para decirlo. Su tono estaba lleno de envidia hacia el joven que vivía con Simone.

\- Buenos días. – El rubio se aferró a la puerta bloqueando la entrada con su gran cuerpo. Blaine y él se miraron el uno al otro durante algún tiempo. – ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- Tenía la esperanza de ver a Simone. – Miró fijamente al joven que se mordió el labio y consideraba cómo hacer para alejarlo.

De repente Samuel se dio cuenta de las flores que el joven sostenía en su mano. – Lo siento señor Anderson, pero… – De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y Kurt apareció, su maquillaje cubriendo sus heridas, la peluca luciendo impecable pero no elaborada. Llevaba una larga bata de baño que se extendía hasta sus pies. Tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra cerca de su cuello para cubrir la nuez de Adán.

\- Blaine… – Dijo en un tono femenino, quedándose sin aliento.

El diseñador miró a la mujer, sorprendido por la falta de visibilidad de las contusiones. Simone parecía muy tranquila, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio las flores, así que estiró el brazo hacia ella.

\- Para usted.

El ojiazul se quitó la mano de la cintura, tomando el hermoso ramo de calas y tulipanes franceses y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, casi como haría la ganadora de un concurso. Ella era lo suficientemente bonita para ser una competidora, incluso con la pequeña hinchazón que Blaine notaba.

\- _Merci._ (Gracias) – Respondió suavemente, mirando las flores.

Hubo algo de silencio. Samuel no se fue y Kurt estaba realmente contento por ello. Quería que su amigo estuviera cerca por el momento.

Blaine miró a su alrededor, en realidad no estaba cómodo en ese barrio. – Sólo quería comprobarlo. – Admitió mirando fijamente a la castaña – Asegurarme de que se estaba recuperando.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias. – Respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. – Samuel cuidó muy bien de mí.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y miró al valiente coreano. – Así me doy cuenta. – Afirmó volviendo a mirar a la bella dama. – Tenía la esperanza de que si tal vez usted estuviera lo suficientemente bien me permitirá llevarla en una cita como una disculpa por lo sucedido ayer.

Kurt se aferró al camisón más cerca de su cuerpo y el cuello, y miró a Blaine

\- _Monsieur_ , eso no fue su culpa en lo absoluto. – Afirmó, pero él, negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no insisto. – Dijo con firmeza, mirándola – Me gustaría llevarla a una cita, darle un día que nunca olvidará… pero por las razones correctas esta vez.

Simone se rió y bajó la mirada. Blaine sonrió. Estaba tan emocionado con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Samuel miró a su mejor amigo, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué no había alejado al diseñador?

\- Bueno. – Dijo mirando a Blaine y sonriendo. – Pase y… déjeme alistarme.

Tanto Sam como el diseñador sintieron como si una ráfaga los hubiese golpeado.

Blaine se sorprendió de que esta mujer preciosa finalmente le estaba permitiendo entrar en su vida, fuera del negocio.

Samuel quería agarrar su mejor amigo, sacudirlo y decirle que obviamente eso era un gran error. Pero Kurt sonrió y entró.

Blaine la siguió, contento de no seguir en esa terrible calle, pero se horrorizó al descubrir donde vivía una dama como Simone.

Las paredes estaban húmedas a causa de una gotera en el techo y la casa estaba desordenada y hecha un lío. Ella merecía algo mucho, pero mucho mejor. Se merecía riquezas más allá de sus sueños. Se merecía todo lo que él podía darle.

Se sentía muy incómodo sentado en un sofá lleno de bultos, con las manos en su regazo y con el bastón tendido sobre sus piernas.

Samuel miró a Kurt entrar en el dormitorio, y se mordió el labio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás. Esto no era una buena idea. Había una clara falta de toque femenino en la casa, y el diseñador estaba mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- Me disculpo por el desorden. – Sam dijo, sentado frente a Blaine. – Es mi culpa por completo.

El pelinegro asintió y se sentó mirando hacia la puerta. – ¿Cómo conoces a Simone? – Preguntó con suavidad.

Samuel lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. – E… Ella es… mi mejor amiga.

La mirada de Blaine se detuvo en él durante algunos segundos, y levantó una ceja gruesa. – ¿Mejores amigos? – Sam asintió al igual que el otro hombre. – ¿Y nada más?

El joven sintió un rubor cruzar sus mejillas. Simone no era nada para él, Kurt era su mejor amigo, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza. – No _Monsieur_ (Señor)… nada más.

Blaine sonrió y asintió cuando Simone clamó por Samuel para que entrase a ayudarla.

El hombre fornido dio un salto y se tambaleó en la habitación para ayudarlo a transformarse.

Blaine sentía como si hubiese estado esperando desde hace bastante tiempo antes de que la joven surgiera, y se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba vestida con un hermoso conjunto, llevaba un traje de tres piezas con una camisa blanca de cuello alto, las mangas se extendían justo debajo de sus codos. También llevaba una pequeña chaqueta crema que estaba atada por sólo dos botones sobre su pecho, llevaba mangas sueltas y cortas, mientras que una falda larga de cremallera coincidía con la altura del tobillo, cayendo graciosamente a lo largo de sus elegantes caderas.

En sus manos había dos pequeños guantes blancos y delicados, y sostenía una sombrilla de marfil que coincidía con los encajes blancos y recortándose a lo largo de la tela. Su maquillaje era impecable y en su cabeza llevaba sombrero color crema de correa de espagueti con algunas flores frescas y plumas de faisán que lo decoraban.

Se veía increíble, y el hombre mayor se puso de pie con su bastón bajo el brazo mientras le sonreía y le tomaba la mano enguantada.

Se ve impresionante. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Le fue devuelta una sonrisa tímida a través de los labios esbeltos y rosados.

Samuel salió de la habitación, mirándolos a los dos, convencido de que no era una buena idea en absoluto.

Sin embargo, Kurt estaba seguro de que sólo el tiempo diría si podía revelarle a Blaine la verdad sobre sí mismo y… maldita sea, iba a darle una oportunidad a éste hombre.

\- _Merci_ (Gracias). – Simone sonrió, permitiendo que Blaine sostuviera una mano mientras miraba a Samuel, su sombrilla cerrada y sobre su hombro.

Samuel simplemente asintió, sus ojos advirtiendo, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Pronto la hermosa pareja dejó el pequeño hogar y Sam se pasó la mano por la cara, gruñendo en descontento, lleno de inquietud.

Simone caminó con Blaine para ver su nuevo auto, y sonrió suavemente. Él se acercó al vehículo y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Era un buen día. El sol estaba brilando, y aunque había una brisa fría, era bastante cálido en comparación con días anteriores. Aunque la joven no estaba segura si era el tiempo o el calor en el pecho lo que la mantenía tibia.

Caminó hasta el hermoso auto y tomó la mano de Blaine, sentándose en el asiento del pasajero y mirando al asiento posterior donde había una cesta tejida.

Blaine vio su mirada curiosa y la abrió para revelar un hermoso picnic. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

\- Me tomé la libertad de asumir que vendría. – Dijo con una gentil risa, corriendo hacia el frente, levantando la palanca y luego dirigiéndose al asiento del conductor. Subió al interior mientras Simone se arreglaba el sombrero sobre la cabeza y le sonreía.

\- Y… ¿qué tal si lo hubiese rechazado? – Preguntó con un tono de broma en su voz que hizo que el diseñador sonriera y la mirara.

\- Sabía que no lo haría. – Le guiñó.

Ella luchó para no desmayarse físicamente mientras él conducía por el empedrado de las calles parisinas.

Había algo emocionante sobre el viaje ya. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ser empujado en un pequeño vehículo con chofer y llevado a algún lugar remoto, de modo que cuando Blaine le preguntó a dónde le gustaría ir, se sorprendió por algunos largos segundos.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Tartamudeo, sosteniéndose el sombrero. El techo estaba abajo así que podía sentir el viento azotando a través de las cerraduras reales de la peluca. – Em… – Se sonrojó y lo miró. – Dondequiera que esté dispuesto a llevarme.

Salieron de París, la brisa fresca causando un color rosa sano en cada una de sus mejillas. Se rieron y hablaron por el sonido del viento zumbando.

Simone estaba sentada con el abrigo ondeando al viento. Mantenía el sombrero en la cabeza y la sombrilla ahora a sus pies, con un pie sobre la barra para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras se dirigían al campo. Edificios y fábricas transformándose en campos y animales.

El olor rancio de la ciudad fue cambiado por el de aire fresco del campo, mientras que Simone adoraba los lugares de interés al ir por los caminos de tierra. Los campos se extendían por hectáreas y acres a ambos lados del camino. Podría haber sido horas, días o simplemente minutos, el tiempo sólo pasó.

La bufanda blanca que Blaine se ponía cuando se sentaba en el coche, estaba ahora flotando en el viento, y él tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando Simone se rió, casi perdiendo su sombrero ante una ráfaga.

\- Puedo detenerme y levantar el capó. – El joven diseñador dijo a través del viento, pero Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ¡Me encanta! – Respondió. Nunca había estado en un auto como ese. En cierto modo le recordaba a casa, especialmente cuando el viento se precipitaba mientras montaba en los caballos, pero esta vez estaba Blaine. El hombre que amaba a su lado y no a Liam, su amor de la infancia.

Blaine condujo durante algún tiempo, ahora era el mediodía y ambos empezaban a tener hambre, así que decidió detenerse por algunos grandes viñedos que cubrían lo que parecía ser miles de acres.

Simone sentada en el coche contemplaba los campos abandonados de uvas mientras Blaine se detenía.

\- ¿Está seguro de que debemos quedarnos aquí? Ésta es la tierra de alguien.

Blaine sonrió y tomó la canasta, así como una manta a cuadros de colores rojo y blanco.

\- Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía la manta bajo el brazo y la cesta ahora en el suelo mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta de la joven, extendiendo su mano, la cual ella tomó con una sonrisa torcida.

\- _Merci_ (Gracias). – Sonrió, saliendo del vehículo y alisando la falda que llevaba. El pequeño tacón de sus botas ligeramente se hundió en el suelo, y se detuvo mirando hacia abajo antes de levantarlo con un pequeño resoplido que causó que Blaine riera suavemente, quien recogió la canasta y extendió su brazo doblado para que ella lo tomase.

Con sus brazos entrelazados compartieron una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron a lo largo del suelo blando del viñedo hasta llegar a un lugar donde las plantas los aislaron. No había brotes en las grandes viñas, pero las hojas estaban creciendo.

En la fresca sombra, Blaine colocó la manta y se apartó para permitir que Simone se sentara en la tela. Ella sonrió cuando el joven se arrodilló con su bastón asentado al lado de su sombrilla y preparó el día de campo.

Kurt estaba impresionado. El picnic consistía en vinos finos, uvas y frutas, quesos, galletas, paté. Era hermoso incluso ver cómo Blaine distribuía la comida, presentando los comestibles perfectamente.

\- Uno pensaría que entretiene a las mujeres de ésta forma muy a menudo. – La hermosa mujer dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se extendió y tomó una fresa.

Blaine contempló como ella presionaba la fruta suave entre sus labios y tomaba un bocado, el jugo rojo dulce goteaba bajo su barbilla.

La joven rió con la boca llena de fruta carnosa mientras se frotaba los jugos, manchando su guante ligeramente, pero no le importó. Blaine observó ansiosamente, deseando poder haber limpiado el pequeño lío a su manera.

Él sólo miraba a la magnífica dama, y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, sonrió suavemente. No pudo evitar mirar descaradamente, amando cómo el rubor suave y rosado se extendía por sus mejillas.

Ella se estiró hacia adelante, tomando una galleta con paté de ganso y sujetándola contra los labios de él.

\- Coma. – Sonrió suavemente, y Blaine abrió la boca, permitiendo que la joven le diera de comer la golosina que era mucho más dulce porque era ella quien lo alimentaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- De acuerdo… – Blaine sonrió, sentándose adecuadamente en su sitio. – De acuerdo… Le diré algo. – Estaban todavía en el viñedo, ya disfrutando su segunda botella de vino, uno rosado esta vez.

Él había estado acostada de lado, mirando a la joven que estaba sentada con los tobillos cruzados y la copa de vino en la mano, riendo ligeramente.

\- Deje de hablar y dígame lo que sea. – Ella rió suavemente y se estiró para tomar una de las jugosas uvas rojas.

\- Anderson es mi segundo nombre. – Le dijo y ella lo miró.

\- ¿Oh? – Ella sintió un secreto ahí. Blaine Anderson era un nombre de renombre mundial, ¿iba a descubrir algo que casi nadie conocía sobre el joven diseñador? – Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre completo, entonces?

Él se sentó correctamente y tomó un pequeño trozo de _brie_ del tejido que descansaba encima.

\- Blaineri. – Le dijo a la joven que lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Las mejillas de Blaine eran de un rosado saludable. – No mucha gente sabe eso. – Dijo bebiendo más vino y cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. – En realidad… probablemente solamente mi amigo Wesley. Sentí cuando me estaba dando a conocer que Blaine Anderson sonaba mucho más profesional.

\- ¿Así que sé algo acerca del gran Blaine Anderson que nadie más sabe? – Preguntó cepillándose el cabello de su hombro y sonriendo al hombre mientras asentía. Su sonrisa era suave. – Bueno… estoy segura que no muchas personas tienen ese placer.

Blaine sonrió y se estiró por uva al mismo tiempo que Simone. Sus dedos se rozaron y ambos se detuvieron, las manos en el aire, las puntas tocándose. Él sonrió, sus ojos corriendo a lo largo de los brazos bastante fuertes de ella hasta que la miró al rostro. Sus ojos se detuvieron durante mucho tiempo y Kurt bajó la mirada, sintiéndose ruborizado locamente.

\- Así que… – Blaine sonrió suavemente, moviendo su mano para que en lugar de sólo tocar los dedos de la joven, cubrirle la mano con la de él.

\- ¿Así que? – Preguntó con un rubor profundo. Deseaba demasiado que las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Que fueran Blaine y Kurt quienes estuvieran ahí. Si así fuera, sabía que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero Simone tenía que mantenerse a distancia.

\- ¿No va a decirme algo acerca de usted? –Ella se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo a su falda, suavizando algunas arrugas con la mano que el joven no sostenía. – ¿Bien?

Kurt lo miró y se mordió el labio. Oh dios, ¿era ahora? ¿Era el momento que había estado esperando? El momento en que le contaría.

\- Yo… – Se detuvo. No, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle a Blaine? La mirada en los ojos del joven era de adoración absoluta. ¿Cómo lo miraría si supiera? Con asco posiblemente, pensando que era el ser más horrible que jamás había conocido.

No podía cambiar cómo eran las cosas entre ellos, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. – Siempre he querido… ser cantante profesional.

Blaine le sonrió. – ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió y él sonrió, soltando su mano haciéndola suspirar, deseando que no lo hubiera hecho. – Bueno… cante para mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó, temeroso de cantar en su voz femenina y que sonaría horrible.

\- Estamos solos. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Vamos, estoy seguro de que va a sonar increíble.

Kurt se sonrojó y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sonriendo suavemente. Él le había confiado un secreto y lo menos que podía hacer era darle lo que pedía.

\- E-está bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor. Estaban verdaderamente aislados. Sólo podía esperar no sonar horrible. Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, y se puso a cantar.

 _Al final del arco iris hay felicidad._

 _Y para encontrarla, lo he intentado con frecuencia…_

El tono era bajo y sensual, todavía sostenía su raspa natural pero con un borde más femenino. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _Pero mi vida es una carrera,_

 _sólo una búsqueda inútil,_

 _y todos mis sueños han sido negados._

Blaine se mordió el labio, escuchando la asombrosa voz que seguía los vientos a su alrededor mientras Simone se metía más en la canción.

 _¿Por qué he sido siempre un fracaso?_

 _¿Cuál puede ser la razón?_

 _Me pregunto si el mundo tiene la culpa…_

 _Me pregunto si podría ser yo._

Ella abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus matices en los de Blaine y con las mejillas encendidas. – Em… – Recogió su copa de vino rosado. – Pensándolo bien, tal vez no debería ser cantante.

\- Simone… – Miró a la mujer con asombro escrito en su rostro. – Eso fue increíble.

\- Sólo está siendo amable. – Rió suavemente y bebió de su vino con un profundo rubor.

Blaine se estiró y tomó su mano, besando sus nudillos, y le sonrió.

\- ¿Podría yo mentirle? – Preguntó, y la joven volvió la cara para combatir la intensa vergüenza. Blaine lo había enamorado por completo.

\- G-gracias…

Ella tartamudeó y él soltó su mano, inclinándose hacia su costado nuevamente, pero algo duro en el bolsillo hizo que se levantara.

\- Oh. – Dijo olvidándose de la pequeña caja.

Simone lo miró, confundida y preocupada. – ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Preguntó, dejando el vino, y Blaine la miró.

\- P-por supuesto que no. – Sonrió, frotando su costado donde la caja se había clavado en su muslo. – Me di cuenta de que… se está haciendo un poco tarde.

No era tarde, no en lo absoluto, sino que probablemente sería de noche cuando llegasen a París.

La cara de Simone cayó, había estado disfrutando mucho y se había olvidado por completo el incidente del día anterior.

\- Sí, tiene razón. – Suspiró, pero sonrió amablemente estirándose para recoger la sombrilla, dejando suavemente su vaso vacío en la cesta. Blaine hizo su parte de la limpieza y antes pronto tuvo la manta bajo un brazo, a Simone en el otro y llevaba el cesto de vuelta al coche.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el momento en que llegaron a París ya era de tarde. Una ligera luz del sol brillaba en el cielo, un orbe pálido juagaba a esconderse entre las nubes. Kurt había estado bajo la impresión de que Blaine lo llevaría a casa y su maravilloso día habría terminado, en lugar de eso éste le propuso dar un paseo.

El joven estaba de pie unos pasos por delante de Simone, extendiendo la mano a la joven quien la tomó, haciendo una pausa y jadeando. Oh Dios mío, no era más que la mitad del camino.

Blaine les había llevado a _Montmartre_ , estacionándose en la calle. Caminaron a lo largo de los muchos cientos de escalones hacia la catedral. Simone estaba jadeando con la mano en el estómago, el corsé le dificultaba la respiración. Maldijo sus zapatos en voz baja mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine y permitía que éste la llevara lejos.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima de los escalones y Simone apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine, sin aliento.

\- Oh por… – Dijo con el pecho agitado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre los senos prostéticos. – Eso fue… exasperante.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, ni siquiera remotamente sin aliento mientras le quitaba la mano de su hombro y la sostenía entre las suyas.

\- ¿Tal vez un descanso? – Sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo.

Caminaron alrededor de la catedral, fueron a una de las bulliciosas calles laterales, pasando por tiendas de baratijas y prendas de vestir hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería con una mesa libre en el exterior, bajo el toldo.

Blaine sonrió, recordando haber visto hace más de un mes a esa pareja sentada por el Sena en un café de ese tipo, preguntándose cómo sería sentarse en ese lugar con Simone.

Ella estaba paseando con su sombrilla abierta, apoyada en su hombro mientras se acercaban a la cafetería.

Blaine oyó su suspiro de felicidad absoluta mientras se sentaba.

Al instante ella se estiró para frotar la sensación de dolor debido a las botas bien ajustadas que llevaba puestas. Cerró el paraguas y sonrió a Blaine cuando un camarero salió a tomar sus órdenes.

Ambos estaban todavía prácticamente llenos del hermoso picnic, así que cada uno pidió sólo un café, y el diseñador apoyó sus manos encima la mesa, sonriendo.

\- Se ve hermosa hoy. – Dijo, y la mujer se sonrojó, murmurando en voz baja en un tono halagado, siendo modesta. Kurt tenía contusiones y cortes por debajo de esa peluca y el maquillaje, ¿cómo podría Blaine incluso considerar la palabra hermosa? – Pero tengo algo aquí que creo sumaría sólo un poco más belleza a una magnífica criatura.

Kurt estaba sonrojando locamente ahora, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante mientras Blaine sacaba un estuche de joyería pequeño de color blanco y se lo entregaba. Tomó el estuche y lentamente lo abrió para ver el más bello relicario. Era de plata, plata real, y tenía un pequeño medallón oval con revestimiento iridiscente de perla en la parte frontal. Era perfecto y el tono marfil de la piedra coincidía perfectamente con su vestido.

\- Oh Blaine… – Simone jadeó, mirando el regalo que él había comprado hace unos días. Le dio la vuelta en su mano y abrió el medallón para ver un espacio para una foto en un lado del interior, y una escritura pequeña pero clara tallada en el otro: **_'Ma Muse'_** (Mi Musa). Kurt se mordió el labio. Esto debía haber costado mucho, o al menos para los estándares americanos. – Y-Yo no puedo aceptar esto…

\- Disparates. – Blaine sonrió, caminando hacia ella. – ¿Puedo?

Simone asintió y sonrió cuando él tomó la caja y sacó el collar. Deliciosamente recogió su cabello, permitiéndole extenderse y cerrar el broche alrededor de su cuello. Kurt miró hacia abajo al medallón que descansaba sobre su pecho, y sonrió suavemente al tocarlo.

\- Es precioso… – Se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Blaine sentarse al otro lado mientras la orden de café estaba saliendo. – _Merci_. (Gracias).

\- El placer es todo mío, _Mademoiselle_ (Señorita). – Sonrió suavemente, bebiendo de su taza mientras se sonrojaba con locura, mirando hacia abajo al medallón, con el corazón casi tan caliente como sus mejillas. Su mano enguantada tocó la pieza de joyería, y Blaine sonrió. – Luce casi tan hermoso como la mujer que lo lleva. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras la castaña miraba su taza, levantándola hacia sus labios y mordiéndose la lengua, todo para ocultar la amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con romper su rostro.


	11. Chapitre Dix

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX**

* * *

.

Más tarde esa noche, Blaine caminaba por las calles laterales de Montmartre con el brazo extendido y doblado, mientras que Simone caminaba junto a él, lcon a sombrilla sobre el hombro. No hablaban, no había palabras que necesitaran ser dichas.

Lentamente se puso el sol, proyectando una luz en escala de grises a través de la hermosa ciudad, la ocasional mancha o lámpara de calle interrumpiendo la luz apagada con sus iluminaciones naranjas.

Kurt no podía recordar un momento en el que se sintiera más cómodo que cuando estaba al lado de Blaine. Caminaba tranquilamente con el joven, de vez en cuando robándole miradas.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban accidentalmente, ambos miraban con timidez, sonriendo y ruborizándose.

Había una gran plaza en Montmartre donde los artistas desconocidos de París se reunían Por una cuota hacían algunos de los más bellos dibujos de personas y amantes de la ciudad. Cuando Simone y Blaine se acercaron a la plaza, la joven jugueteó con su nuevo collar. Vieron a algunos de los artistas empaquetar sus artes y lienzos para la noche.

Simone se detuvo detrás de un artista que apenas estaba terminando un dibujo de la zona de los alrededores y estaba listo para empacar sus cosas.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Dijo débilmente, contemplando el espléndido dibujo de carbón. ¡Es precioso!

\- _Merci Mademoiselle_ (Gracias señorita). – El joven artista sonrió suavemente, mirando de nuevo a la mujer. Simone acercó a Blaine, pidiéndole que mirara hacia el boceto.

Blaine miró, podía hacer mucho más que eso, aunque no lo dijo, simplemente felicitó al joven en francés sólo para darse cuenta de que éste estaba mirando a la hermosa mujer con asombro.

- _Pardonne-moi._ (Disculpe) – Dijo, mirando a Blaine antes de ver de nuevo a Simone, quien examinaba los detalles de los árboles en el fondo. – _¿Peux je tirez s'il vous plaît votre Dame?_ (¿Puedo por favor retratar a su señora?)

Blaine miró con los ojos bien abiertos cuando el artista preguntó sin rodeos dibujar sólo a Simone. La mujer se ruborizó y él se sintió extrañamente celoso ante los pensamientos de otro hombre dibujando a su musa. Sin embargo, observó que ella sonreía ampliamente, y asintió.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella, y el artista, el señor Thompson, sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la besó, causando que un rubor caliente se elevase en las mejillas del diseñador.

David quería dibujar a esta impresionante dama, y se sentó detrás de un lienzo en blanco, esperando a que estuviera lista.

Simone se sentó sobre un pequeño asiento de piedra con las manos suavemente apoyadas en su regazo, una sombrilla sobre el hombro. Detrás de ella, Blaine estaba junto a unos pasamanos de hierro mientras las ramas desnudas de los árboles se deslizaban por encima del marco de la mujer, causando algunas sombras interesantes para resaltar sus rasgos finos.

David dibujó a la joven y ella se quedó milagrosamente quieta, sonriendo suavemente, como si supiera algo que el artista no, recordándole a Blaine a la Mona Lisa de alguna manera.

El joven diseñador la admiraba con tanta intención como David, sus ojos persistentes sobre su cara magnífica. Era tan diferente de cualquier mujer que había conocido antes, tenía rasgos fuertes. Sus ojos eran suaves y delicados, pero su nariz afilada y la forma de su rostro le daba una mirada de confianza sin siquiera intentarlo. Sus labios eran suaves y nunca habían esbozado una sonrisa tan cálida como la que tenían en ese momento.

La expresión del rostro de David era de pura concentración mientras miraba a la joven con atención, examinando todos los aspectos de sus hermosas facciones. Blaine se limitó a observar, de vez en cuando caminando y parándose detrás del artista aficionado. El chico tenía talento, pero carecía de disciplina en sus dibujos.

Aunque el retrato se veía bien, no se parecía a Simone, no captaba su belleza única o su fuerte presencia. Aun así estaba impresionado, y permanecieron allí durante más de media hora hasta que el farol fue la única luz y el joven terminó su dibujo.

\- _Voilà_. (Listo). – Dijo mostrando la pieza a la joven, quien se quedó sin aliento y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Es bonito. – Sonrió halagada, aunque el dibujo no se parecía a ella y desde luego no se parecía a Kurt.

Blaine metió la mano en el bolsillo para pagarle al artista, pero éste se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Le dijo al diseñador que no era necesario antes de que su sonrojo se profundizara, y miró el dibujo, murmurando en francés, pidiendo a la mujer hermosa si podía conservarlo.

Simone se rió suavemente y se levantó, alisando su falda y caminando. Ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de David, diciéndole que por supuesto podía quedarse con el dibujo y luego lo besó en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Blaine miró a la mujer dando las gracias al artista y rápidamente la alejó, caminando enérgicamente sobre los adoquines. Simone se echó a reír al notar que éste estaba teniendo un ligero arrebato.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella, apoyándose en la mejilla de él mientras su cálido aliento se desplegaba sobre la oreja de éste, y se acercaron a los escalones de Montmartre, que lucían mucho menos intimidantes cuando los miró.

\- Blaine la observó incapaz de detener la pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la expresión casi descarada en su rostro.

\- No recuerdo haber recibido un beso. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y la mujer se echó a reír, de repente entrelazando sus dedos enguantados con los de Blaine y deteniéndose en la parte superior de los escalones prácticamente vacíos. Se detuvo por unos instantes, sosteniendo el paraguas sobre su hombro y acercándose a él, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pobre chico. – Hizo un puchero en broma, frunciendo los labios, y el corazón de Anderson comenzó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta de que realmente iba a besarlo.

Se quedó quieto, sin moverse, con miedo a reaccionar en caso de que se asustase de nuevo, pero tan pronto como sus labios estuvieron cerca de los suyos, ella repentinamente se alejó con una carcajada y comenzó un rápido descenso por las escaleras, corriendo ágilmente a pesar de las botas con los pequeños tacones.

Blaine fue sorprendido por su truco sarcástico por unos instantes antes de que negase con la cabeza y se riera, corriendo tras la mujer joven cuya risa estridente resonó a lo largo del tramo vacío.

Simone trató de mantenerse a la cabeza del joven diseñador quien se precipitó por los escalones de dos en dos, alcanzándola mientras se tambaleaba sobre una plataforma de piedra sólo para sentir los brazos de él envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, levantándola del suelo.

Kurt se rió, olvidando momentáneamente la forma en que las manos de Blaine lo tocaban íntimamente cuando éste lo levantó y lo hacía girar, así que se echó a reír y se aferró al sombrero.

La alegría del diseñador resonó en la zona de otro modo silenciosa antes de dejar a la hermosa mujer fuera de su alcance, así que ella se tambaleó y se rió entre dientes, teniendo que sujetar su brazo como apoyo, con las manos envueltas alrededor de los codos en un agarre inusualmente fuerte.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Se rió apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de él mientras sus manos tocaban su espalda, sus hombros rebotando por la risa, y poco a poco sintió como iba disminuyendo junto con la de Blaine.

Permanecieron allí durante algunos segundos, prácticamente sosteniéndose el uno al otro. De repente Kurt se dio cuenta de los fuertes e irregulares golpes de su corazón. Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

\- S-su-supongo que deberíamos irnos… – Dijo, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para marcharse, especialmente cuando la mano de Blaine descansaba sobre su espalda baja. – Se está haciendo tarde…

No hubo respuesta, Blaine movió su rostro por lo que su nariz rozó el cabello castaño y aspiró el olor picante de la vainilla.

Los pesados ojos de Kurt se cerraron y prácticamente se aferró al diseñador, amando la cercanía, pero entonces éste se retiró lentamente.

\- Es bastante tarde. – Dijo suavemente, sonriéndole mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja. A continuación le tazó la mejilla, sintiendo que se calentaba físicamente bajo su agarre, pero retiró sus manos y se acercó al lugar donde había desechado su bastón con el fin de levantar a la mujer fuertemente constituida.

Simone se estaba arreglando, todavía ruborizada y sosteniendo la sombrilla contra su pecho mientras miraba al diseñador y se alejaba sonriendo. El joven iba siguiéndola mientras bajaban en silencio por los escalones, de nuevo robándose miradas y sonrisas dulces.

Blaine llevó a la joven a su casa, aunque odiaba dejarla en un distrito tan horrible. Llevó el coche hasta la morada, y ella miró para ver el parpadeo de la iluminación del fuego dentro.

\- Samuel está en casa. – Dijo suavemente mientras Blaine bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

El diseñador se preguntaba si tal vez Samuel no hubiese estado, ella lo habría invitado a entrar. Sin embargo no expresó su opinión, pero mientras avanzaban a lo largo de la calle una pelea de borrachos estalló. Deseaba poder llevarlade regreso a su casa, simplemente porque la zona era mucho más segura, pero por ahora se aseguraría de escoltarla hasta el interior.

\- Simone… – Expresó mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer. – Samuel… ¿él es su…?

\- Él es mi mejor amigo. – Kurt se mordió el labio cuando supo que había estado abusando de esa amistad. El pelinegro le dio una mirada interrogante. – Él es…

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó. Sólo necesitaba saber que la mujer hermosa no estaba jugando con él. Se detuvieron frente a la casa y Simone miró el gran edificio en el que vivía.

\- Samuel… es homosexual, Blaine. – Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Kurt notó la mirada incómoda en sus ojos. – ¿Eso no es un problema… o sí?

El diseñador sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. – No, no, eso es perfecto. – Tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos. –Es menos competencia.

Kurt se sonrojó con locura. _¡Oh, sí Blaine supiera…!_

\- Bueno… Debería irme. – Kurt dijo suavemente y lo miró. Se quedaron cerca durante algunos segundos. – Lo pasé muy bien… Gracias.

Blaine sonrió, teniendo todavía su mano entre la de él. – Me lo pasé de maravilla, Simone. – Sonrió, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban parados. La mujer estaba mirándolo de una forma que hacía que el calor inundara su cuerpo. – Un… momento realmente… muy… muy bueno.

Ella asintió, cerrando los párpados un poco y se inclinó más cerca de él, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizasen.

Estaba fresco fuera, pero el cálido aliento de Simone abanicó los labios Blaine y él se sintió mareado, el aroma de vainilla que lo rodeaba así como la mano que no sostenía se apretó contra su pecho. Quería cerrar los ojos, inclinarse y besar a la joven, pero estaba atónito, quieto y en silencio.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos y vio como ella se acercaba y se inclinaba hacia él, presionando sus delgados pero tan suaves labios contra los suyos. Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron pero no reaccionó en ese momento. Sólo permitió que sus ojos parpadeasen y luchó para no gemir mientras avanzaba para que sus labios se juntasen suavemente, sin lengua o movimientos, sólo el toque tierno de la carne suave y rosada.

Ellos encajaban tan perfectamente, como si estuvieran moldeados simplemente para estar juntos. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el interior del cuerpo de Blaine y se sintió un poco sin aliento y abrumado por una acción tan tierna. Cuando Simone retrocedió lentamente, sonrojándose suavemente y sonriendo, sintió su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho.

\- Buenas noches, Blaine. – Simone dijo en un tono suave y sonrió gentilmente, pasando por delante del aturdido joven y abriendo la puerta, retiró su mano de la de él y entró en su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Blaine se quedó aturdido, sus labios ardían donde Simone lo había besado tan tiernamente. Su cuerpo estaba zumbando, y tanto como anhelaba más de la mujer magnífica, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho en su vida. Su corazón y su espíritu eran más ligeros que el aire, literalmente se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el séptimo cielo.

Miró a la casa, viendo la luz del fuego parpadeando y la silueta de una bella doncella detrás de las cortinas. Su corazón se agitó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sostuvo su bastón bajo su brazo, tocando sus labios con su dedo, y se alejó animado después de su cita.

Kurt entró, al instante se paró de espaldas contra la puerta, pasó su mano por su pecho protésico mientras se desvanecía ante la sensación tan suave de los labios de Blaine.

Samuel salió, estaba vestido con pantalones rasgados y una gran camisa blanca. Había estado enfermo de miedo de que el castaño fuera descubierto, pero evidentemente no lo había sido.

\- Te ves… inusualmente alegre. – Dijo a su amigo cuando entró a la habitación bailando una canción en su corazón. Éste le contó animadamente todo sobre la noche, desde el paseo, el picnic y así sucesivamente. Describió todo con vigor y pasión, recordando cada detalle, hasta el cosquilleo de la barba rala de Blaine contra su barbilla.

\- Fue perfecto Samuel. – Suspiró, colapsando en el sofá y quitándose la peluca, sonriendo felizmente al fuego mientras su amigo se mordía el labio. – Tan perfecto, realmente me gusta mucho… lo amo…

 _Sí._ – El artista pensó para sí mismo. – _Sólo que no eres tú de quien él está enamorado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cuidado. – Advirtió Simone con una aguda risa nerviosa mientras el bote se balanceaba ligeramente, haciéndola gritar en protesta.

El agua del lago en el gran parque parecía prácticamente sucia con hierba de estanque y demás. Blaine se estaba riendo mientras trataba de acomodar el pequeño bote oscilante. Hasta el momento, era su tercera cita después de la primera noche y ese día de campo hermoso.

Marzo se acercaba y finalmente el clima frío del invierno se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una fresca primavera.

Simone lucía absolutamente hermosa como de costumbre. Llevaba un largo y oscuro vestido rosa con un collar con pequeñas rosas decorativas de tela a lo largo del corpiño. Bajo del encaje rosado y descolorido de la falda exterior había muchas enaguas crema que se extendían sobre sus pies. Las mangas estaban hinchadas, redondas y con encaje de oro. Se extendían justo por encima de los codos y el resto del brazo estaba cubierto de mangas largas y ajustadas de color rosa, y llevaba guantes en tono marfil y la sombrilla de color crema que había usado en su primera cita oficial.

También tenía en el collar que Blaine le había dado. Kurt lo usaba todo el tiempo como Simone. Su cabello estaba atado con una boina rosada, y los rizos caían sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Blaine, por favor tenga cuidado! – Suplicó mientras el barco volvía a balancearse cuando él trató de remar.

Blaine estaba vestido con una camisa de estilo kimono blanco que estaba cubierta por un típico chaleco negro que tenía corte rojo a lo largo de la costura. Llevaba una boina francesa que había comprado en una tienda hace apenas media hora antes de que hubieran contratado el barco para llevarlo al lago.

\- Lo estoy intentando. – Se rió, mirando a la joven. Ella sonreía suavemente hacia él, pero luego inclinó la cabeza para mirar al otro lado del lago donde otra pareja se deslizaba a lo largo del agua en lugar de luchar como ellos lo hacían.

En las últimas semanas, durante las últimas citas nunca más se habían besado, pero era más que suficiente para Blaine, él se encontraba ansiando esos deliciosos labios rosados cereza.

Simone miró a un hombre que caminaba a un costado con su perro a lo largo del lago, sólo para que el pequeño terrier saltara al agua, salpicando a su dueño. Ella se echó a reír y el bote se balanceó de nuevo, y una de sus manos enguantadas se estiró agarrando el borde.

\- Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. – Le sonrió, y ella suspiró, pero fue amable.

La joven miró a la izquierda ya la derecha y luego se empinó hacia delante más cerca de Blaine, quien estaba inclinado hacia atrás para ayudar a tirar de los remos. Cuando él empujó hacia delante sus rostros estuvieron cerca.

\- Usted es demasiado adorable. – Admitió Simone, usando su sombrilla para protegerlos de la gente de la orilla, y cerró los labios dulcemente contra los de Blaine, quien suspiró contra la tierna boca, y sus ojos parpadearon.

Kurt deseaba profundizar el beso pero el diseñador se apartó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Kurt a su vez sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, y el silencio se hizo presente por algunos segundos, pero era cómodo, siempre era cómodo.

No había necesidad de palabras con ellos, ya no. El castaño empezaba a sentirse demasiado cómodo con Anderson. Por una vez en su vida, estaba contento con su farsa porque a Blaine le gustaba, porque Blaine quería a Simone a su alrededor.

Disfrutaba de sus citas. Blaine era tan romántico pero divertido. Sólo hace cuatro días atrás, había llevado a Kurt al Moulin Rouge para ver un espectáculo y luego cenaron en un barco de vapor mientras navegaban por el Sena. Había sido maravilloso.

Blaine estaba bastante ocupado con su última colección, diseñando y creando modas que sin duda serían reverenciadas en todo el mundo. Aun así podía encontrar algún tiempo libre para llevar a Simone a más lugares nuevos y maravillosos.

\- ¡Oh! – Dijo Blaine, incapaz de tirar del remo mientras quedaba atrapado en algunas malas hierbas. Luchó, tirando y halando para conseguir liberarlo, y el barco oscilaba.

Simone intentó aferrarse al costado pero estaba resbaladizo del agua que salpicaba. Su mano se deslizó por un lado y tambaleó, deslizándose por el asiento. Trató de mantenerse firme, pero fue un terrible error ya que sintió que su cadera golpeaba contra el costado del bote.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par cuando la bella mujer de repente cayó del lado de la embarcación en el agua, dando un chillido y con un chapoteo mientras su sombrilla salía de su mano, aterrizando en el agua, igual que ella.

Kurt comprendió por qué el barco había sido tan rocoso en el momento en que cayó en el lago. Estaban situados en un extremo bastante superficial del arroyo y aterrizó contra el suelo áspero y rocoso, el agua que lo rodeaba hasta que él mismo se compuso y se sentó, la peluca permaneció firme sobre su cabeza milagrosamente mientras el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos se corría, y escupió parte del agua contaminada que accidentalmente tragó.

Oyó a Blaine llamar a Simone y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de oír correctamente debido a un poco de agua que entró en sus oídos, pero lentamente el sonido de la risa llegó a él. Su propia risa.

Blaine se aterrorizó cuando Simone cayó fuera del bote, y gritó su nombre, asustado cuando cayó hacia atrás sólo para chocar contra el suelo rocoso a sólo dos pies por debajo del nivel del agua. Estaba aturdido cuando la joven de repente comenzó a reír, e inesperadamente él también empezó a reír.

Al ver la hilaridad de todo, los brazos de la joven se enrollaron alrededor de su estómago y se carcajeó, doblándose por la risa.

Él estaba de pie en el barco, tambaleándose mientras se reía tan fuerte, y la mujer intentó llamarlo, diciéndole que se sentase o se caería también, pero se reía locamente.

Fue realmente una sorpresa cuando el diseñador saltó de la barca, el agua se extendía por la mayor parte de sus piernas y se dirigió lentamente hacia Simone. Ambos seguían riéndose mientras él se estiró y la tomó de las manos.

Habían atraído muchas miradas desde las orillas, pero ni se dieron cuenta cuando Blaine atrajo a Simone hacia su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos, riendo en voz alta y besando su frente. Ella cerró los ojos, tosiendo alrededor de otro ataque de risa mientras volvían al barco, aferrándose el uno al otro, su alegría era sonora y obvia.

Blaine la miró cuando estuvo junto al bote, y la joven de repente sintió los brazos de él alrededor de ella, recogiéndola en estilo nupcial y elevándola hacia el bote, y sus brazos húmedos y mojados se arrastraron alrededor del cuello de él. La levantó sobre las paredes de madera del barco, así que se tambaleó, pero se estabilizó.

\- Oh, mi sombrilla. – Señaló el paraguas que estaba flotando boca abajo a unos metros de distancia. El diseñador miró hacia atrás, estaba a punto de regresar, pero se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente por el agua hasta el paraguas, la gente seguía mirando mientras el joven sostenía la sombrilla sobre su hombro y se dirigía hacia el bote, extendiéndose y entregándosela.

\- _Ma Lady_ (Mi Señora). – Sonrió suavemente y se ruborizó, tomando la barandilla y sintiendo el barco golpear mientras luchaba por subir. Ella se estiró, la mano húmeda de él tomó su guante mojado, y ambos sonrieron cuando subió al bote. Los dos estaban saturados con la ropa aferrada a ellos. Ni siquiera se percató de que Kurt fijaba frenéticamente su seno prostético que parecía desproporcionado por su caída. Sin embargo, notó que la joven temblaba, y recogió su chaqueta que había estado seca en el bote. La ventiló durante unos segundos, batiéndola, y luego la colocó sobre los hombros de ella mientras se sentaba.

\- _M-M-Merci._ (Gracias) – Tartamudeó, temblando cuando Blaine sintió que el barco flotaba suavemente.

\- Tal vez… tal vez es momento de dejarlo ahí. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella asintió lentamente, mirando sus manos mientras recogía los remos.

\- ¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea? – Dijo con una sonrisa, y Blaine solo se rió, ahora remando con seguridad hacia la orilla donde recibieron miradas extrañas de otras personas.

Kurt estaba goteando, con la ropa húmeda y flácida. Una parte de cabello realista se aferraba a su cara y hombros, pegándose a su piel, así que lo cepillaba cada pocos momentos sobre su hombro.

El barco llegó al borde del lago con un golpe contra el suelo blando de la orilla, y Simone se rió mientras la embarcación se balanceaba. Blaine le sonrió, corriendo por el borde del suelo, casi cayendo al agua, pero se puso de pie y ella cogió la cuerda pesada de la embarcación y se la entregó.

Él sonrió, tomándola y asegurando el transporte. La mujer se puso de pie, sus zapatos estaban un poco resbaladizos, pero él se estiró y tomó su mano, ayudándola a salir del barco desvencijado.

\- No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y Kurt se ruborizó totalmente prendado. Se inclinó, se tocó los labios y caminaron uno al lado del otro, mojados y húmedos, pero sonrientes y felices, un calor se extendía a través de ambos cuerpos mientras caminaban de la mano. El castaño se ofreció a devolverle la chaqueta a Blaine, pero el joven le sonrió y le dijo que debía mantenerse caliente.

Volvieron en silencio a la casa de Kurt. Blaine odiaba llevarla a esa horrible calle, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para pedirle que fuera a su casa, temiendo que lo rechazaría como lo hizo la primera vez que trató de besarla. Se detuvieron frente a la casa, y Kurt sabía que Samuel probablemente estaba rondando Montmartre, admirando a los artistas.

\- No creo que… – Dijo sin moverse para salir del coche, mirando a la casa. Se cepilló el cabello por encima del hombro. – Quiero decir… parece que necesita un cambio de ropa… y estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo de Samuel para usted…

Blaine miró a la joven. Ella no lo había dejado entrar en su casa desde el día en que él la llevo al día de campo. Sonrió y asintió, saliendo del auto y cerrándolo. Kurt había hecho algunos ajustes a la casa que éste notó tan pronto como entró. El lugar estaba limpio, a diferencia de lo desordenado de la vez anterior. Había flores frescas en floreros y la vivienda tenía un toque más femenino con popurrí sobre la chimenea y cosas así.

Samuel estaba preocupado. Realmente se sentía como… como si su amigo se estuviera perdiendo. El joven se había enamorado de Blaine, pero Blaine adoraba a Simone. Kurt lentamente se estaba envolviendo cada vez más en esa _no realidad_ con la que se había rodeado.

Samuel estaba perdiéndose gradualmente también… se estaba perdiendo en Simone. A veces luchaba por ver a su mejor amigo.

 _¿Estaba todavía fingiendo? ¿Estaba Kurt realmente empezando a disfrutar ser una mujer simplemente porque a Blaine le gustaba?_ Samuel ya no sabía nada. Su amigo estaba cada vez más perdido, atrapado en una fantasía.

Blaine notó los cambios y sonrió suavemente mientras entraban. Simone desapareció en un dormitorio, luego salió con algunas ropas que pertenecían al rubio y se las ofreció ya que su traje estaba húmedo. Había una pequeña habitación en la que podía cambiarse, y mientras se quitaba su ropa mojada, ella se apresuró a encender velas, sólo para… crear atmósfera.

Entonces Kurt desapareció en el dormitorio, despojándose de la ropa mojada. Sería sospechoso cambiarse la peluca por la que tenía de repuesto cuando todavía lucía mojada. Sin embargo, se despojó de su corsé y de los pantalones largos que llevaba puestos. Empezó a tomar medidas más extremas de lo habitual. Incluso se había afeitado las piernas para que parecieran suaves y femeninas.

Samuel no se había impresionado cuando entró y lo vio inclinado sobre el lavamanos, tenía crema a lo largo de sus piernas y una navaja vieja de barbero en la mano.

El ojiazul se despojó del vestido rosa oscuro empapado y se secó con una toalla, manteniendo el corsé y la ropa interior mientras se ponía un largo camisón de estampado floral que había comprado pocos días antes, el cual se extendía justo por encima de sus tobillos y tenía mangas largas. Era crema con patrones descoloridos de flores rosadas y púrpura a lo largo de ella.

Se quedó junto a un espejo examinando su manzana Adam durante unos segundos, suspirando. Odiaba eso.

Cogió una gargantilla blanca con la esperanza de que Anderson no pusiera en duda sus accesorios. Por supuesto mantuvo el medallón, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo agrietado y mordiéndose los labios, lucía como Simone, podía hacerlo.

Volvió a entrar a la sala justo cuando Blaine salía de la puerta opuesta y se miraron el uno al otro. La ropa que llevaba el diseñador era demasiado grande, la camisa casi se le caía de los hombros y los pantalones llegaban hasta su cintura. Todavía se veía adorable con su largo cabello rizado en su frente.

\- ¿Quiere una bebida? – Preguntó caminando a la cocina, y él tragó ruidosamente.

\- S-seguro. – Dijo sorprendido de que la joven no lo empujara por la puerta. Sus ojos observaban su elegante figura que rebotaba hacia la cocina, y se mordió el labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa. Tal vez… tal vez esa noche… bueno, algo iba a pasar.


	12. Chapitre Onze

**Capítulo dedicado a _Yamii Leguizamon_ , quien ama mucho ésta historia =)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONZE**

* * *

.

Simone caminaba por la casa, se pasó el cabello por el hombro y se estiró para sacar una copa de vino. Había un Bual de 1878 en el gabinete, el cual sacó y abrió, vertiendo el vino tinto en dos copas.

Blaine estaba sentado en la ropa seca en el sofá, mirando a su alrededor. La casa era mucho más cálida ahora con los toques femeninos alrededor del pequeño espacio. Sonrió cuando vio las velas, aspirando el fuerte olor a vainilla que ahora asociaba con la mujer.

\- _Voilà._ (Listo) – Ella sonrió, apareciendo a su lado y entregándole la copa.

Él le dio las gracias, observando como ella con gracia se sentaba a su lado, el camisón de flores resbalaba por sus bien formadas piernas, ahora sin vello. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que no llevaba los largos bombachos que la mayoría de las mujeres usaban, pudiendo ver así la piel desnuda de sus piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Tragó con fuerza, tan tentado a estirarse y acariciar la carne tangible. Pero se limitó a sonreír y mantener la copa levantada, asintiendo en silente apreciación.

Se sentaron durante algún tiempo mientras la luz de la vela los calentaba, el pequeño fuego murió temprano. Blaine se ofreció a volver a encenderlo y Simone asintió con la cabeza, observándolo mientras llevaba los palos desde el pequeño canal hasta el hogar.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras el joven hermoso se inclinaba, los pantalones demasiado grandes cayendo sueltos sobre sus piernas pero aún acentuando su trasero redondo. La joven castaña sintió el calor sofocar sus mejillas y ahogó un gemido, sus suaves labios se tornaron en una sonrisa de aprecio mientras éste regresaba para sentarse a su lado una vez que la hoguera se encendió.

\- _Merci_. (Gracias) – Dijo mientras el fuego casi instantáneamente rugía, calentando la habitación considerablemente. – Usted es un caballero, Blaine.

Blaine sonrió suavemente y sorbió de su copa, la cual recogió de la mesa. – Hago lo mejor que puedo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y se miraron, sus ojos encontrándose, la luz del fuego resplandeciente se reflejaba en sus irises. Se estiró, acariciando un mechón húmedo del hombro de la joven. Ella sonrió mientras sus dedos tocaban su mandíbula. – Ahora… Perfecto… – Susurró, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y miraba a la mujer inmaculada que estaba ruborizada locamente. Tenía una extraña habilidad para reducirla a ese estado de agitación casi hasta el punto en que apenas podía mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con sus ojos.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por algunos momentos, siendo un suspiro lo que rompió el silencio cuando Blaine accidentalmente derramó un poco de vino en la camisa blanca.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó mientras Simone se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo para limpiar la mancha.

\- Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. – Sonrió, volviendo con un paño y sentándose junto a él. – A Samuel no le importará. – Se inclinó observándolo por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos miraran hacia abajo a la mancha roja y lentamente presionara el paño al pecho de la camisa blanca, intentando por lo menos quitar algo de ella.

El agua de la esponja empapada a través de la tela de lino provocaba que ésta se aferrara a su carne, esbozando su pequeño pezón que era sólo una sombra más oscura que su piel. La vértebra se volvió turgente cuando Simone frenó sus movimientos, palmeando tranquilamente por el área, sintiendo el aliento de Blaine en su frente. Ella no podía levantar la vista, su corazón latía tan fuerte, golpeando contra su pecho.

\- Allí… – Susurró, alejándose cuando la camisa tuvo una tenue mancha rosada en ella, también giró a través de un pectoral, resaltando el pezón redondo. Kurt se mordió el labio, quiso quitarle la camisa y besar y lamer a lo largo de su pecho, enrollar sus labios alrededor de esa protuberancia y tocar por todas partes del cuerpo de Blaine.

\- _Merci_. (Gracias) – Susurró, su mano extendiéndose para tocar la mandíbula angular de la cara de la joven. Sus ojos se encontraron, tan cerca en la pequeña habitación.

Kurt parpadeó durante unos segundos, sólo tomando todo lo que había dentro. Los dedos de Blaine se estiraron ahuecando su mandíbula en su palma, y tragó con fuerza, oyendo sólo el aliento de éste y el chisporroteo del fuego.

\- De… nada… – Susurró, sus narices chocando. Ambos estaban algo indecisos. Se habían besado antes, pero fue el simple roce de los labios. Simone ya podía decir que esto sería diferente. Cerró los ojos, simplemente inhalando el aliento de Blaine. Él olía a menta y a vino, y eso la abrumó junto con el aroma de las flores frescas.

Blaine miró a la joven durante unos instantes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía que podía mirarla libremente. Sus labios increíblemente suaves se abrieron ligeramente, de modo que podía sentir su aliento en su barbilla.

Tragó saliva, con el pulgar acarició dulcemente la suave piel de su afilada línea de la mandíbula y luego se inclinó, sus labios se limitaron a chocar por unos segundos.

Simone jadeó suavemente, su boca se abrió un poco más cuando sus labios se encontraron, y Blaine inclinó su rostro, deslizando las manos de modo que tomó sus mejillas.

Su lengua salió de su boca hacia la de ella, vacilante y ligera. Ella estaba temblando, con una mano sobre la de Blaine mientras sus lenguas húmedas se encontraban, tocando dulcemente con un suave y húmedo sonido que le producía un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Blaine era tan tierno. Él separó sus labios con un estallido tranquilo solamente para inclinarse unos segundos más adelante y la besó otra vez. Los ojos de ella parpadearon cerrados y gimió en sus labios, abriendo su boca para conceder al joven más acceso.

El fuego rugió junto a ellos mientras se abrazaban, el beso cada vez más necesitado. Simone ya estaba jadeando, besando al joven febrilmente mientras sus manos viajaban, así que ella le agarró la nuca. Sus labios se entrelazaban, las lenguas resbalaban y se deslizaban acaloradamente mientras ambos comenzaban a agarrarse el uno al otro.

Blaine todavía se aferraba a sus mejillas, casi como si inconscientemente supiera que no debía tocar su cabello o cuello, mientras las manos inquietas de Simone se deslizaban hacia abajo de su nuca como si luchara por algún lugar para sujetarse.

Ella le tocó los brazos, las piernas y finalmente se colgó de su camisa, tirando de él y jadeando. Sus narices chocaron mientras ambos inclinaban sus cabezas para profundizar los abrazos, y Kurt estaba tentado a arrastrarse sobre el regazo de Blaine, pero entonces estaría en riesgo de que su "no tan pequeño" problema fuera descubierto. Se estaba poniendo duro, nadie lo había besado así.

\- E-emm… – Las manos de Kurt se movieron con nerviosismo, retrocediendo y apoyándolas sobre las de Blaine, aferrándolas en sus muñecas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el pecho se elevaba y caía. – ¿Podemos… emm…? – Jadeaba con sus labios rojo cereza magullados, llenos de besos. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

\- ¿Demasiado rápido? – Preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la castaña antes de bajar las manos para que descansaran sobre su propio regazo mientras ella todavía sostenía sus muñecas.

\- N-no… – Dijo con una sonrisa, luciendo ebria de amor. – No, es perfecto… es sólo que… – Rió incapaz de explicar, pero se inclinó besándolo de nuevo, el cuerpo zumbando con un calor latente que se extendió desde el pecho a través de su anatomía. – Usted sabe tan dulce… – Susurró, y él gimió, separando sus labios y besándola otra vez.

Blaine sintió que la mano de ella se deslizaba desde el brazo a su pierna, acariciando a través de los pantalones demasiado gruesos, pero igual podría haber sido un toque desnudo en la pantorrilla. Gimió, el calor rodeaba su ingle. Su estómago se elevó y gimió en los labios de ella mientras su mano le acariciaba a lo largo de su muslo de forma firme y fuerte.

Ella gimió y abrió los ojos, tragando en voz alta. Él entre abrió los ojos y la miró unos segundos, simplemente extendiéndose y acariciando un poco el cabello de su frente, sintiendo una cálida sensación burbujear en su pecho mientras se movía en el contacto.

\- Blaine… – Susurró, mirando hacia él con los ojos llenos de lujuria, el pecho elevándose y descendiendo rápidamente con la excitación.

La miró y se inclinó, besando la comisura de sus labios. – ¿Sí? – Musitó, besando desde el borde de la boca a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, y los ojos de Simone se agrandaron cuando presionó las manos contra su pecho y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. – ¿Hay algo mal? – Preguntó, y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Absolutamente… – sus manos rodaron de su pecho, deslizándose por su camisa. – nada… – descansaron en su ombligo, tirando lentamente de la camisa metida dentro de sus pantalones… – está mal… – Se inclinó y le dio un beso, retrocediendo y gimiendo.

La respiración de Blaine se detuvo cuando las manos de ella dieron vueltas alrededor del botón de los pantalones, abriéndolo con facilidad.

\- ¡Oh! – Gritó Blaine, mirando a la joven mientras se alejaba y le quitaba los pantalones. – ¿E-está segura?

Ella sonrió y rió nerviosamente, inclinando su cabeza y juntando sus labios. – Mmm… estoy segura. – Kurt gimió, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo, jadeando y tirando de los pantalones cortos que tenía bajo la bata. Se arrodilló, mirando a Blaine y sonriendo, por primera vez en tanto tiempo Kurt quería esto. – Estoy más que segura…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Samuel caminó a lo largo de los numerosos escalones, lento y sin prisa, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de pana fina que había comprado hace unos meses, pero que recién estaba usando. Era un día maravilloso y por supuesto deseaba visitar su lugar favorito en París.

Llegó a la cima de la escalera y se persinó cuando cruzó por la gran iglesia. Como siempre, caminaba por las calles hasta que llegó a una gran plaza en la que tantos artistas se reunían. Se puso de pie junto a los árboles incipientes y observó a algunos artistas, mirando a uno en particular.

Era un hombre guapo, extranjero, afro descendiente definitivamente, y llevaba un gran abrigo de lona mientras se sentaba encorvado sobre su tela.

Samuel lo había visto antes, era bueno en el arte. Personalmente pensaba que él era mejor, pero… maldición, ese tipo era lindo.

Parecía tan tímido, siempre perdido en su pequeño mundo mientras dibujaba con una mirada severa en su rostro.

Hoy, sin embargo, el joven artista no era capaz de concentrarse porque podía sentir los ojos de alguien sobre él. Se ruborizó y miró a su derecha, viendo a Samuel por los árboles.

La mano de David empezó a temblar un poco, la apoyó sobre su regazo y se mordió el labio. El joven había sido siempre _bicurioso_ , y por alguna razón la forma en que éste chico lo miraba causó que se sonrojara con locura.

Samuel miró alrededor a toda la gente que pasaba y decidió caminar. Se paró detrás del artista y miró por encima del hombro el dibujo, el joven moreno no lo miró.

\- Es muy bueno. – Dijo, y el hombre de cabello oscuro bajó la cabeza. Hubo un cierto silencio. – ¿No hablas español?

\- Sí, lo hago. – Respondió, mirando por encima de su hombro, cubriendo su cuerpo con su abrigo. – Gracias. – Sam sonrió y miró el dibujo, se estiró y señaló que en un lugar la perspectiva estaba un poco alejada. David lo observó – ¿Tu dibujas?

El rubio asintió. – Sí. – Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sonriendo suavemente. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y se puso de pie. – Amm, tal vez… ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? ¿Hablar más sobre arte?

Las mejillas de David se sonrojaron y sonrió, mirando hacia su regazo donde sus manos temblaban. – Eso suena bien. – Sonrió y miró hacia abajo al estuche, tirándolo sobre su regazo y dejando su arte.

Samuel sonrió ampliamente y observó al joven recoger sus cosas y ponerse de pie. Era mucho más alto que él, pero tenía esa adorable mirada tímida, y caminaron uno al lado del otro a un café cercano.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Oh mi… – Blaine lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mientras la mano de Simone le acariciaba desde la base a lo largo de su erección grande. Los labios de ella se arremolinaban alrededor de la hendidura, la lengua rosada recogiendo la piscina de dulce semen que se filtraba desde la cabeza roja y llorosa. Ya estaba jadeando, sintiéndose cerca y apenas ella había empezado.

Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron hacia Blaine y vio la expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Gruñó y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba con excitación total cuando enrolló sus labios alrededor de la cabeza que goteaba de nuevo, y permitió que sus ojos retrocedieran. Dios mío, éste hombre era tan jodidamente dulce. Su cuerpo tarareaba mientras acariciaba la base y chupaba a lo largo de la cabeza, su lengua cuidando la parte inferior del gran eje.

Blaine tenía las manos a su lado, agarrándose al rojo tirón en el sofá, empuñando la tela. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando la joven comenzó a avanzar lentamente, llevando cada vez más de su grueso eje a sus labios. Supo que no debía agarrarla del cabello, ella no lo dijo, pero era como una regla silenciosa que no necesitaba entender.

La mano de Simone que no estaba atendiendo a la base se movía a sus pesados testículos, pesando y acariciando, tirando con la cantidad justa de presión para hacerle arquear las caderas ligeramente del sofá. Él gimió, rodando los ojos, fue un gemido gutural que escapó de su ronca garganta mientras sus ojos parpadeaban.

Kurt nunca había visto nada tan excitante en su vida. Él mismo estaba goteando con fuerza, luchando contra su ropa interior mientras gemía alrededor del eje grueso.

Tomó más y más, sintiendo la erección golpeando contra la parte posterior de su garganta, cada golpe causando una sacudida de placer a través de su cuerpo al saber que era la erección de Blaine Anderson la que estaba en su boca, tan caliente y dulce.

Deseó poder estirarse hacia abajo y empuñar su propia virilidad miserablemente llorando, pero en lugar de eso retiró su mano del eje, apoyándola sobre la rodilla de Blaine, y le separó las piernas aún más, inclinándose hacia arriba y teniendo plenamente su erección en su boca.

La mano de Blaine se movió de modo que no empuñaba las sábanas, pero ahora se aferraba a la muñeca de Simone mientras gemía y lloriqueaba. La cabeza de la joven moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, tirando completamente y lamiendo la rezumante pre-venida antes de besarlo y mordisquearlo. Sus labios a lo largo de la vena pulsante en el costado de su erección gigantesca.

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron con fuerza. Una cosa era segura, Simone sabía lo que un hombre quería.

Ella envolvió sus labios otra vez alrededor de la cabeza, burlándose por un momento, sólo succionando la punta, y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron lentamente.

\- Por favor… no… – Susurró, sin querer ser objeto de burlas. Dios, estaba tan caliente y duro, y aunque no quería nada más que saltar y sujetar a la joven en el sofá, y hacerle el amor ardientemente, comprendió que era lo más lejos que podía llegar, y estaba más que agradecido.

La joven ahuecó sus mejillas, succionando vigorosamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y tomaba cada vez más, una mano moviéndose desde el asimiento de Blaine de nuevo hasta sus testículos, tirando de los sacos pesados, y él siseó, arqueándose.

La delgada ceja de Kurt se alzó al darse cuenta de que los sacos de Blaine estaban realmente sensibles. Se echó hacia atrás, lamiendo su camino a lo largo del eje, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos, rodeado por el olor de la excitación y la masculinidad pura.

Envolvió sus labios alrededor de uno de los grandes sacos, usando sus dedos mientras empezaba a chupar.

Blaine gruñó, cerrando los ojos mientras Kurt le sorbía el testículo. Movió su propia mano para acariciarse mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

\- Ummmm… – Se siente tan bien… – Gimió con los labios entreabiertos, y Kurt cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien debido a los grandes gemidos.

Oh Dios, él deseaba poder ir más lejos con Blaine, pero eso era imposible.

Su lengua bordeó los sacos sedosos, besando hacia atrás a lo largo del eje duro. Miró la mano del diseñador que se acariciaba frenéticamente, persuadiendo la pre-venida para que se escapara de la punta. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se inclinó, la lengua lamiendo a lo largo de la ranura. Podía sentirlo temblando bajo él.

Retiró la mano y se inclinó, los labios serpenteando alrededor de la cabeza que goteaba de nuevo, y Blaine gimió, el calor se extendía por su cuerpo.

\- Estoy cerca… – Jadeó, los ojos cerrándose mientras gemía y luchaba por no agarrar el cabello de Simone. Sacudió las caderas, incapaz de detenerse. – E-e-estoy cerca…

 _¡Oh sí!_ – Kurt pensó, los ojos cerrados mientras se aceleraba, moviéndose más rápido. – ¡Sí, quiero probarlo tanto!

Las piernas de Blaine se tensaban mientras su respiración se aceleraba, jadeando y gimiendo, el sudor deslizándose por su nuca, su cabello alargado pegado a la frente, la cual se apretó mientras sus ojos se cerraban herméticamente.

\- Sí… sí… – Jadeó, agarrándose a la cubierta de la tela. – ¡Oh Dios mío! Ya estoy allí… Sí… Agg… – Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gimió, el gruñido salió desde su estómago, extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo junto con una inundación caliente a través de sus venas mientras explotaba en la boca de la joven con fuerza.

Kurt se esforzó por tragar, tratando de chupar tanto como podía, pero la erección de Blaine se deslizó de sus labios, y algo de la semilla manchó su mejilla mientras se lamía los labios. Estiró los dedos hacia arriba y se enjugó la semilla que salpicó contra su cara, sólo para pasar el dedo a través de sus labios y gemir ante el sabor, los ojos parpadeantes mientras gimoteaba.

\- Mmm, usted sabe tan dulce. – Gimió, mirando hacia arriba a Blaine que se frotaba la frente sudorosa y jadeaba con la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Blaine era tan hermoso que el corazón de Kurt golpeó contra su caja torácica mientras se enderezaba, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él para que su regazo no entrara en contacto con el de éste, y así no arriesgándose a descubrir su pequeño problema.

Se inclinó, besando al diseñador suavemente, con las lenguas enredadas para que éste pudiera saborear la dulzura salada de su propia semilla. – Tan dulce…

\- Mi Dios... – Gimió, acariciando las mejillas de Simone y besándola profundamente, tratando de acercarla, pero la distancia que ella mantenía sólo añadía más mística.

Era tan difícil no tirarla en el sofá y hacer su camino con ella. Su mano se deslizó hasta el vestido, tocando su delgada pierna con las yemas de los dedos, deslizándose desde su rodilla hasta su muslo.

Simone se tensó, respirando pesadamente. – ¿Qué está haciendo? – Susurró, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, y Blaine levantó la vista hacia ella con los ojos muy grandes.

\- Estaba pensando que podía devolver el favor. – Musitó, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, la mano se deslizó hacia su muslo, pero se apoyó en su muñeca.

\- En realidad… – dijo con voz aguda y temblorosa por la excitación. ¡Cómo deseaba poder dejar que la mano de Blaine continuara… pero no podía! – soy más de dar que de recibir.

Blaine la miró con ojos cansados pero oscuros. – ¿Está segura?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose y besándolo, con cuidado de no tocarlo con su regazo, no queriendo que sintiera el duro bulto en sus bombachos.

Sus abrazos se volvieron calientes otra vez, las manos de Blaine ahora estaban en el regazo de Simone mientras ella se arrodillaba sobre él, los dedos se arrastraban en el cabello rizado, tirando de los mechones mientras gemían, y el aire alrededor de ellos tornándose ardiente de nuevo mientras se besaban.

Pronto las manos de los dos estaban por todos lados. Blaine ya se estaba excitando, la deseaba, quería estar dentro de ella.

\- La quiero. – Susurró, y la mujer gimió, tensa y completamente excitada, pero era diferente de cualquier otra mujer que había oído, de hecho, todo, hasta el modo en que ella besaba era diferente. Más apasionada con algo así como una furia, a veces se sentía como si estuvieran luchando por el dominio, lo que era inusual en una dama, pero eso lo encendía considerablemente.

\- Mmm, ¿de verdad? – Gruñó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y gimiendo, empezando a perderse en sus toques.

Kurt estaba tan tentado en decir "a la mierda con todo", y esperar lo mejor, de hecho la mano de Blaine se deslizaba por su muslo, tocando la tela de su ropa interior, sintiendo el trasero firme pero duro bajo el suave algodón y gimió descaradamente en sus labios.

\- Lo hago. – Gruñó, besándola, escuchándola gemir, y retrocedió contra su mano mientras se deslizaba más alto bajo su vestido, tocando la piel caliente de su espalda.

Kurt siseó cuando las puntas de los dedos de Blaine tocaron su cadera desnuda, y gimió, incapaz de detenerlo como antes.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! – Alguien llamó, y los dos se dispersaron casi frenéticamente, Kurt tratando desesperadamente de ocultar el bulto en el vestido mientras Blaine luchaba por tirar de los pantalones hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abrió y un Samuel sonriendo entró. Un extraño estaba de pie detrás de él y ambos se reían en voz baja .

Sin embargo todo se detuvo cuando entraron y vieron a Blaine tirando de sus pantalones justo a tiempo para cubrir su bastante delicioso trasero.

\- ¡Oh… lo siento! – Samuel dijo, riendo suavemente. En la mañana tomaría asunto sobre lo que acababa de suceder y hablaría seriamente con Kurt sobre el tema, pero por ahora tenía a un lindo moreno llamado David volviendo a casa con él, eso no sucedía a menudo, y estaba completamente aturdido.

Kurt miró, reconociendo al hombre más alto como el muchacho que había dibujado a Simone no hace mucho tiempo. Se ruborizó locamente y pasó sus dedos por los largos mechones de cabello, tosiendo ligeramente mientras Blaine se ponía de pie.

\- Amm… n-nos mojamos y yo… permití que Blaine tomara algo de tu ropa. – Dijo a Samuel, quien sólo sonrió y asintió, diciendo que estaba bien antes de volverse hacia David.

\- ¿Quieres una bebida? – Preguntó, y David sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Samuel se fue al armario, preguntándose dónde estaba el Bual de 1908.

Kurt y Blaine compartieron una mirada, y el segundo se mordió el labio, mirando a su ropa húmeda que recogió.

\- Tal vez debería irme. – Dijo, y Kurt se mordió el labio, pero asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo acompañarlo hasta fuera de la casa.

El castaño sujetó el vestido cerca de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que cayera libremente sobre su protuberancia cuando salieron a la puerta.

Blaine tenía un saludable rubor en sus mejillas mientras entraban en el aire de febrero.

Se quedaron junto a la puerta y éste miró a Simone.

\- Yo amm… – Sonrió dulcemente. – Lo pasé muy bien esta noche.

\- Yo también. – Se rió, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Blaine y mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. Él le acarició la mejilla, correspondiendo el beso y gimiendo ligeramente en descontento cuando ella se apartó, pero él sonrió.

\- ¿La veré pronto? – Preguntó sonriendo y acariciando suavemente su mejilla, y ella sonrió y asintió, incapaz de contenerse de inclinarse y besarlo en los labios una vez más antes de que se fuera, corriendo por la calle hasta su coche.

Simone se paró junto a la puerta, mirándolo, era tan hermoso. Se despidió con la mano mientras él se subía al coche, ponía en marcha el vehículo y se alejaba de la destartalada calle.

Kurt suspiraba y se frotaba la frente, sonrojándose y lamiéndose los labios. Todavía podía probar la dulzura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche Blaine se despojó de la ropa demasiado grande y se sentó en su cama, más contenido de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Deseaba que Simone estuviese acostada junto a él, con su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el suyo. Su piel era tan suave, incluso si sólo sintió su espalda y la pierna de verdad.

Gimió en su sueño, soñando vívidamente.

 _Simone estaba vestida con lencería casi transparente así que podía ver la forma de su cuerpo femenino, la curva de sus suaves senos y la curva de sus elegantes caderas._

 _Cuando miró hacia abajo pudo ver su torso mostrándose a través del material transparente, los senos firmes y descarados. Recorría con una mano los suaves montículos, pasando el pulgar sobre sus excitados pezones, haciéndola jadear mientras la besaba profundamente, sus manos moviéndose lentamente sobre su firme estómago hasta sus piernas, tan sin vello y bien formadas._

 _Se inclinó, besándola, moviendo su mano a lo largo de su muslo. Ella temblaba y gemía. Si miraba hacia abajo podía ver sus piernas temblar, y se acercó a su sexo entre sus piernas cuando ella lo detuvo._

 _\- Aún no. – Simone susurró y se estiró, acariciando un poco el cabello de su rostro, pero luego el cabello se le cayó entre los dedos, como si estuviera enferma._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron en el remiendo de donde el cabello de ella se había salido._

 _La mujer inclinó la cabeza, sin notar un problema. – ¿Hay algo mal? – Dijo con voz resonante y seductora, y Blaine la miró._

 _\- N-no pasa nada. – Él gimió mientras le rozaba algo del cabello restante sobre su frente, pero también se cayó, y frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando? No pudo resistirse a estirarse para tocar las hebras finales, las cuales también se cayeron. Miró a la joven ahora con el cabello corto y desordenado y los ojos grandes._

 _Ella le tocó la mejilla y lo miró. – ¿Está seguro?_

 _Él observó confundido el cabello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era extraño, aún parecía tan atractiva con el peinado… varonil._

 _\- S-sí – Susurró mientras se inclinaba, besándola. Cerró los ojos, tocando su mejilla… pero de nuevo algo era diferente…_

 _La piel no era suave al tacto con una tez de porcelana, era áspera, casi como su propia barbilla pocos días después de que se afeitaba la barba y ésta comenzaba a crecer._

 _Frunció el ceño y movió su mano mientras el toque lo llevaba al borde. Su mano se movió del hombro hacia abajo a lo largo de su pecho, sintiendo el cordón suave del camisón caer sobre su forma perfecta._

 _El diseñador se apartó y miró con los ojos muy abiertos, todo su cuerpo cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, así que tuvo que sostenerse con los codos. Simone parecía preocupada, pero… no podía ser Simone. Su pecho era plano, como el de un hombre, firme con pequeños pezones turgentes y un pecho definido. Ella se arrastró hasta él, y Blaine tenía miedo de mirar más abajo. ¿Qué era esto?_

 _Ehh… – Tartamudeó mientras "ella" se arrastraba, cabalgando sus caderas y besándolo con fuerza, muslos fuertes estaban a cada lado de su regazo, su lengua pasando por sus labios, luchando. Blaine no pudo evitar responder, su cuerpo lo traicionó y se agarró a las caderas de Simone, tirando de su rubor contra él, pero ahora sabía que no era Simone, ni siquiera era una mujer._

 _Podía sentir… algo entre las piernas de esa persona. Una erección, dura y dolorida que se presionaba contra su propio sexo hinchado mientras el castaño que estaba encima se apoyaba contra él, besándose profundamente, empujando, gimiendo y silbando su nombre._

 _Luego empezó a sacudir sus caderas, su cuerpo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que reaccionar cuando el caliente sentimiento de excitación se extendió por su cuerpo. De repente los envolvió para estar en la parte superior, deslizándose entre los muslos del castaño._

 _El desconocido gruñó, el negligé se derretía en su cuerpo, deslizándose como agua mientras Blaine se aferraba a sus piernas y tiraba de él más cerca, moliendo contra él, con sus propios pantalones sólo… desintegrándose de tal modo que estaban frotando sus cuerpos calientes y excitados._

 _El hombre extraño gritó con un chillido agudo, gimiendo y presionándose en él. Blaine sintió que las manos de éste le aferraban las muñecas, y lucharon, frotándose, pero el castaño trató de controlarlo y voltearlo._

 _En el momento en que empujó al diseñador de vuelta, el fuerte hombre medio irlandés lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama, luchando con él, su lucha sólo volviéndose más caliente y más excitante._

 _El castaño gruñó entonces, repentinamente logró empujarlo de regreso y los dos lucharon, sus piernas enredándose, las ingles frotándose, poniéndolos tan increíblemente calientes._

 _Blaine gruñó, rezongó, y había una mirada peligrosa y feroz en sus ojos cuando de alguna manera volcó al castaño sobre su estómago, tomándolo por sorpresa._

 _El desconocido trató de levantarse, pero Blaine estaba encima de él, presionando su entrepierna contra su trasero y frotándose contra él._

 _El castaño gimió y trató de defenderse, pero la erección de Blaine se deslizó entre sus mejillas mientras se movía furiosamente._

 _El joven diseñador cerró los ojos, jadeando ante la fricción antes de sentir que el castaño retrocedía, retorciendo su cuerpo, tijereteando las piernas juntas, levantando el grueso muslo de Blaine mientras su propia pierna producía una fricción constante contra la ingle del otro._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! – Blaine silbó, arqueándose para frotarse. Su pecho estaba hinchado, la entrepierna caliente y filtrando mientras aquel joven se frotaba contra él, ambos jadeando._

 _Se sorprendió cuando se estiró, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza del castaño y tiró de él. Sus labios se fundieron, juntándose en una ráfaga de lengua y dientes, ásperos y apasionados. Incluso pensó por un momento que el chico desconocido le había roto sus labios cuando se abrazaron. Sin embargo, lo empujó hacia atrás, pasándole las manos por la cabeza, gruñendo mientras tomaba el control, alineando sus erecciones, frotándose en él y moliendo con fuerza, ya no besando pero ambos con los labios juntos, jadeando en la boca del otro._

 _\- ¡Mierda! – Siseó, sus ojos rodaron… Estaba tan cerca… malditamente… cerca…_

Blaine se despertó con una sacudida, clamando fuerte, sus mejillas ardían carmesí mientras jadeaba y se frotaba la frente. Se movió ligeramente, los ojos se ensancharon mientras sentía una humedad en su ropa interior. Arrancó las sábanas y sólo miró la erección suavizada, se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos.

\- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ – Pensó, apretando los puños y llevándolos hacia los ojos, sentado enroscado en su cama, jadeando todavía. ¿Por qué se preguntaba esto? Por supuesto que él sabía lo que era. Acababa de tener un sueño con un…

Se estremeció, golpeándose la frente, tratando de forzar la imagen de la cabeza. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba soñando… con un hombre? Y… se había liberado con tanta fuerza… sin siquiera tocarse a sí mismo… sólo con un sueño. Todo esto era una locura.

Tal vez… tal vez… Bueno, él había tenido tanta tensión sexual últimamente, los últimos meses y años fueron consumidos por el trabajo. Mucho de eso se había aliviado hoy… y quizás había algo sobre el compañero gay de Simone y ese chico con el que estaba que se había alojado en su cerebro.

No se trataba de… tener relaciones sexuales con un chico, él estaba muy excitado últimamente… no era nada, nadie tenía que saber… nadie lo sabría.


	13. Chapitre Douze

**_Y continuamos con la maratón que les prometí en Facebook. Aquí la último actualización._**

 **Las cosas empiezan a complicarse...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE**

* * *

 _._

 _Blaine gruñó, rodando sobre su estómago, la lucha por el dominio continúa cuando el castaño lo inmoviliza, gruñendo y besándolo, las manos del mayor sobre su cabeza._

 _Demasiado tentado a ceder, jadeó y gimió, besando por encima del hombro, pero mordiéndole el labio y luchando un poco más._

 _De alguna manera el castaño se coló entre sus piernas, las manos se movieron hasta separarle los muslos, y Blaine se quedó sin aliento._

 _\- N-no… – Se quejó, no contento con la toma de un rol sumiso. Trató de luchar con el hombre sin nombre, jadeando y sin aliento mientras le sujetaba las muñecas. Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien. Sabía que no debería disfrutarlo, sobre todo cuando el castaño lo empujó hacia atrás, frotándose a lo largo de su trasero, pero… ¡Oh mierda!_

 _Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se arqueó en el tacto, gimiendo, su agarre en las muñecas del chico fue disminuyendo. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia atrás, arqueándose hacia ése hombre cuando las sensaciones en su cuerpo causaron que sus dedos de los pies se doblasen y el pecho se elevase con fuerza. Casi no podía respirar con la explosión de nuevas sensaciones al sentir el roce del grueso eje frotándose entre sus mejillas, haciéndole perder más y más el aliento, entonces…_

Se despertó con un sobresalto, jadeando y frotándose la frente. Se tumbó en la cama grande, el sudor haciendo que las sábanas se aferrasen a él. Apenas podía respirar, su erección estaba goteando en su ropa interior. No se había corrido, pero no estaba seguro si estaba agradecido por ello o no.

Estos sueños empezaban a repetirse, y éste era posiblemente el sexto que había tenido en dos semanas, dos semanas largas y duras.

No había sido capaz de ver a Simone después de su noche juntos porque estaba tan consumido con el trabajo. Ahora, estos sueños estaban tirando su mente en un torbellino de confusión.

Él no era homosexual. Eso era absurdo. Justo la noche anterior se había tocado a sí mismo imaginando la sensación de los labios de Simone alrededor de su miembro y lo que se sentiría haberla tocado íntimamente, imaginando lo mojada que habría estado si permitiera que sus manos se aventurasen a lo largo de su cuerpo, explorando y tocando.

Blaine estaba tan confundido. Los sueños eran los mismos. Todos comenzaban con su hermosa Simone convirtiéndose en ese muchacho y luego… Se estremeció ante la idea.

En su país de los sueños, Blaine experimentaba cada toque y cada trazo como si fuera la realidad. No sólo se sentían reales, sino que lo estimulaban al extremo, volviéndolo casi loco con la excitación. Pero ahora se moría de vergüenza, y tenía las mejillas de un rojo profundo. Se frotó la frente, respirando con dificultad.

Se sentía horrible. Estaba en una relación… ¿no?

Sí, sin duda lo que él y Simone tenían era una relación. Y él adoraba a la mujer. Era hermosa e inteligente, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba teniendo esos sueños?

Salió descalzo de la habitación y se arrancó la camisa de lino del pijama. Estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y rozó la frente con su brazo, moviéndose hacia el baño para correr un poco de agua fría en el lavabo.

Mirando el espejo, examinó su reflejo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus mejillas tenían un profundo tono carmesí. Suspiró e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el fregadero, salpicando agua fría en su rostro, temblando mientras las gotas se deslizaban a lo largo de la nariz y los labios.

El baño en sí era un lío de telas y dibujos por todas partes. Su trabajo no se limitaba sólo a su estudio y la oficina, sino que estaba en toda su casa. Siempre tenía papel muy cerca, en cada habitación, por si acaso había un momento de inspiración. En ese momento, sin embargo, tenía asuntos más urgentes que cuál color de hilo funcionaría mejor con seda verde.

\- Contrólate. – Susurró mirando su reflejo. – Eres Blaine Anderson… Estás enamorado de una mujer llamada Simone. Esos sueños son sólo eso, sueños. Nadie tiene que saber acerca de ellos.

Su reflejo le hizo una seña con la cabeza y respiró profundamente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello y enderezándose. No dormiría esa noche, eso era seguro.

Salió de la habitación después de ponerse un par de pantalones sueltos. Se sentó en el pequeño jardín japonés en el centro de la casa, con un pie desnudo colgando sobre el pequeño banco para que sus dedos tocasen el agua del estanque de koi.

Podía ver su aliento en el aire, las noches de febrero le producían escalofrío. Apoyó las manos en su regazo. Tal vez debería ver a Simone de nuevo, no la había visto en algunos días.

San Valentín se acercaba, no sólo eso, sino que iba a ser su cumpleaños. Tendrían que hacer algo espléndido para eso. Con suerte, al ver a Simone otra vez posiblemente lo ayudaría a deshacerse de esos sueños muy extraños.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt ya casi no veía a Samuel. El joven siempre pasaba tiempo con David. Kurt ya no veía a Samuel. El joven siempre pasaba tiempo con David.

Sin embargo, el problema con David en la escena es que era difícil esconderse, tanto así que de hecho ahora había tres personas que conocían la identidad de Simone.

\- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas contado! – Kurt gritó frente a los dos hombres mientras David lo miraba con el magnífico vestido.

Así que era cierto. Por un momento había pensado que su novio se estaba volviendo un poco loco. Aun así, la situación era… extraña. Era difícil creer que la joven que había estado admirando y dibujando en Montmartre fuese un varón.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, Kurt. ¡Esto se está poniendo serio! – Samuel clamó, pasando sus dedos por el cabello. ¿Por qué no podía el castaño ver que éste secreto se hacía más grande que todos ellos? Sobre todo ahora que Blaine Anderson estaba involucrado, uno de los nombres más grandes en París. – Kurt, tuviste la suerte de escapar con esto durante un año, pero ahora…

\- ¡Pero ahora nada ha cambiado! – Exclamó entre dientes, señalando a David. – ¡Siempre que mantengas la boca cerrada! ¿Comprendes?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al joven en su vestido.

Sam miró fijamente, reconociendo el vestido. Era blanco y azul con patrones célticos complejos a lo largo de la parte delantera de la falda.

\- Tienes manchas de sangre. – Dijo recordando cuando Pierre Boucher golpeó a su mejor amigo.

Kurt frunció el ceño y asintió. – Es como derramar vino. – Susurró, ya hablando en un tono femenino aunque sólo tenía el vestido puesto.

Samuel se lamió el labio y lo mordió, nervioso por Kurt… o Simone. No estaba seguro de quién era su mejor amigo. O si incluso era su mejor amigo.

\- Probablemente deberíamos irnos. – El rubio dijo a David mientras el castaño se sentaba frente al espejo para polvearse la nariz. Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro.

David parecía incómodo y Samuel lucía casi enfermo. Se fueron en silencio y Kurt siguió arreglándose. Tenía que ir a algún evento social aburrido esa noche del brazo de uno de los magnates de los negocios de París. Él preferiría algo con Blaine pero tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna manera.

Se aplicó el lápiz labial, ocupando un pañuelo y besando la tela suave, retrocediendo y mirando el débil labio rosado impreso en la tela blanca antes de dejarla de lado y comenzar a trabajar en su apariencia un poco más.

No era tan cuidadoso para verse igual de bien como lo hacía cuando estaba con Blaine, pero todavía quería causar una buena impresión. La peluca fue lo siguiente que descansó firmemente en su cabeza, los rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Había un ligero rastrojo alrededor de la barbilla del que no se había percatado. Recién lo notaba. No era visible, pero al tacto era ligeramente perceptible. Suspiró, ¿cómo no había visto eso?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación en sus pies desnudos que estaban ligeramente cortados y molidos de la gran variedad de zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba.

Cojeó levemente y abrió la puerta, gruñendo.

\- ¿Has olvidado tu llave otra vez? – Preguntó en un tono brusco, tirando hacia atrás de la puerta sólo para ver al señor Anderson frente a él. Su mano fue directo hacia su boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado en un tono tan masculino. – Oh, _pardonnez-moi_ , Monsieur. (perdóneme, señor) – Se disculpó con una tos femenina pero baja, como si tuviera un resfriado, para excusar así el tono.

Blaine ni se dio cuenta. Parecía un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Blaine? – Su tono era de preocupación, estiró una mano para tocar su mejilla. – ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó de forma suave, y los ojos del diseñador se ampliaron.

 _Oh, Dios mío._ – Pensó en estado de pánico, con el corazón agitándose en su pecho. – _Ella sabe, oh dios sabe acerca de los sueños. De algún modo…_

\- ¿Se siente enfermo? – Preguntó preocupada, su mano tomando la mano del diseñador en su agarre menos femenino.

Blaine no se dio cuenta, sólo se frotó la frente febril y permitió a la joven que lo llevase al interior de la casa, sentándose en el duro sofá.

El sofá ahora estaba cubierto de grandes almohadas suaves, en las que afortunadamente se hundió. Observó como ella se echó a correr a otra habitación, y descansó contra el espaldar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el aroma de vainilla y flores frescas rodeándolo.

Se sentía más tranquilo simplemente por estar en presencia de Simone.

\- Aquí. – Una voz suave habló y la mujer apareció con una pequeña taza con té de hierbas.

Blaine abrió los ojos y la tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque en ese momento un brandy pudo haber sido más apropiado.

Simone se sentó junto a él, alisando la falda de tela azul celeste de su vestido. Blaine no reconoció el vestido como el que ella llevaba cuando fue golpeada mientras inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó la mayor parte del líquido humeante, haciendo un gesto.

\- Más despacio, se va a quemar. – Advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El diseñador abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, jadeando como un perro y moviendo la cabeza. Dolía. El té estaba caliente. Algo estaba obviamente ocurriendo con el joven para estar tan estresado. – Blaine, hable conmigo. – Declaró suavemente, y él la miró por algunos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No es nada. – Insistió mirándola. Su corazón dio algunos golpes mientras la observaba, y su boca se puso un poco seca. Era tan hermosa que hacía que su cuerpo hormiguease y se le enchinase la piel.

Se sintió aliviado de que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera. Eso demostraba que tenía sentimientos por ella. Suspiró y sonrió, estirándose y tocando su mejilla. – Absolutamente nada está mal… – Se detuvo, su pulgar acariciando a lo largo de su mejilla, sintiendo el ligero arrastre de vello fino y áspero. Frunció el ceño, retirando su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo. Mierda. Se echó hacia atrás, tocando el vello casi invisible en la barbilla. Tal vez… tal vez si actuaba como si nada, Blaine no reaccionaría.

\- ¿B-Blaine? – Llamó, descansando la mano en el muslo.

Él se tensó, su mano hormigueaba desde donde había tocado la mejilla. Se estaba volviendo loco, esos sueños lo estaban consumiendo. Incluso estaba empezando a confundirse con la realidad y sus pensamientos subconscientes. En realidad había pensado que sintió el vello facial…

– Debería irme, obviamente va a alguna parte. – Dijo, no queriendo que el sonido fuera tan duro como salió.

El corazón de Kurt cayó. ¿Blaine pensaba que había alguien más?

Bueno, sí, lo había, pero eso era negocio. No tenía nada que ver con ellos. Él era la única persona a la que amaba.

\- Blaine, no es nada de eso. – Insistió mientras se levantaba, dejando a un lado la taza. Estaba bajo la impresión equivocada, pensando que él estaba enojado con ella por continuar con su trabajo. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho cuando se levantó y corrío hacia él. – Por favor, Blaine, déjeme explicarle.

\- No tiene nada que explicar. – Porque así era. Él era el quien tenía el problema. Esos sueños le hacían sentirse culpable, como si hubiera engañado a Simone… con un hombre.

Se dirigió a la puerta velozmente, sin darse cuenta de la impresión que sus acciones estaban haciendo en la mujer joven que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Blaine, por favor! – Rogó con la voz quebrada y suplicante mientras le agarraba el brazo, pero él tiró sacudiéndose. Estaba sucio, ella se merecía a alguien mejor que un hombre que estaba teniendo tales pensamientos confusos.

\- Tengo que irme. – Dijo en poco más que un susurro, ni siquiera seguro de por qué fue ahí. Había tenido la esperanza de que ver a Simone haría todo más fácil… No lo hizo.

¿Cómo podía estar todavía tan atraído por alguien y sin embargo estar soñando no sólo con otra persona, sino que de otro sexo? Estaba tan confundido.

Simone ahogó un sollozo mientras él atravesaba la calle hacia su vehículo. Se puso de pie junto a la puerta, descalza y conteniendo las lágrimas mientras miraba a _Monsieur_ Anderson subirse en su coche, cerrando la puerta, y enojado consigo mismo.

Él tenía lágrimas en los ojos, frustrado por sus propias emociones en conflicto.

Kurt observó como se alejó, y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, cerrando la puerta y apoyando su frente contra ella.

Blaine sabía que ella continuaba su trabajo en la profesión más antigua. Nunca había expresado su malestar al respecto antes. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado?

La joven se hundió hasta las rodillas, un poco confundida, enterró el rostro entre las manos y sollozó. Deseaba Blaine no se hubiese enfadado con ella. Renunciaría a su trabajo por él.

La bella mujer permaneció acurrucada en la puerta de la casa durante demasiado tiempo, sollozando, hasta que recordó que tenía una cita horrible por la noche. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos, gruñendo a sí misma por ser tan tonta.

Kurt se levantó y se sacudió frustrado las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Esto no es digno. – Susurró para sí mismo, limpiándose las lágrimas y enderezando su vestido. – No es propio de una dama. – No escuchó sus propias palabras, no sintió como se deslizaba de la realidad. No sintió que estaba perdiéndose en Simone, no se dio cuenta de nada. Todo lo que sabía era que ya era tarde para arreglarse, y Simone nunca llegaba tarde.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche había sido difícil para los dos jóvenes.

Blaine había estado tratando de trabajar, tratando de enfocarse en su profesión. Tenía una gama de modelos magníficos y exóticos a su disposición, y no podía concentrarse mientras lanzaba diferentes diseños sobre sus cuerpos delgados, descontento con todo.

Ésta se suponía que era la colección más grande hasta ahora, y estaba completamente distraído a causa de algunas manifestaciones en su mente.

Estaba tan fuera de foco. Cada vez que alguien lo miraba, se volvía paranoico. ¿Lo sabían de alguna manera? ¿De alguna forma sabían acerca de los repugnantes pensamientos que plagaban su subconsciente?

Había quebrantado a tres modelos, dando un grito que no era su estilo. Él era conocido por ser un hombre más bien gentil y bueno con quien trabajar. Justo, pero también divertido. No hacía a sus modelos llorar, sin embargo, estaba pasando por un momento difícil por lo que no le importaba. No esa noche.

Kurt estaba en una situación muy diferente.

\- Por favor… – Simone gimió, sintiendo la vieja y pálida mano en su regazo, acariciando. Sabía lo que eso significaba y tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos ante la idea.

No… No esa noche… No más…

\- Estoy pagando un buen dinero por ti, querida. – El hombre mayor dijo entre dientes, su mano errante moviéndose a lo largo de la pierna de ella.

Simone se retorció, los dedos tocaron su cuello. – Mi garganta realmente duele. – Se quejó, mordiéndose el labio, esperando que le creyera, pero el hombre mayor rió y se abrió la bragueta de su pantalón. La castaña tragó con fuerza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su voz se quebrara por lo que sonaba como si realmente tuviera dolor de garganta.

Gritó cuando el hombre mayor la agarró del cabello, sobre todo tenía miedo de que le arrancase la peluca. Sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él se bajaba los pantalones con su mano libre, y le empuñanba el cabello con la otra.

\- Ahora escúchame, niña bonita. – Siseó mientras la castaña observaba la erección repugnante que estaba ahora en exhibición. – Vas a abrir esa pequeña boca y tragar lo que papá te dé.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no puedo! – Simone gritó, estridente y ruidosa, cerrando los ojos, agarrando su peluca mientras se alejaba.

El hombre mayor la soltó mientras saltaba de la cama.

El pequeño tacón de una de sus sandalias se rompió. Estaba temblando demasiado, no podía. Esta clase de arreglos, ser solicitada por estos hombres… simplemente no estaba funcionando ya. No si Blaine tenía un problema con eso, no podía, simplemente no podía.

\- ¡Regresa aquí! – El hombre gritó mientras ella corría fuera de la habitación del hotel, lanzando la puerta, rezando para que no la siguiera y la lastimara como Pierre.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, quería a Blaine, pero no estaba ahí. Quería correr hacia él y caer en sus brazos, donde siempre estaba segura, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era cojear los zapatos rotos mientras se alejaba de la habitación para llegar al coche que estaba esperando para llevarla lejos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, Blaine estaba caminando a lo largo del Sena, sólo para aclarar su cabeza. Disfrutaba de esa ruta que era preciosa, con hermosos edificios antiguos, y por lo general muchas personas interesantes.

En ese momento había un festival. Blaine no estaba seguro de cuál. A menudo tenían festivales por ahí, alrededor de Notre Dame.

Había gente en maravillosos trajes coloridos, malabares, bailes y caminatas en la cuerda floja. Se quedó por un momento viendo un mimo, sonriendo sin pensar en el espectáculo antes de arrojar unos francos en el sombrero del intérprete, que sólo había exagerado un mudo gracias con pródigos arcos e imitando un beso en la mano.

Había un buen olor de la comida en el aire y el olor picante de vino caliente también. Una hoguera en la plaza en la que estaban asando un cerdo, similar a la Edad Media también se llevaba a cabo.

Se alegró de haber pasado por el festival. Era justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse de la cabeza su problema.

Mirando a los artistas, se detuvo por un hombre joven con una guitarra.

Kurt se sintió más que un poco tonto. Había llegado a su lugar habitual para tocar sólo para encontrar ese festival. Al igual que Blaine, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero sin duda era animado.

Algunos artistas habían comentado sobre su monótono traje cuando llegó en pantalones grises y una camisa blanca. Ahora estaba adornado con algo que parecía un traje de bromista con una máscara que cubría toda su cara excepto sus ojos y su boca. +Esta era roja y verde con muchas plumas a lo largo de la parte superior. Los niños pequeños se detenían y sonreían al hombre cantando con el colorido traje de _"oiseau"_ (pájaro).

Cantó algunas canciones optimistas, rasgueando lejos. Entonces vio a Blaine.

Su corazón se aceleró, pero su voz no vaciló y nunca detuvo su rasgueo. Similar a la última vez, fue aumentando el volumen hasta que el joven se sintió atraído hacia él.

Blaine meneó la cabeza sin pensar en la música, disfrutando el rasgueo de la guitarra y la extraña pero hermosa voz de este hombre castaño. No podía arrancar la sensación de que el joven lo estaba mirando pero la máscara le hacía

imposible notarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón ... no le importó. Cuando sorprendía a la gente mirándolo, se preguntaba si sabían de sus sueños culpables, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió muy incómodo cuando el cantante castaño lo miraba.

Sólo se paró y aplaudió con las manos, meneando la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de quién era o que se habían conocido antes..

Kurt por supuesto reconoció a Blaine, y su corazón estaba tronando. Dios mío, él era tan maravilloso con su ropa informal. Apenas una camisa verde de Lincoln algo hinchada y pantalones marrones con una chaqueta café oscuro y negro, que estaba abierta.

Tragó saliva, continuó tocando, sonriendo porque Blaine no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ellos se miraron por unos segundos, Él sintió orgullo y en algún lugar profundo, excitación, pero Blaine sólo sentía comodidad y una forma de seguridad mientras agitaba la cabeza distraídamente.

De repente, el diseñador sintió una mano en su hombro y saltó sólo para ver a una elegante mujer mayor con un vestido rosa oscuro.

\- _Madam_ Dupont. – Dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose y besando su mano enguantada. – Es una sorpresa verla aquí.

\- _Bonsoir, Monsieur_ Anderson. (Buenas tardes, Señor) – Dijo permitiéndole tocar tiernamente con sus labios los nudillos cubiertos antes de quitarlos, descansándolos frente a su cuerpo. – Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que le hemos visto.

\- Bueno, temo que he estado muy ocupado, _Madam_. – Dijo, extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo tomase, y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro examinando las festividades, dejando a un joven cantante muy preocupado de ver a su empleadora y a su de alguna manera amante caminar del brazo.

– Oh, eso es comprensible con su nueva colección. – Sonrió. Todos habían oído hablar de esos supuestos magníficos diseños que iban a causar revuelo en el mundo de la moda. – Supongo que no importa, mi querida Simone ha estado muy enferma de todos modos.

Blaine se detuvo en seco… Simone… ¿enferma?

\- ¿P-perdón? – Preguntó, y la mujer lo miró por encima del hombro dándose cuenta que estaba aturdido.

\- _Oui_ (Sí), ella ha tenido que tomar muchos días de descanso debido a su mala salud. ¿Por qué sólo el sábado pasado, ella…?

\- Pero ella estuvo conmigo el sábado pasado. – Dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse, y en el momento en que habló se dio cuenta de su error. Simone le había estado mintiendo a la _Madam_ simplemente para pasar tiempo con él. Se mordió el labio, deseando poder retractarse de lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta por la mirada en la cara de la mujer que lo había captado.

Kurt había dejado de tocar y distraídamente agradecía a cualquier persona que arrojaba un franco o dos en su gorra, pero en ese momento sus ojos estaban sobre la Señora Dupont y Blaine. Él se veía preocupado y ella parecía algo impresionada, molesta, incluso irritada, y eso lo asustó.

¿Qué cosa había sucedido? Blaine no reveló que estaban viéndose fuera del trabajo, ¿o sí?

– Mi señora no quise… – Comenzó, pero la mujer levantó la mano para silenciarlo. Se sentía horrible. ¿Esto significaba que Simone podía ser despedida?

\- _Merci_ , (Gracias) Blaine. – Dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, tomando algunas respiraciones. – No hay necesidad de disculparse. – Inclinó la cabeza, alejándose.

Parecía tan tranquila, pero por dentro estaba lívida. Ni siquiera era el que Simone había estado viendo a Blaine fuera del trabajo lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que había estado fingiendo estar enferma.

Si había una cosa que la Señora Dupont no toleraba eran las mentiras, y Simone iba a descubrir lo que mentirle a ella implicaba.


	14. Chapitre Treize

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Las cosas se complican para todos.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Kurt está enamorándose cada vez más de Blaine. Debe decidirse a hacer las cosas bien por él y por todos.

Jeje se dejaron llevar por la pasión y disfrutaron del momento.

El subconsciente de Blaine habla por él =)

Simone estará en un lío muy grande del cual no sabrá cómo salir.

 _ *** Haydee Eliana Guzman Pardo**_ Me alegra que te guste la historia. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Sí, las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Kurt.

 _ *** Jeny**_ El corazón sabe mucho.

 _ *****_ ** _AdrianaBotero2_ ** Kurt está ilusionado y desarrollando sentimientos muy fuertes.

Se vienen momentos duros para él.

Las cosas tampoco serán fáciles para Blaine.

 _ *****_ ** _RobinLegua_ ** Muchos momentos intensos se están viviendo, y vienen más.

Kurt necesita abrir sus ojos antes de que sea tarde.

 _ *****_ _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Blaine es un hombre divino, pero sin querer ha metido en un gran lío a su amada.

Madame Dupont no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

La vida de Kurt se va a complicar demasiado en muchos sentidos.

 _ *** ngel Hummel 3** _ Siempre es un placer leerte. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de ésta historia.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

* * *

.

Samuel se sentó torpemente con su novio a su lado mientras Kurt caminaba en un corsé de encaje negro y bombachos blancos. David parecía un poco incómodo a medida que el castaño se paseaba por la pequeña habitación.

Era el día después del festival, y el ojiazul todavía tenía el traje multicolor prestado descansando sobre el respaldo de la silla. No pudo encontrar el propietario después, sin embargo, optó por caminar alrededor vestido con ropa interior de mujer.

Samuel estaba ansioso por algo, y aunque alguna vez no dudó en preguntar qué estaba pasando y trató de ayudar, ahora se sentaba en silencio.

Todo con Kurt se había convertido en drama últimamente y él se estaba distanciando. No era sólo porque ahora tenía un novio, sino que su amigo realmente tenía una única manera de hacer más simple las cosas. Él se preocupaba fácilmente, sufría de la presión alta y no necesitaba todo ese estrés, a pesar de querer tanto a su amigo. David le mostró que a veces era bueno ser egoísta.

David pudo ver los ojos de Samuel siguiendo a su mejor amigo, y se estiró, tocando su hombro. Lo admiraba por todo lo que soportaba, pero podía notar que estaba viviendo algunos días en la miseria, simplemente angustiándose por el castaño, el cual los estaba haciendo pasar por cosas no saludables ya que se encontraba demasiado centrado en sí mismo para ver que sus acciones creaban enormes problemas con las personas que se preocupaban por él.

Kurt entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo unos segundos. Tenía maquillaje, pero la peluca estaba puesta cuidadosamente en el escritorio de la sala de estar. Había una línea de zapatos en el suelo, algunos definitivamente nuevos. ¿Por qué estaba comprando zapatos? Siempre tuvo tres pares para Simone, un par de botas negras, unos tacones rojos y unas sandalias blancas, alegando que era suficiente dolor para cualquier persona, y ahora… ahora había una multitud de calzado.

Regresó a la sala y Samuel le miró los pies descalzos. Estaba cojeando ligeramente, con los dedos de los pies cortados y arrugados por los ridículos zapatos femeninos.

Sentado, miró a través de la gama de calzado y sacó un par de tacones altos de cerceta con correas negras que se extendían por encima de los tobillos. Examinó el calzado, y Samuel se mordió el labio.

\- Kurt… – No pudo evitarlo, tenía que decir algo. El chico no lo miró, pero giró la nueva compra en sus manos.

\- Hmm… No estoy seguro si debo ir con estas o las botas borgoña. – Pensó, empezando a murmurar sobre cómo unas eran más cómodas, pero las otras tenían estilo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron ampliamente. Ese no podía ser el mismo hombre que hace unos meses llegaba todas las noches gimiendo y quejándose de que los zapatos de las mujeres eran hechos por el diablo.

\- Kurt… – Repitió, pero el castaño se deshizo del calzado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Algo pasaba y ahora Samuel no podía callar más, le importaba demasiado.

David no se opuso, pero se mordió el labio mientras su novio se levantó y siguió a su mejor amigo.

El ojiazul se miraba en el espejo del baño, murmurando entre dientes. El rubio tragó saliva, esperaba no tener que añadir hablar consigo mismo a la larga lista de "problemas" en la vida de su amigo.

\- Por favor, Kurt… – Dijo suavemente, apoyando una mano en el hombro de éste. – Háblame.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, Samuel.

El chico frunció el ceño, tirando de su brazo un poco áspero. – Escúchame, Kurt. Hay algo de qué hablar, y por Dios, no soy Samuel, soy Sam, tu mejor amigo, habla conmigo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, aléjate de mí! – Siseó, tirando de su mano y tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus doloridos pies, haciendo una mueca.

El rubio estaba más que sorprendido por el estallido repentino, y cuando notó la mirada oscura en los ojos azules, sabía que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Probablemente ya estaba perdido.

\- Kurt… – Dijo débilmente. Lo… lo siento.

\- No necesito tu disculpa. – Dijo entre dientes, pasando solo para que un cuerpo más grande de repente bloqueara su salida.

David no parecía impresionado cuando miró a Kurt con expresión de indignación, el joven era mucho más bajo que él, pero no parecía intimidado.

\- Puedo entender si no aceptas su disculpa, pero siento que tú le debes una a él. Kurt miró fijamente al hombre más joven, los ojos castaño chocolate estrechos y enojados.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres? – Preguntó aspirando un poco de aire como si eso le hiciera parecer más grande. Pero no importaba lo intimidante que tratara de ser, David sólo vio a un hombre con ropa interior femenina. – ¿Has estado aquí por qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer?

David sacudió la cabeza lentamente. – Voy a ser honesto porque yo, a diferencia de Sam, no me preocupo por ti. En lo más mínimo. – Dijo con los dientes apretados, mostrando su evidente malestar. No le gustaba Kurt, no lo entendía, y para ser honesto se sentía más que incómodo a su alrededor. – Sin embargo, me preocupo por Samuel. Me preocupo por sus sentimientos, y no me gusta cómo le faltas el respeto, porque cuando lo desprecias… me desprecias también.

\- David por favor. – Sam prácticamente gimió, sin querer causar ningún problema entre las dos personas que más le importaban. Sí, ya David había llegado a significar mucho para él. Era tan dulce, paciente y comprensivo. Estaba enamorándose mucho del chico más alto. – Por favor, vámonos.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo me iré! – Kurt siseó, recogiendo todo del cuarto de baño y entrando en el dormitorio, lanzando la puerta detrás de él.

David suspiró y observó a Samuel, quien estaba mirando a sus pies.

\- Lo siento por eso. – Murmuró el rubio, frotándose la parte de atrás de su brazo, y su novio se acercó a él suavemente.

\- Oh Samuel… – Dijo suavemente, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda y los brazos, abrazándolo con sutileza. – Caminaron hacia el salón donde el rubio se sentó, pero su pareja lo levantó suavemente. – Vamos, salgamos. Yo invito.

Sam se mordió los labios y lo miró, sonriendo amablemente. – No tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo suavemente, un poco herido mientras miraba a su novio. Se inclinó, besándolo y David le devolvió el beso.

\- No tengo, pero quiero. – Le sonrió, y Sam se sonrojó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sólo un minuto… – Fue a buscar su abrigo, y el artista se sentó por un momento, mirándolo como se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación sólo para detenerse y volver a pensar en entrar. Kurt todavía estaba allí, molesto. – En realidad… es un buen día, no necesito un abrigo.

El chico suspiró cuando el rubio se acercó y suavemente tiró de él a su lado para que se sentara, y apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de éste.

\- Samuel, cariño. – Sam se sonrojó ante esto. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Éste asintió, curioso de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba relacionado con… – Se trata de Kurt. – Se había dado cuenta de ello. – Quiero decir… ¿qué le pasa? – Entrelazó los dedos con los de él. – Es sólo que… pareces tan molesto por todo esto. Y odio pensar que alguien te ponga así.

Las mejillas de Sam se volvieron carmesí. Se sentía tan especial con su novio, lo trataba con tanta delicadeza y amor. Pero, cuando pensaba en Kurt, su estómago se sentía extraño. Sí, Kurt podría haberlo tratado mejor, pero el chico había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, y como su mejor amigo él estaba obligado a ayudarlo. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y David le acarició la rodilla.

\- Háblame, Sam.

\- Kurt… – bajó la mirada. – ha pasado por mucho. – Dijo con suavidad listo para contarle sobre el pasado del joven, porque en ese momento necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

\- Lo conocí… hace algún tiempo. – Dijo realmente incapaz de rastrear por cuánto tiempo conocía a su mejor amigo. – Ambos nos habíamos mudado a París y… bueno, decidimos quedarnos juntos, y encontramos éste lugar. Trabajé en mi arte, él trabajó en su música, pero apenas podíamos permitirnos el alquiler. – Se frotó la nuca. – En cierto sentido, me culpo por todo esto. – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa, Samuel. – Le frotó la espalda.

\- No… es que… comencé a trabajar… en las alcantarillas de una fábrica de carne. Eso era repugnante. Lo odiaba y… – Hizo una pausa, incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Simplemente no sé… el año pasado, de repente vino con dinero y me dijo que volviera al arte, que no tenía que trabajar en ningún lugar que yo odiara. – Hizo una pausa durante un segundo mirando hacia donde Kurt había desaparecido. – Nunca dijo de dónde sacó el dinero… pero debería haberlo preguntado.

\- ¿Fue allí cuando empezó? – Preguntó, y el joven asintió, apoyando las manos en su regazo.

\- Llegué un día temprano y… él estaba usando ropa de mujer. – Miró a David. – Nunca, nunca le dije que renunciara… Fui egoísta.

David sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo. – No, no lo fuiste. – Murmuró, besando su sien cuando la puerta se abrió y Ku… Simone salió vestida maravillosamente, pero ninguno de los dos hombres la halagó.

\- ¿Una cita caliente? – Preguntó preguntó el rubio, mirando al mayor que suavizaba la tela de su vestido.

\- Voy... voy a renunciar. - Dijo Simone, y los ojos de Samuel se abrieron ampliamnete.

¿Renunciar? ¿Lo decía en serio?

\- ¿De Verdad? - Preguntó Sam, mirando a la joven.

\- Sí. - Respondió suavemente, enderezando su vestido aún más. - Yo... - El rubio se levantó, notando la mirada perdida en el rostro de la mujer. - ya no puedo hacer esto más.

David observó cómo su novio se acercaba, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la castaña y la sostenía cerca. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no importaba lo que Kurt le dijera, Sam siempre estaría allí para él. Se preguntó si era porque el rubio se sentía responsable de todo eso… O, ¿amaba a Kurt… como más que un amigo?

\- Shhh. – Samuel susurró, besando una lágrima. Podía ver lo débil que éste se estaba volviendo. Podía verlo romperse. Esa mentira se estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande que todos ellos, pero tal vez cuando su amigo escapase del control de _Madame_ Dupont, de alguna manera podrían volver a la normalidad… quizás.

\- Está bien, está muy bien. Todo saldrá bien, Kurt.

\- Lo sé… – El castaño gimió, cerrando los ojos. – Lo sé…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Madame_ Dupont estaba situada en el salón de su lujoso edificio, en el que mantenía su negocio. Una de las chicas, Miranda, se quejaba de lo que se esperaba de ella en ese trabajo. Ella no deseaba "actuar" para hombres mayores.

La señora le decía en voz baja que no tenía otra opción. La joven había llegado allí ilegalmente de México. Si pensara siquiera en irse, entonces sería deportada a casa, y seguramente no quería eso.

Le estaba dando un sermón a la joven cuando una hermosa castaña entró, y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Vete, muchacha tonta! Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. – La latina llorosa se apresuró, y Simone ni siquiera pudo registrar la presencia de su jefa antes de que ésta estuviera delante de ella.

\- Madame, necesito hab…

\- ¡Cállate! – Dijo la mujer, sus ojos eran peligrosos, y le dio la espalda. – Ven conmigo.

Simone se mordió el labio y caminó detrás de la mujer por los muchos, muchos escalones. Estaba cansada después de llegar a medio camino de la escalera de caracol, sus pies le dolían por los zapatos, pero la señora seguía caminando, exaltada.

Deseaba poder detenerse y quitarse los zapatos, pero siguió la marcha, tambaleándose ligeramente a medida que el calzado se pegaba a sus pies llenos de ampollas.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación superior, la morada de la señora Dupont. Era una habitación de lujo con paredes de color borgoña, finas sedas y cortinas de encaje morados, rojos y violetas. Había velas encendidas a pesar de que la casa tenía electricidad. El olor del incienso era increíblemente fuerte, el olor de cannabis, canela, pachulí, mirra y jazmín era abrumador, y casi le dio un dolor de cabeza.

Podía ver el suave humo que emanaba de los quemadores de incienso de latón que colgaban del techo. Había una gran chimenea que nunca estaba encendida pero tenía muchas velas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban quemadas en unos pequeños charcos de cera dura.

Había también un lujoso sofá de color rojo, cubierto de almohadas suaves.

En el suelo tenía una alfombra, era piel de un verdadero tigre siberiano, completamente pelado y la cabeza todavía atada, los ojos ámbar mirando ampliamente con la luz de las velas parpadeando en ellos. Simone lo encontraba incómodo, y caminó alrededor del tigre para sentarse en el sofá.

\- Madame, necesito hablar con usted acerca de…

\- Me has estado mintiendo. – Dijo, agarrando una botella de ginebra y Damrak, vertiendo una parte del alcohol dulce en un pequeño vaso. Tomó un trago mientras la chica se retorcía, sintiéndose realmente enferma, muy enferma.

\- ¿Qué? – Jadeó, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. – Yo… yo no he…

Una risa escapó de la Madame que miraba por encima del hombro a la mujer hermosa.

\- Me encontré con el señor Anderson en Fête des Rois y me informó de algo muy interesante…

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Había Blaine encontrado algo comprometedor? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Le había dicho a la Señora Dupont? ¿Su cubierta estaba destruída? ¿Ellos sabían quién era en realidad?

\- ¿Oh? – Susurró, con las manos temblando mientras la mujer caminaba través del cuarto y se servía otra copa, no bebiéndola esta vez, pero moviéndola ligeramente.

Ella no parecía impresionada.

\- Cuando me informaste que no te sentías bien, temí que era posible que pudieras estar con el caballero – La joven no hizo ningún comentario. – Pero pensé que una de mis chicas más fieles nunca me mentiría, sin embargo luego descubrí que no habías sido sincera. He confiado en ti, Simone, nunca dudé de ti… hasta ahora. – Se detuvo y tomó un trago. La castaña permaneció en silencio. Tal vez estaba de suerte. Tal vez la Madame la despediría, ahorrándole la molestia de tener que renunciar.

\- Lo lamento. – Respondió cuando la mujer dejó su copa y la miró.

La mujer de edad avanzada siempre se presentó como maternal y bondadosa. Simone sólo había visto ese lado debido a que siempre había hecho lo que le dijo, pero sabía que no era maternal realmente. Era fría y calculadora, parecía ser del tipo que se preocupaba más por sí misma, y por el dinero, por supuesto.

\- No, no lo haces. – Dijo entre dientes, y la miró. – Pero lo harás.

\- ¿Me estás despidiendo? – Preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado esperanzada. Quería salir de eso con la menor molestia posible.

La señora giró completamente. – No, no te estoy despidiendo muchacha tonta. – Musitó, y la cara de Simone cayó.

Tanto para una ruptura tranquila. Percibió que la señora estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero ésta vez era su turno.

\- _Madame_ Dupont, hay algo que tengo que decirle. – Pronunció tan rápido que todo salió en un silbido de aire. La mujer alzó la vista hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acomodaba frente a ella. Afortunadamente Simone era más alta. – Yo… – De repente perdió los nervios, la respiración vacilante, casi asustada. – Yo… – No hizo más pausas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras lo decía. – ¡Deseo renunciar!

La _Madame_ se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y miró a la chica antes de reírse suavemente.

\- Lamento decirte esto, – caminó luciendo bastante elegante, así como intimidante. – pero no vas a renunciar.

Simone se irguió, más alta que la otra mujer, pero todavía seguía temerosa. – ¿Por qué no? – Pidió saber por qué no podía ser dejada en libertad. Encontraría una manera de salir adelante, tenía que hacerlo si a Blaine no le gustaba eso.

\- Pareces no entender. – Dijo, frunciendo el ceño, caminando hasta ubicarse frente a la castaña alta. – Me perteneces Simone, y no vas a irte.

\- No puede detenerme. – Gruñó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras retrocedía. – No soy como la mayoría de las otras chicas. No tiene nada para mantenerme bajo su control.

La señora Dupont rió y la miró, la ira era evidente en su rostro. – Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Simone. – Dijo sabiendo muy bien lo que era tener un pasado oscuro. – Y es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubra uno sobre ti.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se alejó, deteniéndose a quitarse los zapatos para no tener que caminar penosamente por los escalones estando adolorida.

\- Bien, ¡buena suerte! – Siseó, saltando descalza hacia la puerta. – ¡Me voy y no puede detenerme!

Dupont sabía que eso era cierto, y le tomó toda su fuerza para no renunciar a su dignidad y aventarse contra la joven, prácticamente para atacarla. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio como una dama, drenando la última gota de alcohol del vaso pequeño, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que el cristal no se rompiera en miles de pequeños fragmentos en su mano.

Simone estaba apurada, necesitaba escapar. Su corazón latía y sus pies descalzos dolían mientras bajaba por los escalones, la madera dura contra los pequeños cortes y rasguños en sus pies bastante grandes.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba por la escalera, pasando junto a algunas de las chicas, pero sin hablar, aun cuando algunas le preguntaban si ya no estaba enferma, o cómo se sentía.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Dijo entre dientes cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Miró con los ojos bien amplios y luego trotó prácticamente para poder alejarse y liberarse de ese horrible edificio.

Corrió fuera, saltando a la tierra fría con los pies descalzos. Lágrimas de frustración se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras caminaba con rapidez, temblando de frío debido a que el camino de piedra bajo sus pies estaba helado.

Caminó por varios bloques, de alguna manera se sentía sucia y paranoica, mirando sobre su hombro como si esperara que la siguieran. Logró caminar durante casi veinte minutos antes de que sus sospechas se confirmasen.

\- ¿Simone?

\- ¡Tengo protección! – Gritó al lado oscuro de la calle a pesar de no tener nada para protegerse si fuera atacada. Su corazón tronó cuando alguien entró en la suave luz de una farola.

¡Blaine! – Declaró en voz alta, llevando su mano al pecho para expresar su conmoción mientras negaba con la cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza. Había tenido miedo de que la estuviesen siguiendo. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Había estado tan asustada. – ¿Qué… qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Tuve… algo de trabajo, buscando más modelos. – Dijo moviendo la cabeza cuando notó que la joven estaba llorando. Corrió fuera de la luz por lo que se quedaron en la oscuridad, y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le susurró, con una mano ahuecando su mejilla y la otra acariciándole el cabello.

Simone no lo detuvo, sino que se limitó a sujetar su camisa, inclinándose más cerca, con la frente apoyada en su hombro mientras permitía que sus brazos la envolvieran. Se sentía tan pequeña en los brazos de Blaine, pero todavía segura.

No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, tan asustada. Temía lo que la _Madame_ había planeado. Estaba sorprendida de que la hubiese dejado ir de esa manera. Sabía que no era sólo el final. Las cosas no se volvían mágicamente mejores y más fáciles.

\- Shhh, vamos, está bien. – Susurró, acariciándole los rizos castaños. – Sea lo que sea, voy a mantenerla a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió y permitió que el hombre la fuerte la sostuviera. Se estremeció y le echó los brazos delgados alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca.

\- Por favor… sólo no me deje… – Gimió, aferrándose a Blaine y cerrando los ojos suavemente. Los brazos del diseñador estaban apretados y calientes a su alrededor, y Kurt se sintió tan seguro. – Por favor… por favor, no me deje.

\- No lo haré. – Blaine prometió, sosteniendo a la mujer en el pequeño callejón, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su delgado pero firme cuerpo. – Lo prometo, nunca me iré. – Miró a la joven, con los ojos brillantes con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Seguía siendo tan hermosa, y el corazón del diseñador dio un vuelco. Realmente amaba a esta mujer. Últimamente, había estado tan confundido con esos sueños, pero ahora, mirándola allí, le gustaría poder mantenerla a salvo de todo daño, de todos los problemas, quería amarla y abrazarla.

\- ¿No lo hará? – Gimió, con la cara enterrada contra su camisa, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

\- Prometo que no lo haré. – Susurró, besándola en la frente, los ojos cerrados parpadeando. – Yo… yo la amo, Simone…

El corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco y apretó el agarre en el diseñador, estremeciéndose. ¿Él… él la amaba? Amaba a Simone… no a Kurt.

\- ¿Puede llevarme a casa? – Murmuró, temblando.

El corazón de Blaine se contrajo. Ella no respondió, pero… pero él sabía… él sabía que ella tenía que amarlo.

\- Por supuesto. – Susurró, acercándola y caminando juntos por el callejón.


	15. Chaputre Quatorze

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

* * *

.

Todo el viaje en el auto Simone se sentó con una manta del asiento posterior envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su boca y nariz. Tenía los ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre y parecía cansada.

Durante un rato la joven había sollozado suavemente, aferrando la manta a su cuerpo. Ahora temblaba y en ocasiones un sollozo seco escapaba de sus labios.

El corazón de Blaine estaba tronando en su pecho y ella todavía no había dicho nada sobre el hecho de que él la amaba. Realmente la amaba con todo lo que tenía, a pesar de cualquier confusión o esos sueños, sabía que amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón.

\- Aquí estamos. – Susurró suavemente, deteniéndose fuera de su casa. Por un instante ella no se movió, sólo presionó la cubierta más cerca de su pecho. Su cabeza se inclinó a la derecha, mirando por la ventana. Parecía tan perdida, y Blaine se movió extendiéndose y tocando su rodilla. Ella apretó las piernas juntas, casi encogiéndose en la silla y él se mordió el labio. – Simone… – No continuó, sólo pronunció su nombre tiernamente, y la joven mujer podía sentir su corazón ruidoso.

Kurt había estado pensando en eso todo el viaje a su casa. Blaine lo había mirado y le había dicho las palabras que había estado soñando oír por tanto tiempo: "Te amo", pero… él había dicho "La amo Simone". Sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Blaine no lo amaba, amaba a Simone.

\- Gracias… – susurró, mirándolo, con los ojos llorosos y húmedos – por traerme a casa, pero tengo que irme ahora. – Se estiró para abrir la puerta, pero él se extendió y se detuvo a su lado.

\- Por favor… puede decirme lo que está mal. – Susurró, y la mujer cerró los ojos hermosos, usando su segunda mano libre para quitarse la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

\- No es nada Blaine, sólo tengo que irme.

El diseñador la agarró de la muñeca, y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- Por favor… cuando dije que la amaba, nunca dije que tenía que sentirse de la misma manera. – Susurró con voz ronca, temblando ligeramente, sólo queriendo que hablase con él. – Pero, por favor, no me ignore, porque acabo de expresar mis sentimientos, e incluso si usted no tiene ninguno por mí… Sólo necesito saber… Merezco saber.

\- Blaine… – Simone susurró, apoyando una mano sobre la de él y mirándola mientras la giraba para que sus dedos quedasen entrelazados. – Es complicado… No es que no tenga sentimientos por usted… pero estoy un poco… devastada… – Levantó la vista hacia él, conectando sus miradas. – No es usted…

\- He oído eso antes. – Dijo retirando las manos de ella. – Y siempre significa… eres tú.

\- No Blaine, usted no entiende. – Lloriqueó girando hacia él. – Yo sólo… yo… voy a renunciar a la agencia de acompañantes.

El ojimiel se sorprendió y giró hacia la mujer joven a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

Ella bajó la mirada vacilante a su regazo. Sus ojos estaban abatidos mientras miraba sus manos, sacudiendo su palma mientras sus dedos se enrollaban lentamente alrededor de la mano del diseñador.

\- Por… por usted. – Susurró, y Blaine la miró, sabiendo que incluso si ella no lo decía, evidentemente tenía sentimientos por él, lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar su medio de sustento.

Él no dijo nada, sino que se inclinó haciendo que sus narices se tocasen suavemente.

Simone temblaba y sintió el aliento de Blaine sobre su rostro.

Moviéndose ligeramente, sus labios se cerraron sobre los de ella, tan tiernos y cariñosos, que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Ella apretó la mano del joven mientras sus labios se separaron. Sus lenguas se tocaron con suavidad y un escalofrío se extendió por su columna. Blaine la debilitaba y la ponía tan caliente que no podía detener el ataque de temblores por su cuerpo, especialmente cuando la mano de éste se movió y le tocó la pierna a través del vestido.

Movió su mano libre y le ahuecó la mejilla al diseñador mientras sus ojos parpadeaban, y se abrazaron dulce e íntimamente. Luego se apartó, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos parpadeando.

\- Realmente debería irme. – Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Blaine miró hacia su regazo y asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Quiere salir conmigo el fin de semana? – Preguntó casi desesperado, aferrado a la mano de ella, mirando como sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

\- Por supuesto. – Susurró inclinándose una vez más y besándolo con dulzura, con los labios cerrados antes de marcharse.

Blaine miró por la ventana mientras ella se dirigía a la casa vacía, pero sentía que podría estar empujando los límites si la siguiese.

En su lugar, esperó hasta que entrase y luego recogió la manta con la que ella había estado envuelta. La sostuvo cerca, inhalando el olor de vainilla y el perfume que permanecían en el material blando. Eso lo calmó y lo llenó de calor. Aunque todavía estaba preocupado, obviamente había muchas cosas sucediendo con Simone en ese momento.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El fin de semana llegó increíblemente sin ningún drama. Kurt había esperado que _Madame_ Dupont de alguna manera buscara algo sobre Simone para tratar de hacerla volver, pero eso no había sucedido. Y no lo encontraría por Simone era imposible de encontrar, ya que no existe. No realmente.

Durante los últimos cuatro días, Kurt había sido… sólo eso… Kurt. Todos los vestidos y pelucas estaban almacenados lejos en un armario y no había tocado ningún tipo de maquillaje. Tocó su guitarra por el Sena por sólo unos pocos francos al día, pero esa era una paga honesta por un día honesto de trabajo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en casi cinco días, tenía unos vestidos encima de la cama.

No se sentía muy bien. No había visto a Samuel mucho esa semana, ya que éste había estado durmiendo en casa de David, así que él estaba solo por la noche, y si algo había a lo que en realidad le tenía miedo era a estar solo.

Se iba a reunir con Blaine esa noche. Se sentía liberador no tener que ponerse en contacto con la señora Dupont con una historia falsa sobre estar enfermo.

Kurt estaba tarareando para sí mismo mientras ponía un vestido blanco en la cama. Era de cuello alto con mangas largas y alrededor de la cintura había un grueso cinturón blanco que estaba cubierto de encaje negro. El mismo cordón llegaba hacia la parte de atrás del vestido en un rastro oscuro y grueso hasta el dobladillo, que también estaba rodeado por el oscuro y áspero tejido. Tenía un par de guantes negros de ganchillo y sin dedos, los cuales tenían arcos pequeños y delicados por las muñecas, y un par de botas altas de cuero.

Ya tenía la peluca puesta. Ésta estaba atada en una bobina negra, un solo lirio blanco iba tejido en el caucho, y los suaves y palpables rizos caían a lo largo de su espalda. Kurt se vistió con el vestido blanco y negro y se sentó junto al pequeño espejo agrietado del cuarto de baño, aplicando con cautela gran parte del maquillaje que tenía a su disposición.

Con el tiempo, Kurt desapareció y pronto Simone se levantó del espejo, cogiendo las botas suaves y acomodándose en la esquina de la cama para ponérselas. Por último se aseguró de añadir el hermoso relicario que el señor Anderson había conseguido para ella.

No iba a reunirse con Blaine hasta el atardecer. Él no le había dicho lo que había planeado, así que esperaba que la falta de color de su atuendo no la hiciera parecer demasiado apagada.

Mientras lo esperaba, empezó a ordenar las cosas, y la puerta se abrió mientras encendía unas velas en la chimenea. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a Samuel solo, quien tenía una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

\- Pensé que habías renunciado. – Murmuró, bajando la cabeza y caminando en el interior mientras la mujer se enderezaba.

\- Lo hice. – Afirmó, viéndolo caminar cerca de las paredes como para mantener una distancia con ella. Sam negó con la cabeza, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de cintura. – No esperaba que vinieras.

\- Sólo vine por un cambio de ropa. – Le dijo, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El corazón de Simone dolió cuando se hizo evidente que su relación estaba hecha trizas. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso, con el rubio apenas siendo capaz de mirarla?

\- Samuel, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó cuando el joven salió de nuevo con la ropa bajo el brazo, y se detuvo para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó luciendo molesto cuando sus ojos escanearon la figura femenina de su una vez mejor amigo Kurt. – Perdí a mi mejor amigo, eso es lo que sucedió.

\- ¡Pero estoy aquí! – Clamó agitando los brazos para hacer su presencia obvia, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No… Simone nunca fue mi mejor amiga. – Respondió antes de irse dejando a una mujer muy confundida.

Kurt no entendía lo que había querido decir. ¿Simone nunca fue su mejor amiga? No podía entender tal declaración aunque retumbara en su cabeza repetidamente.

Aun así, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, pronto terminó de arreglar y se oyó un cortés golpecito en la puerta. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro respondió, y allí estaba Blaine, guapo como siempre, en pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo de su propia colección.

\- _Mademoiselle_. – Sonrió y le entregó una sola rosa roja, un acto que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el acto romántico.

\- _Merci, Monsieur_. – Sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que entrase, pero él sugirió que debían irse o de lo contrario llegarían tarde. Le dio una muy vaga explicación acerca de dónde la llevaría, pero ella estaba emocionada. Cerró la casa y le dio su brazo, permitiendo que la llevase hasta el coche que los esperaba.

Simone se sentó en el lado del pasajero, y Blaine le besó la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y trotar hacia su propio asiento. Ella le sonrió mientras se alejaba y se acomodó.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, Blaine? – Preguntó de manera curiosa, pero éste simplemente presionó el dedo en la nariz de ella y sonrió con picardía.

\- No saber es la mitad de la diversión. – Afirmó, y ella resopló, pero sonrió.

A Simone no le desagradaban las sorpresas, pero le gustaba saber a dónde iba y si iba a disfrutar de ello o no. Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio durante algún tiempo y luego Blaine la miró.

\- ¿Sabe? – Sus ojos hicieron transición de la hermosa mujer a la carretera. - Es mi cumpleaños pronto. – Afirmó, y la mujer sonrió, mirándolo.

\- Bueno… Feliz cumpleaños. – Le sonrió, y él devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos salir en una cita. Está cerca del día de San Valentín, y muy romántico.

Ella sintió un suave rubor a sus mejillas y se rió suavemente, mirando al joven con adoración.

\- Me gustaría eso. – Dijo inclinándose sobre el asiento y lo besó en la mejilla mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

\- _Bon_. – Susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en el asiento, con las manos en su regazo y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Condujeron durante algún tiempo, y Simone no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Blaine llegó a una gran zona verde en París en donde había una enorme tienda de campaña con cientos de personas, adultos, parejas y niños, todos riendo y bromeando, sonriendo y saltando. Los niños con juguetes y dulces, excitados por una noche memorable.

La castaña miró la gran carpa y sonrió ampliamente.

 **Amphithéâtre Anglois.**

 **El circo.**

Simone rió suavemente parada fuera del coche. La música alta y atormentadora la rodeaba, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Blaine tomó su mano, llevándola al área verde, y pudo ver un mimo que entretenía a los niños fuera de la gran tienda.

La tienda era una mezcla de franjas blancas y rojas oscuras, y la música era desconcertante, casi espeluznante. Pero de nuevo era el circo. Aunque divertido y animado, también era escalofriante e inquietante. O por lo que ella sabía, ya que nunca había estado en un espectáculo como ese antes. Sus clientes eran de gama alta y la llevaban a la ópera y al ballet, y sin embargo ahí estaba Blaine entregándose a las maravillas infantiles del circo parisiense.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de los dos boletos que salían del bolsillo de su camisa, y echó un vistazo a las personas que se reunían fuera de la tienda. Blaine se detuvo ante el mimo, y los niños chispeaban y aplaudían mientras que los adultos sonreían y se reían de sus travesuras. Simone no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo los intentos de los mimos por salir de alguna caja de cristal.

\- ¿Podemos entrar? – Preguntó el diseñador cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas personas mostraban sus entradas a dos payasos bastante graciosos, uno con una amplia sonrisa roja en su rostro y el otro con el ceño azul y con lágrimas.

Simone asintió y se acercó como el payaso feliz vestido de rojo que empujaba a su contraparte azul, quien se tambaleó y rodó entre la pandilla de niños risueños. Ella incluso se rió y esperó a que los artistas tontos regresaran y aceptaran su boleto.

¿Alguna vez has estado en el circo parisino antes? – Preguntó Blaine mientras ambos payasos se burlaban de la mano de la castaña. Ella se rió, parecía halagada, pero sostuvo su mano en su pecho mientras él la llevaba dentro y los payasos continuaban actuando un poco más.

\- En realidad, no. Nunca he estado. - Sonrió, mirando al hombre hermoso y de suave sonrisa.

Dentro la tienda lucía enorme, mucho más de lo que parecía desde el exterior.

Blaine sugirió que se sentasen cerca de la parte delantera, pero no directamente. La música era aún más fuerte y más inquietante, y la ojiazul se estremeció.

De más joven Kurt había amenazado una vez con huir con el circo, pero el circo americano era muy diferente a este. Aquel tenía música tonta fuerte y mucho color. En cambio había algo casi siniestro en éste circo con colores oscuros y música agobiante, pero curiosamente todavía había un aire de diversión, como si la atmósfera aterradora fuera una parte del todo.

Se sentaron tres filas desde detrás de la pista, Simone a la izquierda de Blaine. Él puso una mano en la rodilla de ella y le entregó la entrada que le había sido devuelta.

\- Para recordar su primera vez aquí. – Sonrió mientras ella examinaba el pedazo de cartón, mirando la ilustración de la tienda y la escritura en ella.

Simone sonrió y se inclinó, besando sus labios en señal de agradecimiento, mientras que algunos niños pequeños algunas filas más adelante silbaban y se reían de ellos.

Ella se rió suavemente y Blaine miró a los niños, sonriendo, pero también dándoles una mirada de "métanse en sus propios asuntos". Ellos se rieron y se giraron, esperando a que la función empezara.

Pronto la gente comenzó a entrar, llenando los asientos. La música se hizo más fuerte y las luces eléctricas se atenuaron. Simone sonrió, pero se estiró, entrelazando su mano con la de Blaine mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin saber qué esperar. La pista estaba vacía, no había nadie allí en absoluto hasta que una fuerte explosión causó que ella saltara.

Un hombre corpulento con un traje negro y sombrero de copa apareció, dando la bienvenida a todos en francés.

\- ¿Como hizo eso? – Preguntó a Blaine con tanto asombro como los niños que se quedaron sin aliento y aplaudieron ante la aparición. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras que el jefe de pista continuaba introduciendo el show en inglés.

 ** _Damas y caballeros… Niño y niñas… Déjenme presentarles lo que prometo será una de las noches más memorables de su vida..._**

Simone estaba sonriendo ampliamente excitada, como si ella misma fuera una niña pequeña, y Blaine la encontró encantadora. Ella aún se aferraba a su mano, con ganas de ver más del espectáculo que apenas había comenzado.

Era verdaderamente encantador. Los artistas eran una mezcla de todo, incluyendo los acróbatas en la cuerda floja que presentaban actos arriesgados, a menudo causando que Simone gritara y cubriera sus ojos cuando creía que alguno estaba a punto de caerse. No había una red de seguridad, lo que hacía que su rendimiento fuera mucho más peligroso. En un momento dado, ambos cayeron desde los altos columpios, y la mujer chilló, sólo para ser sorprendida cuando aterrizaron en caballos corriendo, sin hacerse daño ellos o a los animales.

\- ¿Vio eso? – Lloriqueó a Blaine con asombro cuando la acróbata femenina de traje gris y una máscara aterrizó perfectamente en el corcel blanco sólo para después elevarse a sí misma en el aire, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el animal – ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Oh Dios!

Blaine se rió y asintió con la cabeza, de repente señalando a los dos payasos que estaban sacando una gran jaula de hierro. Dentro había dos tigres feroces rugiendo, causando que uno o dos niños empezasen a llorar.

Simone miró al dúo mientras bromeaban y se empujaban mientras traían la jaula, sólo para esparcirse cada vez que los animales rugían y luego se apresuraban a volver a tirar de nuevo.

Con otra explosión que hizo a Simone saltar, el maestro apareció en el centro nuevamente, ésta vez con un hombre grande en un leotardo negro y un látigo. Ella se agarró al brazo de Blaine.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? – Preguntó, y el diseñador se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de señalar al maestro de ceremonias que comenzó a presentar a su domador. Los ojos de la mujer estaban muy abiertos mientras observaba a los payasos abrir la jaula y a los tigres salir. Se agarró más fuerte de Blaine. – Oh… podrían atacar a alguien… – Expresó al darse cuenta de lo fácil que sería para los animales saltar sobre la pequeña barrera que cerraba la pista.

Él se rió y la besó en la mejilla. - No se preocupe, querida mía. – Sonrió, y ella se ruborizó. Su mano serpenteó alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo cerca de su costado. – No dejaré que le hagan daño. – Mantuvo a la mujer cerca todo el tiempo mientras ambos miraban maravillados cuando el hombre fuerte con el látigo daba órdenes con facilidad a las hermosas bestias, haciendo que saltaran a través de aros ardientes.

Blaine no estaba seguro de qué era más entretenido: El espectáculo, o las expresiones de Simone mientras observaba.

Ella reía a carcajadas de los dos payasos y de su cómico acto, a menudo lanzándose pasteles entre sí o haciendo que el mimo cayera usando una cáscara de banano. También se sorprendió con actos como el del mago y su asistente. Mirando con miedo mientras éste la partía a la mitad para después volver a unirla.

Y luego los acróbatas regresaron seguidos por el "espectáculo de los fenómenos".

Blaine se dio cuenta de cómo Simone era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la mujer barbuda, y se rió apoyando una mano sobre su pierna.

\- Realmente es extraño, ¿eh? – Preguntó señalando a la mujer con su largo lío de vello facial enredado. No dándose cuenta de lo pálida que se puso su acompañante, ni escuchó el nerviosismo de su risa.

\- Sí… ¡Vaya fenómeno! – Murmuró, de repente disfrutando del espectáculo un poco menos que antes.

Aún Blaine no se daba cuenta, y pasó el resto de su tiempo señalando cosas diferentes para que ella las viera. Ella sólo sonrió y trató de lucir interesada hasta que después de algún tiempo finalmente fue capaz de olvidarse de la mujer barbuda, y simplemente disfrutó de las actuaciones una vez más.

Salieron del circo cuando era tarde en la noche, ambos riendo y recordando muchos de los actos. Simone aún estaba asombrada del hombre traga espadas mientras Blaine estaba muy impresionado por el acto de Guillermo Tell.

Caminaban en el exterior tomados del brazo y vieron que todos los artistas estaban fuera, muchos mezclándose y actuando para la multitud. Simone se echó a reír, deteniéndose en unas jaulas en las que los payasos graciosos se burlaban de los tigres cautivos sólo para esparcirse cuando estos rugían ante ellos.

Sonrió y miró a su alrededor, viendo una caravana que pertenecía a la barbuda señora, mordiéndose el labio se excusó para ir al baño, besando los labios de Blaine. Él asintió y acarició su cabello, pero se quedó de pie mirando a los payasos regresar, mientras tanto ella hacía un desvío hacia la casa de la dama con barba.

La mujer era alta y de algún modo atractiva, aunque su cabello rojo contrastaba con la barba castaña, causando que Simone se preguntase si era real o no. Bueno… parecía real.

\- _Bonjour_. – La guapa castaña dijo, caminando alrededor de la parte posterior de la caravana, donde la artista estaba recogiendo la ropa que había colgado antes del espectáculo.

La mujer robusta miró por encima del hombro, vio a la chica hermosa y le sonrió suavemente.

\- Hola querida. – Dijo en un fuerte acento americano que extrañamente hizo sentir a gusto a Simone. Tenía un tono alegre en su voz, pero era bastante profunda y caprichosa.

\- Yo sólo… quería decir que disfruté de su show.

La mujer mayor se rió y negó con la cabeza, tirando de la ropa en sus brazos.

\- Oh, por favor, yo sólo me quedo ahí y… luzco bonita. – Ambas rieron, y Simone sonrió, asintiendo con suavidad mientras la mujer caminaba de regreso a la caravana, la cual tenía escrito en el costado "Mona Hazel, Vidente", no "Mona Hazel, señora barbuda".

\- ¿Usted es vidente? – Preguntó mirando a la mujer, quien asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a entrar, preguntando si le gustaría un poco de té, pero ella negó políticamente, alegando que no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te lea la palma? – Preguntó sentada junto a una mesa pequeña. No había mucho espacio, pero la zona estaba caliente y el aroma embriagador de cannabis con palos de incienso calmó a Simone un poco.

\- Por qué no. – Sonrió, sentándose al otro lado y sacándose su guante.

\- Oh, qué… bellas manos tienes, querida. – Dijo tomándole la palma, y la castaña se sonrojó, sin excusa.

Durante unos momentos escuchó a la mujer mayor decir que iba a tener una vida larga, saludable, y así sucesivamente, pero luego ésta hizo una pausa. – Hmm… – siseó, y Simone frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – Sus ojos se encontraron, azul brillante y marrón chocolate, y la mujer mayor le cubrió la mano con la propia.

\- Mi querida, parece que tienes un secreto. – La chica tragó con fuerza. – Un secreto muy grande, y mantenerlo así no va a ayudar a nadie… – Hizo una pausa. – De hecho… sólo puede causar dolor a los involucrados.

\- Usted no sabe de lo que está hablando. – Insistió, tirando de su mano contra su pecho y poniéndose de pie, agarrando su guante de la mesa. Frunció el ceño, y mientras la mujer mayor se disculpaba, salió corriendo sin querer escuchar eso. Su corazón palpitaba mientras salía de la caravana y se apresuraba a alejarse por la hierba, los tacones se hundían en la tierra pero sin penetrarla, cuando Blaine entró en su campo de visión.

Él vio la expresión en su rostro. – Simone, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó corriendo hacia ella, pero la chica se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, tirando de su guante negro.

\- ¿Podríamos irnos? – Imploró mirándolo. – ¿Por favor?

Blaine asintió y la tomó del brazo, a punto de llevarla al coche cuando por encima de la música una voz bastante familiar sonó.

\- ¡Hola Simone! ¡Qué sorpresa es verte aquí!

* * *

.

.

.

 *** Spoiler del Próximo Capítulo ***

Al entrar, Simone empezó a recoger sus artículos cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y cerró con un chasquido. Ella saltó y miró por encima del hombro mientras Madame Dupont se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba.

\- Me pareció muy extraño que me dijeras que tu nombre era Simone Laroche... y que vivías en Clichy-sous-Bois. - Hizo una pausa. - Lo curioso es que... no hay Simone Laroche en Chichy-sous-Bois.

Simone se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de seguir empacando sus cosas, empujando su ropa en una pila, sin importarle si marcaba o arrugaba. Su aliento era superficial, nervioso.

Madame Dupont se paseaba, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre.


	16. Chapitre Quinze

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Madame Dupont no dejará en paz a Simone/Kurt.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Pronto sucederá.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Totalmente. Es una persona horrible.

 _ *** Olga Moreno** _ Descubrirá la forma de retener Simone, y eso repercutirá a Kurt.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Muy fuerte. Lo que ha vivido Simone/Kurt hasta el momento no es nada. Dupont se asegurará de ello.

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Y no te equivocas. Todo se complica.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Lo está pasando mal, eso es definitivo.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE**

* * *

.

Simone quería desesperadamente volver a casa y acurrucarse bajo las mantas de su cama. Esa noche había sido una mezcla de diversión y… no podía ni siquiera explicarlo. Ahora estaba agotada y quería volver a casa, quería volver a su cama y dormir el resto de la noche y tal vez incluso por todo el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que oyó esa voz se tensó. Trató de seguir caminando, pero Blaine se quedó paralizado y miró por encima del hombro sólo para encontrar a _Madame_ Dupont luciendo elegante con un traje de color verde esmeralda y un abanico blanco que descansaba con fuerza en su mano. Ésta estaba mirando a Simone con una expresión ilegible en sus ojos.

La castaña bajó la cabeza, tratando de arrastrar a Blaine, y justo cuando su amor estaba a punto de seguir, Dupont caminó hacia adelante, agarrando su muñeca.

\- Mi querida. – Sonrió como si estuviera tratando de ser cortés. – Me temo que debo hablar contigo.

Simone estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué habría podido averiguar _Madame_ Dupont? Tenía que haber descubierto algo sobre ella, simplemente tenía que haberlo hecho.

\- Me temo que tenemos prisa. – La joven tartamudeó, tratando de quitarse la mano de encima, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida la mujer simplemente la mantuvo en su lugar.

\- Sólo tomará un segundo. – Aseguró, y Blaine se paró cerca de Simone.

\- Lo siento, pero ella dijo que tenemos prisa. – Pronunció con firmeza, con un brazo enredado alrededor de la cintura de la joven, como si pudiera protegerla.

La señora miró fijamente al diseñador, con las manos en las caderas. – Simplemente estaba a punto de informar a la Sra. Simone que debía ir y sacar todos sus artículos personales de mi casa.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Simone asintió con la cabeza agachada.

 _Madame_ Dupont inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Ambos brazos de Blaine se envolvieron alrededor de la castaña y la abrazó mientras ésta enterraba el rostro en su cuello, sólo para calmarse.

Ella no podía explicar por qué _Madame_ Dupont la asustaba, pero lo hacía.

Blaine calmó a la dama, acariciándole la espalda, susurrándole mientras estaban de pie juntos, y ella tardó unos minutos en componerse.

Simone se apartó suavemente del ojimiel y se frotó la frente, mirando hacia donde la señora desapareció entre la multitud. Se mordió el labio. Debería ir y terminar con eso. Blaine le tocó la mano, diciéndole que la llevaría a casa, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Podría… llevarme a…?

Blaine no necesito que le dijera a dónde quería ir, y se mordió el labio. – ¿Está segura? – Preguntó, y ella asintió. Miró hacia donde estaba la mujer mayor embarcándose en un gran Buick Modelo 45 de 1877. Ésta los miró a los dos, sonriendo casi maliciosamente. Ella sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. – Está bien… pero tiene que dejarme entrar con usted.

Simone sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del joven.

\- Blaine, puede venir, pero por favor… quédese en el auto, solo estaré unos minutos.

Él lo consideró y suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando su brazo, alejándose de donde estaba el circo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche, y el viaje a casa de _Madame_ Dupont también fue tranquilo, Simone parecía nerviosa, ella simplemente no sabía lo que iba a pasar con la señora, para ser honesta… estaba asustada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuanto más se acercaban, más inquieta se ponía, hasta que Blaine se detuvo fuera de la casa.

\- Por favor…

\- No, Blaine. – Le cortó suavemente y forzó una sonrisa. – Sólo estaré un momento.

Él observó cómo la hermosa mujer salía del coche, esperando que algunos vehículos condujeran por el camino antes de cruzar, golpeando la gran puerta.

Tiffany, una de las chicas americanas abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció a la mujer.

\- ¡Simone! - Gritó feliz, avanzando y abrazándola.

Ésta se congeló y no devolvió el abrazo, sólo le tocó la cadera y luego se alejó. – Hola, Tiffany.

La chica la observó pasar. Simone era un misterio. Nadie sabía su apellido, no sabían nada de ella en absoluto. Hablaba con un acento francés, pero de vez en cuando Tiffany pensaba que podía oír una pronunciación americana, especialmente cuando ésta decía su nombre como ahora.

Simone caminaba junto a todas las mujeres, con la cabeza bien alta, sin demostrar los nervios que sentía. Su habitación siempre estuvo en la parte alta de la torre como edificio, así que marchó elegantemente a lo largo de los escalones, las manos dobladas en su regazo, la espalda recta.

Sus botas hicieron un ruido sordo que se mezcló con el sonido de la risa y la charla alrededor de ella mientras seguía subiendo.

El edificio estaba inusualmente frío hoy. Se dirigió a su antigua habitación y miró a su alrededor para ver unos trajes, maquillaje y cosas así. Sólo quería salir de ese lugar.

Al entrar empezó a recoger sus artículos cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y cerró con un chasquido. Ella saltó y miró por encima del hombro mientras _Madame_ Dupont se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba, observándola con ojos oscuros.

\- Me pareció muy extraño que me dijeras que tu nombre era Simone Laroche… y que vivías en Clichy-sous-Bois. – Hizo una pausa. – Lo curioso es que… no hay Simone Laroche en Chichy-sous-Bois.

Simone se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de seguir empacando sus cosas, empujando su ropa en una pila, sin importarle si se marcaba o arrugaba. Su aliento era superficial, nervioso.

 _Madame_ Dupont se paseaba, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre.

La castaña tosió ligeramente pero bajó la cabeza.

\- También me resulta extraño cómo nadie en la zona sabe de una Simone Laroche en absoluto, nadie ha oído hablar de ti. – Rodeó a la joven. – Viniste aquí sin pasaporte, sin documentación… dices ser legal pero… – Hizo una pausa y su boca se cernió cerca del oído de ella. – En cuanto al mundo, no pareces existir.

\- Me voy ahora. – Dijo agarrando su ropa y dando vueltas, pero Dupont la agarró por el brazo.

Simone tiró de ella, y los vestidos que estaban en sus brazos cayeron al suelo, así como algunos zapatos. Jadeando trató de seguir caminando, sólo que el agarre de la señora era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Se tambaleó, con los dedos de la mujer alrededor de su muñeca. – ¡Déjeme ir!

\- No pareces entenderlo, Simone. – Siseó. – Estás escondiendo algo… Todos tenemos nuestros secretos sucios, y sé que no eres diferente.

El cuerpo de la chica reaccionó, y automáticamente su mano se aferró al botón abierto del cuello de su vestido. Se había abierto otra vez y estaba muy consciente de ello.

\- Déjeme en paz – Musitó, sacudiendo la mano y dando unos pasos lejos de la mujer.

La señora Dupont volvió a sujetarle el brazo, con el cual se tapaba el cuello, y tiró con fuerza haciendo que bajara la mano.

\- No te atrevas a alejarte de mí, estúpida ni…

El corazón de Simone palpitó cuando los ojos de la _Madame_ se abrieron casi con temor, o con disgusto, ella no podía decirlo. La señora casi retrocedió, la mano cayendo de la suya, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, no podía salir corriendo. Se quedó paralizada, tambaleante como para alejarse, pero la señora se estiró, los dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello alto del vestido y con un ruido fuerte haló la tela tan fuerte que la arrancó. Simone se alejó de un salto, pero la mujer fue más rápida y la hizo retroceder.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó, sin tener que decir qué, pero Kurt parecía temeroso, tragando en voz alta, su manzana de Adán claramente moviéndose mientras lo hacía. Lucía enfermo y al segundo siguiente sintió que la peluca que había estado fijada a su cabeza había sido arrebatada, causándole dolor por los broches que la sostenían en su lugar.

La mujer miró horrorizada al ser que estaba delante de ella. Era alto con el cabello castaño corto, maquillado y con un vestido blanco y negro.

Parecía asustado, con los ojos zumbando de un lado a otro, mirando desde la mujer hasta la puerta. Fue a arrebatarle la peluca pero ella la sujetó hacia su pecho. – ¿Qué es esto?

\- Yo-yo… – Kurt no pudo decir nada, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, y de repente la mujer le lanzó la peluca.

\- ¿Me tomas por tonta? – Gritó con voz ronca de rabia mientras miraba lo miraba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido engañada?

\- Puedo explicarlo. – Dijo Kurt, aunque no pudo. Nadie lo entendería. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo iba a explicar.

\- ¿Explicar? – Murmuró. – ¡No hay ninguna explicación para esto! – Estaba furiosa y su tono de voz lo evidenciaba. Sus ojos eran estrechos y peligrosos mientras lo miraba. – ¿Cómo esperabas salir de esto? ¿Pensaste que podrías irte de aquí y volver a… cualquier vida que llevabas? ¿Crees que puedes alejarte de esto? – Lo miró con expresión de disgusto mientras pensaba en la mujer en la que casi confiaba.

Simone había sido como una hija para ella y ahora… – ¡Mira, esto es repugnante! No eres una mujer y ciertamente no eres un hombre. – Escupió, su voz era venenosa mientras Kurt recogía la peluca del suelo.

Quería suplicarle que no le dijera nada a Blaine, que no arruinara lo que tenía, pero temía plantar ideas en su cabeza si lo mencionaba.

\- Me voy… – Dijo dándole la espalda, pero ella lo agarró, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No, no lo harás! – Siseó avanzando y tirando de Kurt por el brazo. Él apartó violentamente su mano de la suya.

\- ¡Aléjese de mí! – Gruñó peligrosamente, y la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Golpearías a una mujer? ¡Entonces ni siquiera eres humano!

Kurt por supuesto nunca le levantaría la mano a una dama, ni siquiera a una tan despreciable como la señora. La miró furioso pero dio media vuelta para marcharse.

La _Madame_ no podía dejarlo ir, no se podía descubrir que había empleado a un hombre. No sólo eso, sino que él había sido su mejor cortesana, había asistido a algunos de los hombres más poderosos en París. Se arruinaría si Simone saliera por esa puerta luciendo como lo hacía en ese momento.

\- ¡Sal por esa puerta y le diré a Blaine Anderson lo que realmente eres! – Gritó, y Kurt se congeló en su lugar, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, y la peluca en la otra.

Estaba temblando y miró por encima del hombro. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Que quiere de mí? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La señora se movió y le indicó que se sentara en la cama.

Él bajó la cabeza y se alejó de esa puerta o Blaine lo sabría. No podía dejar que lo descubriera de esa manera, simplemente no podía. Todavía estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de decirle, estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerlo fácil, de mostrarle que seguía siendo la misma persona a la que le había dicho que amaba.

La señora Dupont estaba tratando de descifrar todo mientras miraba al hombre. Pero no era hombre. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de ella. Al notar que él no se daba cuenta que podía arruinarla, lo tenía donde lo quería. La mataría, pero tenía que mantenerlo ahí, tenía que recuperar a Simone.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó, y él bajó la cabeza.

\- Kurt Hummel. – Dijo con un acento americano marcado, levantando la vista de su regazo. – Ella lo observó. Detrás del maquillaje era hermoso, uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero nunca le diría eso. – Soy de América.

\- Escucha… – Se acercó, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Kurt estaba sentado con las manos en el regazo, temblando ligeramente. – Vas a escucharme y vas a hacer lo que digo.

Él la miró, sus ojos estaban rotos mientras asentía lentamente. Haría cualquier cosa para prolongar que Blaine descubriese la verdad. – Vas a ponerte esa peluca… y volverás a trabajar para mí.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, era lo último que esperaba. Nunca se le ocurrió que arruinaría los negocios de la señora si la verdad salía. Sus pensamientos eran egoístas, todo lo que le importaba era ocultar eso de Blaine hasta que estuviera listo.

\- De acuerdo. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos, y la mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaba rozar algunas lágrimas.

Ella lo miró esperando a que se tranquilizara y lo observó mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa y al espejo, volviendo a aplicar su peluca. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, asegurándose de que no estaba dispuesto a huir. Tenía que vigilarlo.

Era una locura imaginar que la única persona en la que habría puesto su confianza resultó ser la que le estaba mintiendo.

Salió de la habitación y Kurt miró hacia la puerta cerrada, con la peluca en la cabeza. Ella había sacado un vestido rosado y pálido para él cuando le había roto el cuello del vestido blanco.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba el vestido y se cambiaba. No podía creer que estuviera de vuelta. Había sido tan difícil salir y ahora estaba de vuelta en ese trabajo que odiaba tanto.

La _Madame_ bajó las escaleras, pasando a algunas chicas sin decir nada. Ahora tenía que ver a alguien. Bajó los escalones con la cabeza en alto y se dirigió al exterior donde Blaine estaba sentado en su coche, esperando a Simone para regresar.

Él se sorprendió y se preocupó cuando vio a la señora Dupont por el camino adoquinado en contraposición a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

\- _Madame_. – La reconoció cuando salió del coche, y ella inclinó su cabeza.

\- _Monsieur_ Anderson. – Respondió, dándole una mirada pesada. Hubo silencio por algunos momentos. Casi se compadecía del hombre, sin saber quién era la «mujer» de la que se había enamorado. Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en él. – Puede irse si lo desea.

\- No sin Simone. – Dijo fríamente, cruzando los brazos, y la mujer rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, no se va a ir con ella. – Sonrió con sorna. – A menos que esté dispuesto a esperar hasta el final de su turno.

Blaine parecía confundido y la miró – Simone dejó de trabajar aquí. – Le recordó, y ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- Bueno, afortunadamente para mí, ha sido reintegrada. – Sonrió presuntuosa, con las manos en las caderas.

Blaine frunció el ceño, no comprendía. – ¿Qué es lo que usted…?

\- Supongo que ella no quería estar lejos de su "familia". – Respondió casi peligrosa.

El frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. – No, está equivocada. – Dijo tranquilamente, aunque la expresión de sus ojos mostraba que estaba lejos de la calma. Ésta mujer era manipuladora, y se preguntaba qué podría estar haciéndole a Simone para mantenerla ahí.

\- No, no lo estoy, así que puede irse, Blaine. – Dijo con las manos en las caderas. – Simone vuelve a trabajar de inmediato, y a menos que tenga una cita, me temo que no puede verla.

\- Esto es ridículo. – Blaine miró a la mujer que se alejaba de él. – ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Qué poder tiene sobre ella?

\- No tengo nada sobre… ella. – Dijo la señora, siendo completamente honesta mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba. –Pero le recomiendo que haga una cita, _Monsieur_. Sospecho que estará bastante ocupada durante los próximos meses.

Caminó por los adoquines y se entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Blaine miró preocupado hacia la torre como un edificio. Podía ver en una de las habitaciones más altas una silueta y a alguien… a quien conocía…

\- ¡Simone! - Gritó, colocando sus manos sobre su boca para hacer eco de su voz, pero no hubo reacción, la sombra se movió desde la ventana. Frunció el ceño y miró al coche, mordiéndose el labio. Había un escalón por la puerta para ayudar principalmente a las mujeres a entrar en los vehículos, pero se paró sobre él antes de doblar su pierna, colocando su pie en el capó.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras se subía a la cubierta de su precioso automóvil y se paraba recto, algunas personas pasaban y miraban al joven bastante excéntrico.

\- ¡SIMONE! – Gritó de nuevo, incluso agitando los brazos para hacerse notar.

Las cortinas redondeadas de la habitación a la que estaba clamando fueron empujadas hacia atrás, y de hecho era la hermosa Simone, quien miró hacia abajo desde la ventana, con las manos en el balcón. Todos los miraban y la atención era lo último que necesitaba.

\- ¡B-Blaine por favor, vaya a casa! – Gritó para sorpresa de él, y sus brazos cayeron a su lado.

\- ¡Simone, por favor! - Le suplicó, pero ella retrocedió, atravesando las cortinas y dándole la espalda.

Kurt sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

\- Te lo dije… – Afirmó Dupont, volviendo a entrar, mirando al joven vestido mientras caminaba hacia delante y se paraba frente a él. – Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos sucios… pero el tuyo pasa a no ser tan pequeño. – Kurt bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, frotándose la frente. Realmente había pensado que había escapado de todo eso y que iba a reiniciar su vida, era sólo cosa de encontrar la manera correcta de decirle a Blaine.

\- Ya tengo un pretendiente pidiendo tu mano esta noche. – Dijo mirando al joven. – Pareces estar listo para salir.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó con la voz agrietada, ya no pretendiendo ser una _Mademoiselle_ francesa. – ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no me deja ir? –Ella miró al joven sentado, sus ojos eran estrechos y peligrosos.

\- No creo que estés en la posición en la que deberías hacer preguntas. – Siseó, dándole la espalda. – Simplemente da gracias a Dios que no te estoy entregando a tu amado _Monsieur_ Anderson. – Kurt la miró y ella se giró sonriendo. – ¿Crees que te ama? ¿Creías que podrías escapar y vivir felices para siempre? – Él bajó la cabeza y no contestó, ya que sonaba tan tonto y estúpido cuando venía de ella.

\- Yo… – Dijo débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

\- Porque debes darte cuenta de que él nunca amaría a alguien como tú, eres un desastre Kurt, ni siquiera mereces ser llamado un humano. – Lo miró furiosa. – Te lo dije, te dije que encontraría tu secreto.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Musitó poniéndose de pie. – Me tiene aquí, estoy de vuelta bajo su poder, bajo su control, pero, ¿necesita regodearse?

Es sólo una vieja bruja que haría cualquier cosa por dinero, incluyendo permitir que sus chicas fueran golpeadas y prácticamente violadas, siempre y cuando usted se beneficie. - Sus ojos eran peligrosos y él se paró firme mirando a la mujer. - Tiene lo que quiere… ahora salga de aquí… – Simplemente quedó atónito cuando la mujer hizo eso con gracia, sin decir palabra, y cerró la puerta con un pequeño chasquido.

Kurt se dejó caer en el asiento y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Pensó que había escapado… estaba equivocado.


	17. Chapitre Seize

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ Lamentablemente amiga, aquella mujer ha vuelto la vida de Kurt en un calvario.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Kurt no se ha dado cuenta que tiene el poder para destruir a Dupont, y está padeciendo bajo su dominio.

El miedo que siente de perder a Blaine, no lo deja pensar con claridad ni ser honesto.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Es triste lo que le ocurre, pero tiene que abrir los ojos.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Así es, está padeciendo mucho, y se pondrá peor.

Blaine cada vez más hecho un lío.

 _ *** Ody Henderson G. Colfer**_ Espero estés disfrutando de ésta historia.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Esa mujer es de lo peor, y no le importa nada más que ella misma.

Blaine es un sol, y ahora está más confundido que nunca.

Kurt... todo se pondrá peor para él.

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Está pasando por mucho, y tristemente no se ha dado cuenta que puede librarse de la mujer para siempre.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Kurt está sufriendo por todo.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE**

* * *

.

Blaine fue a casa solo esa noche. Entró y miró a su alrededor. Oh, cómo había estado esperando invitar a Simone ahí, sólo para tomar una copa. Esa noche había sido muy divertida. Había disfrutado de su tiempo con la mujer, y ahí estaba él, caminando por la gran casa, quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín en el centro, solo.

El único sonido era el ocasional de algún auto en la calle, y el goteo suave del agua del estanque koi.

Se sentó en la hierba y dejó que sus pies colgaran cerca del agua, ocasionalmente su dedo del pie rozaba el líquido, y el pez corría detrás de las rocas.

Suspiró y colocó sus manos en el suelo blando, la hierba hacía cosquillas en sus palmas. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró, probablemente debería estar trabajando. Tenía mucho que hacer. Casi todos los diseños estaban listos, pero todavía tenía que terminar varias obras en progreso.

Hizo los vestidos para los espectáculos con la ayuda ocasional de personas en las que confiaba y había trabajado mucho. Luego de la presentación, tendría prácticamente a cientos de personas trabajando en hacer producciones masivas de sus diseños para venderlos a aquellos que pudieran pagarlos.

Faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños, y realmente esperaba salir con Simone. Tenía todo planeado para esa noche. Se suponía que sería perfecta, y ahora _Madame_ Dupont había arruinado eso, jodidamente arruinado.

Balanceó el pie, salpicando agua por todas partes antes de levantarse. Caminó con un pie mojado a lo largo de la hierba, sus pies tocaron los azulejos frescos y fue dejando una huella, pero no le importaba. Cada paso hacía que un sonido suave y húmedo retumbara en la casa vacía. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, subió las escaleras y se arrastró hasta la cama, completamente vestido mientras se cubría con las mantas y cerraba los ojos, esperando no volver a tener los sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando Kurt llegó a su casa. El lugar estaba en silencio, y sabía antes de entrar que Samuel no estaba ahí. Se arrancó la peluca antes de que estuviera completamente dentro, nadie estaba alrededor lamentablemente. Muchos probablemente estaban desmayados en los callejones de todos modos.

Estaba enojado. Entró y se arrancó el nuevo vestido que la Madame le había dado y lo tiró sobre la cama, colapsando en el diván y golpeando las almohadas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había enojado, pero ahora era la palabra perfecta para su estado de ánimo: ira, rabia, furia.

¿Cómo podían las cosas casi ir bien un momento y luego todo dar la vuelta y morderlo en la parte trasera así?

\- _¡Merda!_ – Siseó enojado, empuñando el vestido que estaba parcialmente bajo él. Lo arrancó de su lugar, rasgándolo en el proceso y tirándolo a la pared.

Se vio en el espejo, vestido ahora sólo con bombachos femeninos, su pecho masculino expuesto, y el maquillaje intacto. Sintió que sus ojos se calentaban con lágrimas de rabia mientras miraba su reflejo, y una fuerte guerra como un grito se desgarró de su garganta.

\- ¡TE ODIO! – Gritó ante el reflejo, sin saber si estaba hablando con Simone o con él, o con ambos. – ¡Te odio, tú has causado todo esto! – Cogió un pesado cepillo y alzó el brazo sobre la cabeza como para lanzar el artefacto de embellecimiento a la estructura de cristal, cuando una mano inesperada le agarró la muñeca y detuvo sus acciones.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió los gruesos dedos alrededor de su muñeca, y miró a Samuel en el espejo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado en casa, por lo general estaba con David.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí. – Tartamudeó, tratando de sonar tranquilo, como si se tratara de una situación que podría ignorar.

Sam no dijo nada por un momento y no retiró su mano de la muñeca de Kurt, que todavía estaba levantada sobre su cabeza.

\- Son siete años de mala suerte, ¿sabes? – Susurró, prácticamente ignorando la declaración anterior.

La muñeca de Kurt quedó inerte en su mano, pero Samuel esperó hasta que el cepillo cayera a la cama antes de soltarlo.

\- Mi vida está llena de mala suerte. – Respondió, con su otra mano corriendo a través de su cabello castaño que estaba en su habitual lío. Llevó las piernas al pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas huesudas mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la espalda. – ¿Cómo se puso tan mal, Sam? – Murmuró, confundiéndose cuando escuchó una risa suave escapar de su amigo. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba llamarme Sam. – Sonrió, mirando a su mejor amigo y descansó su palma completamente contra la parte baja de su espalda.

De alguna manera en esos segundos cualquier pelea o palabras enojadas del pasado parecían obsoletas. Kurt se inclinó hacia él con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de éste. Se sentía miserable, pero estaba agradecido de que el ojiverde no presionara sobre el asunto, y sólo lo sostuviera.

Permanecieron en la cama durante bastante tiempo, ni sabían cuánto, podía haber sido minutos u horas, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro. Había sólo silencio, pero era cómodo, las costuras de su relación que se habían soltado, se apretaban lentamente de nuevo. Kurt sabía que le costaría mucho más a él que a su mejor amigo estar tan cerca como antes, pero por ahora era un buen comienzo.

Después de algún tiempo, Samuel lo miró y le acarició el cabello de la nuca, notando el carbón que acentuaba sus pálidos ojos. Se inclinó y besó la cabeza castaña, apoyando la frente en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó suavemente, y Kurt inmediatamente comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido, comenzando con su renuncia, seguido por Blaine diciendo que amaba a Simone, hasta lo del circo.

Detalló lo que la adivina había dicho, todo acerca de que la señora Dupont estaba allí y finalmente descubriendo exactamente quién era.

El rubio parecía horrorizado ante la perspectiva de que la _Madame_ descubriera la verdadera identidad de su amigo. No era ningún secreto cómo se sentía acerca de ella, creyéndola una perra manipuladora, una malvada vieja.

Cuando acabó la historia, Kurt se inclinó hacia Sam, gimiendo y sollozando ligeramente. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cómo podría estar tan fuera de control? Realmente había pensado que se había liberado de todo eso cuando dejó el trabajo. Había esperado con el tiempo decirle a Blaine, que se sintiera justo y natural, que éste se hubiera enamorado de la persona más que del género.

\- Cálmate… – Susurró Samuel, acariciando el cabello de su amigo. – Shh… V–vamos a resolver esto.

El ojiazul enterró la cara contra la camisa del chico, el maquillaje de sus ojos frotándose contra el algodón blanco que cubría el pecho de éste.

\- No tienes que ayudarme. – Dijo temblando. – No después de… lo horrible que me porté contigo.

Sam sonrió suavemente y mantuvo a su mejor amigo cerca.

\- Estabas siendo tu ser normal, hormonal. – Se alegró cuando los labios de Kurt se curvaron un poco en los bordes.

El castaño sonrió un poco, pero se sintió horrible por cómo había tratado a su amigo, su mejor amigo, al chico que había estado a su lado desde que los dos llegaron a París.

No hubo más conversación. Kurt pronto se quedó dormido contra el rubio, agotado por el horrible día que había pasado. Sam se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y se sujetó al joven, acariciando su largo cabello castaño, el cual estaba creciendo un poco más, ahora llegando hasta su cuello antes de curvarse ligeramente en los bordes. Tan suave y táctil.

Lo miró y deseó desesperadamente que las cosas entre ellos pudieran volver a como estaban antes de todas esas cosas de Simone. Se sentía completamente responsable porque de hecho, él era la razón por la que el joven estaba en ese apuro.

\- Lo siento, Kurt. – Susurró, besando su frente y cerrando los ojos mientras lo sostenía dormido cerca de su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Blaine tuvo los sueños, pero esa noche regresaron. Estaba acostado en su gran cama, con el estómago enfermo de confusión en cuanto a todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, cuando se durmió, sucedió. Era más para añadir a la confusión que lo atormentaba.

Ésta vez ya no empezó con Simone. Comenzó con él y ese hombre fantasma en una situación extraña, pero era diferente.

Estaba tendido en el suelo en su ropa interior, las manos apenas colocadas discretamente por encima de su cabeza mientras el castaño rondaba por encima de él. Uno de los brazos del muchacho estaba apoyado sobre él, su cuerpo se inclinaba con gracia mientras sus labios estaban unidos en la mezcla más perfecta de tiernos y apasionados abrazos.

"A veces olvido que todo esto es un sueño." - Pensó, pero las acciones consensuales mientras cedía a los tiernos abrazos, le recordaban que era todo… sólo un sueño.

El chico se apartó y Blaine lo miró. Él era hermoso con el cabello ondulado y castaño, y una fuerte línea del mentón. Tenía los labios delgados que se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa y esos encantadores ojos azules que eran aún más evidentes debido a su piel pálida.

Era extraño, pero cuando Blaine despertaba no podía recordar los detalles del hombre que había visto en tantos sueños, sólo que era castaño y pálido. No podía recordar su rostro, su color de ojos o cómo esos labios rosados se retorcían en una sonrisa de lado.

\- Bésame. – Susurró el diseñador, sólo necesitaba algo de consuelo, algo de seguridad, incluso si provenía de su subconsciente. El joven extraño lo miró con tristeza, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los besos más tiernos en sus labios, y luego…

\- Lo lamento.

Blaine lo miró, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que el hombre de sus sueños le había hablado. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la voz, y eso lo molestaba. Lo que resultaba aún más extraño era lo mucho que le preocupó cuando el castaño se inclinó y lo besó después de disculparse por… algo.

\- Espera – Dijo empujándolo suavemente. – ¿Por qué lo sientes? – Pero éste no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de nuevo a su ser silencioso. Blaine frunció el ceño, agarrándolo por los hombros. – ¿Por qué lo lamentas? – Preguntó con más rabia, y luego el chico lució herido.

\- ¿Por qué es… que me estás gritando? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada con autocompasión, y el pelinegro se incorporó.

\- Sólo quiero saber por qué lo lamentas. – Dijo tocando el brazo del joven, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

\- No importa. Ya no importa. – Respondió finalmente. – Lo hecho, hecho está.

\- ¡Espera, no! – Blaine se puso de pie tambaleándose, devastado porque incluso en los sueños no tenía nada de la comodidad que ansiaba. El castaño comenzó a alejarse y, aunque él corrió, no pudo alcanzarlo. – ¡No, por favor… espera Kurt!

Se sentó en su cama de repente, frotándose la frente. El sueño era fresco. Todavía era capaz de recordar todo, desde los ojos azules hasta los tiernos besos. Incluso el hecho de que llamó a la figura previamente anónima como Kurt… ¿Kurt?

Con un gemido se levantó, se alejó de su cama y se dirigió al baño donde llenó el lavabo con el agua tibia que tenía el privilegio de poseer. Después de lavarse bien el rostro, despejándose la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que casi todos los recuerdos del sueño de las últimas noches habían desaparecido, como de costumbre. Después de despertar recordaba todos los detalles, pero minutos después eran sólo recuerdos nebulosos. Recordaba los besos, algunas palabras intercambiadas y… haber llamado al chico… ¿algo? ¿No era así?

Gruñó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, sólo frustrado. Se sentía tan… solo.

Desde que Simone llegó, la soledad era un sentimiento que ya no experimentaba, pero ahora recordaba lo horrible que era esa sensación. Se sentía enfermo y aislado. Echaba de menos a Simone. A pesar de que prácticamente todas las noches regresaba solo a su casa, solía estar caliente por la sensación de trabajar duro o de haber pasado tiempo con la mujer de sus sueños.

Ahora estaba centrado en el hecho de que estaba solo. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Volvió a su dormitorio y sacó los diseños, mirando a través de ellos, buscando defectos, pero sinceramente no le importaba cambiar o arreglar cualquier cosa. Simplemente no pudo reunir el interés y pronto descartó los papeles.

Pasó el resto de la noche acostado sobre su espalda, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al techo, preguntándose dónde estaría ahora Simone. ¿Ella estaba pensando en él? ¿Terminaría alguna vez con todos esos diseños? ¿Cómo había llamado al castaño?

Eran muchas preguntas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Blaine! – Wesley Montgomery se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo al que acababa de abrirle la puerta.

El pelinegro forzó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos. – Wes. – Dijo con una sonrisa, apreciando la compañía.

Era temprano en la mañana, más Wesley siempre había sido un pobre durmiente, sufriendo de insomnio severo, pero de alguna manera siempre se mantenía alegre.

Él era exactamente la persona a quien acudir cuando él mismo no podía descansar por la noche.

Wesley le pidió que estuviera en silencio y ambos entraron en la casa del agente. Su esposa y su hijo dormían arriba. Viendo que no eran ni siquiera las 6 de la mañana, no deseaba despertarlos. Era demasiado temprano, y su hijo de la frágil edad de tres años necesitaba su descanso.

Los dos hombres no hablaron, pero se dirigieron a la lujosa cocina de la gran propiedad. Blaine se sentó junto al mostrador de mármol negro, con los brazos apoyados sobre la fresca superficie mientras miraba a su amigo, quien le estaba preparando una taza de té de hierbas.

\- Ahí tienes, viejo amigo. – Dijo en un falso acento británico y una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba la taza en frente del diseñador.

Había estado negociando modelos para una compañía británica de moda y había pasado bastante tiempo con los propietarios de dicho negocio. Pero era un bromista cuando las formalidades no eran necesarias y cuando estaba alrededor de sus amigos. Disfrutaba reír. Le encantaba actuar y bromear, los acentos era algo que disfrutaba, especialmente cuando había encontrado tantas personas diferentes de diversas naciones en su línea de trabajo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Blaine en un tono manso, pero con una sonrisa honesta cuando tomó un sorbo de la bebida, chasqueando su lengua, pero haciendo nada más que un pequeño gesto con los ojos arrugados para mostrar el dolor.

Wesley lo miró, muriendo por preguntar qué estaba mal. Su mejor amigo no estaría ahí a las 5:20 de la mañana a menos que algo estuviera realmente mal. Pero lo conocía. Si éste quería hablar, entonces lo haría bajo sus términos. Realizar preguntas no ayudaba en absoluto.

Se sentaron junto a la mesa durante algún tiempo, el único sonido era el chorrito de agua del fregadero que tenía que ser arreglado, y el ocasional sorbo del líquido caliente a base de hierbas.

El ojimiel se sentó con las dos manos alrededor de la taza delicada de porcelana, mirando las hojas de té mientras giraban y bailaban alrededor de la bebida turbia, haciendo sus propios pequeños patrones.

Wesley podía ver el cansancio y la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, y eso a su vez le afectaba. Extendió la mano y tocó la mano de éste, pero los ojos del diseñador se abrieron de par en par y se estremeció, tirando de la palma contra su pecho, como si algo lo hubiera quemado.

\- ¿Blaine? – Preguntó preocupado.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio y miró de su mano a la de Wes. Desde que empezaron los sueños, tenía problemas con hombres que lo tocaban de cualquier manera íntima, aunque sólo fuera un golpecito en el hombro o un toque de la mano. Incluso Wesley. Estaba pasando un tiempo difícil, descubriendo algunas cosas oscuras sobre sí mismo, y los problemas con otros hombres lo confundían aún más.

\- Lo siento, Wes. – Dijo, tratando de excusarse, temiendo que si fuera a reaccionar exageradamente, perdería su amistad. – Me quemé la mano el otro día. – La apoyó en su regazo, fuera de su vista. – Todavía está fresco.

Wesley asintió, actuando como si estuviera convencido, pero en realidad estaba lejos de ser persuadido. Sabía que algo andaba mal, sin embargo Blaine rara vez admitía que algo malo sucedía, y mucho menos la razón por la que pasaba.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por cerca de otros treinta minutos y Blaine tosió suavemente, el primer sonido que no era aburrido en lo que parecía una eternidad.

\- Gracias por el té, Wes. – Dijo poniéndose de pie de repente, y éste lo miró, siguiéndolo a la suite.

El diseñador llevaba un abrigo de lona grande que levantó hasta que cubrió todo el camino hasta sus oídos y estaba atado con encaje y botones de estilo de cuentas a lo largo de todo el frente. Tenía la piel de imitación más suave imaginable a lo largo del cuello, y el interior estaba forrado con seda lisa. Sin duda era lo suficientemente cálido para la mañana bastante fría de febrero.

Blaine dijo adiós a su amigo y le dio la espalda. Wesley se acercó a él pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. – Nunca mencionaste los planes para tu cumpleaños de este año. – Lo observó, y Blaine se mordió el labio.

Había tenido planes, nada que ver con Wes sin embargo, pero ahora estaban arruinados. – No me apetece celebrar este año. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y miró a su amigo. – No es como si veinticinco fuera una edad importante de todos modos. – Entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, decidiendo conducir alrededor por el resto del día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simone se levantó del coche, su vestido estaba ligeramente arrancado por el manoseo rudo de su cita de esa noche. Era horrible, ahora más que nunca, ya que todo en lo que podía pensar durante su "cita" era Blaine. En un momento dado se excusó para ir a la sala de lavado sólo para romper en lágrimas en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Ahora se tambaleaba hacia el castillo de Dupont, uno de los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos crema con punta abierta, estaba roto. Tropezó por el pavimento hacia la puerta a la que golpeó con un puño, haciendo que el fuerte sonido resonase en el interior del negocio, incluso por encima del ensordecedor tocadiscos rayado.

La Madame miró a la puerta, sabiendo quién era, y cuando abrió, la castaña tropezó, luciendo peor por lo nada impresionante que estaba usando.

Varias de las chicas se quedaron mirando a Simone, quien alguna vez había estado tan calmada y regia, y ahora entraba por la habitación con zapatos rotos que resonaban ruidosamente.

La señora llamó a la mujer con un tono firme, pero ésta pareció ignorarla y sólo se precipitó a lo largo de los peldaños en un golpe, con las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. _Madame_ Dupont miró a las chicas, exigiendo que volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo. Una vez que todos los ojos estaban alejados de ella y de Simone, juntó las muchas enaguas de su vestido de jade y marchó tras ésta, logrando agarrarla.

\- Entra. – Insistió, habiéndose quedado frente a la castaña y abriendo la puerta de una habitación felizmente sin cerradura. Habló entre dientes, su boca se torció así que no era ni una sonrisa ni estaba fruncida, pero de alguna manera era mucho más siniestra de lo que cualquiera podría haber sido.

Simone se agachó, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar en la habitación. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se quitó la peluca, y Kurt giró.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Dupont jadeó, arrastrando los pies y arrebatándole la peluca, intentando volver a ponérsela, pero él se alejó de sus manos entrometidas, y le dio la espalda. – ¡Ponte esto ahora mismo!

\- No lo haré. – Dijo en un tono áspero y varonil, y la mujer mayor lo silenció, mirando a la puerta cerrada como si le aterrorizara que alguien pudiese estar escuchando.

Kurt se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo bastante delgado, con los pechos de la prótesis sobre sus brazos mientras miraba por la ventana.

La _Madame_ suspiró. Era difícil su situación actual. De alguna manera tenía que mantener una era de miedo con el joven, mientras que también atendía el mínimo de sus demandas. No podía arriesgarse a que él estuviera expuesto o su negocio seguramente iría a la quiebra.

\- Kurt… – Dijo con un tono de voz algo más agradable, sentándose a su lado y tocando su rodilla. Lo sintió tenso, obviamente no acostumbrado al toque tierno y suave de una mujer, incluso si dicha mujer era ella. – Él movió la pierna de su agarre, y ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. – Tienes un cliente.

\- ¡No voy a ir! – Dijo en un jadeo. – No puedo… Simplemente no puedo, me niego… No más esta noche…

\- Ahora escúchame, Kurt. – Dijo Dupont poniéndose de pie. – ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuviera que ir con _Monsieur_ Anderson y contarle tu sucio secreto?

Con lágrimas en los ojos miró a la mujer. – Es la razón por la que no puedo… No puedo… Por favor, no entiende.

\- ¡Lo que yo entiendo es que estás locamente enamorado de un hombre que nunca te amará a TI! Sólo amará la fantasía en que has dejado que se convierta su vida. – Gritó con los ojos desorbitados y le arrojó la peluca sobre su regazo. – ¡Ahora arréglate! ¡Si te atreves siquiera pensar en cualquier tipo de araña, yo personalmente le daré la noticia a _Monsieur_ Anderson!

Kurt se puso de pie y dio dos pasos largos, quedando pecho a pecho con _Madame_ Dupont, pero él era mucho más alto que ella.

\- ¡Eres una vieja bruja! – Exclamó con los dientes apretados, empuñando la peluca en sus manos. – ¡Una bruja mala, repugnante y vulgar!

Su mejilla picó con un sonido fuerte cuando una palma se encontró con su rostro, haciendo que se volviese de color rojo brillante. Kurt acunó su mandíbula mientras ella se elevaba, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Respiró profundamente. – Si no fueras una... dama... – Escupió la palabra a regañadientes. – no dudaría en golpearte.

La mujer miró al hombre gay con valentía, con el pecho hinchado mientras inhalaba un poco de aire. – Sí, bien señor Hummel, soy una dama, que es mucho más de lo que puedo decir… – le arrebató la peluca y se la puso en la cabeza. Él sólo bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos – …sobre usted.

Pronto el tocado estaba en su lugar, y la mujer afirmó que lo dejaría ir a su propia habitación para cambiarse ya que debía encontrarse con un pretendiente en sólo veinte minutos.


	18. Chapitre Dix-Sept

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Así es! Y las cosas se siguen poniendo peores para él.

 _ *****_ _ **Georgi G** _ Sí, su subconsciente está más atento que él.

Dupont es de lo peor.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Kurt no quiere hacerlo. Sam respeta las decisiones de su amigo.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

* * *

.

Unos días después, la víspera antes de que Blaine cumpliera veinticinco años, había oído que aparentemente iba a celebrarse una fiesta para él. Pero había tenido que tomarse la molestia de ponerse en contacto con la gente supuestamente a cargo e informarles que no quería ninguna celebración. Si la fiesta ciertamente iba a llevarse a cabo, no asistiría. Estaba realmente en un estado de ánimo triste y se sentía deprimido en esos días.

No ver a Simone durante la mayor parte de la semana fue una gran miseria. Últimamente los sueños habían desaparecido por completo, así que tampoco pudo encontrar la atención que ansiaba en su subconsciente.

Echaba de menos a la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Estaba más que preocupado por qué ella le había dicho que se fuera, actuando como si nada de esto le molestara. ¿Realmente no lo amaba?

Se había forzado a creer que simplemente no estaba lista para admitir sus sentimientos, pero tal vez ella realmente no tenía ningún deseo hacia él.

La había visto una noche. Había estado caminando solo, perdido en sus pensamientos solitarios, incapaz de trabajar, incapaz de siquiera considerar continuar su línea de moda, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con una cosa, un pensamiento… Simone

La había visto salir de un gran automóvil, su vestido de un crema celestial con hilo de oro en el corpiño y la falda. Los diseños más finamente detallados se extendían por la espalda. La parte delantera estaba plisada y llegaba justo encima de sus pies, que estaban cubiertos de botines de tobillo un tono crema más oscuro que el resto del vestido, pero con suelas de oro y cordones.

También tenía un abanico en su mano y un elegante cabezal descansaba en sus rizos castaños consistente en plumas y flores exóticas.

Por costumbre le estaba robando aliento y le dolía el corazón contemplar tal belleza. Quería lastimar a alguien cuando la vio tomar la mano de otro hombre y sonreír suavemente, obviamente disfrutando.

Así que él era sólo otro hombre, sólo un idiota con el que estaba jugando. Se sentía tan enojado consigo mismo y había decidido olvidarse de la mujer y de la alegría e inspiración que le había dado una vez. Pero no pudo.

Y cuatro días más tarde, todavía estaba inmerso en el amor miserable por la mujer que lo había dejado por la vida de lujo de una dama de compañía. Podría habérselo dado todo, pero ella prefirió no tenerlo. No podía detener su obsesión con la mujer que mandaba todos sus pensamientos y atención.

Viajaba por París todas las noches, mirando, buscando, deseando verla en otro vestido finamente hecho. Incluso si verla del brazo de otro hombre le doliera profundamente, era un pequeño precio a pagar sólo por mirarla. Sin embargo, no había tenido ese placer en días.

No estaba en el ballet ni en la ópera. No estaba en ningún sitio donde buscó, y era frustrante.

Con su cumpleaños teniendo lugar al día siguiente, Blaine estaba ansioso. Estaba frustrado y solo. Necesitaba a Simone, sólo su compañía, y era incapaz de creer donde estaba a las 8 de la noche. Se encontraba de pie fuera de la casa de _Madame_ , frotándose la nuca y mirando hacia el edificio. Había estado parado fuera durante quince minutos, incapaz de forzarse a usar la pesada aldaba de bronce que tenía delante. Se mordió el labio, miró a la izquierda y a la derecha y subió a la ventana donde Simone le había gritado.

Dios mío, no debería estar ahí, pero no pudo detenerse. Tenía que verla, debía tener por lo menos una última noche.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" - Susurró para sí mismo a pesar de saber la razón. Con un fuerte suspiro se estiró y levantó la aldaba que resonaba por la calle vacía.

Un coche pasó y después de que la tranquilidad siguió durante unos segundos, la puerta finalmente se abrió y una chica rubia lo miró. Estaba escasamente vestida con un corpiño bronce y rojo y bombachos negros. Sus ojos estaban realzados por el grueso maquillaje que los rodeaba. Se pasó el cabello por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Preguntó con un acento grueso que no era francés, sino algo de Europa del Este, posiblemente de algún lugar como Lituania.

\- Estoy buscando a _Madame_ Dupont. – Dijo quitándose el suave sombrero de fieltro de su cabeza, colocándolo bajo su brazo. La mujer asintió y retrocedió, la puerta se abrió un poco más, dando espacio para que Blaine se deslizara dentro.

Todas las mujeres lo miraban, algunas batían sus pestañas, o realzaban sus pechos para llamar su atención, pero él las ignoraba todas.

\- Saludos Sr. Anderson. – Una voz profunda reverberó, y le dio escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal mientras miraba hacia las escaleras. Al fondo Dupont apretaba el corsé de una joven que parecía no poder respirar. – Qué placer es verlo de nuevo.

Blaine se sintió enfermo cuando miró a la mujer, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin sonreír, sólo había una mirada sombría en su rostro. – _Madame._ – Dijo con un tono lleno de resentimiento que no se molestó en ocultar.

La mujer miró a otra chica, diciéndole en francés que siguiera atando el corsé. Cuando estuvo libre, se acercó al diseñador, con las manos apoyadas sobre su regazo mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó con una sonrisa suave, y él la miró con ira en sus ojos.

\- Estoy buscando a Simone. – Dijo, y una mirada de simpatía simulada cruzó la cara de la mujer.

\- Oh, bueno, lo siento muchísimo. – Dijo sin ninguna empatía en su voz. – Pero temo que _Madame_ Laroche ha estado muy enferma últimamente y no ha podido trabajar. – Esta vez la joven no había mentido, ella de hecho estaba enferma. Dupont había ido incluso a la casa bastante pobre para comprobarlo por sí misma.

La expresión de Blaine se oscureció.

\- ¡Necesito verla! – Dijo mordiéndose el labio. De hecho, había pensado en ir a su casa, pero había ciertos límites que casi temía sobrepasar.

\- Bueno, lo lamento Blaine, pero normalmente mi negocio con _Madame_ Simone es estrictamente profesional. Si quiere, puedo intentar organizar una reunión con ella para usted… – La expresión del diseñador era de pura sorpresa, mirando a la mujer mayor. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar? – por un precio.

Debería haberlo sabido. Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, queriendo negarse pero… pero simplemente no pudo. Tenía que verla. – ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Preguntó en voz baja, desalentado, y la señora lo miró.

\- ¿Cuándo quiere verla? – Preguntó, y Blaine la miró.

\- Mañana por la noche.

La mujer rió de repente pero se cubrió la boca, aunque él pudo ver la sonrisa escondida allí.

\- Me temo… – rió entre dientes – que eso es muy poco tiempo de aviso, _Monsieur_.

La mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones así que estaban prácticamente solos en la planta baja.

\- Por favor. – Dijo Blaine, incapaz de creer que se estaba hundiendo hasta el nivel de prácticamente rogarle a ésta mujer.

Ella pasó los dedos por sus mechones grises y lo observó. – ¿Cuánto vale para usted?

Blaine la miró con los ojos húmedos. Estaba frustrado e incapaz de contenerse mientras luchaba por no estallar en lágrimas de enojo y golpear algo.

\- Más de lo que pueda imaginar. – Susurró. Pagaría por una sola noche con Simone dinero que haría que la señora se sintiera desmayada.

La mujer sonrió y le ordenó que se sentara en las exuberantes y suaves sillas para hablar de negocios.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kurt gimió suavemente, con los ojos calientes y llorosos cuando se acostó en la cama. Tenía la nariz congestionada y le dolía la cabeza. Cuando tosía, era seco y doloroso.

Era simplemente un resfriado, pero uno muy malo.

Cerró los ojos y luego sintió algo frío en su frente. Abrió los ojos para ver a Samuel por encima de él, David estaba detrás con sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Regresaste. – Murmuró en voz baja antes de estallar en un ataque de tos, sintiendo la mano huesuda de su amigo en su mejilla y el pulgar acariciando su labio. Las manos de su amigo eran cálidas, demasiado cálidas para su piel ardiendo. Recordó que Blaine tenía las manos siempre frescas. Había oído que las personas con las manos frías eran las más amables. Eso era ciertamente cierto para el joven apacible.

\- Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. – Respondió. Estaba teniendo una velada romántica con su novio en una pequeña cafetería junto al Sena, serenado por una hermosa música de la calle. Era maravilloso, y David le dijo que tenía otra sorpresa para él, pero el rubio quería comprobar a su pobre amigo primero.

Kurt parecía muy enfermo. Se había estado partiendo el trasero trabajando, literalmente. Había sido horrible. La _Madame_ había descubierto una manera de hacer aún más dinero explotándolo.

Ella decía que Simone tenía una cicatriz desagradable en el muslo debido a un incendio de cuando era más joven. Debido a esto, se insistía en que los hombres no debían quitarle la ropa. Pero ahora se había convertido en una de las otras chicas, ya no estaba por encima de ellas. Ya no era oral el único acto sexual que proporcionaba, ahora estaría doblada sobre la cama con los bombachos hacia abajo a penas lo suficiente, y luego tenían sexo con ella.

Kurt se esforzaría por no llorar. Cerraba los ojos y se tensaba, rezando para que no notaran nada. Podría ser maltratado peor. Le dolía tanto porque todo lo que podía pensar era en Blaine. Sabía que éste lo trataría de otra forma, sólo… si supiera…

Ahora tenía una horrible infección, probablemente de uno de los hombres repugnantes con los que se había visto obligado a acostarse.

Miró a Sam y luego cerró los ojos. – Quiero dormir. – Dijo en poco más que un susurro.

El chico asintió, besando su mejilla. – Bueno, estaré en casa más tarde. – El castaño sonrió débilmente y le agradeció por el paño. El joven lo comprobó para ver si todavía estaba fresco. Luego se despidió, y David se puso de pie.

\- Espero que te sientas mejor pronto. – Dijo mirando al joven, no sonreía pero tenía una mirada bondadosa.

Kurt y David no se habían vuelto amigos en absoluto, ni siquiera habían hablado entre sí por mucho tiempo, pero se sentía un cambio entre ellos. Era un buen novio para Samuel. Kurt podía apreciarlo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo mansamente, y los dos se fueron dejando la puerta abierta ante su petición ya que estaba demasiado caliente.

Desesperadamente quería dormir pero no se sentía bien en absoluto, así que resultó difícil. Se lanzó y se giró un poco pero no mucho, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Se quedó allí un rato y luego oyó abrirse la puerta principal, pero supuso que era Samuel.

\- Bueno, entonces… – Dijo una voz femenina mientras la puerta se abría aún más.

Él abrió los ojos para ver a Dupont, y gimió.

La mujer se había tomado la libertad de tener su propia llave de la casa para vigilarlo, pero ésta era la primera vez que la usaba – Te ves muy animado hoy.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con su voz seca mientras miraba cansadamente a la mujer que se sentaba elegantemente en el diván junto a la cama.

\- Vine a informarte que espero que vuelvas a trabajar mañana por la noche.

El joven la miró con los ojos ensangrentados. – Pero… – Ni siquiera pudo defenderse antes de estallar en un ataque de tos, y la mujer lo observó.

\- Es con Blaine Anderson. – Dijo, y de repente el más mínimo color volvió a las mejillas de Kurt.

\- ¿B-Blaine? – Preguntó casi con incredulidad. ¿Blaine aún quería algo con Simone? La mujer asintió y le sonrió.

\- Entonces… ¿crees que serás capaz de trabajar? – Preguntó sonriendo cuando el castaño delante de ella se sentó débilmente, asintiendo, el paño cayendo de su cabeza.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaine Anderson estaba de pie en un puente sobre el Sena. Estaba observando a lo largo del río como la barcaza y el tráfico de agua pasaba por debajo de él.

Se puso bien el sombrero, caminando por el puente y cruzando el camino adoquinado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco rojo amartillado. Bajo el abrigo había una camisa blanca, y llevaba una elegante chaqueta curtida cruzada sobre el brazo. No estaba sonriendo pero parecía contento. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo ¡ría la noche. ¿Podría aparecer Simone? ¿Incluso quería verlo? ¿Lo odiaba realmente?

Se mordió el labio y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran plaza. Estaba prácticamente vacía. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba de pie bajo la torre Eiffel. Era preciosa, toda iluminada en la oscuridad, toda la ciudad brillaba en su estela.

Él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que pagaría cualquier valor por Simone, y ser uno de los hombres más ricos de París tenía sus ventajas.

"¿Dónde está ella?" – Susurró mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Mientras lo hacía, un auto grande se detuvo en el camino, y una mujer magnífica bajó de ahí.

Simone llevaba un vestido gris, casi plateado. Iba ataviada con un corpiño que mejoraba su torso bien formado. Éste cubría apenas sus pechos e iba lejos de los hombros, con mangas largas que cubrían sus brazos hasta llegar a los nudillos.

Alrededor del escote había encajes que cubrían el pecho y el estómago. Había una faja alrededor de su cintura con una flor falsa descansando por su cadera izquierda, lo que aumentaba su vientre delgado

La falda era bastante plana, ya que no había enaguas por debajo para que se extendieran, sin embargo era suelta y halagadora. Sus zapatos no eran visibles para él, pero llevaba el cabello en un nuevo estilo de moño con rizos que se extendían desde el cabello anudado. En su cabello había una flor falsa que coincidía con la de su cintura. Unos mechones caían sobre su ojo derecho, y cuando ella se levantó, sosteniendo el bolso pequeño en su pecho, trató de acomodarlos sobre su oreja, pero se resbalaban hacia atrás obstinadamente.

A la tenue luz de la luna, incluso con la espectacular iluminación de la famosa torre y la ciudad del amor, el diseñador no notó sus ojos inyectados en sangre mientras se acercaba. El maquillaje que tenía también ayudaba a ocultar que estaba enferma.

\- Blaine. – Dijo en un tono ligeramente ronco pero cálido. Kurt no estaba preparado para el alivio y la seguridad que sentiría cuando estuviera en presencia de éste. Quería tanto correr a sus brazos, pero estaba bajo la estricta instrucción de mantener la distancia y no darle ninguna impresión de cómo realmente se sentía. – Es bueno verlo otra vez.

\- Y a usted, _Madame_. – Respondió tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos, odiando cómo estaban de alguna manera de vuelta en esa formalidad. Estaban actuando como conocidos a pesar de que él le había dicho que la amaba porque así lo sentía.

Todavía la amaba y sabía que siempre lo haría.

Simone estaba observando a su alrededor, sólo mirando. Éste era generalmente uno de los lugares más ocupados en París y todavía se encontraba desierto. Blaine estiró un brazo para que ella lo tomara, y una sonrisa pequeña pasó por sus labios.

\- _Merci_. – Dijo inclinando la cabeza y tomando su brazo, sonriendo suavemente. Todavía miraba a su alrededor, confundida cuando él la llevó a la torre.

\- Me disculpo. – Señaló los escalones, y ella se dio cuenta de que debían subir la estructura.

Sonrió y se rió musicalmente, con una tos que amenazaba con salir, pero que logró contener. – Sólo un momento. – Pidió, retirando su brazo de él, inclinándose y quitándose las sandalias de plata con pequeñas gemas a lo largo de las correas. Las sostuvo en su mano derecha y tomó de nuevo el brazo, comenzando su ascenso.

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras, había cientos de escalones, y Simone se cansó cerca de la cima.

Con sólo unos treinta peldaños más por delante, Blaine se detuvo y levantó elegantemente a Simone en sus brazos, titubeando al principio, así que ella dejó escapar un grito, creyendo que iban a caer. Todavía con una risita, Blaine se estabilizó y se aferró a ella. Simone rió fuerte pero ronca mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él.

En algún lugar de los cientos de escalones hacia arriba, suaves palabras de juramento y admiración de cómo París se veía más bella cuanto más y más alto llegaban, habían pasado de las formalidades a la relación cómoda de antes.

Era asombroso lo fácil que realizaron la transición de nuevo en ese lugar hermoso donde podían reír, hablar y tocar.

Blaine llevó a Simone a uno de los niveles de la torre que tenía un restaurante. Ella miró a su alrededor mientras éste la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- No hay nadie aquí. – Dijo en voz baja, confundida, viendo a un camarero caminando hacia ellos y tomando el abrigo de Blaine mientras ella volvía a ponerse los zapatos.

\- Por supuesto. Contestó apoyando una mano en la espalda de la mujer y guiándola a la mesa por el borde del nivel con toda la ciudad a la vista.

Simone se acercó al borde y colocó las manos sobre los rieles, mirando hacia las brillantes y centelleantes luces de la ciudad.

\- Es hermoso. – Susurró, mirando hacia atrás mientras Blaine le indicaba que se sentara.

Alisó el magnífico vestido y se sentó frente al diseñador. Su mano tocó su pecho, las puntas de los dedos cosquilleaban el encaje de su gruesa gargantilla mientras luchaba contra la tos. Estaba lejos de estar bien. De hecho, estaba aún más enferma que antes, ardiendo en fiebre por debajo del grueso material del vestido.

\- Sí, lo es. – Confirmó en un tono tranquilo, no hablando particularmente de la ciudad, sino de la vista que tenía al frente.

Simone continuó mirando hacia la ciudad, y cuando el camarero salió a tomar su orden, pidió un _ratatouille_ sencillo antes de mirar al hombre que estaba delante de ella.

\- Blaine, ¿por qué somos las únicas personas aquí? – Preguntó sonriendo suavemente e inclinando la cabeza, con la mejilla en la mano.

Él sonrió casi tímidamente y apoyó las manos en su regazo.

\- Yo… em… – Había algo adorable en el diseñador tartamudeando, y Simone rió suavemente, tosiendo ligeramente.

\- Blaine… ¿Alquiló el restaurante para ésta noche?

Él se rió, indicando que tenía razón. – Me ha atrapado.

Ella sonrió y colocó las dos manos elegantemente sobre la mesa, moviendo una para tomar el vaso con agua que llevó a sus labios rosa pálido.

\- ¿Por qué necesitaría hacer eso? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, y él le sonrió apoyando una mano en su pecho.

\- Es mi cumpleaños. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo, y Simone palideció, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su rostro pálido se puso rosado con un rubor frustrado, y se molestó consigo misma por no saberlo. Era el cumpleaños del hombre al que amaba. ¿Cómo no podía recordar? Él lo había mencionado antes.

\- ¡Oh, Blaine, lo siento mucho! ¡No lo sabía! No lo recordé. – Dijo de repente, mirando hacia su regazo y mordiéndose el labio. – Me temo que no tengo nada para…

\- ¡Simone! – Se extendió su mano hacia la de ella. – No necesito nada. Sólo estar aquí con usted, es más de lo que podría pedir.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró. Era inexcusable no saber que era un día tan grande para él. - No, no… Lo siento mucho. – Dijo levantándose.

Una noche con Simone Laroche valía más de lo que cualquier hombre promedio podía soñar. Ahora Blaine estaba diciendo que estar con ella era más que suficiente para su cumpleaños.

\- Debería haber sabido. – Estaba nerviosa y tenía las mejillas rosadas, haciendo que la fiebre aumentara aún más.

El pelinegro no tenía idea de por qué ella estaba reaccionando así. Se levantó y le tomó la mano.

\- ¡Simone! – Dijo firmemente, tratando de calmar su obvia ansiedad. – Por favor… Lo dije en serio. Estar con usted es más que suficiente.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, tosiendo suavemente al principio, pero luego se convirtió en una ronca tos, y se tambaleó, agarrándose del brazo de Blaine.

\- Yo… yo no me siento tan bien. – Murmuró antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás y cayera al suelo, desmayándose a sus pies.

Blaine gritó y cayó de rodillas, levantando su cabeza y tirándola sobre su regazo. Sorprendentemente, su peluca nunca se cayó, y él pidió ayuda.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue al ojimiel llamándola, y luego todo se puso negro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hubo algunos murmullos cuando Kurt se despertó. No abrió los ojos, pero gimió suavemente, enfocándose finalmente al ver a Samuel junto él.

\- ¿Sam? – Dijo en un tono brusco, levantando su mano para tocar la peluca que todavía estaba en su lugar - ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Simone! – El rubio dijo entrando en pánico, y Kurt abrió los ojos confundido, pero luego Blaine entró en su dormitorio, corriendo y arrodillándose a su lado.

\- Simone… – Jadeó, estirándose y acariciándole la mejilla.

El castaño estaba vestido con un camisón largo que nunca había visto antes, el cual se extendía a lo largo, desde su cuello hacia abajo, cubriendo la manzana de Adán. Estaba tan cansado y enfermo que tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de la presencia del diseñador.

\- Blaine… – Susurró y cerró los ojos, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

\- Blaine, tal vez necesite un descanso. – Sugirió Samuel mientras David estaba junto a la puerta, silencioso como siempre.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. – ¡Me quedaré! – Insistió, y los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon.

\- ¡No! – Gritó, rompiendo en tos.

Sam usó la enfermedad de la chica para explicar el tono áspero de la voz. O Blaine lo estaba ignorando o no lo notó.

\- Simone… – Suplicó el diseñador, pero la castaña lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué no puede entender? – Gritó en voz alta y ronca. – ¡Váyase, Blaine, no quiero verlo nunca más! ¡No lo amo!

Incluso Samuel jadeó, y todos miraron a la castaña que trataba de sentarse. Éste la ayudó a recostarse, y ella volvió a toser. – ¡Váyase Blaine! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero volver a verlo!

\- Pero Simone...

\- ¡Dije que se vaya! – Otro ataque de tos seca surgió. Kurt se cubrió la boca con la mano y se volvió de lado, dándole la espalda a un Blaine que tenía una expresión aturdida.

\- Pero…

\- Tal vez debería irse… – Dijo el rubio suavemente, sin entender a su mejor amigo pero sabiendo que necesitaba respaldar sus deseos.

Blaine se quedó estupefacto y se levantó lentamente, dejando la habitación sin decir nada.

David lo acompañó hasta fuera y Kurt empezó a llorar. Samuel se arrastró sobre la cama y se sentó detrás de él, acercándolo y besándole la nuca que estaba ardiendo, roja y sudorosa, pero a no le importaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó simplemente en un tono tranquilo.

Kurt no respondió, pero cerró los ojos mientras los sollozos se le escapaban.

Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso. Ésta noche se había desmayado y Blaine podría haber descubierto fácilmente lo que estaba escondiendo, así que era mucho más fácil alejarlo. Estaba rompiendo los corazones de ambos, pero que éste descubriera la verdad y lo odiara de por vida, no era una opción en su opinión.

\- No puedo seguir con esto. – Susurró cerrando los ojos. – No con Blaine… – Estaba sucio, se había acostado con otros hombres a pesar de amar al ojimiel con todo su corazón. – Simplemente no puedo…


	19. Chapitre Dix-Huit

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Y las emociones siguen creciendo. Prepárate para lo que viene...

Kurt no deja de cometer errores fundados en sus miedos, y con esos errores va alejando más a Blaine.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles para Kurt, y ahora le ha roto el corazón a Blaine.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Falta nada para que Blaine se entere. Así es, a Kurt se le complicaron las cosas.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Kurt sigue dejándose llevar por el miedo.

 _ *** Viridiana Moreno**_ Espero que te haya gustado.

 _ *** Catalina Arroyo Cachich**_ De nada. Gracias a ti por leer =)

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ Muchas gracias. Aunque la historia no es mía, sólo la estoy traduciendo porque quise compartir con ustedes la gran obra de LPBekka.

La situación es complicada para Kurt, la vida le sigue poniendo muchas pruebas.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ No, Sam jamás haría algo así. Él se disculpa con Kurt porque siente que es su culpa que su mejor amigo tenga que pasar por todo ese tormento.

Madame Dupont es de lo peor, y ahora está haciendo sufrir a Kurt más que nunca.

Blaine no desiste en su interés por Simone... ¿Qué sucederá?

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Se complicó mucho más para Kurt, y ahora ha alejado a Blaine.  
Hoy sabrás lo que Blaine hará.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

* * *

.

Algunos meses después, Blaine se había clavado en su trabajo. Tomó un total de ocho días para superar ligeramente la etapa de depresión que siguió a la noche de su cumpleaños. Después de eso comenzó a trabajar duro. Todavía estaba obsesionado con el sufrimiento que le causó Simone, pero continuó con su diseño de vestidos.

Todo el tiempo los diseños fueron inspirados por Simone, e incluso todavía lo estaban, pero había adoptado un enfoque diferente. Los vestidos eran más oscuros, de color rojo oscuro, gris oscuro e incluso negro, en un antiguo estilo japonés combinado con diseños victorianos, pero con una inspiración desde la emergente moda Lolita en Tokio.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro escondido en su casa, trabajando duro, pero todo lo que estaba en su mente era la mujer a la que aún no podía dejar de amar.

Faltaba sólo una semana hasta su show, y estaba ajustando algunos de sus vestidos en varias de las modelos. Había usado la agencia de Wesley para encontrarlas, y todas eran magníficas, pero ni siquiera miraba a ninguna de ellas.

\- ¡Ay! – Dijo una mujer mientras el joven trataba de arreglar el encaje del vestido. Quiso estallar, pero se mordió el labio y siguió cosiendo. Ella jadeó de nuevo y él la miró.

\- ¡Por favor… trata de ser profesional! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que él mismo no estaba siendo tan profesional como solía ser. No era cortés con las mujeres, sino irritable y mal educado. Entonces la chica saltó y la costura se rompió. Blaine gimió en voz alta, mirándola. – ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? – Gruñó, arrojando la aguja al suelo y poniéndose de pie, moviendo los brazos mientras empezaba a regañarla en un híbrido de francés e irlandés, haciéndola llorar. Luego le lanzó una mirada furiosa. – ¡Fuera de aquí! – Siseó, y ella salió corriendo, sollozando.

La joven se encontró con otra modelo, una castaña hermosa y esbelta a su salida. La mujer la miró llorando y la calmó, preguntando qué ocurría, y a través de los sollozos en francés, oyó lo que pasaba.

Natasha era una mujer rusa de veintiocho años, hermosa y sólida, con un inglés fuerte. Le dijo a la mujer rubia que esperara y marchó dentro de la habitación donde Blaine estaba empujando un rollo de seda verde.

\- ¡ _Monsieur_ Anderson! – Dijo con firmeza, con las manos en las caderas. Natasha era la cosa más lejana a ser débil, y su mera presencia era intimidante. Su cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la cadera cayó sobre su hombro y ella lo mandó hacia atrás. – ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- ¡Sólo vete de aquí! – Expresó, incapaz de creer en su interior que estaba siendo tan grosero. Él era una persona buena y amable, pero últimamente todo se había vuelto al revés.

\- ¡No lo haré! – Respondió consu acento grueso sensual y exigente, pero amenazante también. – ¡Ahora, _Monsieur_ Anderson, me niego a ser avasallada, y no quiero que traten mal a otras muchachas!

Blaine la fulminó con una mirada oscura. – ¡Escúchame, estoy a cargo, y no querrás que tú o tus amigas arruinen mi línea de moda!

La diosa de un metro noventaidós centímetros se acercó y lo miró furiosamente.

\- ¿Cree que no sé cómo tratar a gente como usted? Pero sé exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Estaba mirando hacia abajo y apoyó una mano en el pecho de él. – Cree que es muy aterrador, pero he lidiado con gente con mucho peor que usted. – Se inclinó hacia atrás, pasando su cabello por encima del hombro. – Mi anterior empleadora le daría cien vueltas. _Madame_ Dupont era…

\- ¡Espera! – La detuvo levantando una mano. – ¿Madame Dupont?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y lo miró. – ¿La conoce? – Preguntó, y Blaine asintió lentamente.

\- Sí, por desgracia… – Empezó a caminar, acariciando su barba y mirando a la mujer fuerte. – ¿Era tu empleadora anterior?

La mujer asintió y gritó con disgusto cuando Blaine agarró la tela de su vestido, creyendo que la estaba acosando. – _¡Monsieur!_

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de ella? – Gritó, agarrándola con fuerza, con una mirada frenética. En su cabeza sabía que Simone había afirmado que no lo amaba, pero en su corazón sentía lo contrario. Para él lo que los separaba era la _Madame_.

\- ¡Apártese de mí! – Dijo retrocediendo y frotándose su vestido deslumbrante. – ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

\- Sólo… por favor… – Rogó en un tono tierno y suplicante, y la mujer se suavizó y lo miró.

\- Me casé. – Respondió mostrándole el anillo. – La señora no puede usar mujeres que se han establecido.

Blaine hizo una pausa, dando la espalda a la joven y tomando en cuenta esta nueva información. La extranjera lo llamó, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero él simplemente asintió, pidiendo que informara a las otras mujeres para que se fueran.

Terminaría los vestidos al día siguiente. También le pidió que se disculpara con ellas en su nombre por su comportamiento grosero.

Natasha confundida por su repentina transición hacia el profesional cortés que era, asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine se aferró a su chaqueta de lana y se la puso, saliendo de la casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pasaron algunos meses desde que el ahora sano Kurt había visto por última vez al hombre que amaba. Afortunadamente le concedieron una noche lejos de su vida doble como Simone. Había considerado volver a lo que realmente amaba, cantar aunque sólo fuera por la noche.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había paseado por las calles parisinas. Iba por con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de franela. Sólo llevaba una camisa blanca y su guitarra estaba atada alrededor de su espalda. Caminaba por el sendero, bueno, en realidad cojeaba. La noche anterior había sido dura con un cliente, casi fue atrapado también, y eso había sido estresante, por decir lo menos.

Estaba muy cansado, pero últimamente Samuel y David habían estado alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo y su amante, con quien estaba ahora en buenas condiciones, lo vigilaban.

Se había vuelto muy estresado y de vez en cuando desarrollaba fiebre debido a la ansiedad que sentía. Estaba bajo mucha presión guardando tantos secretos, y tristemente nunca había dejado de amar a Blaine. Deseaba tanto sólo poder olvidarlo, pero su corazón seguía doliendo.

Se arrepentía tanto de lo que había dicho. Había tenido tanto miedo de que descubrir quién… o lo que era. Ni siquiera merecía ser llamado un ser humano. Era escoria que había engañado a la persona que amaba.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó de caminar unos instantes antes de continuar. Finalmente se detuvo en un pequeño café, comprando una taza con el poco dinero que tenía en el bolsillo.

Sentado fuera con su guitarra, habiéndola dejado en la silla frente a él, un magnífico auto de ciudad se detuvo frente a él. Un joven con el cabello negro fino en un traje elegante salió, seguido por otro hombre familiar, un hombre grande con una chaqueta y pantalones azul oscuro.

La ropa del hombre más grande era un traje bastante aburrido en comparación con el traje de color negro y dorado nítido que su compañero usaba.

\- Lo siento, Karofsky, pero no te voy a dar un pase para el espectáculo de Blaine. – Dijo Wesley Montgomery, sentado a la mesa junto a Kurt, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente.

¿Blaine? Tenía que ser su… ese Blaine. ¿Su espectáculo era pronto?

\- ¡Oh Wesley, por los viejos tiempos! – El otro hombre suplicó, pero Wes frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- ¿Viejos tiempos? Lo haces sonar como si fueran amigos, Dave. – Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando al diseñador rival que observaba su elegante y bello traje.

\- Blaine Anderson. – Dijo, reconociendo el estilo de su rival en cualquier parte. – ¿Es por eso que ambos son tan cercanos? ¿Él te da trajes gratis? Porque yo podría conseguirte… – Wesley rompió en una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, divertido con eso.

\- Dave, la razón por la que los diseños de Blaine son más populares que los tuyos es porque él es mucho más talentoso. Él también ha sido mi amigo mucho más tiempo de lo que ha sido diseñador. No sé lo que estás planeando, pero sé que nunca soñaría con dejarte entrar en uno de sus espectáculos.

La joven salió a tomar su orden y ambos pidieron café.

Dave tenía los brazos cruzados. – Wes…

\- Prefiero a Wesley o señor Montgomery si no te importa. – Lo corrigió.

Kurt trataba de que no fuera demasiado obvio que estaba escuchando la conversación. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, mirando a su taza medio vacía de café tibio.

\- Wesley, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un pase al programa, por favor. No es demasiado difícil para ti, ¿verdad?

El hombre se rió entre dientes. – No, no es demasiado difícil… pero todavía me niego.

La mujer llegó con sus bebidas y Wesley le dio las gracias, llevando la taza a sus labios. Sorbió, dándose cuenta de que estaba caliente y luego sopló en ella por algunos momentos antes de tomar un trago largo, prácticamente bebiendo todo el café y luego frotó sus labios con la servilleta sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por el café. – Dijo informando a Karofsky con esas pocas palabras de que era él quien pagaba, antes de ponerse de pie. – Pero si te veo cerca del espectáculo el sábado, seré yo el que personalmente te saque de ahí. – Sonrió brillantemente – Hasta luego, Dave.

El hombre grande resopló cuando Wesley se fue en su auto.

Kurt no pudo detener su curiosidad y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombres enojado.

\- ¿Te gusta escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas? – El diseñador fallido gruñó, ni siquiera bebiendo su bebida, sino levantándose y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa antes de irse a pie.

Kurt estaba sentado con la cabeza baja y luego dejó su propio dinero en la mesa, cogiendo su guitarra. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo a algún lugar.

Caminó aturdido por las calles, cuando accidentalmente se encontró con _Madame_ Dupont. Trató de meterse en un arco, deseando el día en que no tuviera que ver ni pensar en aquella mujer horrible.

Sin embargo, ella lo vio desde el otro lado de la calle se dio cuenta que intentaba ocultarse. Le hizo una seña, y él cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quería verla.

\- ¡Oh, Kurt! – Sonrió, acercándose al joven que se mordió el labio pero que la miró.

\- _Madame._ – Dijo inclinando la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió suavemente.

\- Bueno, puedes ser muy encantador, ¿verdad? – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras él trataba de alejarse, pero ella logró caminar a su lado a pesar de sus piernas mucho más cortas y robustas. – Esto es agradable, es el momento de hablar fuera del trabajo.

\- Estoy muy ocupado, _Madame_ , así que si me disculpa.

\- ¿Has oído hablar del espectáculo del señor Anderson?

Kurt hizo una pausa, tensándose visiblemente. Ella sonrió con gentileza.

\- No, y para ser sincero, no me importa. – Dijo con una voz lejana a ser convincente, y la mujer rió suavemente.

\- ¡Oh Kurt! No esperas que crea eso, ¿verdad? – Preguntó indicándole que se sentara en un banco de piedra que estaba en el camino que daba a Notre Dame. Kurt suspiró pero se sentó, con las manos en las rodillas. Ella lo miró. – Tiene que ser difícil amar a un hombre que no sabe que existes.

\- Me imagino que debe ser. – Resopló, mirando a otro lado y hundiéndose sobre sus rodillas. No parecía feliz con esa situación.

\- _Monsieur_ Anderson no te ha molestado… _Pardonnez moi_ (perdona), a Simone… desde hace bastante tiempo. Kurt se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada ya que le dolía el corazón y deseaba llorar cuando recordaba lo horrible que se había portado con este. – Había creído que finalmente había renunciado a ella.

\- ¡Supongo que sí! – Gruñó, deseando que la mujer se fuese, pero ella se rió suavemente.

\- Oh, creo que no. – Dijo dejando un boleto en el regazo de él. Era para el show de Blaine Anderson el sábado. Hummel sintió primero su corazón correr, pero luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No, me niego a ir! – Exclamó con la voz temblorosa mientras lanzaba el boleto y la mujer lo atrapaba.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto cuesta? ¿Sabes cuántas personas morirían por una entrada a uno de los programas exclusivos de Blaine Anderson?

Kurt frunció el ceño. – ¡Entonces úselo! – Dijo mirando hacia la calle de adoquines.

\- Bueno, ya tengo mi boleto. – Reclamó, y él estaba aún menos dispuesto a ir si la mujer estaría allí. – Pero tuve que pagarlo. Sin embargo, Blaine vino a ofrecerte esto.

\- No. – Afirmó mirándola. – No, él dejó esa entrada para Simone. – Se puso de pie para irse, pero sintió que la mujer le tocaba el muslo, miró hacia abajo y vio el boleto asomándose en su bolsillo.

\- No me importa si asistes o no. – Declaró poniéndose de pie. – _Mosieur_ Anderson ya ha pagado por la compañía de Simone lo suficiente para que me retire como una mujer muy rica. – Sonrió. – Sin embargo, se reflejaría mal en mi negocio si no fueras, por lo que sugiero que asistas. – Se inclinó hacia el joven atractivo. – Puedo hacer su vida muy, muy difícil, _Monsieur_ Hummel.

Kurt miró a la mujer mucho más pequeña. – ¡Ya lo hace! – Clamó alejándose y frunciendo el ceño. Él no iría, simplemente no lo haría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Bueno… _s'il vous plaît_ (por favor), díganme si ella llega. – Blaine rogó a los hombres que recibían los boletos.

Ya el edificio estaba lleno de admiradores, todos emocionados por la colección que iba a ser expuesta pronto. Anderson sonrió a algunos desconocidos y a los rostros un poco familiares mientras caminaba por el gran salón. Había gente de pie alrededor, bebiendo champán y charlando, riendo, felicitándose mutuamente.

Estaba preocupado, pero no lo mostraba. Era el retrato de la calma.

Habló con muchos de sus invitados, asegurándose de que estaban cómodos, y en más de una ocasión se deslizó detrás del escenario para asegurarse de que todas las modelos estuviesen listas.

Era un apropiado caballero, y muchas de las mujeres a quienes había hecho enojar durante los arreglos, eran capaces de decir que este había estado bajo estrés. Era un buen hombre, eso era evidente.

\- Muchas gracias a todas por estar aquí hoy. – Dijo a las chicas sólo unos minutos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. Hubo un poco de risas, pero todas guardaron silencio y él les dio una pequeña, casi vacilante y nerviosa sonrisa, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de eso. La mayoría se concentraba en lo hermoso que este era. – Me gustaría desearles a todas la mejor suerte esta noche. Son todas mujeres jóvenes muy impresionantes, y estoy seguro de que el show será un éxito. – Inclinó la cabeza después de las breves pero amables palabras y se fue rápidamente. Se sentía extraño estar rodeado de tantas mujeres.

Aunque sabía que ella no estaba ahí y ciertamente tampoco en los vestidores, no pudo evitar examinar el área para buscarla. Le dolía el corazón de desear que llegase, pero… bueno, sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder tanto como lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Pronto el espectáculo estuvo a punto de comenzar, y se sintió enfermo. Desesperadamente anhelaba que ella llegara, pero no… no lo había hecho. Sabía que Simone le había dicho que no lo amaba, pero no lo creía, e iba a enfrentarse a ella esa noche, siempre y cuando apareciera.

\- Oh, _Monsieur_ Anderson. – Dijo una voz, y él giró para ver a Dupont.

\- _Madame_ … Tan encantadora como siempre. – Inclinó la cabeza aunque sus palabras eran apagadas y obviamente no tenían verdad.

Incluso si la señora realmente lucía bien para su edad, en la mente de Blaine era una vieja bruja fea y conspiradora.

\- Hola Blaine, encantador. – Sonrió, y él frunció el ceño, disgustado de que ella usara su primer nombre, pero lo escondió y se excusó para socializar, escapando así de sus garras.

Había música en el fondo y las modelos caminaban por la pasarela con la fabulosa ropa que él había diseñado. Todo el mundo estaba hipnotizado por las hermosas mujeres y los diseños en sus cuerpos.

Aun así, el joven diseñador estaba frenético, manteniendo sus ojos en la puerta, pero ahora parecía que ella nunca se mostraría. Todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de cómo esta era la mayor colección desde su debut.

A Blaine no le importaba. El espectáculo no importaba, nada lo hacía sin ella.

Suspiró, dando la espalda a la puerta y tomando un vaso de _rosé_ de la mesa de queso. Mientras bebía un sorbo, la atmósfera de la habitación cambiaba. La música todavía sonaba, pero hubo un misterioso silencio mientras la conversación se detuvo.

Las modelos todavía se pavoneaban, pero prácticamente todos los ojos estaban fuera de ellas. Todo el mundo parecía estar mirando en una dirección, y Blaine por un momento se desorientó y observó alrededor, siguiendo las miradas hasta la entrada en donde una persona estaba de pie.

La mujer lucía impresionante con un kimono verde esmeralda que se extendía hasta los tobillos. El magnífico traje estaba diseñado con jade finamente detallado y flores de granate a lo largo de toda la estructura. Las mangas se extendían por sus manos, llegando más allá de sus muslos. Su rostro era de color pálido, tal como las mujeres chinas, y los labios de un rojo intenso debido al maquillaje, mientras que el cabello, ahora negro, estaba recogido en un moño.

Blaine jadeó al no haber visto nada más hermoso que Simone en ese momento. Todo el mundo estaba hipnotizado mientras la joven caminaba por los escalones con sus sandalias de madera haciendo los más pequeños ruidos en los escalones de mármol.

El corazón del diseñador retumbaba conforme avanzaba, caminando como si estuviera aturdido. No podía oír nada más que el ruido sordo de sus zapatos y sus propios pasos mientras se acercaba a la inusual pero magníficamente vestida mujer. Se paró al pie de los escalones, sacando la rosa roja del bolsillo de su pecho mientras ella se detenía frente a él.

\- _Monsieur_ Anderson. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él. Todos estaban con la mirada fija en ellos.

\- _Mademoiselle_. – Respondió Blaine, sosteniendo la rosa en la mano. – Está destacando de todos los demás en la sala, como es habitual.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, abriendo el abanico en su mano y escondiéndose detrás de él para ocultar exactamente lo amplia que era su sonrisa.

Se sentía increíblemente revivida por estar en presencia del hombre del que estaba tan desesperadamente enamorada. Continuó sonriendo mientras por dentro de Kurt quería llorar.

Él quería gritar de alivio. A pesar de lo que le había dicho al joven, este seguía ahí con una rosa roja, dispuesto a tenerlo del brazo por lo menos una noche. Era más de lo que jamás había soñado.

El diseñador miró a la hermosa mujer, poniéndose de pie en el escalón a su lado, y ella se sonrojó.

A pesar de que estaba tan convencida de que aquello era sólo lastimarse los dos, no podía evitar estar enamorada de este hombre.

Blaine sonrió suavemente mientras estaba de pie a su lado, enhebrando la rosa en su cabello, deslizándola a través de los hilos de su moño. Ella tocó el dobladillo de la peluca para mantenerla en su lugar mientras él colocaba la flor allí.

\- _Merci._ – Sonrió, y él tomó su mano, caminando entre la multitud.

Simone se sonrojaba locamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos del hombre que estaba a su lado. Sus emociones eran un desastre. Estaba tan enamorada de él, así que ¿por qué se estaba haciendo esto? Si seguía volviendo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubriera su secreto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Blaine le indicó que tomara un lugar de honor para ver el espectáculo.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la parte superior del salón, todos observando a la hermosa pareja. Blaine sonrió a la mujer con adoración mientras la miraba con mucho amor.

Él la hizo sentir como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, así que apartó la mirada, sonrojándose.

 _"_ _¡Dios mío!"_ – Pensó Kurt. ¿Cómo podía estar tan molesto y roto cuando estaba en casa, haciéndose daño a sí mismo y a Blaine, y ahora se encontraba en su presencia como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo? Quería decirle… contarle todo. – _"Tal vez debo…"_

No podía prestar mucha atención al espectáculo mientras se sentaba al lado del joven. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándolo con admiración o tratando de evitar que sus miradas se encontrasen.

El show terminó con un aplauso y Anderson sonriendo suavemente, sabiendo que se esperaba que diera un discurso.

Todo el mundo estaba aplaudiéndolo, la música se detuvo y todos estaban mirando a la hermosa pareja viendo el espectáculo.

Blaine sonrió a Simone y se levantó, recogiendo la copa de champán casi vacía, golpeándola con una cuchara que le proporcionó la mujer a su derecha. La asentó sobre la mesa a su lado y miró a los cientos de personas que estaban delante de él.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo algunas palabras en todos los idiomas que conocía antes de regresar al inglés. – Gracias, gracias a cada persona aquí hoy por celebrar mi última colección. Una línea de la que estoy increíblemente orgulloso… y había… hay una sola mujer a la cual agradecerle por todo esto. Mi musa, mi inspiración Simone Laroche. – Señaló a la mujer que estaba a su lado, y una alabanza entró en erupción.

Los ojos de Simone se abrieron de par en par y ocultó su rostro detrás de su mano, ruborizándose mientras Blaine extendía su mano hacia ella. Ella la tomó, sonriendo suavemente mientras él la levantaba y se acercaba a su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron cuando la suave y fresca mano tocó su mejilla, y sólo inhaló su colonia por algunos momentos. Era tan cómodo.

\- Blaine… – Susurró, sin saber qué decir, pero luego observó a su alrededor, mirando a la gente. Él la miró y con la mano le cubrió completamente su suave mejilla, inclinándose y besándola dulcemente. La mujer sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y se aferró a él, cerrando los ojos mientras la gente aplaudía.

Entonces Blaine retrocedió. Era ahora o nunca. A pesar de lo mucho que había estado sufriendo, lo atormentado que había estado, enfermo de soledad y tristeza cada noche… Tenerla ahí era sólo lo más destacado de toda su vida, y deseaba que nunca se separasen de nuevo. No podía dejarla ir. Ya no.

\- Simone, cariño mío. – Dijo preguntándose cómo todavía podía ser tan tierno y amoroso con ella a pesar de todo lo que le hizo pasar. Era hora de terminar esto.

\- Blaine, necesito… – Detuvo su súplica para hablar con él en privado cuando este se puso sobre una rodilla, los cientos de admiradores, modelos, rivales, todo el mundo mirando como sacaba una caja delicada de color negro.

\- Simone… – Repitió su nombre.

La forma en que lo decía era tan hermosa, su voz en general era magnífica y enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal, pero esto no podía ser lo que parecía.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Jadeó con la mano sobre su pecho cuando el joven abrió la caja y expuso el anillo de oro más hermoso incrustado con una serie de deslumbrantes pequeños diamantes incrustados en la banda.

\- ¿Se casaría conmigo?


	20. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Y lo que viene te dejará más impactada.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Eso lo sabrás hoy.

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Ya sabrás lo que le dijo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Ya sabrás si tu corazonada es acertada.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ La verdad está por descubrirse... Todo se vuelve muy intenso.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Y lo que viene...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

* * *

¿Matrimonio? ¿Una propuesta? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una broma cruel?

Simone miraba frenéticamente alrededor, su corazón tronando en su pecho mientras todos en el gran salón observaban en anticipación silenciosa a que ella dijera que sí a la pregunta de la propuesta.

\- B-Blaine…

\- ¿Simone? – La miró con esos hermosos ojos amielados, con la caja abierta en su mano. Ella colocó un cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Estaba tiritando visiblemente, su cuerpo era un lío tembloroso, sus labios temblaban demasiado. El silencio empezó a volverse incómodo mientras ella todavía no respondía y todos los ojos seguían posados en los dos. – ¿Se casaría conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar sólo para asegurarse de que había oído y entendido la pregunta.

\- Blaine… – Dijo en voz baja. – Por favor, hay algo…

\- Te amo. – Dijo con un tono titubeante mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas, mirando hacia abajo, la caja con el anillo ahora estaba colocada entre sus dos palmas. Simone apartó la vista, llorando. – Te amo Simone. – Se inclinó y le susurró al oído. – Te amo y nunca dejaré de decir esas palabras hasta que se hundan, hasta que nazcan en tu alma. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Eres el primer y el último pensamiento en mi cabeza cada día. Eres mi musa, mi inspiración.

Me conviertes en una mejor persona con sólo estar aquí… y sé que no me amas, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad. Déjame adorarte, déjame ser tuyo. Sé que puedes llegar a amarme también…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la mujer, mezclando el carbón de los ojos con el maquillaje blanco.

\- Te amo Blaine… – Dijo en un tono ronco, roto. – Es por eso que no puedo aceptar. – Retiró sus manos y hubo un leve suspiro alrededor de ellos.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Lo siento mucho… – Le dio la espalda al hombre hermoso y corrió desde la plataforma en la que estaban sentados, el sonido de sus zapatos era el único sonido en una sala misteriosamente silenciosa.

Blaine estaba aturdido, arraigado en el lugar, y luego sintió una tierna mano en su hombro, pero la apartó. – ¡No me toques! – Siseó, mirando mientras Simone corría por los escalones. No. No, no podría terminar así. Después de innumerables rechazos y dolorosas negativas había seguido volviendo porque sabía en su corazón que esto era correcto, nunca fue un hombre que renunciara fácilmente. – ¡SIMONE! – Gritó, tambaleándose cuando saltó del escenario elevado y corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños pero ella se había ido.

Se apresuró en salir, mirando a su alrededor para buscar a la magnífica mujer, pero ella no estaba allí, al menos no cuando dio el primer vistazo. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, miró de izquierda a derecha e incluso se dio la vuelta, finalmente la vio mientras corría a lo largo de la calle, sus zuecos de madera golpeando contra el camino, ralentizándola.

Simone estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, llorando en voz alta, tratando de escapar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras temblaba. ¿Matrimonio? El hombre estaba loco.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ – Kurt pensó mientras corría, tratando de averiguar en cuál de los autos de ciudad casi idénticos era en el que había llegado, su corazón gritaba de dolor en su pecho y su mente parecía que iba a explotar.

No era la primera vez que recordaba que Samuel siempre había tenido razón. Había dejado que todo esto se saliera de control, se estaba destruyendo y lo peor de todo era destruir al hombre que más amaba.

Con tal pensamiento sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban débilmente mientras el dolor de su corazón explotaba por todo su cuerpo. _¿Por qué dejé que esto llegase tan lejos? Es demasiado, no puedo controlar este por más tiem…_

\- ¡Simone! – Una voz gritó y no pudo evitar girar para ver al diseñador corriendo hacia él. Cerró los ojos. No, todo tenía que parar, tenía que romper los lazos con Blaine de una vez por todas.

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Gritó, con los ojos cerrados mientras el joven lo alcanzaba, agarrándolo por su muñeca. – Blaine te dije que…

\- Yo sé… que me amas… – Dijo con un tono brusco, mirando a la hermosa mujer, tratando de contenerla mientras trataba de luchar contra él.

\- Apártate de mí. – Siseó, pero Blaine no lo dejó ir. Él la agarró por las muñecas y ella lo miró.

– ¿Qué estás…? – Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando él se hundió hacia adelante, cubriendo sus labios con los propios y besándola en un desesperado último intento de convencerla de que fuera suya.

Kurt jadeó, accidentalmente dejando que la lengua de Blaine se deslizara en su boca, e intentó empujarlo, pero lentamente sus defensas se desvanecieron. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la gente que los había seguido a una distancia segura, viendo como los puños del diseñador se mantenían cerca y se aferraban en su agarre.

El castaño estaba cediendo, a pesar de que su mente le decía que se detuviera, su corazón sólo cedía adolorido. Necesitaba a este hombre, lo necesitaba como se necesita aire para respirar o agua para beber. De hecho, lo necesitaba más que todo eso.

\- Te amo Simone… – El joven susurró, y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, un dolor abrasador ardió en su corazón, doliendo más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – Siseó en un tono ya no femenino, pero Blaine no pareció darse cuenta.

\- No… ¡Simone te necesito! – Suplicó, pero la mujer le quitó el brazo de su agarre, mirándolo sin preocuparse por las muchas personas que se reunían para presenciar la escena.

El corazón de Kurt latía salvajemente en su pecho y su sangre rugía en sus oídos.

Había intentado durante tanto tiempo encontrar ese momento en el que pudiera decírselo a Blaine. Había pensado que se sentiría bien, que todo se alinearía y este se daría cuenta de que amaba a la persona de todos modos, pero no podía esperar ese momento. Ya no podía vivir con miedo. Era eso, no podía soportarlo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo perdiéndose y encontrándose a sí mismo, y en el momento en que Anderson lo besó, sabía que estaría dispuesto a perderse de nuevo.

Pasar su vida escondiéndose y fingiendo, lo asustaba. Le había asustado lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a destruirse para estar con Blaine. Pero por mucho que lo amara ya no podía hacer esto. Sólo los lastimaba a los dos.

\- ¡No necesitas a Simone, no puedes! – Gritó en voz alta, resonando a su alrededor.

Blaine estaba tan confundido. – No entiendo… – Dijo temblando. ¿Por qué esta mujer lo rechazaba tanto?

\- ¡NO PUEDES NECESITAR A SIMONE! ¡NO PUEDES AMARLA, Y CIERTAMENTE NO PUEDES TENERLA! – Vociferó, su voz fuerte y ronca sonaba como si estuviera a punto de agrietarse y romperse mientras gritaba tan alto que su mandíbula dolía. Podía sentir una gota de sudor caer de su frente, y su corazón estaba golpeando contra su pecho fuertemente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó en tono débil a la mujer llorosa que gritaba con los ojos cerrados, empuñando su cabello.

\- ¡NO PUEDES TENERLA… PORQUE SIMONE… NO ES… REAL! – Gritó, quitándose la peluca y arrojándola al suelo, las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos mientras temblaba y se sacudía.

Se oyó un jadeo mientras un joven con cabello castaño corto y maquillaje pesado se exponía a sí mismo de pie en medio del sendero, vestido con un kimono verde y sandalias de madera.

Anderson no reaccionó durante un largo momento, y miró… al extraño que estaba delante de él, con un sentimiento persistente en el fondo de su mente de que lo había visto en algún lugar antes.

Kurt podía oír a la gente murmurar, oyó a la señora Dupont gritar algo, pero sólo miraba a Blaine. ¿Por qué estaba allí parado? Deseaba que hiciera algo. Que gritara o… que le diera un puñetazo… cualquier cosa en lugar de estar ahí parado como un perrito perdido. Era frustrante, principalmente porque sólo lo hacía enamorarse más de él de alguna manera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Kurt finalmente apartó la mirada de Blaine porque no podía mostrar el dolor de verlo en ese instante.

El diseñador estaba de pie con una mirada de devastación y traición en su rostro, y se limitaba a mirar al lugar donde Kurt estaba parado.

\- Ella… no es real. – Dijo Kurt con un susurro, mirando alrededor. De repente humillado mientras una risa se esparcía entre la multitud. Estaba ahí parado en un traje femenino, con su peluca desechada. Y entonces escuchó un chasquido y un fuerte estallido lo cegó momentáneamente mientras un paparazzi rompía el momento.

Parado junto a la puerta se encontraba Wesley, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras miraba lo que había descubierto.

 _Madame_ Dupont estaba perdiendo el control, insultando en francés, temiendo que sus medios de subsistencia estaban arruinados.

Al otro lado de la calle, Dave Karofsky estaba de pie. Qué delicioso era todo eso. No podría haber llegado con un escándalo como ese si lo hubiera intentado.

Blaine estaba congelado, era como si nada, ni siquiera Simone… o mejor dicho, ese hombre existiera, nadie a su alrededor tampoco, nada, sólo había… nada. Su corazón latía lentamente en su pecho. Parecía como si el tiempo iba en cámara lenta, como si estuviera muriendo. Tal vez era sobreactuando, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero en ese momento era así cómo se sentía.

Se sentía enfermo, pero peor que todo aquello, se sentía entumecido. ¿Dónde estaba la ira? ¿La traición? Se las arregló para mirar al hombre que se encontraba delante de él, y quería desesperadamente reunir fuerzas para reaccionar. Su respiración se complicó, y pudo oír las risas, pero eran amortiguadas como si fuesen parte de un sueño.

\- Espera… – Susurró finalmente, convocando una reacción y de repente Simo… el hombre le había dado la espalda y se alejaba rápidamente, lejos de la humillación y el ridículo que trajo sobre sí mismo.

Kurt corrió hasta que eventualmente encontró el auto en el que había llegado con un chofer muy sorprendido sentado en la parte delantera mientras él saltaba por la parte de atrás.

\- Maneje. – Dijo en un tono ronco y roto. – Por favor… sólo conduzca.

El conductor asintió con la cabeza y encendió el coche, alejándose de la escena mientras Blaine contemplaba la peluca con asombro.

¿Era una broma? ¿Era una horrible broma? Miró alrededor y por primera vez notó a la gente susurrando. Los rumores ya se estaban extendiendo, como un incendio forestal.

 _'_ _Siempre supo que ella era un hombre.'_

 _'_ _Yo sabía que él era gay, y que escondía una historia de amor a través de medios tan extravagantes. Lo juro.'_

 _'_ _He oído que Monsieur Anderson es realmente una mujer.'_

Wesley sacudió la cabeza, teniendo suficiente de eso y toscamente se abrió camino entre algunas personas y corrió hacia Blaine, enrollando un brazo alrededor de él y tirándolo contra su cuerpo. El ojimiel no dijo nada, sólo se acurrucó en su amigo mientras este miraba su propio coche elegante, el cual había estado esperando en la entrada.

El conductor los vio caminando y encendió el motor, el cual rugió cuando Wesley abrió la puerta y escoltó a su al interior.

Varias personas de los periódicos trataban de tomar una foto, pero Wes cerró la puerta.

\- Gracias a Dios por las ventanas oscuras. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Blaine, quien se encontraba simplemente desplomado en el asiento, mirando por la ventana a toda la gente, a los espectadores, a las modelos, a los rivales, a la prensa… riéndose de su humillación. – ¿Blaine? – Susurró, pero el diseñador no se movió.

\- Yo no sabía, Wes. – Susurró, pero su amigo no había estado a punto de hacer esa pregunta. Por supuesto que Blaine no sabía, ¿qué idiota pensaría genuinamente que él estaría con una mujer que guardaba ese tipo de secreto?

\- Lo sé. – Respondió, apoyando una mano sobre la del más joven. Blaine se la quitó, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho donde se aferraba a la peluca. Sinceramente no recordaba haberla recogido, pero ahí estaba a su alcance.

Hubo algunos momentos de silencio y otros en que el ronroneo del motor y la respiración suave y susurrante era el único sonido que escuchaba. Hubo un suave plop cuando una pequeña caja cayó del bolsillo del diseñador, este lo miró y la recogió, abriéndola y observando el anillo.

Se preguntaba muchas cosas. Se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta. Se preguntaba… Se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. En ese instante se sentía entumecido y confundido. ¿Debería estar experimentando algo más? ¿Enfado? ¿Traición? Algo en esa línea seguramente…

Pero no.

Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por no darse cuenta, y también tenía curiosidad y estaba un poco irritado. Se preguntaba continuamente acerca de los sueños. Era difícil saber por debajo de todo ese maquillaje, pero ahora que estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas, su mente volvía lentamente a trabajar donde sabía que había visto a ese hombre antes… En sus sueños.

¿Era su subconsciente tan ingenioso que había sabido desde el principio que la mujer de la que se había enamorado podía haber sido literalmente el hombre de sus sueños? Cuando pensó en el hombre en el que Simone se había convertido, sintió un escalofrío asaltar su espina dorsal. Ahí estaba: traición.

Se hundía como plomo pesado en la boca de su estómago, caliente y doloroso, y de repente se sintió ahogado por ello durante sólo unos segundos fugaces. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido cuando la desagradable sensación lo abrumó y su mente volvió a llenarse de preguntas.

Se preguntaba por qué el desconocido no podía decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué trabajaba para la _Madame_? Parecía que la mujer bestial había sabido, y sin embargo ella continuaba empleándolo. ¿Cuántos otros hombres de la ciudad habían caído por el encanto femenino del hombre disfrazado de mujer?

"No puedo creer esto." – Susurró cuando sintió un inesperado estallido de celos en su estómago. Esa persona… esa persona no era de quien se había enamorado. Se enamoró de una joven hermosa y fuerte, no de un horrible transexual confundido.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío, dejé que me tocara!_ – Pensó mientras recordaba el momento en que la castaña se había sentado entre sus piernas, dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Oh Dios, ¿no le había pedido alguna vez que le dijera algún secreto? Cuando tuvieron ese picnic en el campo y él le había dicho su verdadero apellido. ¿No le había pedido un secreto a cambio? Y ella… él… le contó descaradamente una historia sobre querer ser cantante cuando su vida entera era una red de secretos.

Bueno, ahora el esqueleto estaba fuera del armario y ella estaba expuesta como el fraude él era.

\- ¿Blaine? – Wesley dijo en un tono tranquilo en un intento de llamar su atención. – Por favor háblame.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Susurró mirando sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, tirando de los mechones de cabello en la peluca.

Wes estaba sorprendido, su amigo estaba tomando todo tan bien, estaba tan tranquilo, aunque la peluca le preocupaba. ¿Por qué la había tomado? Él por supuesto no reaccionaría tan amablemente, pero no le mencionó eso a Blaine, no era necesario agitarlo.

Sentados en silencio nadie hablaba hasta que pasaron de largo por donde debían girar para ir a la casa del joven diseñador, y este miró a su amigo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó en un tono brusco, lo que quería ahora era la familiaridad de su propia cama.

\- Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche. – Respondió sin mirarlo.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que me gustaría ir a casa. – Susurró tímidamente, pero Wesley negó con la cabeza.

\- No Anderson, necesitas a tus amigos a tu alrededor. La mirada de Blaine se volvió casi peligrosa mientras observaba al joven a su lado.

\- ¡Dije que me gustaría ir a casa! – Insistió, abriendo la puerta del coche y lanzándose.

Wes soltó un fuerte grito mientras se movían, y el conductor se detuvo, gritándole mientras el auto detrás de ellos se dirigía a su propia parada, y el hombre tocaba la bocina.

Blaine apreciaba lo que Wesley estaba haciendo por él, realmente lo hacía, pero necesitaba su casa, su cama, necesitaba estar solo. No necesitaba nada más que él mismo en ese momento, la única persona que sabía no se estaba riendo de él.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si era el hombre que había causado toda esta risa ¿Fue todo eso preparado para humillarlo?

Se preguntaba todas esas cosas mientras iba por la calle hacia su casa. Podía oír el circo mediático antes de llegar, y cuando dio la vuelta sus pensamientos fueron confirmados por la multitud de personas que estaban fuera.

En el momento en que estuvo a la vista, los periodistas querían su lado de la historia. Miró a su alrededor a todos con sus chaquetas de pana y sus sombreros de fieltro, todos parecidos en sus camisas de lana y pantalones pálidos. Se abrió camino entre ellos sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas increíblemente ridículas que se disparaban en su camino.

Su llave por alguna razón luchaba con la cerradura, y tuvo que soportar el griterío durante unos segundos antes de que pudiese pasar por la puerta entreabierta y cerrarla de golpe detrás de él. Podía oír a la muchedumbre en el exterior, pero sólo apoyó la frente contra la entrada. Estaba lleno de una gama de emociones, tantas que estaban en condiciones de estallar, pero al menos el entumecimiento había desaparecido. Quería esconderse, llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡MIERDA! – Gritó, girando y tirando de un jarrón Ming de su mesa, el cual se cayó al suelo pulido con un ruido fuerte, y fuera todo el mundo estaba especulando lo que era el ruido. Estaba enojado, finalmente la emoción que había estado esperando había llegado y lo consumía como un fuego rugiente, llenándolo por dentro, haciéndole sentir casi enfermo. Estaba enojado, nunca se había enfadado más en su vida.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, y sí, estaba incluso enojado con ese hombre por mentirle, por humillarlo… y estaba enojado porque incluso ahora, después de todo eso, su corazón seguía golpeando violentamente en una manera inusual cuando recordaba sus ojos sobre el hombre con su corto cabello castaño. Sabía que debía sentirse disgustado y estaba seguro de que muy pronto ese sentimiento llegaría como la ira. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de preguntarse.

¿Qué aspecto tenía sin maquillaje? ¿Sin ese aspecto femenino, lo conquistaría? ¿Cómo lucía? ¿Cómo sonaba cuando hablaba? ¿Incorporaba algún aspecto de él en Simone como su naturaleza feroz, su pasión? ¿Quería ser cantante? ¿Por qué diablos empezó a vestirse así en primer lugar? Sobre todo lo que Blaine quería saber era si alguna vez tuvo sentimientos por él.

Se maldijo en silencio. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo, incluso ahora estaba tan solo, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarse si un joven lo había amado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar, llenando sus ojos, y se sintió enfermo. Apretó su puño y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Se miró a sí mismo, sólo ahora notando que la peluca de alguna manera todavía estaba en su mano apretada. Su rostro era de un rojo brillante y sus ojos ámbar brillaban con lágrimas. Arrugó con rabia con su mano libre. Ni siquiera podía oír a la gente en el exterior, sólo miró hacia abajo a la peluca.

\- Maldito seas. – Susurró con voz ronca y se rompió al pensar en el hombre extraño. Levantó la peluca por encima de su cabeza como para arrojarla al suelo y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su mano estaba acalambrada y temblaba un poco, de repente sus rodillas apenas cedieron. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Blaine se sintió quebrado, solo, aterrorizado. Sus manos agarraron los mechones de la peluca y la acercó, incapaz de detenerse de enterrar su cara contra ella y sollozar incontrolablemente. El dulce perfume de vainilla lo abrumó, y buscó la comodidad que necesitaba desesperadamente, presionando la peluca más cerca de su rostro.

\- Simone… – Susurró con el corazón dolido. Cómo la echaba de menos… aunque ahora supiera la horrible verdad de que ella no era real, su corazón le dolía. Ella lo había hecho sentir tan entero, tan completo. – D-Dios… Simone…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kurt entró tambaleándose en su casa. Había ruido fuera, prensa queriendo oír lo que tenía que decir. Estaba temblando, el maquillaje manchado por todas sus mejillas y bajo sus ojos. Había estado llorando demasiado. Oh dios, oh no, él se había jodido de verdad… había arruinado todo, todo.

\- Oh, Dios mío… – Susurró cayendo al suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, cubriéndose los ojos. Su corazón gritó de dolor y se sintió como si se encogiera y muriera.

No podía hacer eso. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Había arruinado todo, no sólo su propia vida sino la de Blaine, también había arruinado a Blaine. – Oh Dios… – Pudo oír algo como un golpe de puerta y entonces de repente fue consciente de que alguien estaba corriendo hacia él. Hubo el ruido de un cuerpo que corría hacia el gabinete del pasillo y algunos artefactos cayeron al suelo.

El joven oyó un "jum" silencioso de Samuel mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio, un David medio desnudo siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Kurt! El rubio grito, cayendo de rodillas frente a su amigo y tirando de él cerca de su cuerpo. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó? – El chico temblaba, incapaz de respirar unos segundos.

\- Él propuso matrimonio… – Jadeó con la voz atada de dolor. – Él propuso matrimonio, Sam… – El joven estaba aturdido y se alejó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrado y sacudía la cabeza. – Le pidió… que se casara con él.

\- ¿Que pasó después? – Preguntó. Su propio corazón tronando en su pecho cuando su amigo se estremeció y bufó.

\- Yo… Yo… – Cerró los ojos. – Le dije. Grité en la calle "ella no es real, ella no es real… no puedes tenerla…" y me arranqué la peluca… y… y todo el mundo vio.

Samuel cubrió su boca en estado de shock. Había sabido que todo eso explotaría en la cara de Kurt, pero nunca había imaginado que el mundo entero se enteraría. David se paró cerca y echó un vistazo por la ventana, apartando la cortina sólo para ver la multitud de medios fuera de la casa.

\- Oh Kurt. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos y extendiéndose, envolviéndolo con los brazos para que este se sujetara a su cuerpo.

El castaño cerró los ojos y se estremeció locamente en el agarre de su mejor amigo.

David seguía mirando a través del vidrio esmerilado de la puerta y podía ver las siluetas de los medios de comunicación en el exterior.

El castaño temblaba violentamente, se sentía tan débil por haber molestado y traicionado a alguien a quien tanto quería.

\- No puedo… No puedo respirar… – Jadeó cuando Samuel lo ayudó a levantarse y lo mantuvo cerca. Temblaba en sus brazos y la gente golpeaba la puerta.

– David, por favor, cierra la puerta. – El joven dijo, ayudando a su amigo a entrar en su habitación.

Kurt temblaba por completo y Sam lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. – Sólo tranquilízate, está bien, está bien. – Dijo acostándose a su lado en la cama y besó su sien. – Está bien.


	21. Chapitre Vingt

_*** Floraida Rangel**_ De nada Floraida. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras y oraciones.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Siguen llegando más y más emociones en cada capítulo. Hoy sabrás eso ;) Prepárate para esta actualización.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Las cosas estarán complicadas, pero habrán nuevos descubrimientos.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¿Lista para el nuevo capítulo? Las emociones fuertes siguen llegando.

Así es, Kurt finalmente no se verá forzado a ser Simone, lo que será un alivio, así como ya no estar a merced de Dupont.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Sí, los dos sufren mucho. Hoy sabrás eso.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Así es, las cosas se pusieron feas. Kurt no pudo más y estalló.

 ** _*_** ** _hummelandersonsmythe_ ** Todo ha sido más que complicado hasta ahora.

 ** _*_** ** _RobinLegua_ ** Fue muy difícil para los dos, aunque las mentiras terminaron.

 ** _*_** ** _AdrianaBotero2_ ** =( Es complicado, lo sé.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT**

* * *

.

 **'¡Colección de Verano de Anderson, sólo para** **Travestis!'**

.

 **'¡Desfile de Alta Costura, una fiesta elegante y exclusiva con un Diseñador que juega para ambos equipos** **!'**

.

 **'¡El Buen Momento Gay de Blaine Anderson!'**

.

A la mañana siguiente una historia dominaba los titulares de cada periódico, no sólo en París, sino en todo el mundo. Los diarios se vendían a los amantes de la moda y del escándalo mientras la gente se sentaba en cafeterías, leyendo títulos y artículos, susurrando entre ellos. Algunos hasta charlaban con los desafortunados para no quedarse fuera de los últimos chismes.

\- _¡Il se trouve qu'elle était un homme!_ (¡Resulta que era un hombre!)

\- _¡Vraiment?_ (¿En serio?)

\- _¡Oui!_ (¡Sí!)

Era de lo que todos estaban hablando en todas partes.

Blaine no había salido de su casa desde la noche anterior. El periódico que estaba en su puerta tenía su propio nombre en el título, y no podía incluso encender la radio por miedo de oír hablar de su humillación pública.

Había permanecido en el interior desde el incidente. No había dormido en toda la noche, y después de mucho pensar, había llegado a una conclusión. No iba a tener miedo. No iba a esconderse de la gente lo suficientemente insignificante como para ridiculizarlo por un mal juicio… un error.

¿Error? Realmente odiaba esa palabra. Pero en ese momento era como se sentía todo aquello.

Durante la noche había pasado por más emociones de las que había tenido en toda su vida. Cólera, confusión, trastorno, y Dios lo ayude… amor. Sí, incluso después de todo eso, algo profundo dentro de él todavía dolía por la mujer a la que le había propuesto matrimonio.

Mujer… hombre… estaba tan confundido.

 _¿Era el hombre de mis sueños?_ – Se preguntaba. Era muy difícil decir bajo todo ese maquillaje y ese vestido.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho mientras se colocaba el ancho sombrero dorado marrón tapando sus ojos rojos, los cuales estaban inyectados de sangre porque apenas había dormido. Mantenía la cabeza baja mientras caminaba por la calle, finalmente al aire libre, ya no escondido en su casa.

No quería ser reconocido. Era incómodo ya que era una de las caras más conocidas de la moda en el mundo entero. Se preguntaba si la noticia era tan grande en todas partes así como en París. ¿Había gente en América leyendo la historia? ¿Hablaban de ello los rusos? ¿Estaban los británicos oyendo en sus radios lo que pasó?

Bajó la cabeza y oyó susurrar. En su mente sabía que probablemente no estaban hablando de él, pero todo el murmullo de las personas a su alrededor sonaba tan siniestro y su paranoia lo abrumaba. Caminaba con paso veloz, sin vacilar en darse la vuelta y continuar por el sendero en la dirección de la que acababa de salir. Era demasiado para no tener miedo.

Mientras caminaba, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos hasta que estaba trotando. En su mente, todas las risas y habladurías a su alrededor estaban dirigidas hacia él.

Estaba temblando, y mientras llegaba a su casa buscaba nerviosamente las llaves. No había una multitud de personas de los medios alrededor de su hogar, pero cuando abrió la puerta oyó un ruido como el de una cámara y se giró para ver a un hombre pelirrojo con una chaqueta de lana y un sombrero a juego.

\- ¡Señor Anderson! – Llamó, corriendo hacia delante con un bloc de notas en una mano, y Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. – Sólo unas palabras…

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó, abriendo la puerta, pero al dar un paso dentro, el reportero le sujetó el brazo.

\- Vamos, tengo una familia con niños que alimentar, sólo unas pocas palabras.

Blaine giró alrededor, agarrando la muñeca del joven pelirrojo con la grabadora que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Este lo miró, parecía confundido mientras el diseñador silbaba entre dientes, su aliento abanicando sobre el viejo aparato.

\- Escúchame, buitre despreciable. – Susurró entre dientes. – Estoy harto de ti y los de tu clase.

Quieres unas pocas palabras, bueno, tengo cuatro para ti: ¡Vete a la mierda! – Se giró pero luego miró de nuevo la grabadora y se la arrebató. – ¿Debería haberte dicho todo eso? Apaga la grabadora. – Luego la arrojó al suelo y se quedó de pie, escuchando al reportero gritar, pero no le importó. Le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta con llave desde el interior.

El joven diseñador subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio, quitándose la chaqueta y el sombrero, echando la fina ropa en el suelo antes de colapsar sobre la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Gimió en voz alta e insatisfecha.

Nadie debería sentirse así, traicionado, enojado, molesto. Pero extrañamente estas emociones estaban dirigidas hacia sí mismo. Sentía que debía estar enojado con el hombre que lo había engañado, pero estaba enojado consigo mismo y sus acciones, así como su estupidez. Odiaba esto, y sobre todo, odiaba la confusión.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí otra vez? – Exclamó _Madame_ Dupont al joven que estaba frente a su puerta. Trató de cerrar la estructura, pero él se levantó y la detuvo, poniendo su pie entre la puerta y el marco. Ella se esforzó por cerrarla, pero Kurt ingresó, mirando a su alrededor mientras todas las mujeres lo contemplaban tan confundidas.

Esta era la persona que cada una de ellas conocía, hasta cierto punto. Simone siempre fue misteriosa, pero el hecho era que seguía siendo su amiga, al menos lo había sido. Ahora ninguna de ellas sabía quién era.

\- Necesitamos hablar. – Proclamó, y la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza y presionando sus pequeñas manos contra su pecho.

\- ¡Fuera de mi establecimiento! – Gritó con voz aguda mientras las chicas empezaban a susurrar. Algunas bajaron las escaleras y lo miraron.

\- Oíste a la señora. – Dijo una de ellas. – No eres bienvenido aquí.

Kurt miraba alrededor a las mujeres. Todas lo observaban, ninguna impresionada. Él sacudió la cabeza. – Necesito hablar con ella, a solas. – Dijo, pero una de las chicas se apoderó de su brazo, él nunca le levantaría la mano a una mujer.

\- Vete… ahora… – Susurró mirándolo.

Él estaba tan confundido, ¿por qué había odio en sus ojos? ¿Por qué estaban tan enfadadas con él?

\- E-esta mujer… – tartamudeó, mirando a todas las hermosas chicas. – e-ella sabía, ella me usó… ella ha estado usándolas a todas ustedes…

Una joven asiática se movió hacia delante, era muy pequeña e increíblemente bella con el cabello negro largo y los ojos oscuros en forma de almendra. Ni siquiera le llegaba al codo a Kurt por lo menuda que era.

\- Usted no… entender. – Dijo, mirándolo. – Necesito aquí, aquí está… casa.

Unas cuantas chicas murmuraron de acuerdo. El castaño estaba confundido, eran mujeres hermosas y jóvenes obligadas a la prostitución.

\- Sr. Humm-el, si ese es su veldadelo nomble. – Dijo una mujer con un grueso acento oriental, mientras avanzaba. – ¡Si tengo que il de aquí, no tengo tlabajo!

\- ¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar de 'tal deshonor'? – Preguntó una tercera mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. – Seré deportada, y si vuelvo a mi país, me matarán.

Kurt miró a esas mujeres, estaba tan confundido. A ese punto _Madame_ Dupont se escondía detrás de sus chicas, y él era atropellado por todas ellas.

En cuanto a los papeles, él era un hombre sin nombre, ellas ni siquiera sabían que era Simone o que fue un empleado de la agencia.

Estaba tan confundido, ¿estas mujeres querían quedarse ahí?

\- No entiendo. – Dijo en un tono manso. Las mujeres lo rodeaban, diciéndole en varios idiomas que saliera y no volviera.

Se sentía mucho menos seguro de lo que había estado y de su plan de hablar con la señora. Su confianza estaba ahora aplastada luego de que la muchedumbre de mujeres lo obligó a salir de la casa y la puerta se cerró de golpe en su rostro.

Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. Algunas personas pasaron, mirándolo. Se sintió enfermo por un momento, preguntándose si lo reconocerían, pero no. Los dos hombres supusieron que era un chico tonto con poco dinero, y llamaron a la puerta, mientras él retrocedía.

Reconoció a un hombre. Era un regular, y el hombre miró, pero sólo se rió del "jovencito pobre", luego la puerta se abrió y entraron.

No lo reconoció. Kurt miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie sabía quién era… era invisible una vez más.

Por un momento se sintió algo aliviado, pero… estaba solo otra vez, era sólo un jovencito en el centro de París que a nadie le importaba.

Estaba abrumado por todo eso, estaba tan confundido. ¿Cómo se había puesto todo tan mal?

Kurt pasó la última noche con Samuel y David, sólo sentado con los dos, hablando por momentos, llorando por otros. Incluso en la mañana tenía tanto miedo de salir de la casa, similar a como Blaine se sentía, pero una de las cosas que lo animaban a salir era ir a ver a _Madame_ Dupont y expresarle exactamente lo que pensaba de ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Había pensado en decirle que dejara ir a las chicas o que él se acercaría a los medios con su historia de todo lo que le había hecho. Pero todo había salido mal.

Caminaba en su camisa blanca de lino, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande, llevaba un gorro negro y su guitarra atada a la espalda. Iba por las calles llenas de gente, inadvertidamente agradecido, pensando que tal vez se dirigiría a Montmartre. No estaba seguro, así que decidió simplemente pasear.

Había estado tan angustiado en la noche después de todo eso, y se había convertido en una carga para Samuel y David. Realmente no quería ponerse en su camino más de lo necesario, aunque todo lo que quería en ese momento era acurrucarse en su cama.

No, lo que él quería más que nada era estar con Blaine. Pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Vagaba alrededor de la ciudad ese día, de vez en cuando paraba para tocar para una multitud, asombrado de que cientos de personas lo pasaban de largo y nadie pensaba que era el hombre que causó tal escándalo la noche anterior.

Mientras tocaba todo en lo que podía pensar era Blaine. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Alguna vez lo vería y le explicaría?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaine estaba cansado esa noche, pero había decidido que tenía que salir. Estando solo en casa, todo en lo que podía pensar era en los eventos de la noche anterior. La confusión, la humillación. Sólo unas horas antes de que todo explotara, había creído que tendría una bella prometida y esposa para siempre, pero… evidentemente estaba equivocado.

Pero ahora estaba soltero, solo, mortificado y… ni siquiera podía pensar en una palabra para describirlo.

Se sentó en la parte trasera del coche de ciudad con chofer. No deseaba llevar el suyo. Lo había comprado para impresionar a Simone, y en ese momento no quería que nada le recordara a la joven. La ciudad pasó en un borrón, y suspiró suavemente, empañando el vidrio por segundos.

Era de noche y tenía algunos boletos para un espectáculo en su bolsillo. La ópera.

En realidad, poseía dos pases. Había estado esperando llevar a la mujer a la que le había propuesto matrimonio. Había estado deseando consentirla completamente, darle todo y cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero eso no iba a suceder. Se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El chófer se acercó a la casa de la ópera y Blaine permaneció sentado unos minutos. Se alegró de tener su propio balcón privado y se paró, tirando del collar cerca de su cuello y bajando la cabeza. Lo peor era un abrigo largo de color beige oscuro bajo el que llevaba una camisa de seda roja y negra y unos pantalones negros. El chaleco que llevaba estaba abierto y era sólo de un negro apagado para emparejar sus pantalones. No había reflexionado necesariamente en su conjunto esa noche, y no parecía el normalmente el extravagante _Monsieur_ Anderson.

Afortunadamente debido a eso, nadie parecía notarlo, pero se aseguró de mantener el sombrero sobre su frente. Caminó por dentro, estaba bastante oscuro, así que nadie lo miró aunque pasó por un puesto de revistas, viendo su rostro en varios periódicos.

Cerró los ojos y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada lateral de la ópera.

Había un joven que estaba en el interior, pidiéndole su boleto y se lo mostró, accidentalmente sacando dos antes de que dejara el segundo en una mesa a su lado, ignorándolo.

El joven rasgó la esquina del boleto para marcarlo y devolvérselo. Blaine le dio las gracias y luego subió la escalera, oyendo el bullicio de la gente en el pasillo principal. Era tranquilo y privado en los balcones, y cuando entró en su apartado miró los dos asientos antes de sacudir la cabeza, sentándose.

Había imaginado que esa noche sería tan diferente. Emocionante y nueva. Se había imaginado sentado junto a Simone, tocando, besándose, sonriendo suavemente. No esperaba estar ahí solo. Se sentó, miró a la derecha sobre la mesa, donde dos vasos de vino tinto descansaban. Suspiró, decidiendo que necesitaría los dos vasos y recogió el primero, bebiendo mientras los asientos se llenaban y todo empezaba.

El espectáculo era realmente sensacional y la música en vivo intensa. Blaine había pedido unos cuantos vasos de vino y estaba ebrio ahora. Se encontraba apoyado en el balcón observando mientras la música lo rodeaba, el hombre en el escenario cantaba en voz alta.

 _Beata María, sabes que soy un hombre justo… de mi virtud, estoy orgulloso…_

 _Et tibi Pater…_ (Yo confieso)

 _Beata María. Sabes que soy mucho más puro que la muchedumbre común, vulgar, débil y licenciosa._

 _Entonces dime, María, ¿por qué la veo bailar ahí, por qué sus ojos ardientes todavía me queman el alma? La siento, la veo._

 _El sol atrapado en el cabello negro azabache está ardiendo en mí fuera de control…_

Blaine comenzó a sentirse incómodo conforme la canción progresaba.

 _Como el fuego. Fuego del infierno. Este fuego en mi piel… Este ardiente deseo me está convirtiendo en pecad…_

Blaine se levantó rápidamente y agarró su chaqueta, tambaleándose por todo el vino bebido mientras salía del privado, bajando las escaleras, la música todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para oírla.

 _No es mi culpa… No soy culpable… Es la gitana, la bruja que envió esta llama._

Los pasos de Blaine se convirtieron en una carrera, esa canción de alguna manera lo afectaba, así que desesperadamente trataba de bloquearla.

 _¡Mea maxima culpa!_ (Mi máxima culpa)

 _No es mi culpa. Si en el plan de Dios… hizo al diablo mucho más fuerte que un hombre._

 _¡Mea maxima culpa!_

Blaine se aferró a la barandilla ¿Por qué la escalera era tan larga?

 _Protégeme, María… No dejes que esta sirena emita su hechizo…_

 _No dejes que su fuego abrase mi carne y hueso._

 _Destrúyela y déjala probar los fuegos del infierno o déjala ser mía y solo mía…_

 _¡Fuego Infernal! ¡Fuego oscuro!_

 _Ahora gitana, es tu turno. Elígeme a mí o a tu hoguera Sé mía o te quemarás._

Finalmente llegó al último de los escalones, caminando por el pasillo vacío hasta la puerta lateral.

 _Dios tenga misericordia de ella… Dios tenga piedad de mí…_

 _¡Pero ella será mía o se quemará!_

Blaine alcanzó la puerta y luchó por un momento. Estaba ebrio, y abrió la estructura perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de golpe a la calle.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kurt había estado vagando, cantando. Había ganado un poco de dinero, pero tendría que conseguir un trabajo adecuado ahora que Simone estaba fuera del mapa. Tenía que salir adelante por sí mismo, y no importaba lo buen cantante que fuera, nunca iba a hacer suficiente dinero decente tocando en la calle.

Sin embargo, se había detenido frente a la ópera parisina, conociendo algunas de las canciones de la obra que estaba tocando. Se paró junto a una entrada lateral con la guitarra en sus manos, cantando suavemente. Tenía una gorra en el suelo y estaba sorprendido por el dinero que la gente le estaba entregando, no mucho, pero todavía una buena cantidad.

 _Tantas veces aquí he visto a un feliz par de amantes caminando por la noche…_

Se mordió el labio cuando una joven pareja pasó, sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar su voz angélica.

 _Sabía que nunca conocería ese resplandor cálido y cariñoso. Aunque pudiera desearlo con todas mis fuerzas…_

 _Ninguna cara tan horrible como la mía jamás significaría algo para la luz del cielo._

Kurt se mordió el labio, pero continuó cantando.

 _Pero de repente un ángel me ha sonreído y besado mi mejilla sin un trazo de miedo._

 _Me atrevo a soñar que incluso podría cuidarme, y mientras cantaba mi canción esa noche…_

 _mi casa oscura y fría parecía tan brillante…_

 _Juro que debe ser la luz del cielo._

Nadie estaba realmente prestando atención al hermoso cantante en el costado de la vía, pero había hecho una buena cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, continuó hasta el final de la canción, más antes de que pudiera llegar, la puerta a su lado se abrió rápidamente, golpeándolo y haciéndolo tambalear.

\- ¡Oye! – Gritó Kurt, pero entonces escuchó un golpe y giró alrededor, mirando como un joven de cabello oscuro cayó al suelo con un gemido. Saltó, tirando de la correa de su guitarra y se inclinó a su lado.

 _¿Monsieur? ¿Monsieur? ¿Sont vous bien?_ (¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¿Se siente bien?)

El joven trató de moverse, pero Kurt pudo oler el poco de alcohol de su cuerpo.

Le tocó la mejilla y logró darle la vuelta. Cuando el rostro de Blaine apareció a la vista, saltó hacia atrás dando un chillido de niña, retirando las manos hacia su pecho como si acabara de ser quemado.

El diseñador estaba desorientado y se frotó la frente, observando a su alrededor al joven castaño. Su vista se duplicó por un segundo y luego se aclaró. No lo reconoció, en absoluto. De hecho, se acarició el cabello y se sentó, mirándolo.

\- _¿Qui sont vous?_ (¿Quién eres?) – Preguntó queriendo saber quién era el joven, y Kurt lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

Blaine lucía terrible con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos inyectados en sangre, contrastando con la palidez de su rostro. No pudo resistirse a tocar su mejilla. Oh dios, su corazón empezó a golpear, todavía amaba tanto a este hombre, y él ni siquiera lo reconocía.

Por un momento se vio dividido entre el llanto de la felicidad de estar tan cerca de tocarlo, o de romperse por el dolor en su pecho. Blaine le había dicho a Simone que la amaba, y la trataba como una princesa, pero ni siquiera podía reconocer al hombre detrás de la mujer. La persona que había… que había arruinado su vida.

\- _Un ami_. (Un amigo) – Respondió, diciéndole que era simplemente un amigo, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Cambiando al inglés, miró al joven al que estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie. Este apenas podía sostenerse, eran como un peso muerto conectado a su cuerpo. – ¿Dónde está tu auto? – Preguntó, Blaine miró a su alrededor, señalando uno, y Kurt caminó alrededor del vehículo, abriendo la puerta trasera.

El diseñador se sentó en el interior y el castaño giró para salir, necesitando conseguir su guitarra y su dinero.

Al irse, sintió que alguien se aferraba a su manga, y miró por encima del hombro a un enfermizo Blaine Anderson.

\- Por favor quédate. – Suplicó, sin sentirse bien. Este hombre dijo que era su amigo. No se rió de él ni susurró lo patético que era, y en ese momento lo que necesitaba era exactamente eso, un amigo.

Kurt sabía que no debía hacerlo. Le había causado tantas penurias, pero en ese momento no podía detenerse, así que renunció a sus ganancias diarias y a su instrumento y se sentó en el coche. Haría cualquier cosa por Blaine, cualquier cosa, y se acomodó a su lado.

Anderson habló en un tono apagado a su chofer mientras se tapaba la boca, parecía a punto de vomitar. Él no era un bebedor, y encontró que era demasiado unos pocos vasos. Realmente no se sentía bien, y con forme el auto comenzó a moverse, aquello sólo empeoró. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El ojiazul temblaba, tenía la mano en el estómago y la otra estaba cerca de la pierna de Blaine.

El hombre mayor había movido la mano para ya no aferrarse a los puños de la camisa de Kurt, pero ahora sostenía su mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

El corazón de Hummel latía con fuerza, y miraba por la ventana, sin decir una palabra mientras el mundo los pasaba.

Pronto llegaron al gran hogar del diseñador y el castaño lo miró, luego se puso de pie, inmóvil. El chofer salió del coche, abrió la puerta de Blaine y lo ayudó a salir, luego el cantante salió por la otra puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor y observó al pelinegro.

\- Debo irme. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y miró hacia el otro lado.

Blaine estaba tambaleándose, sus piernas eran como jalea, y tocó el brazo del muchacho.

\- Realmente podría necesitar un amigo. – Dijo, mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos llorosos.

Kurt pudo ver que el pelinegro lo había pasado mal desde la noche anterior, y se sentía horrible por haberle hecho eso. Miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente y caminar con él a la casa. Lo ayudó sosteniéndolo mientras este se tambaleaba.

El alcohol estaba afectando al ojimiel, volviéndolo loco. Se sentía enfermo, pero no lo suficiente como para vomitar.

Kurt esperó a que Blaine abriera la puerta, miró a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta del gran hombre que los miraba desde el costado de la casa, tomando una fotografía con el equipo de estilo antiguo que tenía en sus manos. Se mordió el labio, pensaba irse, pero su hogar había sido invadido desde que todo aquello explotó, le había tomado mucho esfuerzo escaparse sin ser visto. No podía regresar.

Blaine no pudo desbloquear la entrada, pero las puertas se abrieron cuando su mayordomo dio un vistazo desde su patrón hacia el hombre que lo sostenía. Este murmuró algo, tratando de afirmar que el joven era su amigo.

El mayordomo asintió y ambos entraron, el pelinegro pidiendo a Kurt que lo llevase a su dormitorio. Estaba casi desmayándose. El ojiazul prácticamente lo subió por los escalones a pesar de que él era mucho más ligero que este. Recordaba estar ahí como Simone, Blaine llamándola su musa, mostrándole los más exquisitos dibujos.

Llegaron a la habitación y Kurt se sintió un poco incómodo. Miró cómo Blaine se acostó, todavía agarrándose a su brazo y tirándolo hacia abajo.

\- Quédate… amigo. – Susurró, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, y en cuestión de segundos su mano se resbaló, y cayó en un sueño profundo, roncando suavemente.

Hummel se sentía incómodo y culpable, ya que el diseñador parecía pensar en él como un amigo, sin darse cuenta de que era quien le causó todo ese dolor de cabeza. Aun así, se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

El olor del hombre que amaba estaba rodeándolo, era almizclado pero dulce, un aroma afrutado pero picante que sólo pertenecía a Blaine Anderson.

El diseñador durmió esa noche, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando sus sueños incluyeron a un castaño. Esta vez el castaño estaba vestido con un corsé y bombachos, sentado en un taburete balanceando los pies, la cabeza la movía hacia los lados mientras tarareaba para sí mismo.

Él estaba sentado detrás de este en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras miraba. – ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Preguntó a la figura de ensueño, pero el castaño sólo continuaba balanceándose y tarareando. Blaine sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa apagada como antes. – Por favor, háblame.

Una vez más no hubo respuesta y él solo observó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y los pies balanceándose.

Se puso de pie, se cepilló los pantalones y miró al castaño. – Por favor, sólo quiero saber. – Dijo en un tono ronco, caminando y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

El castaño miró por encima del hombro, pero ya no era él. Tenía el cabello negro atado en un moño con una flor y usaba un kimono verde esmeralda. Era Simone.

\- Blaine, mi querido. – Dijo exageradamente, poniéndose se pie y sosteniéndose de los hombros de este. El diseñador trató de retroceder, sintiéndose extrañamente enfermo pero con cierta comodidad. – Bésame mi amor.

\- Déjame solo. – Expresó mirando por encima del hombro donde el hombre había desaparecido.

\- Oh, querido, por favor. – La mujer hizo una mueca, apoyándose en él, pero este retrocedió. Ella lucía llorosa y molesta. – Dijiste que me amabas. – Sus manos corrieron por su figura femenina escondida detrás de la tela verde. – Soy hermosa, ¿no? Soy todo lo que deseabas.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo. – No. – Susurró.

Ella parecía molesta. – ¿Qué está mal? ¿No soy lo suficientemente hermosa?

El diseñador miró a la mujer, sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza. – Me enamoré de la persona. – Dijo con una voz fuerte, y luego todo a su alrededor se puso blanco y desapareció.

Estaba realmente harto de esos sueños, lo confundían sin fin. – ¿Simone? – Llamó al abismo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Trató de recordar el nombre del hombre, pero no pudo. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo lo que había dicho era que se enamoró de la persona…

Entonces hubo una pausa.

Lo había hecho, se había enamorado de la persona. El resto eran sólo adornos, la feminidad, los vestidos, las miradas. Se detuvo unos segundos y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

¿Estaba realmente bien con la homosexualidad? No es que alguna vez tuviera un problema con eso en general, pero ser uno de ellos, un homosexual... era un caballo de un color diferente.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello y se mordió el labio. No, no, no creía que estuviera bien con eso. Aún no. Necesitaba tiempo, pero lo más importante era saber por qué. ¿Por qué él le había mentido?

El diseñador se despertó, sintiéndose notablemente mejor que antes de dormirse. Se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba golpeando suavemente con un ligero dolor, pero no estaba tan mal. Todavía se sentía cansado, pero su corazón acelerado iba a hacer que fuese imposible dormir.

Sintió que la cama se sumergía a su lado y miró a su lado, viendo a un hombre castaño dormido. Tenía el rostro cubierto con su cabello claro desordenado, los labios se veían suaves, y las pestañas proyectaban la más ligera sombra sobre sus mejillas redondas.

Blaine no pudo detenerse mientras se estiraba hacia este. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y podía literalmente sentir la sangre que bombeaba a través de sus venas mientras miraba al joven en frente de él. No había forma de negarlo.

\- Eres tú. – Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.


	22. Chapitre Vingt et Un

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Sí, fue un capítulo impactante... y aquí llega otro.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** La reacción de Blaine viene con todo. Me alegra que sea así y que disfrutes leyéndola.

 ** _* Georgi G_ ** Hoy sabrás lo que sucederá. Se pondrá intenso.

 ** _* Floraida Rangel_ ** Será una reacción épica.

 ** _* Jenny_ ** Hoy lo sabrás. Blaine está hecho un lío.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_ ** En su subconsciente Blaine descubrió la verdad que en estado consciente no pudo ver.

Todo lo que viene, aunque difícil, será necesario.

Hoy vas a saber lo que Blaine piensa y la decisión que tomará.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_ ** =(

 ** _* RobinLegua_ ** Blaine le dirá muchas cosas a Kurt.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

* * *

.

Kurt se movió ligeramente en su sueño, sin sentir las suaves yemas de los dedos que acariciaban su piel.

Blaine se estaba mordiendo el labio, luchando con esas emociones en conflicto que se prolongaban locamente dentro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó al lado de Kurt, quien se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, moviendo su mano y dejándola sobre su cabeza.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos como para tratar de dormir, pero ahora que sabía quién era el joven junto a él, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de dormir esa noche. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Blaine…

Un gemido suave resonó, y miró a su lado para ver al castaño dormido revolviéndose de nuevo, girando de lado y accidentalmente apoyando una mano sobre el costado de su codo.

El rostro de Kurt estaba contra su bíceps, el aliento cálido abanicando sobre la suave tela de su ropa. Pero puede también haber estado sobre la mitad de su piel desnuda.

Blaine gimió en respuesta y trató de alejarse, pero el castaño se veía completamente adorable descansando en él. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Él no era homosexual, ni siquiera había tenido curiosidad por el mismo sexo antes, y ahora toda su vida era un torbellino de pensamientos confusos y extraños deseos y necesidades.

Se quedó allí durante lo que parecieron horas, simplemente mirándolo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era muy temprano cuando Kurt despertó, revolviéndose ligeramente y gimiendo. Movió la mano del hombro del joven y se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose muy descansado y cómodo. Sonrió suavemente y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan cómodo y satisfecho. Con una inclinación de cabeza, vio la razón.

Blaine Anderson estaba acostado junto a él, observándolo con esos brillantes ojos de color ámbar. Se mordió el labio con la tentación de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Se preguntaba si el diseñador todavía estaba ebrio, pero podía ver claramente en sus ojos que estaba lejos de ello. También pudo ver que este sabía quién era él. Palideció y finalmente se obligó a apartar la mirada.

El pelinegro se levantó y se alejó de él sin mucho más que un buenos días. Miró por la ventana, y Kurt tiró de sus piernas contra su pecho.

\- ¿Te sientes mej…?

\- ¿Quién eres? – Lo interrumpió, y el castaño miró a un lado simplemente observándolo junto a la gran ventana estilo victoriano.

Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. – Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. – Blaine se tensó por alguna razón, el nombre causó que algo en su memoria se moviera. – Soy de los Estados Unidos… Vine aquí hace cuatro años.

El irlandés se rascaba la pequeña y rala barba que se aferraba a su barbilla y se apartó del cristal. Su otra mano estaba jugando con una cadena alrededor de su cuello para mantenerse ocupado, y se sentó en el extremo de la cama, sin mirar al castaño detrás de él.

Kurt se recostó y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, sin saber qué más decir mientras tocaba la cadena que llevaba bajo su camisa algo picosa. El medallón que el diseñador le dio y que descansaba contra su corazón, en ese momento se sentía como si estuviera quemando su piel, pero no dijo nada, simplemente tocó el nacarado que colgaba bajo la tela. ¿Qué más quería saber el diseñador? Deseaba que lo mirara. Blaine tenía los ojos más expresivos, y siempre podía decir cómo se sentía o lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Por qué Simone? – El joven le preguntó, incapaz de contenerse. Tenía que saber cómo, por qué, cómo fue creada, cuál era su razón de ser.

\- Hace aproximadamente un año… – Comenzó a contar, jugando con un uñero, temblando de los nervios mientras cerraba los ojos. – Mi amigo… Samuel, ya sabes, – Blaine asintió y desvió la mirada hacia un maniquí que estaba de pie en la esquina con algunas telas sueltas cubiertas sobre sí – él tenía este trabajo horrible para que pudiéramos pagar donde vivíamos… Me sentía tan terrible, pero yo no podía encontrar empleo para ayudarlo. – Se mordió el labio, pesando en cómo creó a Simone. – Emm… ni siquiera puedo recordar realmente cómo sucedió. Pero sé que era… era invierno, hacía frío y estaba tocando mi música. De alguna manera terminé con un gran abrigo hasta la rodilla que encontré, sin darme cuenta de que era de mujer. Estaba oscuro y un hombre se acercó a mí, mencionando que me pagaría por una noche de mi compañía. Al principio me quedé inmóvil en estado de shock, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era un hombre me dijo que era desagradable y se fue.

Blaine se encontró imaginando a Simone de pie en una calle fría y helada a oscuras, con un abrigo largo y caliente, y otro hombre tratando de comprarla.

Inesperadamente, sintió que los celos se elevaban, e incluso cuando su mente deformaba la imagen de modo que era Kurt con el largo abrigo femenino, sentía la misma envidia que se convertía rápidamente en vergüenza, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Pasa, mi lindura.

Una joven Simone entró nerviosamente en la gran casa, esperando desesperadamente que aquel hombre sólo quisiera sexo oral. Siempre era mucho más fácil cuando eso era todo lo que querían.

Estaba vestida con un vestido rasgado a la rodilla. Era negro con lazos rasgados a lo largo de la línea del dobladillo, un corpiño bien hecho con tela blanca y rizada que realzaba los pechos, y una faja bermellón alrededor de su cintura.

Llevaba un par de guantes con cordones y medias de red que ocultaban con éxito el fino vello castaño que le cubría las piernas. También llevaba unas botas de cuero puntiagudas, que una vez fueron buenas.

El castaño había encontrado el atuendo en un callejón, muy probablemente había sido de un miembro de la profesión más antigua. Se sentía más que incómodo de que la dueña anterior de esas ropas estuviera muerta probablemente en alguna parte.

\- Oh, cariño, no hay nada que temer. – Dijo el hombre mayor, sentándose en una alta silla verde esmeralda de brazos, y separando las piernas, acariciándose el muslo derecho como si la alentara a sentarse.

Ella caminó, luchando por actuar excitante aun cuando sentía tantas náuseas ante la simple vista de ese viejo y repugnante sujeto.

Lentamente se sentó en su regazo, con las manos cruzadas, pero movió la palma de la mano izquierda pasando los dedos por su cabello y acomodándolo por encima de su hombro mientras él movía su propia mano para acariciarle el muslo en lo que trataba de ser un acto seductor, pero que sólo la hacía sentirse más enferma.

Aun así, la mujer rió suavemente y se volvió a acomodar el cabello, de pronto sintió que unos labios le acariciaban el cuello, bajo la oreja.

El hombre continuó los besos lentos y con la boca abierta, enviando escalofríos desagradables por su espina dorsal, y cuando la besó a lo largo de su cuello, notó algo. El maquillaje funcionaba muy bien a cierta distancia, pero tan cerca no desaparecía la enorme manzana de Adán que sobresalía del cuello de cisne. Se echó hacia atrás, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos la prueba de masculinidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la mujer, observándolo, y la mirada lujuriosa del sujeto se convirtió en una mezcla de ira y venganza.

Con un fuerte ruido sordo, Kurt cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, y la peluca cayó.

El hombre mayor estaba de pie por encima de él, y sintió la puntiaguda punta de las costosas botas clavándose en su costado, comenzando el ataque.

En francés, el hombre empezó a insultarlo. Llamándolo escoria de la tierra, diciéndole lo repugnante que era, como la gente como él era peor que la basura, peor que el gusano más bajo, peor que todos los otros maricas en esa ciudad abandonada de Dios.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt podía recordar tan desesperadamente el dolor de aquella noche, no sólo físicamente. El hombre lo había golpeado por lo que se sintió como horas, era mucho más grande e intimidante, y había tenido miedo, por lo que no había luchado contra él.

Pero también había cicatrices mentales luego de oír las palabras tan crueles que le escupió profundamente, y su corazón nunca se había recuperado de ello.

Esa noche había aprendido un número de cosas valiosas como cubrir siempre su cuello con gargantillas, escotes altos, o cualquier cosa; y también cómo sujetar adecuadamente su peluca.

\- ¿Y? – Blaine interrumpió sus pensamientos, mirándolo, su expresión era ilegible. Quería saber el resto, merecía saber después de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses.

\- Bueno… seguí tratando de trabajar, de vez en cuando lográndolo, consiguiendo mi dinero. A veces me usaban y abusaban de mí, pero nunca me pagaban… era duro. – Respiró y cerró los ojos. – Una noche _Madame_ Dupont me encontró. – Blaine apartó la mirada ante la mención del nombre de la mujer. No sabía muy bien por qué eso dolía tanto, pero el hecho era que odiaba a esa mujer con tal pasión que era insoportable. Sólo esperó en silencio mientras el castaño hacía una pausa antes de continuar su historia. – Ella no se dio cuenta de que yo era un hombre y me ofreció trabajo, me dijo que no tendría que… estar solo nunca más… Me pareció bien, en ese momento parecía agradable y comencé a trabajar para ella, y… y me gustó eso. Estaba llamando la atención de todos esos hombres, esos hombres que no me mirarían dos veces como yo era en realidad.

Blaine respiró profundo, incapaz de creer que estaba celoso de la necesidad de atención de Kurt. ¿El joven realmente se sentía así? ¿Quería que los hombres mayores babearan por él? ¿Era él otra persona para alimentar su ego?

Pensé que era feliz… – susurró, mirando con ojos grandes al bello irlandés, deseando que este lo mirase – hasta que te conocí.

\- ¡Cállate! – No pudo contenerse mientras se ponía de pie y masticaba su uña del pulgar. Prácticamente podía sentir la preocupada mirada del ojiazul. – ¡Dije que te callaras! – Repitió, a pesar de que este no había dicho nada. Colgaba de un hilo. Su cordura estaba a pocos minutos de ser destrozada, su corazón en un lugar aún más frágil.

Kurt se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Lo miró, y este se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

\- Eres especial Blaine… – Susurró, y el mayor se volvió hacia él como para gritarle que se callara, pero se quedó ahí parado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo… – Se mordió el labio, incapaz de creer que iba a decir esas palabras. – Dije que te amaba. – Kurt miró hacia arriba, inseguro de lo que este quería decir. Obviamente ya no lo amaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Él era un hombre. – Te fuiste corriendo, no pudiste responder, ¿cómo iba yo a ser especial?

El chico estuvo confundido por un momento. ¿El ojimiel estaba herido porque no le había respondido? ¿Significaba que… podría atreverse a creer… que este todavía tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por él?

\- Blaine… – Alzó la mirada para notar al diseñador observándolo, y se preguntaba si debía hablar. Cerró los ojos, tragando fuertemente. – Te amé… te amo…

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se movió, riendo suavemente y más bien de forma patética.

\- ¡Oh, cállate con tus mentiras! – Exclamó, mirando por encima del hombro. – ¡Sólo fui otro hombre para prestarte atención… para alimentar tu ego! – Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Kurt, y por un momento se sintió culpable por hacer tal acusación, pero no iba a retroceder.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Gruñó levantándose. – ¡Lo hago! Te amo demasiado, eres tú quien… quien… – Cerró los ojos. – Nunca dijiste que me amabas… tus palabras exactas fueron "te amo Simone" – El dolor era evidente en sus ojos, los cuales cerró de repente, y luego se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué te importa si todavía te amo? ¡Crees que soy un patético homosexual como todos los demás! – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y avanzó hacia delante, agarrando su brazo con tanta fuerza que este hizo una mueca, sus ojos estaban calientes y llorosos. – ¡Vete de aquí! ¿Crees que soy como todos los demás? – Siseó, su voz temblaba con tantas emociones contradictorias. – ¿Piensas que soy común y corriente, un idiota homófobo? – ¿Piensas eso? – El castaño trató de apartar la mirada y Blaine lo sacudió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo. – ¿Lo crees?

\- No… – Susurró con mansedumbre. – Por supuesto que no. – Cerró los ojos e intentó remover su brazo, pero el diseñador no lo dejaba ir, su agarre era tan apretado, aunque él no lo había notado antes, siempre había sido muy tierno con Simone. – Por supuesto que nunca pensé eso. Eras… eras diferente…

\- Todavía soy diferente. – Blaine susurró, y Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

\- Oh, por favor. – Siseó, apartando su brazo finalmente del agarre, y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡Dime que no me odias por lo que hice! ¡Anda! ¡Dime! – El diseñador lo miró, notando que estaba temblando de ira, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Te mentí, te lastimé, y lo peor de todo es que todavía te amo… te amo tanto que realmente duele. – Blaine apartó la mirada y Kurt resopló, rozando su mano contra sus ojos. En verdad dolía mucho. – Y duele… que ya no puedas decir lo mismo.

\- Kurt… – Susurró, dándole una mirada herida e imprecisa antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar las manos en su frente. – ¿Tienes idea de lo confuso que es esto? – Su voz se quebró mientras lo miraba. – ¿De lo duro que es? Tú has… has puesto mi vida de cabeza, ¿y estás aquí ahora buscando compasión después de mentir, de usarme para tus propias razones egoístas?

El ojiazul se ofendió por eso. Nunca utilizó a Blaine, ni una sola vez. Realmente se había enamorado de él y, a pesar de sus palabras, todavía seguía enamorado. Lo observó, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos por alguna razón.

\- Nunca te he usado, nunca. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. – No lo hice, nunca te utilicé, ni una sola vez. Cuando digo que te amo, lo digo en serio. – Blaine negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él, recogiendo algo de ropa. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me voy. – Siseó, cerrando los ojos. – No puedo quedarme aquí… No puedo, necesito irme.

Kurt lo miró con ojos grandes, y sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¡N-no! ¡No puedes huir! – Gritó en voz alta, observando cómo el pelinegro se alejaba de él, y se estiró, agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia atrás. – ¡No! ¡No, sólo… detente! – Blaine no se detuvo, estaba recogiendo su ropa fina, empujándola en una bolsa grande que sacó bajo su cama. El chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos, esto no podía terminar, no así. No podía dejar que saliera de su vida. – Por favor… sólo… déjame explicar un poco más.

El hombre meneó la cabeza. – Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

Kurt se derrumbó sobre la cama en un bulto, temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Blaine… por favor… – Susurró.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada de la bolsa que estaba tratando de empacar y la dirigió hacia el joven, quien estaba sentado, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos de color azul verdosos. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado de que estuviera corriendo así, pero… pero… tenía que hacerlo.

Necesitaba poner todo en orden. Tenía que ordenar su vida, su mente, poner su corazón de vuelta al camino, tenía que… que…

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que la mano de Kurt descansaba sobre la suya, y se tensó, como si quisiera quitársela de encima, pero no hizo tal cosa. El tacto abrasó y quemó su piel sofocada, pero no se atrevió a alejarse. Sin verlo siquiera podía sentir la mirada caliente de este sobre él, atravesándolo, con ojos desnudos al igual que su corazón y alma.

\- Estoy tan confundido. – Admitió rotamente, cerrando los dos ojos. – Cuando tú… cuando me miras… así… – Finalmente vio a Kurt, sus ojos eran anchos y temerosos con el dolor grabado profundamente en su interior, visible a través de los orbes vidriosos. – me hace sentir tan confundido… tan perdido.

Kurt bajó la mirada por un momento, el suave y rosado rubor se extendía por sus mejillas de porcelana, y finalmente dejó que sus ojos se asentaran sobre el joven frente a él, temblando ligeramente.

\- Es extraño… porque cuando me miras… – Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, componiéndose antes de que sus largas pestañas se movieran y sus párpados se separaran para revelar los bellos tonos celestes. – nunca me sentí más como si perteneciera… como si estuviera en casa.

Blaine se estremeció ante esas palabras, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Estaba tan desgarrado. Realmente necesitaba alejarse y arreglarse, pero era tan difícil porque en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era enrollar sus brazos alrededor de aquel hombre castaño y mantenerlo por la eternidad, sentir sus cuerpos calientes presionados uno contra el otro, pecho a pecho, con los corazones golpeando.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle que deseaba estar enamorado de él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, no quería enamorarse de otro hombre, eso estaba mal.

\- Tengo que irme. – Dijo con voz ronca, tirando su mano de la de Kurt y tomando la bolsa cerrada, pero este lo hizo girar.

\- Estaré aquí… – Respondió en un débil susurro, indicándole que esperaría por él.

Blaine cerró los ojos, ¿por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y sus palmas se ponían sudorosas? Hacía dos días atrás ese hombre lo humilló, lo avergonzó y degradó, le quitó sus posibilidades de felicidad, y ahora…

\- Soy tan débil… – Susurró para sí mismo antes de girarse y tirar del castaño por el dobladillo de su camisa demasiado grande y bastante mugrienta. Kurt tuvo poco o nada de tiempo para reaccionar cuando fue halado y sus labios se fusionaron.

Fue como un golpe eléctrico cuando sus labios se tocaron. Al principio resultó algo torpe, pero Kurt ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pensar bien antes de que la lengua penetrante de Blaine se deslizara entre sus rosados labios, el músculo húmedo persuadiéndolo, moviéndose desesperadamente en una frenética necesidad de reaccionar. Él estaba helado en su lugar, lloriqueando y temblando, cerrando los ojos azules.

Sus brazos inesperados se arrojaron alrededor del cuello del diseñador y este lo sostuvo cerca, tirando de sus cuerpos sonrojados mientras el emocionante abrazo continuaba. Su cuerpo entero estaba rezongando de deleite mientras se aferraba necesariamente al ojimiel, incapaz de ponerse de pie o respirar, lo único que lo mantenía en pie eran las bronceadas manos que sujetaban el cuello de su camisa.

Alinearon sus rostros, el abrazo caliente continuó por lo que parecía eones. La cabeza de Kurt giraba y las manos de Blaine tenían un ligero temblor mientras se debilitaba cada vez más. A medida que la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo evidente se retiraron un poco, avanzando hacia una serie de abrazos pequeños y rápidos, succionando la boca del otro, deslizando las lenguas eróticamente.

Las manos de Kurt se movieron en el cabello suave, negro y largo, manteniéndolo cerca, respirando pesadamente por la nariz antes de que repentinamente fuera rechazado por un Blaine que parecía bastante asustado.

Besar a Simone nunca se había sentido así. De hecho, nada de lo que pudiera pensar podría compararse. Estaba jadeando pesadamente, con el pecho levantándose y cayendo frenéticamente. Sus mejillas eran de un borgoña profundo por el esfuerzo y sus ojos estaban calientes pero secos. Miró al castaño delgado, con los ojos vagando por sus labios hinchados y magullados, observándolo mientras este respiraba con la misma intensidad y tenía una mirada tan desesperada como él se sentía.

El diseñador cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tocando su sien. – Yo… no puedo… – Susurró, dándole la espalda, luchando contra la atracción magnética hacia el hombre hermoso. – No puedo hacer esto… yo sólo…

\- ¡Blaine, por favor! – Kurt gritó, el beso lo volvió temerario y necesitado, y se estiró para agarrarlo del brazo, tirando de él cerca, incluso atreviéndose a tratar de robar otro beso, pero este giró la cabeza. – ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!

El pelinegro trató de remover su brazo, pero cuando se hizo evidente que el chico no lo iba a dejar ir, lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo en un momento desafortunado. Un impulso instantáneo de correr hacia él y asegurarse de que estuviese bien fue abrumado por la desesperación por salir de ahí y recuperar su vida.

\- ¡No! – Gritó con voz ronca, mirándolo. – Me voy…

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó, su mirada se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras Blaine sacudía la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo en un tono manso. ¿Por qué se escapaba cuando él sabía lo mucho que dolía que alguien huyera? No tenía ningún sentido, pero a sus ojos era la única solución concebible, al menos en ese momento. Tenía que irse, tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo.

Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía Blaine besarlo y dejarlo así sin siquiera decirle a dónde iba?

\- ¿Podrías por favor sólo irte? – El diseñador de repente susurró, y el cantante miró hacia arriba con grandes ojos llorosos a los cuales este se negó a mirar, y cerró los ojos, resoplando suavemente pero poniéndose de pie como se le pidió.

\- Hablaba en serio… – susurró encaminándose a la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro. – cuando dije que estaría aquí.

Blaine se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. – Sólo vete. – Murmuró, teniendo que usar todos los músculos de su cuerpo para resistir el impulso de atraer al castaño a sus brazos y prometer que lo amaría para siempre. Se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados hasta que oyó que el joven detrás de él se alejaba, sus pasos haciendo eco fuerte en la habitación, y cada uno de ellos era un golpe sordo contra el suelo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio sonara, finalmente seguida por el chasquido de la cerradura.

Estaba solo, y después de unos segundos apoyó su mano en la cabecera de la cama para estabilizarse. – Vuelve… – Susurró patéticamente, pero ya no había nadie que lo escuchara.


	23. Chapitre Vingt-deux

_*** Georgi G**_ Fueron muchas emociones involucradas, y los dos están sufriendo ahora.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Es muy difícil lo que están pasando, y necesitan encontrar la manera de afrontarlo y superarlo.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Él sabe lo que siente, pero no quiere admitirlo.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Dentro de todo el dolor, el amor que sienten dominó por unos segundos.

Blaine tiene miedo, y no sabe cómo enfrentarlo.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Así es, Blaine está hecho un lío completo por ahora, aunque en el fondo sabe lo que su corazón quiere.

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Sigue siendo muy confuso para él todo lo que siente y necesita calmar su mente para poder escuchar su corazón.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Sí, si lo piensas es hermoso porque justamente fue así, su mente lo supo desde el principio.

Correcto, necesita tiempo ahora para poder comprender lo que le está pasando.

 _ *** Jaqueline Moreno**_ Las cosas se ponen fuertes y cada vez más emotivas.

Me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia.

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Blaine tiene que aclarar todo lo que le pasa antes que pierda a Kurt para siempre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX**

* * *

.

Esa noche fue miserable. Incluso el tiempo coincidía con su estado de ánimo. Kurt dejó la casa de Blaine Anderson para encontrar salpicaduras de lluvia a su alrededor. Miró al oscuro cielo de la mañana, sorprendido de que fuera temprano, porque ciertamente no parecía ser así. Las nubes se agrupaban en grandes y ominosos haces, extinguiendo casi toda la luz. Había sido tan hermoso los últimos días, pero en ese instante el clima reflejaba sus sentimientos. Sintió que corría agua por sus mejillas, sin saber si eran gotas de lluvia o lágrimas.

Bajando la cabeza, deseó un abrigo en lugar de la vieja camisa que llevaba. Corrió a través de las calles, parándose en un charco de agua que salpicó sus tobillos. Siseó, sacudiendo un pie mientras se alejaba.

Sus ropas estaban empapadas y su cuerpo resbaladizo por la lluvia. Le dolía el corazón mientras pensaba en Blaine alejándolo. Lo había arruinado todo.

Su mente estaba tan preocupada que no había notado la ausencia de paparazis alrededor de la casa.

El mundo de las noticias se movía con rapidez, había más escándalos, más mentiras que descubrir. Los quince minutos de fama de Blaine se habían terminado.

No se dio cuenta de nada de eso, sólo corría por la calle con la cabeza baja y el corazón acelerado.

Ese beso pasó por su mente repetidamente mientras se las arreglaba para no deslizarse por el sendero húmedo mientras iba a través de las calles.

Quería estar tan lejos de Blaine como pudiera, pero al mismo tiempo y más que nada, anhelaba estar cerca.

Estaba tan enojado y confundido. ¿Por qué le había hecho esto a él? Haciendo crecer sus esperanzas por esos preciosos segundos, sólo para derribarlas después. Le dolía tanto y su corazón gritaba en agonía y tormento, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro empapado de lluvia.

Era tan confuso. La forma en que Blaine le habló le había dado la impresión de que sentía igual de preocupado que él. Pero ese beso… había sido tan apasionado, sus labios seguían hormigueando y todavía podía saborearlo en medio de la lluvia y las lágrimas salinas.

Nadie lo había besado así, con tanto fervor y necesidad. Casi se quedaba sin aliento sólo de pensarlo.

Tuvo que detenerse, agarrarse de una farola y cerrar los ojos. Su pecho le dolía por la falta de aire que podía entrar en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró, la lluvia caía de los cielos empapando su cuerpo delgado y dolorido mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, uniéndose a los charcos en el suelo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras Kurt se estaba cayendo a pedazos, Blaine estaba empacando, empujando su ropa en una maleta. Tenía que escapar, sólo tenía que hacerlo. Recogía toda su ropa, teniendo cuidando con los pocos artículos caros mientras los guardaba.

Lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas y un fuerte dolor. Sus labios ardían, y mientras se apresuraba a empacar, podía ver el beso repitiéndose en su cabeza casi como si estuviera flotando en una nube y mirando hacia abajo.

Había afirmado que era débil y empujado al joven hacia adelante, juntando sus labios en la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en sus veinticuatro años.

Se estremeció y trató de sacudir aquel recuerdo de su cabeza. Sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar sentimientos como esos, lo sabía en lo más profundo de su triste corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al recordar la expresión de Kurt cuando le prometió que se quedaría, pero…

¿Lo haría?

¿Se quedaría esperando por él?

Sólo era un humano después de todo…

Blaine se sentía involuntariamente celoso ante los pensamientos de Kurt con alguien más. Su estómago se revolvió de un modo enfermizo, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su torso mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación vacía.

Realmente se había ido… lo había dejado… Había insensatamente esperado que el castaño se quedase con él, insistiéndole para que no se fuera. Pero no lo había hecho.

 _"_ _Quizá no me ama_." Pensó mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello y se sentaba al lado de la maleta que había estado haciendo. Sabía que era egoísta y egocéntrico, pero no podía evitar sentir que el hecho de que Kurt se marchara era una señal de que ya no le importaba. Eso era hipócrita considerando lo que él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero ese pensamiento estaba lejos de su mente en ese momento.

 _-_ ¡Maldición! – Gruñó poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el resto de su ropa, tirándolo en la bolsa. Sólo tenía que irse. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de esa casa, de esa ciudad… de ese infierno personal.

Extendió la mano y cogió una foto del armario. Era una foto vieja, desgastada, en blanco y negro de él siendo un niño y estaba con su padre. Su padre, un simple agricultor irlandés, un hombre amable, e incluso en la foto estaba sonriendo.

Hizo una pausa, mirando la foto. ¿Dónde la tomaron? En realidad nunca había pensado en eso antes, pero no sabía dónde.

La acercó a su rostro para distraerse del dolor de su corazón y examinar el fondo. Era un hermoso paisaje con grandes árboles con lo que pensaba era un árbol de cerezo en plena floración, aunque la foto era incolora, por lo que no podía estar seguro. Si miraba lo suficiente, podía ver algún tipo de casa detrás de algunos de los árboles.

Aquello comenzó a molestarlo, ¿por qué reconocía la casa? ¿Qué era tan familiar?

Después de unos minutos de contemplación, finalmente recordó. Mientras vivió en América, su tío había comprado propiedades en Japón. Era un buen hombre, amable con su familia, y recordó vívidamente pasar un verano en la hermosa casa. Fue en realidad ese viaje el que lo había animado a ir al hermoso país y estudiar allí.

No había estado en la casa de su tío en tanto tiempo. Podía recordar pasar por las flores de cerezo cuando era niño, sintiéndose tan libre en el gran jardín. De pronto recordó cuando su tío había afirmado que una vez que fuera mayor se retiraría a la casa de Osaka.

Tal vez era allí donde debía ir para aclarar su mente. Estaba seguro de que a su tío no le importaría, intercambiaban cartas y el hombre le había pedido a menudo que fuera a visitarlo. Sería bueno para alejarse de París por un tiempo, del trabajo, de… Kurt.

\- No puedo seguir pensando en él. – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Ya era suficiente, esos sentimientos que de repente se encontraba albergando sólo lo estaban matando. Tenía que salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo eso. Era una locura absoluta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt había bebido más de uno o dos vasos de vino en un evento social, pero esa noche simplemente no le importaba. El vaso frente a él estaba vacío, y tenía la cabeza en el mostrador de la destartalada barra. No había mucha gente alrededor. Era un lugar húmedo, sólo una habitación individual de tamaño moderado con pequeñas mesas circulares de roble diseminadas alrededor sin patrón particular.

Dos viejos estaban en el rincón, charlando en francés, y de vez en cuando riendo y gritándose el uno al otro. Había también unas pocas personas muy jóvenes para estar ahí, especialmente a esa hora de la noche, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar? Tenían tanto derecho a estar ahí como él a vestirse de mujer y arruinar la vida del único hombre al que había amado.

\- ¡Otro! – Insistió, abriendo los ojos y mirando la mesa bajo él mientras se tendía, de algún modo encontrando ciegamente su copa. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de esta casi aplastándola antes de golpearla con tanta fuerza, que fue un milagro que no se rompiera. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, el publicano se estiró y se aferró a su muñeca, regañándolo en francés por su comportamiento.

Kurt miró hacia arriba, levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

 _\- ¿š'il vous plaît_? (¿por favor?) – Dijo en un tono aburrido. No le gustaba ese barman, de hecho, en ese momento no le gustaba nadie.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados de sangre y húmedos. Estaba pálido y su ropa se encontraba empapada, su cabello pegado a la frente por la repentina caída de lluvia que había corrido en su camino hacia la barra.

El barman rodó los ojos y a regañadientes le dio otra copa de bourbon. Kurt le dio las gracias en francés, recogiéndola y consumiéndola en un trago. Su rostro se arrugó ante el sabor mientras tragaba, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sus mangas estaban sucias de donde había caído mientras corría en algún lugar cerca del Sena, justo en un charco asqueroso. Afortunadamente se había sostenido para evitar una verdadera lesión.

Se sentía tan patético después de haber ahuyentado al único hombre por el que había tenido sentimientos verdaderos.

Mientras se revolcaba en la lástima por sí mismo, el cantinero le dio otro trago por el que ni siquiera tuvo que pedir. Lo cogió, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos antes de alzar el vaso en forma de un brindis.

\- Por ti… – Dijo en un tono sucio – Porque… no… cometas mis mismos errores…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo, cuando de repente sintió algo frío contra su pecho. Confundido miró hacia abajo. No había derramado nada sobre sí mismo, así que extendió su mano por debajo del borde de su ropa, sintiendo el frío metal contra las yemas de sus dedos. Con una lucha considerable encontró el medallón en sus manos y sonrió burlonamente en un triunfo ignorante.

Lo sacó y lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que la cadena de plata se extendía por su mano, y frunció el ceño en confusión. Su concentración se tambaleó por un momento y después abrió los dedos del puño que estaba haciendo.

Asentado en su mano estaba un medallón con revestimiento de plata en el exterior. Por algunos segundos frunció el ceño, pero luego lo abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron. Blaine se lo dio. Hacía tanto tiempo de ello que lo había olvidado por completo. Lo usaba todo el tiempo, hasta se sentía como una parte de él. Hasta ahora.

Con cierta complejidad, abrió el medallón y miró dentro. Había tenido un lugar en blanco para una imagen, pero meses atrás había encontrado una hermosa foto de Blaine y… Simone en el periódico. La había cortado y colocado en el medallón. Frente a la imagen estaba escrito **_Ma Muse_** _._ (Mi Musa)

El joven sintió que sus ojos se calentaban al darse cuenta una vez más de lo que había perdido. Estaba a punto de lanzar sus brazos contra el mostrador y enterrar la cabeza entre ellos para llorar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, apretándolo. Saltó de sorpresa y miró detrás de él, preguntándose quién podría ser, con la esperanza de que fuese…

\- ¿Kurt… Hummel? – Dijo una voz, y él asintió con la cabeza, su vista se quedó borrosa por un momento y asintió otra vez, viendo como una figura muy grande y borrosa se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó, fulminándolo con la mirada sin expresión mientras el hombre sonreía suavemente y saludaba al camarero.

\- Un amigo. – Respondió, y Kurt dudó de eso. – Dos bebidas, las más fuertes que tengas.

La opinión del castaño sobre aquel hombre cambió rápidamente cuando se animó, sentándose derecho, decidiendo que era su amigo después de todo.

¿Honestamente? En ese momento necesitaba un amigo, y no quería molestar a Samuel y a David más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Un pequeño vaso de algo que olía fuertemente… bueno… a alcohol, fue colocado en frente de Kurt, quien no vaciló en agarrarlo y consumirlo de un trago. Golpeó con fuerza el puño y el vaso sobre la mesa con un grito mientras el líquido quemaba su esófago.

\- Es fuerte. – Afirmó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras el desconocido le daba el segundo vaso.

Dave no tenía planes de emborracharse esa noche. – Bueno, el alcohol hace que todo mejore.

El castaño murmuró en respuesta, sin saber si estaba de acuerdo o no. Se volvió hacia el hombre, deteniéndose por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia él.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada cuando casi se cae del taburete sobre el que estaba sentado. Dejó escapar un chillido y se agarró a la encimera, tratando de contenerse. El desconocido se rió y lo ayudó a sentarse.

\- Soy David. Como mencioné… soy un amigo. – Kurt lo miró durante unos segundos, y volvió a mirar su vaso vacío. Lucía sombrío y sus ojos estaban aún más rojos y más afligidos.

\- Realmente podría necesitar un amigo. – Dijo tristemente, sin darse cuenta de que el diseñador de ojos color miel le había dicho eso la noche anterior. Jugueteó suavemente y el hombre apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Hey, todos somos amigos aquí. – Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Este definitivamente tenía que ser el correcto Kurt Hummel. El único hermano de Dave, Colin, trabajaba para el periódico, y literalmente la noche anterior había tomado una foto del castaño con Blaine Anderson.

El periódico no saldría hasta la siguiente semana, con la foto incluida, pero él había conseguido un adelanto, y haría su propia investigación acerca del joven.

Inesperadamente, Kurt se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Karofsky sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello. No estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus planes todavía, pero sabía que estaba contento de tener al joven en sus manos, al menos para descubrir más sobre Blaine.

Dave no quería arruinar a Blaine porque sí. Lo odiaba, lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Ambos habían trabajado duro para el Sr. Montgomery, él como aprendiz de diseño, esperando que los contactos de su jefe lo ayudaran a tener éxito en su lugar de trabajo de elección, y Blaine sería su chofer. Un adolescente que lo llevara a todas partes cada día. Él había realizado incluso algunos paseos en el coche, sin embargo, de alguna manera ese chico de cabellera rizada sin nada a su nombre se había convertido en el favorito de Montgomery a pesar de que el matrimonio Karofsky invirtió una gran suma de dinero para obtener la pasantía para él.

El hombre fornido pensó que sería difícil para Kurt abrirse a un completo desconocido, pero una hora y un sin número de bebidas más tarde, este estaba vertiendo cada pequeño detalle, incluyendo incluso sus raras actividades sexuales.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó en falso shock cuando el ojiazul confesó el drama en el desfile de moda.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. – No podía… no podía soportarlo más… – Explicó con un tono bajo y ahogado mientras cerraba los ojos, luchando por permanecer sentado en el taburete. – Él le propuso matrimonio… a ella, y yo lo he amado desde que lo conocí, lo juro. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, pero los limpió de golpe. – ¡No es justo! Él… la amaba… y luego… ayer no la recono… me reconoció, y me invitó de vuelta y después… me estaba besando y… estoy tan confundido… – Se quebró llorando.

Dave lo sostuvo, con una ceja levantada. ¿Blaine Anderson besó a Kurt Hummel, no a Simone? ¿Lo besó sabiendo que era un hombre?

\- Bueno, sólo vuelve con él y pídele disculpas otra vez. – Dijo suavemente, deseoso de averiguar los detalles de dicho beso.

El castaño ahora ebrio y aferrado a él, sacudió la cabeza.

\- N-no… – Susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza y sollozando secamente mientras ahogaba las lágrimas que amenazaban pasar por las barreras de sus párpados. – No, él ya no me quiere… él se escapará… antes de considerar amarme.

David abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Blaine Anderson estaba huyendo?

\- ¿A dónde se va, Kurt? – Preguntó con ganas de saber. ¿El famoso diseñador se iría para siempre? ¿El mercado finalmente estaría abierto para él y sus ambiciones?

\- No… sé… Yo… – Finalmente dejó que un sollozo real pasara por sus labios, pero segundos después se encontró vomitando sobre el hombre mayor.

Los ojos de Karofsky se agrandaron de disgusto mientras empujaba al ojiazul lejos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Asqueroso! – Gruñó mientras el barman se acercaba con algunas servilletas.

Kurt trató de ponerse de pie, bajándose de su silla, pero sus piernas cedieron y cayó de golpe en el suelo. Dave todavía lo miraba repulsado por el vómito que se filtraba por su camisa de seda fina. Tragó las palabras enojadas que amenazaban con salir y se limpió el desastre con las servilletas, murmurando incoherentemente en voz baja.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Kurt, cerrando los ojos mientras permanecía allí, inmóvil.

Dave miró hacia abajo, examinándolo. ¿Realmente valía la pena ayudarlo? Si se acercaba a él, estaría más cerca de Blaine… pero si Blaine se marchaba, entonces no tenía sentido gastar su tiempo y esfuerzo en él.

Sin mirar ni siquiera, se puso de pie junto al joven ebrio y salió del bar. Sus manos estaban ahora en sus bolsillos mientras paseaba por el pub.

Nadie miró al castaño, nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero alguna manera logró levantarse a pesar de sus temblorosas piernas, con un brazo alrededor de su estómago.

Hummel era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda del barman cuando este se ofreció a llevarlo al exterior. Él sólo agitó su mano torpemente mientras se golpeaba con un taburete grande en su camino hacia la puerta.

Salió del bar justo cuando Dave subía a un gran automóvil. De alguna manera logró reunir suficiente equilibrio para correr hacia él a tiempo para detener que cerrase la puerta.

\- ¿Qué caraj…? – El joven diseñador se quedó sin aliento y miró a Kurt. – ¡Tú!

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó borracho mientras luchaba por pararse, sujetándose a la puerta del coche. – ¿Quién…? No eres un amigo… dijiste que eras un amigo, pero un amigo no se iría…no… ni siquiera aunque le dijeras que…

Se detuvo y se mordió el labio, pensando en esa mañana cuando había dejado a Blaine. Quería ser un amigo para él, pero lo había dejado. Aunque este le había dicho que se fuera… no debería haber…

\- ¡Oh Dios! – Murmuró confundido. Él había estado sufriendo. El ojimiel prácticamente lo había besado y había anunciado que se marcharía, todo de un solo golpe…

Dios, eso sonaba tan egoísta. Estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo mientras descansaba su brazo en la parte superior de la puerta y lloraba suavemente, con los hombros rebotando.

El conductor le preguntó a Dave si debía ocuparse del borracho, pero este suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó del coche, no queriendo hacer eso, pero tal vez el muchacho podría ser de alguna ayuda… algún día.

\- Lo siento, Kurt. – Dijo de forma suave, saliendo del coche y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

El castaño sollozaba tan desconsolado. Sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo, acercándolo a un cuerpo más grande. Dave era enorme y fuertemente construido.

El joven gimió, enterrando su rostro contra el hombro del sujeto, el olor a vómito de la camisa casi alentándolo a vomitar de nuevo. Se apartó, acariciándose la frente y los ojos, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento… – Susurró, sabiendo que había estado fuera de lugar y completamente hipócrita.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Karofsky suavemente, señalando el auto. – Vamos, te llevaré a casa. El castaño le agradeció dócilmente y entró. Dave sonrió con suavidad, no estaba muy seguro de cómo o si sacaría beneficios, pero quedaría bien a los ojos de Kurt… por el momento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era tarde en la noche… o temprano por la mañana, Blaine no estaba exactamente seguro. El sol aún no había salido, por lo que permaneció en silencio mientras el auto lo conducía por las tranquilas calles de París.

Todo estaba casi muerto, pero al mismo tiempo había algo mágico en la ciudad a esa hora. Tal vez por eso era el momento ideal para admirar por última vez la ciudad donde siempre albergaría recuerdos tanto maravillosos como horribles.

Sentía que había dejado una huella en la ciudad, aunque sólo fuera pequeña. Con todo su trabajo su fama había crecido. Había alcanzado la cima de la moda, sus diseños estaban en todas las tiendas del mundo. Se había hecho un nombre por sí mismo en esa ciudad, y también había perdido su corazón allí.

Pero después de lo que pasó esa semana, nunca sería recordado por su trabajo. Siempre sería recordado como el hombre que hizo el ridículo, quien le dio su corazón a una farsa, a una mentira.

Miró hacia aquellas calles preguntándose dónde estaba el hombre que monopolizaba su mente. ¿Estaba otra vez usando vestidos finos y yendo del brazo de otro hombre? ¿Desfilaba detrás de una máscara? Su corazón le dolía al pensar en él, al pensar en su amor.

Se arrepentía de alejar a Kurt, pero el hecho era que necesitaba escapar. En ese momento el joven americano era lo único que lo mantenía ahí.

Cerró los ojos, su corazón dolía, pero sólo tenía que irse.

Se acomodó en su asiento, una mano en el pomo de su bastón y la otra descansaba sobre su maleta mientras era conducido a los muelles para iniciar un nuevo capítulo.


	24. Chapitre Vingt-trois

_*** Georgi G**_ Fue un capítulo intenso, y lo que sigue se pone más intenso todavía.

Blaine no resiste estar ahí, y Kurt queda mal... La presencia de Dave no es para nada buena.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas emociones estuvieron presentes... y lo que viene...

Dave aunque no sabe lo que va a hacer, no tiene buenas intenciones.

Blaine y su lío emocional... pero poco a poco va haciendo hallazgos en su interior.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Todo es muy confuso para Blaine, pero debe prestar atención a lo que pasa en su interior.

A Kurt no le interesa nadie que no sea Blaine, es el único que tiene su corazón.

 ** _* Floraida Rangel_** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

Blaine tiene que aclarar lo que le ocurre antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Blaine está haciendo lo que cree es mejor, y se encuentra en un viaje de auto descubrimiento.

 ** _* Ody Henderson G. Colfer_** Gracias a ti por leerme siempre. Me alegra que te tenga tan atrapada.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Blaine tiene mucho en qué pensar. Y Kurt ya le dijo todo a Dave.

 _ *** RobinLegua**_ Blaine no está seguro de lo que quiere, aunque su mente ya lo sabe.

 _ ***** **Grody10**_ Dave no tiene buenas intenciones. Blaine necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos.

* * *

 **"** **CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS"**

* * *

.

Había estado oscuro el día en que Blaine Anderson dejó París. Aunque, honestamente, no mucha gente lo notó.

Se había escondido en su casa después del incidente con Simone, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la historia, al igual que todos las buenas, sólo duran quince minutos antes de que la siguiente la supere. Incluso mientras navegaba hacia Japón en el buque, una historia sobre los extranjeros ilegales que trabajan en fábricas clandestinas de París, estaba arrasando la ciudad.

Sin embargo, eso fue hace meses, y aunque lo que pudo haber sido enviado al olvido por todos, todavía estaba allí, y él estaba demasiado asustado para volver a la ciudad, al país.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se fue, pero se sentía como una vida entera. Osaka era una ciudad hermosa, pero él estaba situado justo fuera de ella, la silvicultura tan densa se sentía como si estuviera en medio de la nada. Incluso la magnífica ciudad japonesa no tenía nada comparado con las luces de París.

A menudo se encontraba entregándose a fantasías románticas sobre estar de vuelta, volviendo a cómo eran las cosas antes de que toda esa locura sucediera. Recordaba la fama, el reconocimiento, como todos adoraban su trabajo.

Entonces recordaba lo horrible que se había sentido en ese momento, lo poco inspiradores que eran sus trajes, lo solitario que se había sentido. Odiaba admitirlo, considerando la manera en la que había sido traicionado, pero toda su vida había sido mejor después de que Simone entró en ella. Todo parecía más ligero, sus días se sentían más felices, él mismo era una persona mejor. Incluso se había encontrado sonriendo más, socializando en lugar de encerrarse trabajando en diseños que le hacían avergonzarse de ser llamado uno de los grandes.

Incluso su trabajo mejoró después de Simone. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginarla en su mente y todo fluía de él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo… y lo era. Todo se había sentido tan bien, tan perfecto.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si huir había sido la mejor idea. Siempre había pensado en como su padre enfrentaba sus problemas como un hombre. Pero él estaba ahí en la casa de su tío, una hermosa finca rodeada por encantadores jardines, llena de hermosos árboles, siendo el favorito de Mike los cerezos en flor.

Sus abuelos habían tenido bastante dinero, y mientras a él lo amaban, rara vez hablaban con su padre. Este los había desobedecido y se había casado con la mujer que amaba, y que se convertiría un día en la madre de Blaine. No importaba que fuera amable y hermosa, ella no era con quien querían que se casara.

Seán, hermano de su padre, era dueño de la casa de la familia. Era un arquitecto exitoso, por lo menos lo suficiente para ganarse la vida para su familia. Él y su esposa Aimi, a quien había conocido ahí en Japón, tuvieron dos hijos: Reika, y Shun. Los gemelos tenían siete años, y Blaine estaba sentado en un pequeño foso en el gran jardín conectado a la casa mientras ellos corrían por el huerto de Sakura como él solía hacer cuando era niño.

El diseñador suspiró y se recostó en la colina cubierta de hierba, contemplando las flores rosadas y blancas que flotaban por el aire. Se sentía tan vacío por dentro. Tres meses y había pensado que se sentiría mejor, pero no, estaba tan solo como siempre.

\- Blaine. – Su tío llamó mientras lo miraba. El joven se sentó, viendo al hombre que caminaba y se paraba a su lado. No se levantó, pero permaneció sentado junto a sus pies. Después de un período de silencio, el mayor se sentó a su lado, con una expresión sombría en la cara. – Blaine… dime por qué estás aquí realmente. – Aprovechaba que su esposa estaba lejos para comunicarse en su idioma propio, ya que cuando ella se encontraba alrededor, sólo hablaba japonés, ya que esta tenía poco dominio del español, e incluso Blaine se estaba menos oxidado con el lenguaje.

Durante meses el diseñador había estado en el campo y había encontrado todas las razones bajo el sol para saber por qué se encontraba ahí. Hasta ese momento su historia ni siquiera coincidía. Un día era la nostalgia por la familia, al siguiente era un fan de su trabajo que lo había acosado hasta el punto que tuvo que irse. Simplemente ya no le interesaba.

A Seán no parecía importarle, de hecho era la primera vez que le preguntaba. Por lo general, eran los gemelos quienes interrogaban a su primo, pero en ese instante se mordía el labio y miraba a las flores, oyendo el fuerte ladrido de Alexander, el animal doméstico de la familia, que corría detrás de los dos niños, sus risas resonando en voz alta.

\- Es complicado. – Murmuró. Se llevó las piernas al pecho y se cubrió la barbilla con los brazos cruzados.

Las cosas se habían complicado últimamente, todas las esperanzas de olvidar a Simone… olvidar a Kurt fueron en vano. Siempre pensaba en el hombre que volvía su vida al revés, todavía soñaba con él. De hecho, las noches eran menos difíciles cuando soñaba con él, porque no se sentía tan vacío.

Seán suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello negro. Era un hombre guapo, con una esposa joven, quien tenía sólo unos pocos años más que Blaine. Seán era el mayor de los dos hijos y estaba alrededor de los cincuenta y dos años. Un hombre inteligente y bueno que había permanecido en contacto con su hermano hasta que este falleció.

\- Blaine… – Dijo suavemente, e incluso se estiró, tocando la mano de su sobrino. En Japón no era apropiado para los hombres expresar sus sentimientos ni mostrar compasión, y en este momento el pelinegro lo apreciaba. Miró a su tío, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Había… alguien. – Respondió, necesitando sacarlo de su pecho, aunque ciertamente no divulgaría toda la información. – Y… sucedió algo, algo horrible… y tuve que irme.

Seán suspiró y le acarició su mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Dejaste que una mujer te echara del país? – Preguntó, y el joven se mordió el labio.

\- Ella… ella no era una mujer común. – Reclamó, y su tío suspiró, mirando hacia su hermosa esposa cuando salió al huerto de cerezo para llamar a los niños. Los dos hombres permanecieron sentados en la parte superior de la arboleda en silencio por lo que se sintió como un tiempo terriblemente largo. Blaine se frotó la nuca y suspiró. – Gracias. – Dijo humildemente, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies. – Gracias… por recibirme. Nunca podría expresar cuánto aprecio esto.

Su tío se rió y le sonrió. – Blaine, eres de la familia. – Dijo suavemente mientras Aimi les gritaba para que bajasen a cenar. Seán levantó una mano para indicar que oyó pero no se molestó en moverse.

\- Voy a buscar mi propia casa. – Dijo el joven mirando a su tío amable. – Lamento ser una carga para ti durante tanto tiempo. Seán predeciblemente empezó a afirmar que no era una carga, pero este negó con la cabeza. – No, gracias, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, pero necesito tomar mis problemas en mis propias manos.

\- Si ese es el caso, creo que deberías volver a París en lugar de encontrar una manera de quedarte aquí. – Blaine se mordió el labio pero no protestó. Eso era cierto, sus problemas estaban en París. – Y… no creo que seas feliz aquí.

\- ¿Qué? No… – Miró de nuevo a su regazo. – Lo soy… te he echado de menos, y es bueno volver a estar aquí con tantos recuerdos.

\- Pero eso no significa que seas feliz. – Replicó con sabiduría y se puso de pie, con las manos colocadas en la parte baja de su espalda y estirándose.

Blaine se sentó, luciendo desamparado, obviamente contemplando la idea.

Seán se disculpó para ir a cenar, dejándolo pensar en todo lo que le preocupaba. Caminó por la colina, a través de los troncos sinuosos de las flores de cerezo y eventualmente quedó fuera de su vista.

Blaine no se movió. Estaba sentado con las piernas contra el pecho, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriéndose la boca.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz con ese nuevo comienzo, con la nueva vida? Este hombre que había vuelto completamente su vida al revés no se iba de su mente. Cada minuto que despertaba y dormía, era todo en lo que podía pensar. En cómo se sintió cuando lo tocó. La piel de Kurt era tan suave que rivalizaría con un bebé recién nacido. La forma en que hablaba cada palabra era dulce como la miel sin que siquiera lo pretendiera. La forma de caminar, y el movimiento involuntario de sus caderas. Incluso cómo sabía, la forma en que sus labios lo succionaban con hambre mientras se besaban.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos, respirando ligeramente. Sólo el recuerdo de Kurt era suficiente para enviar una carga a través de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo un momento, contemplando. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente, sobre todo lo que pasó antes de ir ahí. Pero era recién en ese momento que se daba cuenta de que todos sus pensamientos de lo que sucedió no eran sobre Simone, al menos no realmente.

Siempre pensaba en Kurt ahora, en su sabor, en su toque. Incluso cuando el hombre estaba interpretando a Simone, no era tan apasionado. Había algo sobre Kurt como él mismo, un hombre, que volvía a Blaine increíblemente curioso, y eso lo intimidaba. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de estar con el varón lo perseguían constantemente. Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en sus manos, suspirando en voz alta.

En los meses en que había estado ahí, no había hecho mucho para distraerse de lo ocurrido. No se había molestado en encontrar ninguna forma de empleo por ejemplo, una de las razones era por la que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. Otra era porque tenía más que suficiente dinero para vivir su vida cinco veces más cómodamente sin trabajar.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello, oyendo repentinamente voces pequeñas que lo llamaban. Vio a los gemelos al pie de la colina. A ellos les encantaba tener a su _Onii-Chan_ (hermano) alrededor. Se referían a él como "hermano mayor" aunque Blaine era su primo. Le pidieron que fuera a cenar, y se obligó a sonreír, saludándolos.

Fue agradable pasar algún tiempo con su familia, lo disfrutó, pero era difícil mostrar su aprecio y felicidad por estar ahí cuando su corazón estaba en París con un joven.

Sin embargo, sabía que los niños no se rendirían. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia ellos, sonriendo mientras Reika y Shun lo tomaban cada una de una mano y lo llevaban a la magnífica propiedad familiar. Le hablaron, rápidamente en japonés, diciéndole sobre otra parte nueva del jardín que habían descubierto.

La tierra era tan grande que estaban constantemente encontrando nuevas grietas y caminos para explorar. A los niños les encantaba, y Blaine estaba feliz de verlos sonreír obviamente emocionados. Le encantaban los niños, no que alguna vez quisiera tener propios, pero siempre le habían gustado los niños. Eran tan inocentes, y el futuro estaba completamente descansando sobre ellos, y era bueno ver a niños con vidas felices, sonriendo. Era realmente un espectáculo digno de ver.

Les habló en su lengua materna, preguntándole si le mostrarían la nueva área que encontraron. Sabía que acabarían llevándolo allá, así que estaba cortando todo el interrogatorio de cómo era el lugar, esperando a que los niños le pidieran que lo viera.

Dijeron que lo harían pero después de la cena. Su madre estaba preocupada por él, diciendo que no comía lo suficiente, y era cierto. Desde que había llegado, había perdido un peso considerable. Todavía estaba bastante bien construido, pero la pérdida era notable, sobre todo alrededor de su rostro, que ahora era delgado, con sus ojos cansados con círculos debajo. No había dormido bien, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos… No quería pensar en ello… en él. Sólo le hacía más daño. Sonrió a los niños, intentando distraerse mientras sostenía sus pequeñas manos y los seguía hacia la casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kurt era un desastre. Era claro y simple. La más evasiva y buscada muchacha de París era ahora nada más que un borracho regular en el destartalado bar de la calle de donde vivía. No estaba bien. No era una simple enfermedad como la gripe o la tos, era algo peor, algo interno que nadie podía sanar fácilmente. Encontraba consuelo en la botella, era su única amiga. La bebida ardiente del diablo lo hacía sentirse exaltado y calmado al mismo tiempo.

El joven no tenía prácticamente dinero y se esforzaba por permanecer de pie en el bar. Estaba agarrándose a la cima de madera de la mesa, tratando de encontrar sus piernas aguadas, pero hasta ese momento, no lo lograba.

El camarero le preguntó si estaba bien, pero el tono era plano y desinteresado. Probablemente fue sólo un reflejo preguntar, pero no le importaba en realidad. Especialmente considerando que durante la mayor parte de tres meses Kurt había estado ahí cada día.

El castaño casi cayó de nuevo cuando oyó abrir la puerta detrás de él. La portezuela de madera se movió hacia dentro, dando como resultado el tintineo de una campana que colgaba sobre ella. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, y afortunadamente un par de brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor antes de que se cayera con fuerza. Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa borracha.

\- Samuel… – Sonrió, arrastrando el nombre ligeramente mientras parpadeaba por unos momentos, tratando de ponerse de pie. – ¿V-viniste a tomar una copa con… tu viejo… amigo? – El rubio lo miró horrorizado como se tambaleaba y se aferraba a él ahora, con los brazos alrededor de su hombro.

\- Kurt estás ebrio.

\- Baile conmigo, Samuel. – Sollozó, agarrando su mano y haciendo un lamentable intento de un vals. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo, moviendo los pies con torpeza y pisándole los dedos más de una vez, cantando con fuertes grito.

 _Abajo el amor, romántico y estúpido._

 _Abajo el amor…_

 _Abaajooo cupido…_

Se detuvo en su terrible intento de bailar cuando Sam se estiró y le agarró ambos hombros, haciéndolo tambalearse hasta detenerse. Lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la visión borrosa y su mente inducida por el alcohol comenzó a distorsionar su percepción. Miraba a Samuel, no viendo a su mejor amigo, sino a Blaine frente a él. No estaba seguro de por qué. Después de todo este no se parecía al amor de su vida, pero se rompió al observarlo.

\- B-Blaine… – Susurró, de repente se aferró a él. – ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

El rubio se sintió increíblemente incómodo en esos momentos mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kurt. Miró de nuevo a David, quien estaba mordiéndose un uñero.

Kurt iba a la casa de Blaine cada cierto tiempo con la esperanza de que volviese, pero ya era obvio que el diseñador había desaparecido. Todos sus objetos de valor estaban abandonados ahí.

Había desaparecido, y estaba matando al ojiazul, quien se preguntaba cada día si estaba bien. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo? Esa era posiblemente una de las razones más grandes por las que bebía, para adormecer el dolor y el miedo que tenía por su amor.

\- Ven Kurt, te llevaremos a casa. – Dijo Sam, ayudando al borracho a salir del bar cuando David abrió la puerta, cansado de ese ritual cada noche.

Mordiéndose el labio el de piel morena miró a su amado. Este estaba perdiendo peso. Y mientras que eso no era exactamente una cosa mala, la rapidez con la que lo perdía era lo que lo asustaba. En el espacio de algunos meses, Sam había pasado de ser bastante atractivo y musculoso a ese hombre de menos de tamaño con un rostro delgado y círculos oscuros constantes bajo sus ojos. Estaba preocupado, sabiendo que todo ese estrés era por Kurt.

Él nunca fue de los que se fijaban en las apariencias, lo que le afectaba más era el cambio en la personalidad de Samuel. Este permanecía sentado despierto todas las noches, con los ojos abiertos y alerta, escuchando el más mínimo ruido, ya fuese un sollozo, el tintineo de las botellas que se izaban del gabinete de alcohol, etc. Él no estaba bien, y la falta de sueño no ayudaba.

Kurt no pesaba mucho, pero era un peso muerto en el brazo de su amigo, lo que hacía parecer que pesaba una tonelada. Samuel se alegró de que su casa estuviera cerca y permitió que David abriera la puerta, pero no pudo entrar directamente ya que el castaño en ese momento vomitó todo lo que había bebido esa noche en el primer escalón de la entrada. El moreno hizo una mueca, pero esperó mientras su novio ayudaba a su mejor amigo a ingresar, teniendo cuidado con el charco amarillo y naranja de vómito. La puerta se cerró y con un poco de ayuda, Sam llevó al ojiazul al dormitorio donde lo acostó.

El castaño estaba murmurando, pidiendo que Blaine volviera, pero la mayoría era un balbuceo incoherente. El moreno se puso a un lado mientras el rubio corría a su alrededor, buscando cuencas en caso de que su amigo se sintiera enfermo, mientras que también conseguía un paño fresco para lavarlo, secando el sudor de su frente.

Mordiéndose el labio, el más sano de los tres salió de la habitación, dejando a su pareja cuidar a su mejor amigo. No podía dejar de sentirse un poco exhausto, un poco celoso, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado por su amado. Este no podía seguir cuidando a Kurt así. No era apropiado.

Sam finalmente dejó al castaño murmurando y cruzó junto a David, sirviéndose un poco de whisky en un vaso. Este se acercó, agarrando su muñeca antes de que pudiera dar un trago.

\- David… – Murmuró mirando hacia el suelo, y su compañero tomó el vaso de sus manos.

\- Por favor, Sam… tenemos que hablar.

El rubio lo miró preocupado, angustiado de lo que tenían que hablar. Su pareja se veía tan diferente sin su alegría natural.

David señaló el sofá que estaba cubierto con un surtido de ropa y dibujos, y ambos se sentaron. Hubo silencio y el moreno tomó un respiro para comenzar, pero el hombre a su lado enterró cabeza en sus manos.

\- Me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? – Dijo, queriendo adelantarse a su novio. Sabía que sería más difícil escucharlo diciéndolo.

Los ojos enamorados se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso. – No… no, cariño, no. – Le tomó la mano y le acarició la espalda, mirándolo. – Absolutamente no, te amo. – Le tocó la mejilla y se inclinó, besando sus labios con todo el amor que tenía, sintiendo que el rubio se derretía en el abrazo, apreciando el contacto. Luego se apartó y miró a la habitación donde Kurt estaba en silencio, probablemente dormido.

Hubo quietud en la habitación por un momento antes de que David tomara otra respiración aguda.

\- Estaba pensando… deberíamos… irnos.

Samuel pareció confundido por la sugerencia, inclinando su cabeza con un movimiento ingenuo. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó en voz baja, y David se mordió el labio.

\- Me refiero a mudarnos. – Vio a Samuel ponerse pálido, y supo lo que estaba pensando. No podía dejar a Kurt. – Bebé, por favor, necesitamos nuestra propia vida, tú y yo. No hemos tenido tiempo juntos, te extraño, te extraño mucho. – Le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaba, pero este negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo… – Susurró, temblando ligeramente. – Lo siento, pero no puedo… No puedo dejarlo…

David sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y luego miró a su pareja. – Cariño, te amo… pero esto no es un _ménage a trois_ (trío). Lo siento, pero no hay lugar para él en esta relación. No te estoy pidiendo que me elijas ante él, porque Dios sabe que tengo miedo de la respuesta, pero… tienes que entender. Quiero estar sólo contigo. No digo que lo dejes por completo… Podemos visitarlo.

El rubio seguía mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante desde la habitación hasta David. Escuchó al joven y estaba completamente desgarrado. Por un lado estaba Kurt, su mejor amigo, quien había estado con él a través de tanto, quien había pasado por todo este problema de Simone sólo para que él no tuviese que trabajar y pudiera perseguir su sueño de ser un artista. Pero por otro lado estaba David, el amor de su vida. El hombre con el que quería envejecer, a quien tanto amaba y con quien quería estar. Todo era tan confuso y se mordió el labio. No podía creer lo abrumador que era el deseo de estar con David, y bufó. ¿Kurt lo odiaría para siempre si se fuera?

\- D-déjame pensar en ello… – Solicitó en un tono suave, suplicante, con los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo David, con una mirada nerviosa mientras se preguntaba si había cometido un error al pedirle eso.


	25. Chapitre Vingt Quatre

_Tal como informé en el grupo de Facebook, esta historia comienza su cuenta regresiva, y por los 12 spoilers que publiqué, ya tienen una idea de cómo estarán las cosas a partir de este punto._

* * *

 **"** **CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE"**

* * *

.

Samuel Evans nunca fue la clase de persona que le echaba en cara a alguien sus buenas acciones.

Había sido educado para agradecer a aquellos que lo ayudaban y para mostrar siempre gratitud. Tal vez por eso era tan difícil para él irse.

Él amaba a Kurt.

Era lo más parecido que había tenido a un amigo o a un familiar. Este siempre lo había defendido, se había ocupado de él, y cuando estuvo atorado en un trabajo que no podía soportar, lo había salvado. Siempre había estado allí para él, animándolo a seguir adelante y hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Pero si eso era lo que su amigo quería, si era por eso que le había dado la opción de dejar su trabajo… entonces seguramente rechazar la oferta de vivir con el amor de su vida era simplemente tirarle todo su sacrificio en la cara.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tratando de justificar sus propios deseos egoístas. Si se marchaba, especialmente en esos momentos en que el castaño necesitaba más ayuda, nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

\- Ugh, ¿qué estoy haciendo? – Gimió, enterrando la cara en sus manos y cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban. Estaba tan desgarrado.

David, el amor bondadoso de su vida quería que viviera con él. El hombre que lo hacía más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su existencia. El que lo amaba por lo que era. Su alma gemela. Quería estar con él para siempre.

Pero entonces, estaba Kurt…

Su mejor amigo, su cómplice. Habían estado juntos desde que ambos llegaron a París.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento bastante corriente, tosiendo con voz ronca. El clima estaba bastante tranquilo, pero él había desarrollado una terrible tos. Culpaba al estrés, el cual se seguía acumulando cada vez más. Había pasado una semana de que David le pidiera que se mudara, y no estaba más cerca de tomar una decisión.

Por supuesto, el resfriado que estaba desarrollando no ayudaba tampoco. El día anterior lo había pasado en cama, lo cual no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que había empezado un nuevo trabajo hacía cuatro días atrás.

Trabajaba en una fábrica como curtidor, haciendo cuero. Era un trabajo duro, y los productos químicos eran fuertes, pero el salario era bueno. Quería ayudar más, aunque la mayor parte de su dinero se destinaba al alquiler. Desde que Simone se había ido, Kurt no estaba haciendo dinero, y él estaba pagando la cantidad total del arriendo.

David afirmaba que eso era injusto, pero no le importaba. Durante los casi dos últimos años, el ojiazul había pagado todo, y ahora él sentía que estaba devolviéndole el favor. He ahí otra razón por la que no podía irse.

David parecía culpar a su trabajo por la horrible tos que había desarrollado. Trabajaba tan duro en una fábrica infestada de químicos y terriblemente ventilada, pero él no le daba importancia.

Últimamente se estresaba mucho. Su novio no le había pedido que volviera a escoger, pero la pregunta se le pasaba por la cabeza todos los días, siendo más pesada por las noches, especialmente cuando llevaba a Kurt a casa o estaba acostado temblando en los brazos de su pareja, tratando de mantener la tos bajo control.

\- Hola, Kurt. – Dijo, tosiendo, consciente de que su amigo estaba detrás de él, pero sin mirarlo. No había oído pisadas y Kurt ciertamente ni siquiera había dicho nada, ni siquiera un saludo. Lo que lo delató fue el sonido de las botellas que se golpearon entre sí cuando fueron sacadas del gabinete de alcohol.

El castaño alzó la mirada con sus ojos inyectados de sangre, centrándose en su amigo. Suspiró, esperando que este no lo oyese. Maldijo en voz baja, pero se alejó cuando el rubio se acercó tosiendo.

\- Hola Sam. – Dijo zambulléndose junto a él, apretando la botella contra su pecho. Lucía pálido, enfermo, y también había perdido peso, aunque no tan rápidamente como Evans, que era una sombra de su antiguo ser.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante algún tiempo, aparte del whisky de whisky en la botella y de los resoplidos ocasionales de Samuel.

\- Tienes que hacerte examinar el pecho. – Dijo Kurt, destapando la botella y tomando otro trago mientras el rubio lo miraba de soslayo.

\- Y tú debes dejar de beber.

Kurt se burló, apoyando los pies en la destartalada mesa. – No eres mi madre. – Gruñó.

El chico frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio que estaba rojo y magullado de tanto roerlo. Hummel no era un borracho alegre. Había sido bastante divertido, pero ahora estaba enfadado todo el tiempo o sollozaba por su miseria. Los dos nunca habían discutido antes, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y no era la primera vez que deseaba poder volver a cómo estaba todo unos meses atrás.

Entonces pensó en David, el amor de su vida, y se mordió el labio. No lo abandonaría por nada el mundo. Pero no podía darle la espalda a su amigo.

\- No, no soy tu madre, Kurt. – Dijo en un susurro ronco y tenso. – Pero me preocupo por ti, soy tu amigo. – Se estiró, tocándole la rodilla. – Tu mejor amigo.

\- Sólo cállate, Samuel. – Dijo tomando otro trago. – Realmente… no me interesa oír toda esta… esta basura sobre mejores amigos, y… – Soltó un gemido y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. – Eres mi amigo… mi mejor amigo, pero eso no cambiará las cosas, no puedes decirme algo y esperar que yo lo haga. – Hizo una pausa, mirando el whisky dorado en la botella. – No eres Blaine.

Sam se sorprendió por eso y parpadeó varias veces. Durante la última semana había estado literalmente preocupándose por tener que elegir entre Kurt y David, pero su supuesto mejor amigo no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera le daba la hora del día porque él no era Blaine. Lo fulminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Así que porque yo… no soy el hombre que te abandonó… esa es la razón por la que no me escuchas. Kurt, soy la persona que ha estado a tu lado todos los días desde que nos conocemos, ¿Crees que merezco al menos ser escuchado?

El castaño frunció el ceño y se apartó, tirando de la botella hacia su pecho, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Podía oler el alcohol por toda su ropa, su aliento, su piel. Era horrible, pero no le importaba, y sentía que necesitaba aún más, era lo único que borraba el dolor.

El rubio se puso un poco molesto cuando no recibió respuesta. Se levantó, conteniendo la tos y mirando a Kurt. Tenía los ojos calientes. Estaba decepcionado. Estaba tan increíblemente decepcionado con el joven que estaba delante de él. A este no le importaba nada, sólo él mismo.

\- ¡David me pidió que me mudara con él! – Dejó escapar mientras miraba la espalda tensa del castaño. Hubo un silencio durante algunos momentos, y frunció el ceño. – ¡Y creo que voy a hacerlo! – Dijo enérgicamente y miró a su amigo. Kurt parecía tan pequeño, tan frágil, y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ni siquiera se convencía a sí mismo. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y cerró los ojos. – Dios, Kurt… ¿a quién estoy engañando? ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Se produjo un estruendo cuando una botella de alcohol se estrelló contra el suelo y Hummel se levantó dándole una mirada a Samuel.

\- No me eches la culpa. – Gritó, sabiendo lo que vendría después y cortándolo. – ¡No te atrevas… y ni siquiera pienses en quedarte aquí… y compadecerte de mí! – Sam miró con ojos muy abiertos e incrédulo hacia su amigo, sacudiendo confundido la cabeza.

\- Ku…

\- ¡Cállate! – Dijo acercándose aún más a él. – Escúchame… ni siquiera pienses en dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con David. – Hubo un momento de silencio y Sam se mordió el labio, todavía tan desgarrado. Miró hacia abajo y de repente Kurt comenzó a sacudirlo. – ¡Idiota, estúpido! ¡Chico estúpido! – El rubio lo miró y notó que los ojos azules, normalmente cálidos, estaban fríos y serios.

\- No puedo… – Susurró roncamente debido a su tos persistente.

\- ¿Crees que me ayudarás quedándote? – Su voz se quebró de emoción. – ¿Piensas que ser miserable aquí conmigo de alguna manera hará que los dos nos sintamos mejor? Porque no lo hará, Samuel. El ojiverde sintió las manos del castaño caer de sus hombros mientras sacudía su cabeza, para acariciarle la nuca. Estaba intoxicado, pero lucía muy serio en ese momento. – ¿Crees que me ayudaría si renuncias a una vida con la persona que amas, si renuncias voluntariamente a lo que he perdido?

Sam se detuvo y miró con ojos grandes, sintiéndose tan tonto. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en eso? Sabía que Kurt daría cualquier cosa por tener a Blaine de vuelta en su vida, y ahí estaba él rechazando una oportunidad de felicidad con la persona que amaba. Era como golpear a su amigo en la cara.

\- Nunca he considerado eso. – Susurró, y Kurt rodó los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo con voz más tranquila y suave, aunque ligeramente arrastrada por el alcohol, y lo miró con ojos llorosos. – Te amo, Sam. Hemos pasado por mucho… pero hay algunas cosas que no podemos darnos el uno al otro, cosas que necesitamos. Lo que obtienes de David y lo que tuve con… con Blaine… – Bajó la cabeza, cerrando la mano en un puño y frotándose los ojos antes de caer en el sofá de cuero rasgado. Samuel se sentó a su lado, se estiró y tocó su pierna.

Inesperadamente el castaño se encogió sobre él y comenzó a sollozar suave y gimiendo como un pequeño gatito. Se acurrucó en el brazo de su amigo mientras el pecho de este se sacudía con una tos silenciosa.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró el rubio, mirando al joven que negaba con la cabeza.

\- No lo sientas. – Musitó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No hiciste nada malo… pero por favor, Samuel… te lo suplico… dile a David que lo amas, múdate con él, quédate con él. Vive tu amor y aprecia cada segundo… No sabes cuándo terminará.

Sam lo miró y le acarició el cabello, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo prometo. – Susurró, inclinándose y presionando sus labios en la sien de este, agradecido tenerlo como su amigo. – Estaré cerca, y seguiré ayudando con el alquiler.

\- No harás tal cosa. – Musitó, mordiéndose el labio.

La idea de que Samuel se fuese, los pensamientos de estar solo… realmente lo sacudieron, pero nunca le diría a su mejor amigo eso.

Cuatro meses, pasaron cuatro meses desde que Blaine se fue, cuatro meses desde que su vida se fue por el desagüe. No iba a huir más, tenía que recuperar su vida. Sólo tenía que hacerlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- ¿Blaine Anderson?

Blaine miró hacia arriba al hombre mayor que estaba a su alrededor. Él estaba sentado sobre sus talones en el suelo, sosteniendo una taza de té caliente en sus palmas.

\- ¿Sí señor? – Dijo, tambaleándose. Su tío le sonreía, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa baja. Había pasado muchos años desde que había estado en un salón de té.

El bambú y las paredes de papel de arroz eran de un pálido calmante verde, y había algunas plantas bebé bonsái en la esquina de la habitación.

Un hombre anciano y encanecido acababa de entrar en la habitación, quitándose los zapatos en la puerta. Era calvo un poco más bajo que Blaine.

Por un momento el joven se preguntó si realmente era Nowaki Akita, el hombre más influyente en la moda en Japón. Él había ido a menudo a sus demostraciones en París, buscando la inspiración de su estilo japonés tradicional.

\- Blaine, éste es Nowaki. – Dijo Seán, poniéndose de pie, señalando al hombre mayor. – Nowaki, este es mi sobrino, Blaine.

Anderson inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre mayor, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Estaba un poco abrumado al encontrarse con el hombre que era la razón por la que se convirtió en diseñador, su ídolo, aparte del padre de Wesley.

Se mordió el labio, sus pensamientos fueron hacia París… hacia… _él_. Cerró los ojos y se quedó derecho, mirando al hombre mayor.

\- Es un placer. – Le dijo en japonés, sentándose en su lugar y rodeando con las manos el té, viendo al hombre mayor sentarse entre él y su tío.

Blaine conocía lo suficiente la cultura como para saber que no debía hablar. Aunque era adulto, permitió que su tío hablase en su nombre. Seán conocía a ese hombre desde hacía años, y cuando descubrió que era capaz de volver a la pista de nuevo, volver a trabajar en la industria de la moda, no tuvieron que preguntarle dos veces.

El joven se sentó con la cabeza baja, entrando y saliendo de la conversación. Su tío y Nowaki hablaban en japonés rápido, así que no podía seguirlo por completo. Cuatro meses llevaba ahí y sin embargo no podía desenvolverse bien en el idioma que había estado tan interesado en estudiar. Silenciosamente maldijo haber vivido en París durante tanto tiempo, y luego se detuvo una vez más.

Maldición, ¿por qué sin importar qué, siempre pensaba en París… y en Kurt?

Podía oír a Seán y Nowaki riéndose de algo que su tío había dicho, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en París y en el castaño. Se preguntaba cómo estaba. Si incluso se había dado cuenta de que se había ido, si lo echaba de menos como él lo hacía.

¿Cómo era que posible que Kurt le hubiese mentido y traicionado, y sin embargo sólo pudiese pensar en él? ¿Por qué lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué anhelaba sus caricias, su mera presencia… sus besos?

Oh dios, los besos. Los recuerdos de ellos hicieron que sus labios cosquillearan. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Nowaki había empezado a hablar con él. La tos seca de su tío fue lo que llamó su atención antes de levantar la vista.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó, pero Nowaki sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse. – Dijo suavemente. Era un hombre agradable, a Blaine le gustaba, aunque en realidad no había estado escuchando nada de lo que se decía. – Tu tío me ha dicho que eras un gran talento en la moda… sin embargo, no había mencionado el hecho de que eres Blaine Anderson.

Las mejillas del joven ardieron repentinamente cuando su propio ídolo lo reconoció.

\- S-sí, el mismo… L-lo soy. – Dijo, con las mejillas encendidas. No pudo evitar sonreír, y su tío sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de verlo finalmente así, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo de ello. Aunque sabía que Blaine nunca sería realmente feliz a menos que estuviera de vuelta en Francia. Sin embargo, era tan feliz como podía ser ahí.

Blaine había empezado a trabajar en un bar miserable de sushi tratando de distraerse mientras buscaba un lugar para vivir. Seán le había dicho que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero el joven diseñador insistió en que quería encontrar su propio lugar.

\- Bueno… – El anciano tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba. – Debo decir que he seguido tu carrera, Anderson, y aunque admiro tu estilo, debo admitir que nunca presté atención… hasta tu última colección.

El ojimiel no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse enfermo u orgulloso. Su ídolo había visto su colección, parecía gustarle, pero ¿iba a traer a colación lo que había sucedido? Nuevamente estaba pensando en Kurt. Dios, maldito el joven por infligir toda esa confusión sobre él.

¡Fue impresionante! – Continuó bastante entusiasmado en su manera de hablar. – Debo decir que cada prenda que diseñaste fue… tan inspiradora. – Las mejillas de Blaine ardían locamente, pero al mismo tiempo no podía apreciar plenamente el cumplido ya que todo lo que podía pensar era en su propia inspiración para la colección. – Debo decir, Blaine, que tu primera colección fue bastante hermosa, pero nunca había creído que la superarías, hasta tu última línea. Sería un privilegio tenerte trabajando para mí.

\- ¿De Verdad? – Jadeó en inglés, tomándose un momento para darse cuenta de su error, pero por suerte el mayor entendía perfectamente el idioma. – Sería un honor para mí. – Dijo tranquilamente en la segunda lengua, inclinando la cabeza y poniéndose de pie después de haber terminado su té.

\- Bueno, mi viejo amigo, – sonrió a Seán – debo marcharme, pero muchas gracias por presentarme a tu sobrino. – Se volvió hacia el joven de pie, y se inclinó ante él. – Espero trabajar contigo, Blaine. – Dijo en poco más que un susurro, y este se inclinó ante él, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad. – Respondió, manteniendo la cabeza baja hasta que el anciano salió de la habitación. El joven se enderezó y miró a su tío que sonreía con calma y alzaba su taza en felicitación.

Quizá ese sería un buen comienzo para Blaine. Seán todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que hizo que su sobrino dejara París, pero sabía que lo que necesitaba eran distracciones ya que se negaba a regresar.

Se sentía mal por él, huir nunca resolvía nada. Simplemente hacía que la persona fuese miserable a largo plazo. Aun así, no quería sacar el tema, así que se puso de pie, sonriéndole.

\- Tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa. – Dijo suavemente, caminando y tocando el hombro de su sobrino. – Hoy es un buen día, tienes un trabajo, Blaine.

El joven sonrió y asintió. Era un buen día, iba a trabajar con su ídolo, debería estar feliz.

\- Sí… hoy es un buen día. – Dijo con una sonrisa y siguió a su tío hacia la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos. Siguió avanzando y agradeció a las mujeres que pasaron a limpiar la habitación. Había dos chicas, ambas muy hermosas con cabello negro atado en un apretado moño, y los más elegantes kimonos crema y rosa. Una de ellas lo miró y rió antes de sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza, pasando a su lado. Su tío sonrió a sabiendas, pero actuó como si no lo hubiera notado.

Desde luego, Blaine no estaba interesado en ninguna relación en ese momento… particularmente no con una mujer.

Caminaron fuera de las hermosas salas de té en un fabuloso jardín que estaba lleno de vida a pesar de que estaba llegando el invierno. Contempló el magnífico lago enorme y brillante, imaginando los ríos de París con parejas en pequeños botes de remos, riendo y robándose besos.

Podía recordar a Simone riendo y sonriendo, protegiéndolos a los dos con su sombrilla de las miradas indiscretas mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba. Su mente cambió la imagen a Kurt, y su estómago burbujeó y se calentó en un sentimiento feliz que fue rápidamente reemplazado por la sensación de frío y hundimiento de la tristeza.

Seán vio cómo la sonrisa de su sobrino se desvanecía mientras miraba hacia el agua, y se estiró hacia atrás, tocando su hombro.

\- Vamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa suave, tratando de mantener feliz al joven preocupado. – Tu tía está preparando la cena, sería grosero que llegásemos tarde. – El diseñador asintió con la cabeza, aceptando que de hecho sería grosero, lo siguió, mordiéndose el labio inferior regordete mientras caminaba.

Blaine no podía andar tan rápido como su tío ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los kimonos tradicionales. Se preguntaba si iba a empezar a trabajar para Nowaki Akita, ¿tendría éxito en llevar la cultura occidental a Japón? ¿Llevaría las prendas de vestir como lo había hecho con la moda oriental en París? Ciertamente lo esperaba. Extrañaba la seguridad de sus pantalones y camisa.

\- ¿Blaine? – Su tío dijo cuando este una vez más se fue a la deriva. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un médico?

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – Respondió lentamente.

Eso sucedía cada vez más seguido, y preocupaba a Seán. Blaine se quedaba mirando fijamente, perdido en su propio mundo, a menudo con una sonrisa pequeña, casi invisible. Se mordió el labio inferior pero asintió, alejándose de su sobrino y recordándole que tenían que darse prisa y contar las noticias a su esposa. Todos amaban al joven y esperaban lo mejor para él, y sabía que en casa estarían muriendo por saber si había conseguido el trabajo.

Anderson siguió a su tío por todo el camino hasta su casa. Parecía hermosa en la tenue luz de invierno. Era la hora de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo con brillos de magenta a través del cielo azul oscuro y negro. El huerto parecía casi obsesionado con las hojas que caían de los árboles, las flores de cerezo despojadas de sus capullos y pétalos rosados. Caminaba bajo las largas ramas, cruzando por el sendero de grava hasta la hermosa casa. Era hermoso ahí, le encantaría haberle mostrado el lugar a Kurt.

¡Maldita sea! Allí estaba pensando en _él_ una vez más. No era justo estar constantemente pensando en el chico americano. Cuatro meses, cuatro meses y no podía superar lo que tuvieron.

¿Pero qué fue lo que tuvieron? Mentiras y engaños. Su relación no era más que una farsa, y sin embargo, todo lo que podía recordar era el toque de su mano, la sensación de sus labios, el sabor de su piel. Estaba yendo lentamente hacia la locura, y sus pasos habían disminuido considerablemente mientras paseaba detrás de su tío.

Seán miró por encima del hombro a su sobrino. Este estaba completamente separado de la realidad, en un mundo propio… una vez más. Eso lo estaba cansando un poco, pero al mismo tiempo lo preocupaba. Se preguntaba qué diablos había sucedido en París para hacerlo huir. Era obvio que lo que fuese todavía estaba en su mente, y si algo lo molestaba tanto, quería oírlo.

Él era un buen hombre, muy orientado a la familia, y haría lo que sea por cualquiera conectado a él sanguíneamente. Sin embargo, había intentado innumerables veces conseguir que el joven se abriera, pero todo había sido en vano. Simplemente no iba a suceder por desgracia.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero observó cómo su sobrino se detenía junto a uno de los árboles, apoyando una palma contra la madera áspera. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, solo dándole la espalda y caminando hasta su casa mientras este descansaba contra el árbol, perdido en sí mismo.

Blaine no estaba seguro de por qué, pero cuando entró en el huerto y caminó por el lugar, causó que sus emociones se elevaran dentro de él a un nivel insoportable. No era el tipo que se inclinaba y lloraba, tirando sus piernas contra el pecho mientras sollozaba. Por mucho que quisiera, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Se quedó de pie mirando hacia la casa. Era hermosa, ese lugar era hermoso.

Siempre recordaba cuánto amaba estar ahí, cómo quería mudarse allí cuando fuese mayor y se retirase. Quería ir a su tierra natal, tener su propia casa con un hermoso jardín, una magnífica familia. Y ahí estaba, logrando algunos de los sueños.

Tenía más que suficiente para vivir cómodamente durante el resto de sus días, pero no estaba satisfecho con eso. Sería más que fácil para él comprar una hermosa casa fuera de Osaka, para tener todo lo que deseaba. Pero no, se negaba a conseguir su propio lugar hasta habérselo ganado con mucho trabajo en Japón. Afirmaba que era sólo su propia naturaleza obstinada, pero en verdad necesitaba un objetivo, necesitaba una distracción.

Sabía profundamente en su corazón que nunca sería feliz ahí, y no lo entendía.

No podía ser feliz ahí, no podía ser feliz en París. ¿Por qué la idea de todo lo que solía desear ahora sólo lo hacía sentir triste, miserable incluso? Sólo sabía que no podía ser feliz… sin _él_.

\- ¡AAG! – Gritó, golpeando un puño contra el árbol, sintiendo que la corteza puntiaguda del arce japonés cavaba en su piel. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, tirando de su mano y acunándola. " _Esto es simplemente espantoso"_ , pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Estaba enfermo, miserable… y todo era culpa de Kurt.


	26. Chapitre Vingt- cinq

.

* * *

 **"Chapitre Vingt-cinq"**

* * *

.

Samuel sabía que Kurt le había dicho que se fuera, que viviera su sueño, que estuviera con David, pero no podía dejarlo por completo. Había estado moviendo poco a poco las cosas a la casa de su novio, más eso no le impedía pasar al menos dos o tres noches a la semana en el hogar que había compartido con el castaño.

Estaba teniendo dificultades para dejarlo. Mientras tanto David estaba herido, pensando que estaba demasiado involucrado en esa amistad. Trataba de entender sin embargo, trataba de ser de apoyo, pero era difícil.

Sam se llevaba cosas con él cada vez que visitaba a su amigo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poco que Kurt poseía. La mayoría de las cosas en el apartamento sucio eran las suyas, y mientras estaban siendo removidas, iba dejando la casa más evidentemente desnuda y solitaria.

Con cada caballete, cada pincel, cada zapato que le quitaba, Kurt se volvía más consciente de que iba a estar solo, completamente solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Temía a ese pensamiento, pero no expresaba ninguna de sus preocupaciones. El rubio cambiaría de opinión si pensase que él no podría sobrevivir solo. Sam era tan buen amigo. Lo odiaba, pero sabía que si las mesas se invirtieran, si se le diera la oportunidad de vivir con Blaine, la habría tomado sin ningún reparo o duda. Pero el ojiverde era demasiado bueno para eso, era demasiado amable, siempre tratando de mantener a todos tan felices como pudiera hacerlos.

Era triste verlo partir, y estaba agradecido por la compañía cada noche extra, pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Se iba a mudar con el tiempo, y no importaba cuántas veces este prometiera permanecer en contacto, dudaba que sería lo mismo.

Samuel estaba decidido a no perder a su mejor amigo. Vivir con David era por supuesto un sueño hecho realidad, y todos los días estaba asombrado de que se le diera la oportunidad, pero todavía no quería que nada cambiase con Kurt. Amaba a su amigo demasiado para dejarlo completamente fuera de su vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un día frío cerca de la Navidad. Había pasado casi un año desde que había conocido por primera vez al bello varón irlandés que cambió su vida para siempre. Aun así, en verdad Blaine se había ido, y había estado ausente durante algunos meses. Kurt se sentía herido y roto por dentro, pero no podía preocuparse por eso en ese instante. Estaba ayudando a Evans con la última de sus cajas.

\- Gracias. – El rubio ladró con una tos mientras el castaño llevaba algo de la última ropa de este.

David asentó la caja más pesada de suministros de arte, la cual parecía ser interminable, y apoyó una mano en la espalda de su amado. Sam le sonrió, pero se cubrió la boca y se giró, hundiendo su rostro contra su hombro mientras tosía fuerte.

Con el clima el resfrío de su mejor amigo había empeorado, pero eso podía deberse al hecho de que era uno de los peores inviernos que había visto. Incluso cuando caminaba en el exterior con las cajas, sus manos se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo con el frío amargo. Todavía no había nieve, pero había un nudo agudo en el aire que le hacía elevar los hombros hasta sus oídos para conseguir un poco de calor. Realmente debía invertir en un par de guantes y una bufanda.

Dejó la caja en el auto que David había pedido prestado a un amigo para ayudar con la mudanza. Por supuesto, siendo un artista pobre, no podía permitirse un vehículo propio, pero tenía amigos en mejor posición. No era el más lujoso de los coches, pero cumplía con su cometido. Sin embargo, Kurt no se tomó tiempo para admirarlo mientras cruzaba los brazos, metiendo las manos entre los huesos y los antebrazos buscando un poco de calor y se precipitaba a entrar, empujando la puerta para abrirla.

Había sólo tres cajas en medio del suelo y una junto a David. Dos viajes más al auto y Kurt junto con el artista de cabello oscuro habrían eliminado cada rastro de Samuel de ese lugar, a excepción de un cuadro sobre la chimenea.

Fue hecho por uno de los artistas aspirantes del Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, uno de los parques más románticos de París. A Kurt le encantaba, y recordaba estar sentado junto a Sam en una noche de veranos perezosos viéndolo pintar el cuadro que ahora estaba dejando atrás.

Se paró en la puerta observando, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. No podía creer que se fuera. Él estaba… iba a estar finalmente solo.

Una aguda tos interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró hacia un lado para encontrar a un pálido y enfermizo Sam acercándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo cerca.

\- Te echaré de menos. – Susurró, apretando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando evitar toser más.

Kurt se aferró a su cuerpo enfermizo y delgado. El estrés de todo eso realmente lo había afectado más que a nadie, y se odiaba por ello.

\- Prométeme que comerás más. – Susurró mirándolo. – Y recupera tu fuerza, eres piel y huesos… Lo siento mucho por haberte estresado así, Sam.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, tratando de decir que no era necesario, que no era su culpa, pero todo lo que salió fue una tos cortante y ronca.

Kurt sonrió cuando David se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Muy bien… Prométeme que no beberás tanto.

En realidad no había bebido mucho desde la noticia de que Samuel se iba. Había sido como una bofetada en la cara, una llamada de atención. A decir verdad, nunca había llegado a ser adicto al alcohol, nunca le gustó beber, era sólo una distracción. Tal vez por eso no le preocupaba mucho el pensamiento de dejarlo, porque no dependía exactamente de ello.

Los dos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando el castaño asintió y Sam miró a su alrededor, luego de nuevo a Kurt.

\- No estoy muy lejos. – Dijo en un susurro ronco. – Hay una habitación de invitados, David dijo que si querías, podrías quedarte algún día… pero sólo si quieres.

Kurt miró a David, quien sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Sabía que este sólo estaba tratando de mantener a su novio feliz, al igual que él.

\- Me parece perfecto. – Afirmó, sosteniendo a su amigo una vez más en un apretado abrazo que parecía que lo partiría por la mitad. Sam se sentía increíblemente frágil últimamente, era preocupante, pero él estaba seguro de que una vez que terminase la temporada amarga, este se recuperaría. Le sonrió y le besó la frente. Cómo lo extrañaría, era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, las cosas no serían las mismas sin él.

Kurt y David tomaron las últimas cajas, y después de algunas despedidas más largas, persistentes y llorosas, procedieron a partir.

Samuel estaba susurrando que estaría allí si lo necesitaba, que siempre estaría allí.

Kurt sonrió con ojos llorosos. – Gracias. – Susurró, inclinándose y tocando su mejilla con la de su amigo. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, tocándose uno al otro, abrazándose. Era realmente el final de una era, y no fue perturbador hasta que sintió la suave humedad de las lágrimas de Sam deslizándose en su rostro. – No llores. – Dijo con una sonrisa, y besó su mejilla donde la humedad cayó. – Y prométeme que si la tos empeora, irás a un médico.

\- Lo prometo. – Sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su amigo, cerrando los ojos. – Te voy a extrañar, Kurt.

\- Yo también te echaré de menos. – Dijo suavemente y se apartó, mirando a David que tenía su mano en el hombro de Sam. – Cuida de él. – Suplicó mirándolo. – Promete que te encargarás de él.

\- Lo prometo. – Respondió con una sonrisa, y se inclinó presionando los labios en la frente de su novio, quien se inclinó hacia el contacto.

Y finalmente… llegó la hora de irse.

El castaño estaba junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados para mantener las manos calientes mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y a su amado mientras se alejaban de la casa tomados del brazo. Estaba terriblemente triste, pero Samuel merecía la felicidad más que nadie.

Cuando el rubio se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, miró por la ventana a su mejor amigo y realizó un pequeño movimiento con la mano. Kurt devolvió el saludo, de alguna manera sonriente a pesar de querer llorar por estar solo, pero no lo haría. No podía poner más culpa sobre este.

El coche se alejó y él entró de nuevo, cerrando la puerta.

El silencio fue todo lo que lo saludó, y se mordió el labio. No podía vivir así. No sobreviviría ahí, tenía que dejar esa vida detrás. Sólo… olvidar todo… Tenía que hacerlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaine estaba agotado. Había estado trabajando sin parar desde que consiguió laborar directamente con su ídolo, Nowaki Akita. El hombre mayor era un genio de la tela y tenía fábricas completas trabajando para él. Blaine tenía el privilegio de formar parte de su íntimo círculo de diseño y colaborar directamente con él, pero era agotador, incluso más que cuando cuando trabajaba solo en su casa.

Mientras que el maestro expresaba un gran interés en su trabajo, sus colegas no parecían tan interesados en sus ideas modernas.

Suspiró tocando sus hombros y estirándose, era tarde por la noche. En general se esperaba para mostrarle al personal su trabajo antes de que el jefe lo aprobara. Los celos eran el único culpable legítimo, sus compañeros desechaban casi todas sus ideas. Lo odiaban. Él ni siquiera tenía oportunidad. Nowaki había visto menos de la mitad de los diseños que creó.

Su jefe era un hombre agradable con quien le gustaba trabajar a nivel personal, pero su equipo era otra historia. No les agradaba, y lo dejaban perfectamente claro. Él hacía todo lo posible para cumplir con lo que le decían, realizar sus deberes y partir sin ningún reparo.

Por otro lado, tenía su propia casita, modesta, diminuta. Todo lo contrario a su casa en París, pero eso era lo que deseaba. No quería todo ese espacio… vacío. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente solo.

En su hogar tenía un área donde estaban la sala de estar y la cocina, había un baño y un dormitorio. De acuerdo con la cultura japonesa, tenía puertas de papel de arroz que se abrían y cerraban conectando las habitaciones. No era necesariamente la casa de sus sueños, pero después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, sólo quería llegar allí, arrastrarse en su cama y dormir el resto de la noche.

Guardó todas sus pertenencias, tirando de la elegante chaqueta estilo kimono que él mismo había hecho. Al principio se había mantenido con el código de vestimenta tradicional japonés, pero pronto anheló su ropa vieja. La chaqueta que llevaba llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de un suave tejido negro con los detalles más finos bordados a lo largo de la banda, el dobladillo y los puños.

Una banda roja iba envuelta alrededor del centro con costura de oro pequeña, era perfecta y detallada. Había también patrones abstractos hermosos, y por dentro la seda roja atada cubría también el diseño meticuloso. Era su chaqueta favorita, y aunque le parecía extraña debido a los patrones llamativos, no le importaba.

En ese momento estaba saliendo del edificio en el que trabajaba, manteniendo la cabeza baja, tratando de pasar sin ninguna…

\- Blaine… – Una voz alegre resonó, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Nowaki. La única persona aparte de su tío que lo llamaba por su nombre y no como Anderson desde que se había mudado. El hombre mayor le sonrió, admirando su chaqueta. – Muy impresionante, es de tu última colección, ¿cierto? – El joven asintió y su jefe lo miró notando su expresión sombría. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No. – Dijo poco convencido. – Nada, es sólo… ya me voy. – Se giró, pero sintió que el hombre mayor se aferraba a su muñeca.

\- Blaine, estoy preocupado porque has estado aquí durante semanas, y sin embargo, rara vez he visto un diseño tuyo.

\- No son lo suficientemente buenos.

\- Dudo eso. Muéstrame, estoy seguro de que son perfectos. – No tenía ni idea de que el joven tuviese la impresión de que debía pedir permiso para mostrarle, mientras que la mayoría de los otros diseñadores compartían sus ideas. Verdaderamente se daba cuenta de que todos estaban celosos de Blaine, de ahí que quisieran suprimir su talento.

Tomó la carpeta del chico y miró a través, sólo echando un vistazo a uno de los dos bocetos, pero eran increíblemente impresionantes, al punto que sus ojos se abrieron con amplitud. Le encantaría tomarse el tiempo para observarlos.

\- Blaine, tengo una proposición para ti. – Dijo todavía sosteniendo la carpeta mientras caminaba hacia un auto que lo esperaba.

\- ¿Sí señor? – Caminó hacia el coche con su jefe, quien abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. Él hizo una pausa mientras el anciano sonreía.

\- Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa. Sólo por algunas horas, una breve comida para que pueda revisar tus diseños.

Blaine se sonrojó increíblemente halagado, y asintió con la cabeza, entrando en el vehículo. ¿Iba a ir a la casa de Nowaki Akita? No podía creerlo. Se acomodó, al igual que su jefe, sentados uno al lado del otro mientras eran conducidos por las calles de Osaka.

No hubo conversación, pero se sentía cómodo.

Nowaki era amable, aunque a veces un tanto reservado. Era amable, especialmente con Blaine, a quien notó que parecía fuera de lugar e incómodo no sólo en su lugar de trabajo, sino en Japón en general. Estaba preocupado. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía más bien protector hacia él.

Mientras el joven miraba por la ventana, Akita se tomó un momento para examinarle la mirada pensativa. Siempre parecía tan triste y anhelante, y él se preguntaba por qué, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Se dirigieron a la hermosa finca del diseñador. Por un momento, Blaine olvidó que estaba en Japón. Era una hermosa casa de estilo victoriano rodeada por un exuberante jardín verde. Se sorprendió ante eso ya que su jefe era el tipo de hombre que valoraba la cultura japonesa en su negocio, por lo que era un shock ver una casa tan occidental.

\- La casa no fue idea mía. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el coche se detenía. El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido. Era como si el mayor le hubiera leído la mente, pero no dijo nada y siguió.

Mirar a su alrededor de pronto encendió su nostalgia y sintió que sus ojos como la miel se calentaban, pero afortunadamente no se derramaron lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo tras su jefe, quien caminaba sorprendentemente rápido para ser un hombre tan pequeño.

\- Es una casa preciosa. – Expresó, y el anciano miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza en agradecimiento.

Nowaki abrió las puertas y Anderson lo siguió. El interior era muy diferente, con una influencia obviamente japonesa, desde las plantas de bambú hasta el estanque de koi en el pasillo.

Estaba sorprendido, pero impresionado. Era hermoso. La idea de tener todo eso dentro de su propia casa en París le hacía sonreír, podía imaginar la expresión de las personas que entrasen.

\- ¡Cariño!

Blaine levantó atónito la mirada cuando Nowaki gritó en japonés, extendiendo los brazos, y un hombre corrió desde otra habitación. Observó asombrado mientras su jefe envolvía sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre, atrayéndolo hacia sí y presionando sus labios contra los de este.

Estaba congelado mientras veía como le acariciaba el rostro y juntaba sus frentes y narices, besándolo apasionadamente. Luego el mayor giró con un brazo alrededor de aquel sujeto.

\- Blaine, este es Isamu. – Anunció al diseñador aturdido, quien los miró y extendió su mano para saludar.

\- Es un placer. – Dijo en un dudoso inglés.

El hombre miró confundido a su compañero. Nowaki rió entre dientes y se acercó, sus labios rozando la concha de su oreja mientras susurraba una traducción antes de mirar al irlandés.

\- Isamu no habla inglés. – Le informó, y Blaine sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sonrió. Por supuesto, no muchos sabían el idioma.

\- Mis disculpas. – Dijo en la lengua nacional, mirando al hombre que era apenas un poco mayor que él.

Nowaki sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no había motivo para lamentarse y luego se inclinó hacia su pareja e intercambiaron susurros afectuosos, hablando de la cena.

El joven diseñador sabía que era grosero, pero no pudo evitar mirar. Nowaki estaba tan a gusto con su amado a pesar de la presencia de otro hombre en la casa. En Europa la gente era golpeada por tal sexualidad, y él sólo podía imaginar que sería peor ahí, y sin embargo ambos parecían tan felices juntos. Dudaba mucho que actuaran tan afectuosamente en público. Se sentía bastante descarado incluso que se besaran en frente de él.

El muchacho miró al de cabellera oscura y luego de regreso a su amante, picoteando sus labios y corriendo hacia donde Blaine asumía que estaba la cocina. Él permanecía de pie, frotándose la parte de atrás de sus brazos cuando su jefe se le acercó, apoyando la mano en su hombro. – Espero no haberte hecho sentir incómodo. – Dijo suavemente, y él lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿P-por qué yo… por qué estaría… incómodo? N-no…

Nowaki rió entre dientes y lo miró, quitando la mano de su hombro.

\- No hay necesidad de estar inquieto. – Dijo obviamente no entendiendo que este realmente no estaba incómodo, sino más bien nostálgico. – Mi relación con Isamu no es necesariamente conocida, nuestro amor está mal visto, no es tan aceptado como lo es en el mundo occidental. – El diseñador bajó la cabeza, pensando que tampoco era aceptado allá. – Pero por alguna razón… confío en ti Blaine.

Isamu regresó cuando el más joven de los hombres miraba hacia arriba en estado de shock después de haber oído eso, y les informó que había terminado con la cena, preguntando si les gustaría sentarse. El de rizos sonrió y le dio las gracias, incluso ofreciéndole ayuda, pero este afirmó que le gustaba hacerse cargo de la comida. Vio a su jefe sonriendo mientras su pareja se movía alrededor, y sacaba la carpeta para mirar los diseños. Se ruborizó, no creía que este los mirara.

Sonriendo a su compañero, Isamu empezó a bromear, afirmando que no había trabajo en la mesa, pero Nowaki sólo le dio una sonrisa amplia y le prometió que sería sólo un momento. Revisó rápidamente los bocetos, mientras tanto su amante daba vueltas alrededor de la cocina, preparando la comida.

Blaine se sentó con las manos en el regazo, inquieto. Miró hacia abajo mientras un maravilloso y cálido plato de sopa de miso se colocaba delante de él, y le agradeció. Isamu sonrió y le arrebató la cartera a su amante, sin darse cuenta de que eran los diseños del invitado dejándolos en la encimera de la cocina y dándole a su compañero la sopa como entrada.

El de veinticuatro años se rió mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja y juguetona como una vieja pareja, pero obviamente había mucho amor. Era dulce, y probablemente fue la primera vez que miró a dos hombres y pensó que era lo más natural del mundo.

¿Había parecido tan natural con él y Kurt? Ciertamente lo esperaba, pero le dolía el corazón al pensar en el hombre al que había dejado atrás.

Nowaki besó la mejilla de su amado, e Isamu fue a buscar algo de la sopa que les había dado.

\- Los diseños son bastante buenos, Blaine. – Dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo el joven sintió un 'pero' venir a continuación. – Pero… – Allí estaba. – Yo sólo… no veo la pasión o el impulso que demostraste en tu última colección, que fue por mucho tu trabajo más sorprendente, más aún que tu debut. ¿Dónde se fue tu inspiración?

Blaine alzó la vista hacia los dos hombres mayores que se encontraban frente a él y luego miró hacia abajo.

\- Sólo se fue. – Susurró, aunque por dentro sabía la verdad.

No se había ido.

Él lo había hecho.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y luego de nuevo al pelinegro.

\- No quiero forzarte, – Dijo Nowaki, mirándolo – pero parece que hay una historia aquí.

Blaine se mordió el labio, siguió un largo silencio y de repente, sin previo aviso, habló.

Todo salió en una larga oración. Todo, desde su bloque al diseñar por estar solitario hasta la contratación de Simone, enamorándose de ella, proponiéndole matrimonio, y por supuesto la revelación. No omitió un solo detalle, incluso explicando las acaloradas posiciones en que se había encontrado con el hombre encubierto. Incluso se atrevió a contarles de sus sueños. Al final de todo, estaba apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos, suspirando en voz alta y cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró casi incoherentemente, sintiéndose tan tonto por haberles contado a los dos hombres toda su historia. Acababa de conocer a Isamu, y no era justo que le cargara todos sus problemas. Bajó la cabeza, la mano apoyada en su frente mientras soltaba un suave suspiro. Inesperadamente, sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la cabeza para ver a Nowaki que se detenía junto a él.

El anciano suspiró suavemente mirando al diseñador. Blaine parecía tan perdido. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba encorvado aunque miraba por encima del hombro. Con las manos temblorosas, rozó las lágrimas y resopló. – Lo siento. – Dijo sintiendo que el agarre de su hombro se apretaba, y miró a su jefe.

Nowaki asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta y se acercó a su pareja, Blaine siguiéndolo. Con suavidad le besó la mejilla, informándole que volvería. Él y el ojimiel continuaron su camino hacia el exterior, donde la larga y fría noche de invierno estaba entrando.

El mitad irlandés respiró el aire frío y sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras suspiraba por el joven que había conocido hace menos de un año.

\- ¿Estás bien, Blaine? – Preguntó, y el joven se encogió de hombros antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- No, no, no lo estoy. – Respondió en tono manso, mirando a su jefe. – Señor… no soy homosexual. – Nowaki lo observó, y podía decir por lo que había en la mirada amielada, que este no estaba tan seguro de ello. La sociedad tenía una manera muy específica de ver a gente como ellos. Era muy mal visto pero aun así…

\- No hay nada de malo en ser homosexual, Blaine… más nunca dije que lo fueras. – Tocó sus hombros y lo miró. – Simplemente amas a alguien… y resulta que es un hombre… ¿Te sentirías diferente si Simone fuese real?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Gimió, mirando al anciano que sonreía.

\- Entonces no es una cuestión de ser homosexual o no… es simplemente que estás enamorado. – Hubo silencio por un instante y Blaine olfateó, mordiéndose el labio. – Y la persona a la que amas es un hombre.

\- Lo extraño. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos. – Me siento como la mitad de un todo sin él… Es patético.

\- No lo es. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso es amor, Blaine… amor puro. – Hubo un largo momento de silencio, no hablaron, sólo se quedaron allí, uno al lado del otro, el pelinegro con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – Me entristecerá perderte como diseñador.

El pelinegro miró en shock a su empleador.

\- ¡Usted no… n-no me va a perder! – Insistió, con los ojos húmedos, pero Nowaki sonrió.

\- Lo haré… porque tan triste como estaré, no es nada comparado a cómo te sientes sin Kurt. – Se giró hacia el joven, estirándose lentamente y apoyando una mano en su hombro. – Ve con él, Blaine


	27. Chapitre Ving-six

_Continuando con esta historia, les traigo otro capítulo cargado de emociones._

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Vingt-six"**

* * *

.

Era una noche fría y fresca.

Diciembre 23.

Kurt Hummel cerró la puerta de su casa… su antigua casa, esperando que fuese la última vez.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Se centró en la horrible área en la que había vivido durante más de dos años. Había gente por la calle en ruinas, borracha y aún peor. Se mordió el labio, no teniendo remordimientos de salir de la zona, eran sólo los recuerdos que echaría de menos.

Samuel vivía a tiempo completo con su pareja, y mientras estaba feliz por su amigo, simplemente odiaba estar solo. Se iba, para siempre. Dejando esa zona, esa ciudad, ese país. Regresaba a América, de vuelta a sus raíces. Había un barco que salía para Nueva York, a Ellis Island específicamente. Ya había comprado su pasaje, pero temía a la idea de los días en el barco. Viajar no le sentaba bien.

Se paró frente a su antigua casa con los tobillos en lo profundo de la nieve y una bolsa colgada sobre su hombro. Eso era todo.

\- Me voy. – Susurró para sí, mirando hacia la casa. Por alguna razón luchaba para mover sus pies en estos momentos. – Me voy a… una vida… completamente nueva… – Cerró los ojos, inhalando el aroma de humo y nieve fresca a su alrededor antes de empezar a caminar a través del hielo cubierto de lodo.

Era un día horrible. Alguna vez pensó que la nieve era hermosa. Pero en ese instante la blancura era sombría y desalentadora, casi dolorosa al mirarla.

Sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando el blanco se volvió un color muy muerto. Lo que alguna vez había sido puro y hermoso ahora era oscuro y aislador.

Se encontraba caminando a lo largo de París, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Miraba como su pie se hundía en nieve previamente crujiente, arruinándola. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a un área más poblada de la bulliciosa ciudad, encontró que la nieve era escasa, siendo reemplazada por lodo gris y contaminado.

Fue repentinamente empujado a un lado por la gente que se apresuraba por seguir con su vida ocupada. Sabía que era injusto, pero los miraba a todos, sintiéndose celoso. Sus vidas continuaban como siempre, en una rutina. Muchas personas estaban probablemente enfermas de levantarse, comer con la familia, besar al cónyuge e ir a trabajar sólo para volver con su familia cada noche. ¡Qué no daría él por tal rutina!

Encontró que su mente vagaba de regreso a Blaine, pensando en su amor perdido al que no había visto en tanto tiempo. Qué no daría por despertar a su lado, por darle un gran beso, ir a un trabajo bueno y estable, y regresar a casa cada noche. ¿Sería aburrido? Posiblemente, pero todavía lo elegiría cualquier día sobre lo que tenía en la actualidad.

Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Iba a comenzar una nueva vida. Iba a ser increíble. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo mientras caminaba por la fría carretera, intentando bloquear todo el bullicio sobre él.

Pasó amantes, gente de negocios, niños construyendo muñecos de nieve, asistentes de tienda reorganizando ventanas. Sin embargo trató de no prestar atención, especialmente cuando escuchó algunos coros interpretando canciones navideñas. Era simplemente terrible y se mordió el labio, hundiendo sus hombros y continuando por su camino nevado, aferrándose a su equipaje.

Le tomó más de una hora llegar a su destino. Había un bullicio frenético por esa zona del Sena ya que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Había gente que esperaba volver con sus familias antes de Navidad, pero principalmente podía ver a los emigrantes de vez en cuando bajar y llegar a tierra, acurrucados contra una pared con sus bolsas en sus regazos, con los ojos hacia abajo.

Se acercó a una mujer rubia que estaba sentada con los brazos alrededor de su equipaje. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Devolvió el movimiento y se sentó a su lado, aferrándose a su bolsa, con la barbilla apoyada en la parte superior mientras miraba hacia el río y hacia el gran barco, donde un número de hombres llevaban suministros para el viaje.

Todavía faltaban horas hasta el embarque, pero al menos ya estaba ahí. Estaría en la aún más bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York en algún momento, pero estaba lejos de mirar hacia adelante.

Después de algún tiempo su estómago comenzó a gruñir, y luego de revisar rápidamente su bolsa se dio cuenta que estúpidamente no había empaquetado nada de comer. Gimió. ¿Dos días… dos días sin comida? Había pasado más tiempo sin comer, pero de alguna manera parecía peor en ese instante, y suspiró apoyando las manos sobre su estómago suplicante.

De repente se dio cuenta de que una mano delicada le pasaba un pedazo de pan y miró a la joven detrás de él. Tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio cayendo sobre su bello rostro, y el par de ojos azules más grandes que había visto, los cuales eran helados y penetrantes, pero no de una manera hostil. Su piel era casi blanca, pero no como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Parecía un poco fuera de lugar ahí y él supo que no era de Francia. Había algo en la mujer que era muy diferente, profundo y de alguna manera digno de confianza.

\- Gracias. – Dijo suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la chica.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _\- Me entristecerá perderte como diseñador._

 _\- ¡Usted no… n-no me va a perder!_

 _\- Lo haré… porque tan triste como estaré, no es nada comparado a cómo te sientes sin Kurt. Ve con él, Blaine._

Esas fueron las palabras que habían perseguido a Blaine Anderson durante los últimos días. Había transcurrido meses desde que vio por última vez al castaño que cambió su mundo entero, pero ni una sola vez sintió que tuviese menos esperanzas.

Había deseado sinceramente poder ir a Japón, comenzar una nueva vida, enamorarse de una hermosa mujer japonesa y vivir una vida normal. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

En lugar de eso, había notado gracias a la intervención de su antiguo jefe que no quería una vida normal. No quería una buena esposa e hijos, no quería la casa perfecta para la familia o la vida perfecta.

Quería a Kurt.

Era tan simple, tan puro, y sin embargo lo había complicado tanto que no estaba seguro de poder arreglarlo. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que Kurt no lo había superado? ¿El hombre que había robado su corazón se habría enamorado de otra persona?

Estaba preocupado, pero el hecho era que no lo sabía. No sabía lo que el futuro tenía para él o para Kurt. Sólo podía esperar que de alguna manera fuera lo suficientemente bendecido para que sus caminos se cruzasen de alguna manera al menos algún día.

En ese momento era muy temprano en la mañana. Tenía dolor de cabeza y absolutamente apestaba. En retrospectiva, podría haber planeado todo eso mucho, mucho mejor.

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que salió de Japón tomando el primer barco rumbo a Francia. Se le dio la opción de tomar una barcaza de carga a Brest o esperar dos días para tomar un barco a París. Aunque el barco que iba directamente a París era definitivamente la mejor opción, simplemente no tenía la paciencia para esperar. Estaba lleno de una intensa urgencia, una necesidad de estar al lado de Kurt tan pronto como fuese posible. Nunca había sentido algo así. Estaba tan acostumbrado a retener, a esperar, pero no podía esperar más. La idea de volver a ver al castaño, de abrazarlo, de besarlo como hombre le llenaba de un anhelo que nunca había sentido antes.

Había llegado a Brest tres días después de su partida de Japón y, aunque había podido caminar hasta la ciudad más cercana, no pudo llegar a París. Todo el dinero que poseía consigo estaba en forma de Yenes. Realmente no había pensado en eso, pero así es el amor, ¿no? Impulsivo, impredecible, inestable y explosivo. Era doloroso en el sentido de que le dolía cada segundo que no estaba cerca del ojiazul, y en ese momento eso era todo lo que deseaba. A Kurt cerca de él.

Después de haber buscado la manera de llegar a París durante horas, finalmente había encontrado una. Había un viñedo local que aparentemente suministraba todas sus mercancías a una gran fábrica en París. Había caminado hasta la finca que se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros de la aldea.

Desgastado y cansado tocó a la puerta, y cuando el hombre del _chateau_ respondió y vio su estado desagradable, miserable, sucio y exhausto, había intentado cerrarla. Blaine no se había cambiado de ropa en algunos días ni había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse, pero eso no importaba. Nada más importaba que regresar a París con su amado.

Había sido difícil conseguir que el hombre lo ayudase, y al final fue la joven hija de este quien lo convenció para que lo hiciera. Había salido en su defensa después de que su padre le cerró la puerta, escuchando su triste pero romántica historia. Estaba encantada, sin tener ni idea de quién era ni del escándalo que ocurrió tiempo atrás. A sus catorce años estaba sobreprotegida, todo lo que sabía era del pequeño pueblo donde vivía.

Con mucha persuasión su padre finalmente le permitió a Blaine viajar hasta Morlaix. Por la mañana iba a conducir allí mismo para hacer negocios con otra viña.

El diseñador le agradeció y se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido su hija la que lo había convencido de que le permitiera quedarse y limpiarse.

Había sido una delicia bañarse y vestirse con su propia ropa limpia, pero honestamente, sólo quería estar con Kurt, de modo que la satisfacción de estar limpio quedó rápidamente ensombrecida por su ansia desesperada.

Al día siguiente fue escoltado a Morlaix gracias al hombre cuyo nombre descubrió que era Yves. Apenas hablaron, el hombre aparentemente no confiaba en él. Tal vez porque era _"de esa manera"_ … y estaba jodidamente orgulloso de ello. No iba a restregarlo en la cara de nadie, pero estaba enamorado de un hombre al que se estaba acercando con cada día que pasaba.

Habiendo llegado a Morlaix empezó a caminar de nuevo, alejándose de la ciudad. Después de posiblemente tres horas de andar, un hombre en una motocicleta se detuvo y le preguntó si estaba bien. Blaine por supuesto sospechó al principio. La mayoría de las personas que se enteraban de su historia y la razón por la que viajaba lo rechazaban porque estaba haciendo todo eso por un hombre, por no mencionar que el sujeto grande en la moto parecía mucho más amenazante que cualquier otra persona que había conocido hasta el momento.

Aun así le contó todo. Estaba desesperado por llegar a París lo más rápido posible. Después de narrar su historia, casi se había encogido, pero para su inmensa sorpresa el hombre de la moto se ofreció a llevarlo a Rennes. No era exactamente París, pero era tan bueno como podía ser, así que aceptó con mucho gusto y viajó con el gran hombre irlandés.

John era un hombre corpulento cuya familia supuestamente trató de forzarlo a entrar en el sacerdocio en su país, pero los desafió al salir y viajar por el mundo.

A Blaine le gustaba escucharle contar algunas historias, pero muchas eran tan extravagantes que no las creía, pero las disfrutaba de todos modos y escuchaba el grueso acento mientras el hombre gritaba sobre el viento que los azotaba.

Cuando llegaron a Rennes John se ofreció a comprarle algo de comer, ya que el diseñador no había comido en varios días, pero este cortésmente declinó, deseándole buena suerte en sus viajes, y se separaron.

Y ahí estaba él, de alguna manera terminó en la parte trasera de un camión de heno en su camino a París.

Por lo tanto fueron más de cuatro días los que había estado en la carretera, pero perdió la cuenta. Resultó un viaje lleno de acontecimientos, uno que nunca olvidaría mientras viviera, pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar que tuviera un final feliz, uno con Kurt a su lado.

En ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormido en la parte trasera del camión, hundido en las pilas de heno con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia la derecha. Estaba sucio otra vez, su cabello negro estaba pegado a su cabeza y fruncía el ceño un poco en su sueño, gimiendo y moviéndose.

El camión se sacudió sobre los empedrados llenos de baches cuando entró en París, pero Blaine no se despertó. Habían pasado semanas desde que durmió bien y tristemente eso era probablemente lo mejor que había dormido desde… bueno… en meses para ser honestos, desde que Kurt estuvo a su lado.

Finalmente el camión se detuvo justo fuera del centro de la ciudad. El conductor, un hombre mayor y amable de nombre Jacque salió y se acercó a la parte posterior, cojeando un poco. Decía que cojeaba gracias a un accidente que tuvo en los cultivos. Despertó a Blaine estirándose y sacudiéndolo.

\- Vamos, hijo. – Dijo en inglés, sonriéndole. – Hemos llegado.

El diseñador tardó en despertar, sus párpados se abrieron cansados y frotó uno de ellos. Pero en el momento en que se anunció que habían llegado a su destino, se sintió bien despierto. Se sentó mirando alrededor a la gente en su ropa lujosa revoloteando por las calles.

El olor del humo y los hornos, la vista de los grandes edificios, los adoquines de la carretera, los guantes y los paraguas de los brazos de las mujeres, los chales de piel para protegerse del frío, sombreros de copa en la cabeza, el francés en boca de todos, tenía a Blaine alerta y listo para irse.

Estaba de vuelta.

\- _¡Merci! ¡Merci Monsieur!_ – Gritó de placer, agarrando al hombre y acercándolo, besando sus mejillas. Estaba sucio, pero el hombre se rió entre dientes. Con una sonrisa amplia y feliz, Blaine le dio las gracias de nuevo, gritando _¡Merci!_ mientras bajaba por la calle nevada, sabiendo que no estaba demasiado lejos de Kurt.

Mientras corría por el camino, tardó poco más de veinte minutos en llegar a la calle del callejón sin salida donde residía su amor. Se arregló perfectamente cuando se precipitó hacia la puerta de la casa, sintiendo que su corazón iba a ceder mientras golpeaba la puerta.

\- ¿Kurt? – Gritó, golpeando con su puño mientras se inclinaba hacia la puerta. Se tambaleó cuando no hubo respuesta y miró una ventana al lado de la entrada. – ¿KURT? – Gritó fuerte, con voz ronca y agrietada. Se inclinó hacia adelante golpeando la puerta con más fuerza, tanto que la débil cerradura cayó y se abrió. Se mordió el labio al ver lo oscuro que estaba el interior, era como si nadie viviera ahí. Sintiéndose demasiado desesperado para considerar la intimidad, entró en la casa. No estaba preparado para el impacto.

La casa estaba vacía. No había literariamente nada. El desordenado piso estaba desnudo, y se puso pálido. ¡No, no! ¿A dónde se había ido?

\- ¿Kurt? – Llamó de nuevo, corriendo a través del lugar, pero estaba completamente vacío. Nadie vivía ahí, ya no. Se apresuró en salir, inesperadamente corriendo hacia el cuerpo de alguien que estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Esperaba ver al castaño, pero era un hombre bastante pequeño que apestaba un poco a alcohol pero que no estaba ebrio.

\- ¿Busca al hombre que vive aquí?

\- _¡Oui!_ – Dijo sin aliento, mirando al hombre detrás de él que empezó a explicar en francés que el joven que había residido allí se había mudado hace poco. Le suplicó saber dónde estaba, y afortunadamente el sujeto tenía una idea vaga de la zona en donde estaba.

Era bastante cerca y diseñador agradeció al francés antes de salir corriendo, aunque un poco más lento. Estaba tan cansado. Sinceramente sentía que iba a desmayarse o algo así, pero no había llegado tan lejos para renunciar.

Finalmente llegó a una zona un poco más agradable de París, pero sólo cuando estuvo de pie en la calle se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro en qué casa estaba Kurt. Caminó por la calle mirando a su alrededor para alguna indicación de dónde ir, pero no tenía idea.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor lo estaba evitando como la peste, y cuando trató de preguntarle a una mujer que iba caminando en la nieve con su perro, ella lo miró y de repente se apresuró con la cabeza baja para que él supiera que no le respondería.

Increíble… estaba tan cerca.

\- ¿B-Blaine? – Oyó una tos seca detrás de él y se giró para ver a Sam cubierto, mirándolo con ojos rojos y cansados. Suspiró aliviado al ver un rostro familiar y se precipitó hacia él.

\- ¡Samuel! ¡Eres tú! – Dijo con alivio, pero entonces se dio cuenta. El que se había mudado… no era Kurt en absoluto, era su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué…? – Se rompió a toser de nuevo, y los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon ante su fuerte resfriado. Este se estiró, acariciándole la espalda hasta que el acceso disminuyó y un Sam ahora ronco lo miró. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te fuiste…

\- ¡Volví! – Anunció sin tener tiempo para entrar en detalles. – Samuel, necesitas ayudarme… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Kurt?

El rubio levantó la vista, parecía agotado y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

\- Nunca se fue. – Dijo confuso, explicando en torno a su tos que Kurt nunca había dejado la casa que compartieron, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Acabo de venir de allí. Él se fue…

Sam estaba confundido y se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en dónde podría estar el castaño. Si algo no estaba bien, este le habría dicho, ¿cierto?

Kurt era su mejor amigo. De pronto sintió que su débil corazón se aceleraba un poco, pero entonces recordó. Días antes de que él se mudase de la casa, el ojiazul le había hablado de la posibilidad de irse, de ir hasta Nueva York, dejando todo atrás.

¿Se iría? ¿Sin decirle? ¿Se había ido?

\- Creo que sé dónde está. – Dijo tosiendo, tapándose la boca, y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron. El muchacho continuó tosiendo, el frío alrededor de ellos obviamente agitaba su pecho. Aun así Blaine estaba demasiado preocupado con Kurt para considerar lo que estaba pasando con Samuel.

\- ¿Dónde? Por favor, debes decírmelo. – Pidió preocupado, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando las manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

\- _¡Enlève tes mains de lui!_ (Quítale las manos de encima).

Blaine oyó a alguien gritarle y posar sus manos sobre sus propios hombros para alejarlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó sobre un montón de nieve fría y húmeda y miró en estado de shock hacia David Thompson quien estaba acercándose a su novio, preguntándole en susurros si estaba bien. Samuel afirmó que lo estaba y miró al diseñador, explicándole a David que era su amigo. Luego se acercó a este y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Hay un barco que va a N-Nueva York. – Le dijo en un tono suave, hablando lentamente para que su tos no lo agitara. – Sólo navega una vez al mes… – Intentó recordar lo que Kurt le contó sobre sus planes. Estaba seguro de que le había dicho que salía el 20 de cada mes, aunque no era cien por ciento efectivo. También estaba bastante seguro de que había oído decir a algunas personas que todas las formas de transporte para salir del país se habían retrasado durante algunos días.

Blaine hizo una pausa. ¿Kurt iría realmente en un barco hasta Nueva York? Si lo hacía, tendría que seguirlo. No había otra opción. Tenía que averiguar cuándo salía el siguiente barco para poder alcanzarlo.

\- Tengo que ir a los muelles. – Dijo sin aliento, mirando al rubio. El joven asintió y se levantó, girando hacia David.

Samuel habló despacio, informando a su pareja que tenían que llevar a Blaine. David miró a los dos hombres con confusión, pero asintió. El pelinegro empezó a darle las gracias profusamente. Tenía que encontrar de alguna manera a Kurt, tan pronto como pudiera. No podía esperar más.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Y ahora estoy aquí… – Kurt dejó escapar un largo suspiro y apoyó su cabeza contra el edificio mientras la chica a su lado asintió con la cabeza al escuchar cada palabra de su notable historia.

Gabriella era buena oyente. La bonita italiana viajaba con la esperanza de convertirse en autora. Sin embargo, quería ver el mundo primero, obtener inspiración en todas las tierras y lugares de interés.

Ya que ambos iban en la misma dirección, discutieron incluso la posibilidad de viajar juntos. Parecía la idea más razonable, y al castaño no le importaba si iba solo o con alguien. Sólo quería escapar.

Pidieron a todo el mundo que comenzara a subir al buque hacia Nueva York y presentara sus papeles. Gabriella sonrió a Kurt antes de ponerse pie a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

\- Esa es una hermosa historia, Kurt. – Dijo suavemente, acariciándole el brazo. Él le sonrió y asintió en silencio antes de que ambos caminaran por la nieve hacia la zona de embarque. Había ya una multitud, así que se unieron a ellos, él se tomó un momento para encontrar sus papeles que estaban en algún lugar de su bolsa.

Los copos de nieve suave comenzaron a caer, la nieve fresca flotaba hacia al suelo. Kurt miró una vez más a París antes de que oyera al varón francés de pie junto al tablón que llamaba para que se acercaran al barco. Dio un paso adelante y presentó sus documentos, haciéndose a un lado mientras Gabriella hacía lo mismo. Cuando ambos recibieron la autorización para pasar, compartieron una mirada y se dirigieron hacia arriba.

Kurt giró en dirección de París por última vez… o eso pensó.


	28. Chapitre Vingt-sept

_Último capítulo del día... Disfruten la lectura =)_

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Vingt-sept"**

* * *

.

Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Podría conseguir el dinero para llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York, pero si entraba a un banco en ese momento, se reirían de él.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Kurt una vez que llegase, pero sabía que lo haría de alguna manera. Seguiría su corazón. Aunque en ese momento solo quería llegar a los muelles y averiguar cuándo podría salir de París y luego hacia Nueva York.

Samuel estuvo tosiendo todo el camino, David conducía con una mano en su regazo la mayor parte del tiempo. El joven se estaba desvaneciendo, el invierno frío lo estaba perjudicando. Sin embargo, por más cruel que pareciera, Blaine no estaba ahí para preocuparse por él. Estaba enfocado en encontrar a Kurt.

Llegaron a los muelles más rápido de lo que el ojimiel pensó, y desde su posición en el asiento de atrás vio un barco con gente abordando. No estaba seguro de qué le sucedía, pero de repente no podía esperar.

Le gritó al joven que conducía para que se detuviese, y este lo hizo tan intempestivamente que el vehículo patinó sobre la nieve húmeda. Con prisa saltó del auto y se tambaleó hundiéndose en la nieve profunda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus calcetines estaban mojados, pero no le importaba. Se abalanzó sobre los copos de nieve, corriendo hacia la gran nave que flotaba sobre el agua helada.

Era inexplicable. Sabía que debía estar corriendo hacia alguien que pudiera decirle cuando el siguiente barco se marcharía, pero sus pies lo llevaban en otra dirección en su lugar. No podía dejar de correr por más que lo intentase, y no fue hasta que se resbaló y cayó de rodillas que se dio cuenta el por qué.

Intentó levantarse mirando hacia arriba cuando algo, o más específicamente alguien, llamó su atención.

Había un castaño alto caminando por el tablón de abordaje. Una mujer joven estaba ligeramente detrás de él con una falda azul oscuro y una camisa crema y una chaqueta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, su mano iba sobre la espalda del joven.

Blaine no pudo explicarlo, pero la hinchazón en su corazón le dijo que era _él_.

Era Kurt…

\- ¡KURT! – Gritó fuertemente, con la voz agitada y desesperada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que ser, sabía que era él.

Sin embargo, el castaño no miró hacia atrás, y Blaine se puso de pie tambaleándose. Estaba sucio y ahora empapado, pero no le importaba mientras se resbalaba y se deslizaba empujando a la gente que pasaba frente a él.

Una mujer con un manto melocotón, que había estado despidiendo a su marido con un pañuelo exclamó en voz alta en francés mientras él la empujaba, ganándole un llamado de atención. Otros se quedaron boquiabiertos y le dijeron que se fuera a la parte de atrás de la línea, pero él se metió entre la multitud, tratando de llegar a la embarcación, cuando de repente el hombre que revisaba los pases de embarque lo detuvo y le pidió los suyos.

\- N-No… no los tengo. – Explicó en inglés, ni siquiera pensando. No podía pensar bien, no con _él_ tan cerca. Era una locura, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de ese joven a quien no había visto durante meses, y ni siquiera podía tener un pensamiento racional.

El hombre comenzó a explicarle rápidamente en francés que necesitaba papeles, pero Blaine sólo trató de empujarlo, gritando el nombre de Kurt, sin embargo el castaño estaba tan perdido en su propio mundo que no podía oírlo.

Bueno, en realidad podía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a escucharlo en sus sueños que era como segunda naturaleza creer que había oído su voz realmente, sin importar dónde fuera.

Blaine trató de llamar al ojiazul cuando repentinamente dos hombres de gran tamaño surgieron entre la multitud, se apoderaron de sus brazos y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Él no iba a caer sin dar pelea sin embargo, pateó y gritó tratando de quitárselos de encima.

Gabriella, que estaba perdida en su pequeño mundo imaginando lo que sería viajar por América para inspirarse, de repente se dio cuenta de que había una conmoción detrás de ellos. Había dado su primer paso dentro del barco, detrás de Kurt, pero se detuvo echando un vistazo por encima del hombro y empujando su cabello rubio y despeinado detrás de la oreja.

Había un atractivo aunque sucio joven causando un alboroto. Estaba pateando y empujando a la gente, al parecer tratando de llegar a la embarcación. Ella no podía evitar ser curiosa, pero era difícil oír lo que estaba gritando por el fuerte viento que azotaba y llevaba otra ráfaga de copos de nieve con él.

Después de algunos segundos de intentar escuchar, oyó que este soltaba un grito ronco, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera sufriendo.

\- ¡KURT! – Gritó el hombre frenéticamente, y los ojos de ella se abrieron. Miró por encima de su hombro, donde el castaño estaba caminando hacia el navío y se precipitó hacia él, agarrándolo del brazo.

Él la miró con los ojos grandes y fijos mientras ella lo empujaba hacia la tabla sin ninguna explicación. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, la inusualmente fuerte mujer lo había llevado de regreso a donde Blaine estaba haciendo un escándalo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el corazón saltando con fuerza.

\- Blaine… – Susurró en estado de shock.

El diseñador tenía los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba y gritaba tratando de apartar a los hombres. Ellos lograron arrastrarlo lejos de la multitud, pero con cierta dificultad. Él estaba tirando y pateando, pero en el momento en que miró hacia arriba fue como si todo se hubiera detenido por el segundo más largo de su vida.

Kurt estaba parado por encima de él en el borde del barco, sólo mirándolo fijamente. Sus cabellos castaños estaban pegados a su rostro delgado, con los ojos desgastados y rodeados de oscuros círculos. La ropa que llevaba era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y se veía tan pequeño, frágil. Sin embargo la nieve azotada pasó, su cabello ligeramente más largo quedó espolvoreado con las manchas blancas. El sol pálido brilló detrás de él creando una pálida iluminación que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Él era… impresionante.

\- Kurt… – Blaine jadeó, el momento congelado pasó y de repente fue levantado en el aire por los dos hombres y arrojado al suelo detrás de la multitud. Cayó contra la grava con un doloroso golpe, con la sangre golpeando en sus oídos, pero pudo oír que gritaban su nombre.

El ojiazul se apresuró a bajar por el tablón de madera, sintiendo que el apoyo amenazaba con ceder bajo su peso. Escuchó al hombre decirle que si se bajaba no podría regresar, pero a él no le importaba.

Igual que Blaine, empujó a la gente a un lado, tambaleándose cuando cayó de rodillas delante del joven que todavía estaba acostado en la nieve. De repente se encontraron cara a cara, Blaine reclinado sobre su espalda por la forma en que fue arrojado, Kurt inclinado sobre él, tan cerca. Sus narices estaban a centímetros de distancia y el diseñador miró al castaño, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Todo ese viaje, toda esa planificación, y ahora que estaba delante de él, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Su corazón tronó en su pecho, y jadeó cerrando la boca inmediatamente.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Kurt estaba ahí! Lucía tan hermoso como siempre, de hecho más hermoso que antes. Deseaba tanto tirar de él cerca de su cuerpo y besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Estaba congelado.

\- Blaine… – Kurt susurró suavemente, su temblorosa mano extendiéndose y acariciándole la mejilla como para asegurarse de que estaba allí. La piel fría se calentó bajo su toque y el pelinegro no lo apartó. Sintió que sus ojos se rompían inesperadamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba Blaine ahí? Había dejado muy claro que no era gay, incluso después de haberlo besado hace tanto tiempo.

Por un momento se miraron, Kurt casi se posó en el regazo de Blaine sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaban en la nieve, ni de cómo la gente se alejaba de ellos, optando por ignorar lo que era tan obvio.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el resto del mundo se movía como lo haría normalmente, pero ellos estaban atrapados en el momento, en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – El estadounidense preguntó, su acento era grueso pero suave, y era como si Blaine estuviera viéndolo por primera vez. Miró hacia arriba y extendió una mano vacilante, acariciándole la mejilla. Los ojos azules se ensancharon durante un segundo, pero no pudo evitarlo mientras se inclinaba hacia este, cerrando los ojos.

El diseñador lo miró sin poder contestarle y deslizó su mano en el cabello claro, observando al hermoso joven durante un largo instante.

\- ¿Blaine? – Susurró esperando una respuesta, y este negó con la cabeza.

\- Y-yo… – Tartamudeó sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasó? Estaba tan seguro de lo que quería. Podría haber estado con Kurt desde hace mucho, pero no, tuvo que correr. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo. No lo culparía si este no lo devolviese las palabras. – Te necesito…

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso. Blaine… ¿Blaine lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué diablos necesitaba a alguien que le había mentido, que lo manipuló?

\- N-no quieres decir eso. – Balbuceó, quitando las manos y tratando de alejarse.

Los ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa cuando el chico dijo eso, y tiró de él otra vez para que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Estaban atrayendo cierta atención de las personas, pero ni se dieron cuenta.

\- ¡No, no, te necesito! – Chilló como un niño que hace una rabieta. – Te necesito, Kurt… He venido desde tan lejos, hice un gran esfuerzo para llegar a ti… no me alejes ahora, por favor, no… – El castaño sintió que le ardían las mejillas, y de repente las manos de Anderson se enrollaron en la tela de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia él, presionando la frente contra su pecho. – Por favor… por favor, no corras, Kurt. Te necesito… He sido un tonto… – Cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, olfateando. – Te amo…

\- Amas a Simone, Blaine. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras luchaba entre lo que su corazón quería y lo que era seguro. Tenía que proteger su corazón, pero no podía dejar los brazos del diseñador mientras este se aferraba a él. – Y ella no es real…

\- ¡No, no, te amo! ¡Te amo a ti Kurt Hummel! – Insistió, mirando sus ojos azules. – No al hombre, no a la mujer… a la persona, Kurt. Tú eres la persona… Eres todo lo que he querido mientras estuve lejos. He sido un tonto, he perdido tanto tiempo…

El cantante estaba arrodillado casi sobre el cuerpo del ojimiel, con la cabeza baja.

Blaine detuvo sus balbuceos, mirándolo. Se estiró y volvió a acariciarle las mejillas, forzándolo a que lo mirase. – Yo… Si quieres que me vaya… lo haré… No quiero molestarte… pero he viajado desde tan lejos sólo para verte… Yo…

Kurt se mordió el labio y de repente se apartó.

El pelinegro todavía estaba en el suelo, rodeado por la nieve húmeda mientras el joven se ponía de pie.

El castaño miró con lágrimas en los ojos al barco y luego volvió a mirar al diseñador, quien se puso en pie, sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa.

Se quedaron cara a cara, Kurt miraba al joven que estaba delante de él.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y se detuvo un segundo. Vacilante tocó su mano en una forma de apoyo. – Te amo. Lo hago, Kurt, te amo.

Kurt miró hacia un lado.

\- Blaine, no entiendes… – Susurró con la voz quebrada. – Las cosas no pueden llegar a ser perfectas… Realmente te amé… y todavía lo hago… – Su corazón saltó al admitirlo. – Pero no me conoces, no sabes quién soy, sólo me conoces como el hombre que te mentía, el que te manipuló y arruinó tu vida…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas y el de cabellera oscura negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirle que no era así. En el fondo siempre lo supo, pero Kurt se encogió de hombros. – ¡No puedes! – Insistió temblando. – Realmente no puedes amarme, Blaine… Todo lo que he hecho… no me conoces. Las cosas son diferentes, soy diferente… yo…

Se detuvo cuando sintió un par de grandes manos cubrir sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran grandes mientras miraban al diseñador, y de repente parecía que el mundo se había ralentizado alrededor de ellos.

Blaine movió la cabeza hacia adelante, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Kurt.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon, pero no se movió, su aliento escapándose en la boca de su amado. Cerró los ojos, estaban húmedos y ardientes con las lágrimas que acechaban. El beso de Blaine no era tierno, y aunque no estaba usando la lengua, era difícil respirar. Sus bocas y sus narices se apretaron casi dolorosamente, y soltó un gemido estrangulado.

¡Oh Dios, lo extrañó! ¡Le echó mucho de menos! ¿Cómo era posible? Se habían lastimado tanto, habían estado separados durante meses, casi un año, y sin embargo sus labios tocándose así era como fuegos artificiales. Era increíble.

\- Te amo… – Susurró contra los labios de Kurt una vez más, retrocediendo, pero todavía sosteniéndolo. El castaño no trató de apartarse. Se tambaleó por un momento, debilitado por el abrazo. Blaine lo sostuvo apretado, asegurándose de que no podía huir de él. – Te amo Kurt, te quiero en mi vida, quiero conocerte a ti, al verdadero tú. Por favor, dame esa oportunidad.

Kurt miró hacia el barco, sabiendo que no podía volver a hacerlo, pero aun así… Pudo ver a Gabriella parada sonriendo débilmente hacia él. Ella se despidió con la mano, incluso le lanzó un pequeño beso y le indicó que se fuera.

No conocía muy bien a la chica, y sin embargo hasta ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba al diseñador en su vida.

Le sonrió débilmente, despidiéndose, y luego se giró hacia Blaine, quien estaba mirándolo con ojos tristes y anhelantes.

\- Por favor Kurt… démonos una oportunidad. – Susurró, mordiéndose el labio. – He sido tan estúpido, un estúpido idiota, no merezco que… – Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el joven al que amaba saltó hacia adelante, enrollando sus esbeltos brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo en los labios.

Kurt cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza y susurrando contra sus suaves labios. – Sí, claro que lo haré. – Cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaban en la nieve. Podía sentir el corazón de Blaine latiendo mientras sus pechos se presionaban juntos, y estaba seguro de que este podía sentir el suyo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos y se aferró al hombre que amaba, con lágrimas corriendo por sus frías mejillas.

Blaine sintió sus propias lágrimas rodar, y se aferró a Kurt, cerrando los ojos.

\- No me dejes… – Murmuró el castaño, sus brazos se mantenían firmes alrededor del cuello del diseñador. – No esta vez, por favor… no te vayas…

Anderson miró a la embarcación desde el hombro del más alto mientras se alejaba de los muelles. Sintió su corazón sereno. Kurt estaba en sus brazos… no se iba…

\- Nunca… Nunca más. – Prometió, aferrándose a él.


	29. Chapitre Vingt-huit

**_Continuamos con el maratón que nos llevará al final de esta historia. Disfruten la lectura =)_**

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Vingt-huit"**

* * *

.

Decir que ese día había sido emocional era una sutileza. Kurt Hummel nunca había sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo como lo había hecho allí y entonces. Estaba confundido más allá de la creencia en la repentina aparición de Blaine, pero al mismo tiempo nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Tenerlo ahí diciéndole que quería estar con él era increíble. Estaba tan enamorado de él.

Los dos permanecieron junto al barco sosteniéndose el uno al otro en el frío mientras observaban a la gente embarcarse, principalmente estaban besándose. La sensación de sus labios tocándose una y otra vez era increíble. Hacía que cada uno se sintiera más feliz de lo que nunca antes lo estuvo.

Kurt podía oír a Samuel llamándolos en francés e inglés para llevarlos a su destino. Por un momento estuvo confundido. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Volvería a su vieja casa y Blaine a su lujoso hogar? No quería estar tan lejos, no quería que su amado dejase sus brazos, y mucho menos que estuviera tan lejos de él.

\- Ehh… – Se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir, entonces Blaine lo acercó y presionó el rostro en su costado, frotándose contra su mejilla y nariz.

\- Vive conmigo. – Susurró con voz ronca.

Los ojos azules se ensancharon cuando la propuesta que había deseado escuchar escapó de los labios de Blaine. ¿Pero, estaba seguro? Era muy pronto. ¡Oh, señor! Su corazón tronaba en su pecho.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – No pudo evitar jadear, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia el hombre de quien estaba enamorado. Este le sonrió y lo acercó más, volviendo su agarre muy apretado y enterró el rostro en su cabello.

\- Así es, lo digo en serio, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más. – Confesó con su voz suave como el terciopelo, y causó que el castaño temblara.

\- Oh Blaine… – Susurró abriendo los ojos mientras la suave mano bronceada tocaba su mejilla, inclinándose para que se miraran.

\- Te amo Kurt… – Musitó, provocando que otro escalofrío violento le corriera a través del cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la boca de su amado cubriendo la suya en un beso tierno.

Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones y sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, la nieve caía a su alrededor. Era perfecto… tan perfecto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **~ Perspectiva de Kurt ~**

\- Sólo… voy a conseguir algo para ponerme. – Kurt dijo con un débil susurro, observando cómo Blaine se estiraba, trazando el camino de otra gota de agua que corría por su rostro.

Eran patéticos, incapaces de mantenerse alejados uno del otro durante todo el día.

No podía creer su suerte mientras se sentaron en el gran comedor. Los criados les llevaron los más deliciosos y exquisitos manjares. Al parecer el tiempo del diseñador en Japón había reavivado su amor por ese tipo de comida, lo cual era adecuado para él, ya que nunca había probado el sushi antes. Aun así, su parte favorita fue cuando Blaine lo alimentó. Se ruborizó y se rió, probando todos los platos.

Después de la comida ambos habían deseado limpiarse. Habían acordado llevar las cosas despacio entre ellos, así que aunque era difícil resistirse a tomar juntos un baño, decidieron que era lo mejor.

Kurt se había lavado primero, sintiéndose humano mientras se ponía de pie en el agua tibia y envolvía una gruesa y blanca toalla suave a su alrededor. Blaine había entrado entonces, desnudándose frente a él, haciéndolo ruborizarse locamente.

Aunque no regresó a la bañera, se arrodilló al lado de esta mientras el pelinegro se limpiaba y se relajaba.

El joven diseñador por supuesto que se había lavado un poco después de su largo viaje a París, pero el baño caliente se sentía increíble. Se estiraba, incapaz de dejar de tocar al hermoso castaño, y sus dedos errantes alternaban entre jugar con su cabello y trazar algunas gotas de agua sobre la piel de porcelana.

El ojiazul nunca se sintió tan cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quedarse ahí o no podría resistirse. Es por eso que mencionó tener que buscar algo de ropa.

Blaine ahuecó su mejilla, diciéndole que eligiera lo que quisiera. Kurt se ruborizó y le dio las gracias, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando sus labios.

\- Te amo. – Susurró antes de pasearse en su toalla para encontrar algo que ponerse. El diseñador sonrió y continuó bañándose, queriendo salir y volver a los brazos del joven al que amaba tanto.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Blaine ~**

Blaine envolvió una gruesa toalla tejida alrededor de sus caderas después de que terminó de ducharse y afeitarse con su navaja recta en el pequeño espejo sobre el lavamanos de porcelana. Tuvo que limpiar el vapor tres veces antes de terminar. Deseaba haber tenido tiempo de cortarse el cabello antes de regresar apresuradamente a París, pero no había sido posible.

Con el cabello todavía húmedo y el cuerpo salpicado con gotas de agua terminó su rutina de baño. Estaba nervioso por unirse a Kurt en el dormitorio. Permaneció frente a la puerta cerrada durante varios minutos intentando componerse. El castaño había tomado su túnica de seda esmeralda cuando se había bañado antes, por lo que él iba a tener que encontrar algo para llevar a la cama.

Era temprano, justo después de la puesta del sol, pero ambos hombres estaban tan exhaustos que no tenían la energía para esperar mucho tiempo para acostarse. Kurt se quedaría en sus aposentos mientras él dormiría justo al final del pasillo.

Sintió un nerviosismo por Kurt desde que habían entrado en la habitación después de la cena.

El ojiazul estaba nervioso también. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde la confesión de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia él.

Empujando ligeramente la puerta, incapaz de esperar un momento más, Blaine se asomó a la habitación. Estaba helada, el fuego que su criado había encendido en la chimenea hacía mucho que se había enfriado. Tendría que volver a encenderlo para Kurt antes de retirarse a la habitación de invitados.

Sus ojos se posaron en la gran cama adornada con sedas de preciosas gemas, observó cómo estaba vacía, la luz de las velas titilaban en el dormitorio.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo. ¿Se había ido? ¿Había cambiado de opinión? ¿Kurt no confiaba en él después de lo que le había hecho pasar?

Pero al examinar la gran cama, un sonido lo sobresaltó. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el ruido para encontrar al castaño inclinado sobre su tocador. Parecía que estaba husmeando a través de sus efectos personales. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír como respuesta. Eran tan curiosos el uno del otro. Él conocía muy bien el sentimiento.

El de piel de porcelana chillaba mientras miraba bajo cada caja, tocando las joyas y piedras preciosas que encontraba. El diseñador se apoyó en la puerta, contento de mirar. Este llevaba su bata de baño de seda japonesa color zafiro oscuro. Era un estilo corto de kimono y debía usarse con pantalones debajo, pero el de ojos azules no llevaba nada, incluso sus pies estaban desnudos. Se mordió el labio percibiendo las piernas bien formadas de Kurt, sintiendo su estómago revoloteando con lo que ahora reconocía como deseo sexual.

Kurt estaba tocando todo sobre su tocador, incluso cogió una muestra de tela envuelta en una silla cercana. Era de un azul intenso con algo de verde brillando a través de este cuando la luz golpeaba, y se emparejó con los ojos del chico perfectamente. Blaine sonrió cálidamente mientras lo observaba colocarse la tela por encima de sus brazos y luego tocarla con el rostro. La estaba olfateando con los ojos cerrados, el deleite brillando en su rostro.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, el diseñador continuó admirándolo, disfrutándolo a fondo, especialmente porque Kurt pensaba que estaba solo y sin ser observado.

Blaine realmente pudo ver sus movimientos en ese momento. Era más parecido a Simone que nunca. La forma en que ronroneaba suavemente contra la lujosa seda, parado en punta de pies en el suelo de madera dura y fría de tal manera que solo emulaba a una mujer. Era fácil ver por qué había pasado por una hermosa cortesana durante tanto tiempo, y por qué él había sido engañado y se había enamorado.

Sus ojos como la miel siguieron la delgada línea de la espalda mientras Kurt se inclinaba de nuevo, la bata se deslizaba hacia arriba mostrando una pierna más larga. Respiró hondo mientras veía el comienzo de su trasero firme y curvilíneo. Era exquisito, cada parte de él era perfecta.

El castaño había encontrado más seda y la estaba palpando con las manos, poniéndola sobre su piel. La túnica que llevaba tenía grandes mangas voluminosas que casi le cubrían las manos, pero incluso aquellas eran bastante femeninas. Blaine no podía esperar a sentirlas por todos lados.

\- Podría hacerte algo con esas telas. – Finalmente habló, su voz era profunda y ronca mientras resonaba por la habitación. Kurt se sobresaltó entonces, girándose para mirar al pelinegro presionado contra el marco del baño. – Ese color verde azulado quedaría extraordinario con tus ojos. – Le dijo suavemente mientras el chico se ponía nervioso y volvía a poner las telas sobre la silla donde las había encontrado. Sus mejillas ahora eran de un color rosa brillante y mantenía sus ojos alejados de él.

Al pasar por el piso de madera chirriante, llegó a su lado.

Kurt se movió angustiado, tocando su cabello húmedo antes de pasar su mano entera por su boca nerviosamente.

\- No tengas miedo, mi amor. – Susurró Blaine. – Tengo curiosidad por ti.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Kurt ~**

Le había tomado mucho a Kurt dejar a Blaine en el baño unos minutos atrás, pero habían acordado durante la comida tomar las cosas con calma. Sabía que si permanecía más tiempo podría hacer algo que lamentaría. Había tomado la bata de baño del joven, excusándose unos minutos con un beso en los labios. Le gustaba estar al lado de Blaine. Se sentía tan bien, pero también estaba un poco curioso acerca de este.

Desechó la toalla que adornaba sus caderas y tiró de la bata corta color zafiro alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Tuvo que tirar de la cuerda alrededor del centro con fuerza para que se quedara incluso remotamente cerrada.

Se paró en la habitación del diseñador, mirando a su alrededor la decoración inusual. Este tenía tantas cosas que lo intrigaban, cosas que nunca había visto antes. Había largas y bellamente diseñadas espadas colgadas en la pared, las cuales distaban de las espadas de esgrima que estaba acostumbrado a ver, y se quedó mirándolas unos segundos antes de que algo más pudiera captar su atención.

Había un surtido de baratijas mundanas alrededor de la habitación también. Pequeñas cajas con los diseños más bellos e intrincados. Cogió una, abriéndola. Estaba vacía, pero la suave seda que se alineaba en el interior parecía agradable, y se estiró presionando los dedos sobre la preciosa tela. Se sentía tan bien.

Sonrió dejándola en su lugar y se agachó un poco, mirando algunas de las otras cajas. Hubo una en particular que llamó su atención. Era hecha de haya con una tapa de cerámica. Pasó los dedos por el patrón e intentó abrirla. Al hacerlo notó que en el interior había una pequeña bailarina de porcelana. Se rió notando que una pequeña llave estaba encajada en el frente. Incapaz de contenerse, ya que se sentía como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, giró la llave algunas veces y la bailarina comenzó a girar.

Música hermosa lo rodeó y la reconoció en un instante. Era _El Lago de los Cisnes_ de Tchaikovsky. La había oído tantas veces al haber estado en el ballet más de lo que podía recordar. Tarareaba junto con la bonita canción, dejándola sonar mientras deambulaba en medio de las cosas de Blaine.

Había una serie de botones en una pequeña cesta tejida. Miró cada uno individualmente, todos tan pequeños pero perfectamente diseñados, cada uno de ellos único. Algunos brillaban como joyas pero al final, eran sólo botones, tan increíbles.

Volvió a sonreír mientras otra prenda llamaba su atención. Se estaba volviendo tan extasiado por las pertenencias, cada una recordándole que eran los efectos personales de su amado. Se preguntaba sobre todos los lugares que había visitado para recogerlos.

El siguiente artículo que lo atrajo fue una pequeña muñeca de madera. Se inclinó para estudiar el juguete antes de darse cuenta de otro, un poco más grande, luego otro, y otro. Había ocho en total, cada uno de ellos cada vez más grande y más grande. Finalmente cogió la más grande de las muñecas, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sólo la mitad superior salió mientras el fondo cayó al suelo alfombrado.

\- ¡Oh Dios, oh no! – Susurró cayendo de rodillas y recogiéndola, mirando a las dos mitades. ¿Cómo podría Blaine perdonarlo si la rompiera? Su corazón tronó y luchó para encajar las dos piezas, apurándose para devolverlas a su lugar de origen. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando por suerte volvieron a encajar.

Se puso de pie mirando a las demás. Un examen más detenido mostró que cada una de ellas se abría y cerraba como lo hacía la que tenía en la mano. No pudo detenerse mientras experimentaba colocándolas una dentro de la otra, dándose cuenta de que todas encajaban perfectamente en la más grande se echó a reír, jugando con las muñecas antes de que otra cosa lo distrajera. Habiéndolas puesto de nuevo en orden caminó hasta el borde de la cómoda viendo una hermosa fotografía en un marco de porcelana blanca.

Estaba vieja, un poco amarillenta alrededor de los bordes. Miró la foto en blanco y negro y vio a una mujer sentada con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y un hombre parado detrás de ella, con la mano en su hombro.

El hombre lucía casi exactamente como Blaine, era casi idéntico, era un parecido asombroso. Sólo que era obviamente mayor y su barba estaba recortada de una manera diferente a la descuidada del diseñador. Miró al hombre por unos segundos antes de observar a la mujer sorprendente.

Ella estaba sonriendo suavemente pero sus labios eran casi una línea invisible, apropiada para esa época. Era conmovedoramente atractiva. Aunque estaba claro que su amado había sacado todo de su padre, había algo muy "Blaine" sobre aquella mujer. Se veía tan cálida, tan abierta, tan amable, y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

Exploró un poco más antes de llegar a las telas. Estiró una mano, teniendo que tirar de la manga encima de su mano sólo para tocarlas. Había una hermosa banda azul de seda que brillaba como esmeraldas si la vela la golpeaba desde un ángulo. Era tan suave que no pudo evitar presionarla contra su rostro e inhalarla. Era tan hermosa.

Recogió otro trozo de seda, este era de color crema. Le encantaba la sensación de la seda en su piel y suspiró feliz.

De repente la voz de Blaine lo alertó de su presencia. Girando, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a su amante. Colocó la mano sobre su corazón y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le había dicho.

Observó al diseñador casi desnudo caminar, y comenzó a inquietarse. Se calmó de repente cuando lo oyó llamarlo _su amor_ y le explicó que su curiosidad era mutua. Este se estiró, tocándole la mejilla con los nudillos y él cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el toque de su mano.

Su corazón revoloteaba de amor incondicional y excitación, y su estómago giraba ante el tacto.

\- Mmm… – No pudo evitar gemir, acariciando su rostro contra la bronceada mano. – Quiero saber todo sobre ti, Blaine. – Respiró, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza para que el joven de rizos le acariciara la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo miró frente a él. _"Oh por Dios",_ pensó mirando los ojos color miel. _"Todavía estoy tan enamorado de él."_

 _._

 **~ Perspectiva de Blaine ~**

\- Mmm… – Gimió en voz baja mientras Kurt ronroneaba, el pálido rostro ahora reposaba en su mano. Había pensado en la sensación de su piel innumerables veces en los últimos meses. Era difícil creer que esto fuera realidad. – Ya sabes mucho de mí. – Susurró, acariciando la mejilla con su pulgar. La piel era de porcelana blanca y más lisa que su más fina seda.

Kurt se estremeció bajo su toque y agitó sus profundos y expresivos ojos hacia él. Era como si la transformación de la mujer al hombre continuara yendo de un lado a otro.

Nunca se había sentido tan atraído o tan intrigado por una persona en toda su vida. Kurt era tan frágil en un momento, mientras que al siguiente era más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó sin querer moverse, pero sabía que el castaño estaba congelándose ahí de pie, casi desnudo, cubierto sólo de seda. – Ve y descansa en la cama, reavivaré el fuego.

Era casi una tortura separarse de él, y lo siguió con los ojos cuando este se alejó. Su vientre ardía con fuerza mientras lo observaba caminar hacia la elaborada cama. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo y a sus pies a dirigirse hacia la tarea.

La pila de madera que su sirviente había colocado cerca de la chimenea era grande, y Blaine se acomodó sobre una rodilla, todavía sólo en su toalla mientras ponía los leños. Podía sentir los ojos de Kurt por todos lados, era tan erótico. Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora.

\- Se siente bien estar limpio. – Dijo mientras volvía el fuego a la vida. El resplandor de las llamas ardiendo violentamente mientras las atrapaba. – Y cálido. – Añadió mientras sacudía la tierra de leña de sus manos.

Girando hacia la cama pudo ver que Kurt se había reclinado sobre esta, apoyado en las almohadas, sus piernas encogidas bajo él, sólo una rodilla pálida asomándose por debajo de la rica seda azul.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Blaine mirara hacia arriba.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió.

\- Tengo su brandy. – Dijo su sirviente a través de la puerta cerrada.

\- Puedes entrar. – Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Tomando la bandeja decorativa con el bote de brandy y las dos copas, le dio permiso de retirarse. – Eso será todo por esta noche. – Le dijo en voz baja, la puerta se cerró con un clic detrás del empleado.

\- ¿Te importa beber en la noche? – Preguntó colocando la bandeja en el diván cerca de la cama, sin obtener una respuesta. Sabía que Simone adoraba el brandy, y sólo podía asumir que Kurt también lo hacía. De hecho, una vez que se había enterado de aquello, consiguió una reserva de los mejores y más fino licores por si acaso.

El castaño todavía lo observaba de cerca y él se estremeció bajo su mirada. Estaba poniéndolo muy caliente por todas partes. No estaba seguro de cómo responder, pero decididamente seguiría sus instintos como siempre.

Entregándole el pequeño vaso, se excusó para ir a cambiarse.

\- Volveré enseguida. – Le dijo, dejando la habitación sólo para ponerse su ropa de noche de franela de color gris oscuro. Se dejó la camisa abierta mientras volvía a la habitación, el material ondulaba ligeramente, y no llevaba nada debajo.

Kurt estaba bebiendo el líquido oscuro y ámbar cuando Blaine apareció de nuevo junto a la cama.

Estaba decididamente más cálido con el fuego vuelto a un constante resplandor. Las sombras proyectadas alrededor de la habitación brillaban en la seda de la bata que el ojiazul llevaba, y llamaron su atención.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, sin querer molestar o entrometerse, pero queriendo estar cerca de todos modos.

\- ¿Estás cansado? ¿Debería dejarte dormir? – Susurró cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Kurt ~**

Kurt estaba disfrutando tanto el toque de la mano de Blaine en su mejilla. Su corazón latía violentamente y suspiró contento. ¡Dios, estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre! Era increíble pensar que habían estado separados durante tanto tiempo, y sin embargo nada en el mundo se había sentido tan natural como estar ahí juntos en ese momento, como si ni siquiera hubieran transcurrido segundos de estar separados.

No oyó a su amor preguntarle si tenía frío, simplemente se quedó de pie, acariciándolo. Pero cuando mencionó el fuego y se alejó, se estiró apoyando las manos en el brazo de Blaine. Se agarró a él por un segundo antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios, su aliento era cálido y tembloroso. Ya no quería estar lejos de él. ¿A quién le importaba el fuego? Sin embargo, no podía negar que la idea de sostenerlo en sus brazos delante de un fuego rugiente era lo más increíble que podía imaginar.

\- Estaré esperando. – Susurró, caminando hacia la cama y arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Podía sentir a Blaine mirándolo, y se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que su trasero estaba prácticamente expuesto a él. Lentamente se hundió en una posición casi como un gato, acurrucado con la cabeza en la mano, mirando hacia su amor. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y sonrió ampliamente, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Miró al diseñador mientras se arrodillaba junto al fuego, intentando reavivar las llamas. La toalla que mantenía alrededor de sus caderas mantuvo su cuerpo fuera de la vista, pero él yacía ahí, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro alrededor de su estómago. Su corazón se aceleraba mientras lo miraba desde su posición en la cama. A pesar de que las brasas eran pequeñas, iluminaban el cuerpo de Blaine, arrojando los más bellos tonos de ámbar contra su piel.

\- Así es. – Estuvo de acuerdo cuando su amado mencionó lo de sentirse limpio.

Dios, se veía increíble. Había un tirón innegable en su estómago, su entrepierna se sentía muy caliente y molestaba con sólo mirarlo. Se retorció ligeramente, a punto de decirle lo increíble que se veía cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos.

Blaine fue a la puerta y volvió con un poco de brandy. Él se lamió los labios. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Le sonrió mientras lo veía poner la charola al lado de la cama, entregándole un vaso antes de que se apresurara para ir a vestirse.

El castaño se mordió el labio, deseando que estuviese ya de regreso.

\- Vuelve… – Gimió suavemente, bebiendo el líquido amargo. Era patético. Ya lo echaba de menos, y no le importó mirar la puerta detrás de la cual había desaparecido su pareja hasta que regresó.

Las puertas se abrieron y en un instante se sorprendió al verlo tan elegantemente vestido con sus pantalones y una camisa abierta. Era tan simple y sin embargo lucía deslumbrante. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y se movió visiblemente, acomodándose en la cama grande.

\- Dios mío… – Susurró al pelinegro mientras este se arrodillaba junto a la cama. ¿Por qué no estaba acostado con él? Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Blaine le preguntó acerca de tener sueño, y sacudió la cabeza, estirándose lo suficiente como para acariciarle el cabello húmedo y suave, y sonrió. – No, no quiero dormir. – Dijo honestamente, tratando de persuadirlo para que se acercara, aplicando la más mínima presión en su cabeza. – Te quiero cerca de mí… por favor, no te vayas…

Rodando su cabeza contra la suave mano de Kurt, quien jugaba con su cabello, su corazón revoloteó como un pájaro en una jaula. Él tampoco quería irse. Nunca querría estar a más de unos metros de él. Nunca más.

\- No me iré. – Susurró suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los de Kurt. La oscuridad se volvió más notoria, la luz del fuego parpadeó alrededor de ellos, recogiendo los matices ámbar y haciendo brillar sus ojos. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo flotara cuando su amado lo miró así, suplicando que se quedara. – Nunca más me iré. – Repitió.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Blaine ~**

La bata de seda se resbaló del hombro de Kurt y expuso su piel cremosa, distrayendo los ojos del diseñador, quien gimió suavemente, subiendo de rodillas a la cama.

El castaño rápidamente cubrió su hombro con la tela.

\- No… – Pidió Blaine, con los ojos clavados en los de Kurt mientras bajaba la tela hacia donde había caído. Lentamente le quitó el diminuto vaso con brandy de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa junto a la cama. – No te escondas de mí… Nos hemos ocultado lo suficiente. – Reflexionó tranquilamente, la sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, y su boca estaba llena de verdad.

Los ojos amielados se volvieron hacia el hombro desnudo y lentamente lo acarició sólo con las yemas de los dedos. – Tan suave. – Dijo justo cuando Kurt por instinto volvió a cubrirse. – Hmm, no… – Gimió cuando lo detuvo, inclinándose cerca, su aliento abanicando a lo largo del blanco cuello. Sus labios rozaron la piel del hombro repetidamente, y su respiración ya estaba atrapada en su garganta.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Kurt ~**

Kurt se sintió aliviado cuando Blaine le susurró que no iría a ninguna parte. Sentía que era imposible evitar que este saliera de la habitación sin que un miedo horrible lo envolviera. Estuvieron separados durante tanto tiempo que no podría soportarlo más.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de que la tela cayó por su hombro, pero el pelinegro al mirarla atrajo su atención, y se cubrió. Siguió un pequeño juego en el que Blaine tiraba de la tela y él se escondía. Tenía una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa en sus labios mientras cubría su hombro una vez más, sintiendo que su amado le quitaba el brandy.

No hizo comentarios, sólo lo miró a los ojos. Podía ver su sonrisa que lo calentaba todo. Su estómago se agitó y se retorció ligeramente con el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Miró al joven que estaba frente a él, tratando de aferrarse a la tela para impedir que este tirara de ella, pero Blaine tuvo éxito al final. Pero no sólo se la quitó del hombro sino que se inclinó hacia adelante, y esos labios perfectos y llenos rondaban su piel.

Un silencioso jadeo escapó de su boca y sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento. Luego miró con excitación al joven a su lado. Su corazón golpeaba rápidamente en su pecho, y le sonrió, consintiendo en silencio. No se esconderían más.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Blaine ~**

Blaine sintió una burbuja de suspiros en el pecho mientras sus labios finalmente presionaban la piel del hombro de Kurt. Inhaló bruscamente el aroma masculino de su propio jabón a lo largo de la piel blanca, era casi más de lo que podía manejar. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente aunque no pudo dejar que el cantante viera cómo lo estaba afectando. Su ingle estaba caliente, su vientre revolviéndose mientras repetía la acción.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir para ver que el ojiazul se sometía a sus avances. Podía oír el ronroneo salir de sus labios y eso sólo hizo que quisiera gruñir y poseer al hombre que tenía delante. Por desgracia, no podía. No arruinaría ese momento, ese segundo perfecto… con falta de autocontrol.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo podía ver la pálida rodilla escondiéndose bajo la bata. Extendió la mano, estirando los dedos para descubrir la delgada pierna. Una oscura rociada de vellos la salpicaba, y pasó sus dedos a través de ellos, gimoteando ante la textura y la sensación. Simone siempre llevaba medias. Nunca antes había visto las piernas del hombre. Parecía demasiado, sin embargo Kurt rápidamente cubrió la extremidad.

Blaine gimió, mirando con desaprobación el rostro de su pareja. Vio el miedo y se mordió el labio. No quería que le temiera. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo. Al menos no intencionalmente. Sí, se habían lastimado antes, pero eso era el pasado.

\- Shh… – Calmó, cubriéndolo con su mano. – Por favor, no te escondas de mí. Ya no quiero disfraces, sólo te quiero a ti.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de Kurt ~**

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de Blaine respirando sobre la piel de su cuello. Gimió suavemente, inclinándose hacia atrás para que su cuello estuviera más expuesto. Sus ojos se agitaron y suspiró dócilmente, sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba observando su rodilla, hasta que sintió su mano acariciarla. Se tensó, sintiendo el contacto directo de piel contra piel. Con los ojos revoloteando miró al joven frente a él, con el corazón golpeando su pecho. Rápidamente se cubrió la pierna, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esconderse. Tenía tanto miedo.

Blaine se había enamorado de Simone, y aunque ahora afirmaba que se había enamorado de la persona que él era… ¿Qué había de su cuerpo? Su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser perfecto, y estaba seguro de que estaba mucho más allá de lo que el diseñador quería. Sin embargo… sí, este estaba siendo tan gentil. Se sentía tan a gusto con él, tan cómodo.

Lo miró a los ojos, tragando con fuerza, con el corazón dolido por el amor que sentía.

Blaine susurró cómo no quería que se escondiera, y sintió que sus mejillas ardían locamente. Lo miró a los ojos, su mano lentamente fue aflojando el agarre y la bajó, la tela dio paso a la mano bronceada errante.

\- Está bien. – Susurró, volviendo su mano a la pierna de Kurt. Sus dedos patinaban a lo largo de la cálida piel, observando el vello erizarse en el extremo y la piel de gallina ondulando desde su rodilla. – Shh… – Murmuró mientras se inclinaba, su nariz haciendo contacto con la rodilla pálida mientras sus labios rozaban las protuberancias huesudas. Presionó los labios detrás de su rodilla, sobre su pantorrilla, bajando hasta su delicado tobillo y finalmente a su pie antes de levantar la vista para encontrar al joven que lo miraba, temblando. – Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, voy a detenerme en el minuto que eso cambie.

Kurt estaba temblando completamente, mirando al hombre que tanto amaba. Observó cómo la mano de este se movía hacia abajo, acariciando por todas partes su pierna. El joven diseñador incluso bajó y besó su rodilla. Parecía tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan natural. Sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante debido a su rubor, pero la luz del fuego que bailaba lo ocultó con eficacia.

\- Me siento bien. – Dijo mansamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa suave. Cuando sintió que Blaine le tocaba el pie, saltó un poco, teniendo que ahogar una risita mientras las poderosas manos acariciaban una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

.

 **~ Perspectiva de los dos ~**

Alejándose del área que encontró era delicada, Blaine mantuvo sus ojos pegados al hermoso hombre que estaba tendido frente a él. Su mano aflojó la pierna, deslizándose a través del vello sedoso, de nuevo sobre la rodilla y luego sobre el fuerte muslo. La bata se separó revelando una pierna más suave. La mirada hambrienta devoró lo que descubrió mientras observaba cómo sus dedos se deslizaban hacia arriba. No se atrevió a ir por dentro de la bata, simplemente ubicó sus dedos por encima de la tela y se deslizó hasta la cadera.

Kurt se retorcía en ese punto, recostándose en las exuberantes almohadas detrás de él. Tenía los párpados caídos mientras observaba cada movimiento que hacía su amado.

\- Mmm… sí. – Gruñó a medias. – Te sientes tan bien, Kurt. – Dijo usando su nombre. _Su nombre real._

El diseñador hizo una pausa en la angosta cadera, tocando el hueso antes de deslizarse por la caja torácica oculta por una preciosa seda oscura. Sabía que había alcanzado el pezón, sintiendo como se asomaba hacia él, y se detuvo.

De nuevo sus ojos salieron disparados del pezón a la cara de Kurt, y pudo ver el rubor de fresa en su rostro. Normalmente tenía tan poco color, su piel era blanca lechosa sin el maquillaje. Tocó con su pulgar la dura protuberancia, observando la boca del castaño y la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos cerrándose momentáneamente con placer.

Blaine notó que su ingle se endurecía aún más, casi se presionaba contra las sábanas mientras su pareja se retorcía.

Su cuerpo no había estado tan excitado desde el día… el día que había besado a Kurt por primera vez.

El ojiazul estaba locamente excitado en ese momento. Estaba agradecido de que Blaine tuviera muchas almohadas detrás de él para apoyarlo, ya que estaba débil de deseo.

Reclinado hacia atrás, pero capaz de ver a su amor, las manos vagabundas del diseñador vagaron curiosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Con los ojos cerrados Kurt arqueó la espalda mientras la mano de su amante le acariciaba el muslo.

Lo quería, quería su toque. Si Blaine le hubiera inspeccionado la ingle, entonces habría descubierto que estaba duro. Tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. Lo miró por unos segundos, lamiéndose los labios mientras este mencionaba lo bien que se sentía.

\- ¿Lo hago? – Dijo tímidamente.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había tocado como un verdadero hombre y no como una mujer escondida. De repente se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo había llamado Kurt. Su verdadero nombre.

Su corazón se detuvo, y gimió en voz alta.

\- Oh Blaine… Estoy tan… Nunca… – Ni siquiera llegó a terminar lo que estaba tratando de decir mientras los talentosos dedos del diseñador acariciaban su pezón a través de la tela. La sensación de la seda fresca que se presionaba contra la protuberancia lo hizo temblar ligeramente. No podía hablar, solo gimoteaba mientras se estiraba, su cuerpo se tensaba ante el tacto. – Blaine… tu toque… mmm, tan bueno…

La voz de Kurt adquirió un nuevo sonido mientras más lo tocaba el pelinegro. El tono aterciopelado se volvió áspero como papel de lija cuando esté le frotó el pezón a través de la seda.

\- Mmm… – Blaine gimió, cerrando los ojos, su contención disminuyendo. Su cuerpo parecía que estaba en llamas como el fuego a través de la habitación. Una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la parte baja de la espalda y ya quería quitarse la camisa. Arrastrándose más cerca de donde estaba su mano, lentamente retiró la seda hacia atrás para revelar el brote plano que se había puesto duro. Respiró erráticamente mientras miraba el pezón de color claro, y realmente babeó. – ¿Puedo besarte aquí? – Preguntó, con voz ronca.

Nunca haría nada sin el consentimiento de Kurt, pero no podía esperar una respuesta mientras gimió en voz alta justo antes de cubrir la zona con los labios. Chillando y chasqueando su lengua contra el pezón elevado, gruñó dolorosamente. Estaba tan duro que no podía ver, no podía pensar. Nunca antes se había sentido excitado. Nada ni remotamente cerca. Ni cuando estaba con Simone.


	30. Chapitre Vingt-neuf

.

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Vingt-neuf"**

* * *

.

Kurt se retorcía locamente y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se estaba arqueando ante el tacto, su cuerpo ardía en llamas similar al del diseñador. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban, tratando de mirarlo, pero era demasiado bueno, demasiado intenso.

Cada toque acrecentaba todo el calvario, y Kurt pronto fue solo un esclavo de las manos de Blaine. Lo que quería más que cualquier cosa era un beso, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer pedidos. Sintió que su pezón estaba expuesto y otra vez intentó cubrirse con la mano, pero el diseñador lo detuvo, preguntándole si podía besarlo. Tartamudeó por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su amor había cubierto la pequeña protuberancia con sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron y volvieron a caer, retorciéndose. Incluso se atrevió a estirarse y entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello suave, rizado y alargado.

\- Mmm… Blaine… tus labios… son como terciopelo. – Gimió, mirando como este lamía su pezón. Se agachó, sintiendo que sus caderas presionaban en el costado de su pareja, y gimoteó, temblando por todas partes. Una lengua apareció contra el brote, usando los dientes para tirar ligeramente, y un largo y agudo jadeo se le escapó. – Oh sí, por favor… mmm… haz eso de nuevo… Por favor Blaine… – Suplicó.

\- Cualquier cosa… todo… por ti… – Siseó mientras rodeaba el pezón de nuevo, sus dientes tirando suavemente mientras lo deslizaba en su boca. Cuidando el área sensible, su otra mano apartó el tejido y comenzó a acariciar el área opuesta. Podía sentir la tensión de Kurt contra él, y por un momento sintió su excitación. Sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente mientras intentaba no gritar. Con el vientre en llamas comenzó a sentirse voraz. Si continuaba a ese ritmo, ambos terminarían en muy poco tiempo.

Había estado en sus arreglos ir lento, pero en ese momento quería cualquier cosa menos eso. Quería tocarlo por todas partes, quería ver todo su cuerpo tendido en las sábanas de esmeralda. Quería que estuviesen empapados de sudor, empapados de amor, húmedos con su liberación. Pero trató de contenerse.

Estirándose, deslizó los dedos sobre la clavícula del castaño hasta que llegaron a su boca abierta, respirando con dificultad. Su mirada era salvaje cuando se encontró con los ojos azules, sintiendo el calor de su aliento contra la punta de sus dedos. De repente recordó algo. Estaba tan absorto en ver aquel cuerpo y su piel que había olvidado la parte más importante.

Apresuradamente soltó el pezón y se acomodó colocando todo su peso sobre la anatomía de su amado, capturando su boca abierta en un beso frenético.

\- Mmm… – Gimió fuertemente mientras el dulce sabor de aquella boca llenaba sus sentidos. – Oh Dios… Oh Dios… – Repitió mientras empezaba a besarlo sin contenerse. Su lengua se empujó hacia adelante cuando sintió que Kurt enrollaba sus dedos en su cabello, acercándolo a él. Sus bocas eran un encuentro desordenado de dientes, lenguas y labios, enganchándose y tirando en la búsqueda de más. No podía respirar mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos apretados juntos acaloradamente, sólo la seda fina estaba entre sus pechos desnudos. – Kurt… – Gritaba entre besos.

Eso era demasiado. Kurt se estaba volviendo ridículamente excitado por todo aquello. El sentimiento de una de las manos de Blaine en su pezón y su boca en el segundo era más felicidad de la que nunca podría haber imaginado. Cerró los ojos, arqueando su cuerpo ante la talentosa boca. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y estaba seguro de que su amante podría sentirlo bajo sus labios. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mano errante que lo estaba tocando por todas partes. Sonrió, suspirando suavemente, y de repente unos dedos estaban en sus labios. Gimió, su lengua fue incapaz de detenerse mientras se lanzaba y lamía los dígitos, tirando de ellos en su boca, su apetito voraz quería más.

\- Mmm… – Jadeó, teniendo dificultad para respirar. Blaine había cubierto sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con tanta pasión, tal vigor que no podía detenerlo. " _Así debía ser un beso"_ , pensó, con los ojos rodando hacia atrás, arqueándose de nuevo contra él. – Ahh Blaine… Oh B-Blaine… – Gimió en voz alta, oyendo su propio nombre, su propio nombre masculino escapando de los labios del diseñador. – Te amo, amo tus besos, tus labios. – Lo besó de nuevo, no comandando el beso pero respondiendo con éxito, y su cuerpo estaba febril.

Presionando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el hombre que se encontraba bajo él, Blaine sintió que las almohadas cedían, deslizándose de la cama para que estuvieran al ras. Tocando cada área expuesta de la piel, gruñó acaloradamente. No podía obtener suficiente como lo hizo con la boca, las lenguas golpeando con fuerza.

Sus caderas se movieron entre las piernas de Kurt, sintiendo los delgados muslos sobre él, apretando firmemente mientras se presionaban juntos. Jadeó cuando su erección se dio a conocer, con los ojos abiertos por un momento.

Le preocupaba que el ojiazul pudiera alarmarse cuando sintiera lo dura y pesada que era su longitud, pero este no pareció notarlo mientras lo rodeaba, empujándose hacia arriba también. Sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo, sobre el material sedoso que ahora estaba atado y evitando que sintieran lo que anhelaban.

Apretando las caderas afiladas de Kurt, las levantó hacia él. Sus manos se deslizaron detrás de estas, agarrándose de su firme trasero, estrujando mientras trataba de acercarse aún más.

Estaba jadeando, sonando más como un animal salvaje que como un hombre. Los gruñidos incluso escapaban de sus labios mientras sus bocas se fundían con pánico. Había sido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado, ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más. Se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil de resistir. Había deseado durante meses sentirlo así, bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose contra él. Estaba muy consciente de lo excitado que estaba Kurt ahora que sus longitudes se presionaban juntas, frotándose febrilmente. Y a él le encantaba. Le encantaba tanto.

\- Ah… Dios… aah… – Jadeó al sentir el dedo de Kurt girando en su cabello antes de deslizarse por su espalda, las palmas abiertas contra su piel, por debajo de su pijama. – Como el fuego… es como el fuego… – Repitió, sintiendo la quemadura en cada lugar que las blancas manos tocaban.

El cantante estaba abrumado en esos momentos. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Incluso antes de Simone, nadie lo había tocado así, nadie lo hizo sentir de esa manera. Gimió, sus ojos rodaron cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas que se hundieron, dejando que Blaine se presionara contra él íntimamente.

Podía sentir que su amor perdía el control, y su mente y su cuerpo también se volvían locos. Estaba apretándolo por todas partes. El manto de seda comenzaba a pegarse a él y lloriqueaba.

\- Oh sí… – Dijo en un débil y ronco susurro. Lo quería tanto, quería a Blaine. La bata estaba cediendo, cada vez más suelta, cubriéndolo menos. Gimió, sintiéndolo presionarse contra su entrepierna, y un largo y bajo gemido se le escapó. Sí, él también quería que las cosas fueran lentas, pero… no podía negarlo. No podía negársele en absoluto, y cuando la erección de este se presionó entre sus piernas, gritó.

\- Oh, Dios mío… – Jadeó aferrándose a su amado y cerrando sus ojos. Todo se sentía bien. Oh, se sentía tan, tan bien. La sensación sus cuerpos apretados, la dura longitud contra la suya. No quería que terminara nunca. – Blaine, estoy… no estoy demasiado… – Susurró, besando sus labios profundamente y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. – Amm… estoy tan caliente… Blaine… por favor… tócame. Te estoy suplicando que… necesito… sentirte…

El diseñador estaba ocupado agarrando la parte inferior de Kurt, apartando las mejillas firmes mientras se empujaba contra su entrepierna cuando lo oyó gritar para que lo tocase. Oh sí, él quería tocarlo. Quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Mmm… Kurt… Kurt… – Gruñó y se apartó mientras se frotaba con fuerza contra el joven. Se sentía tan bien que su vientre estaba a punto de explotar. – Oh Dios… sí… – Gritó mientras presionaba su boca contra la de su amor, las lenguas se masajeaban juntas mientras se doblaban entre sí. – Te sientes tan bien… – Jadeó. – Muy bien…

Kurt se estaba volviendo frenético. Su corazón estaba rugiendo en su pecho y se arqueó en el contacto del hombre sobre él. Blaine era increíble, su cabeza estaba girando. Él no quería nada más que permanecer así para siempre, pero sabía que tenía que terminar pronto. Estaba demasiado caliente y las palabras de este en su oreja estaban emitiendo una chispa dentro de él que nunca antes había sentido.

Su cabeza retrocedió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro, permitiéndole tomar todo el control sobre su cuerpo mientras él no hacía otra cosa que empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, rodándolas contra las de este.

\- B-Blaine… – Susurró, sus ojos estaban llorosos de placer mientras enterraba su rostro contra el bronceado cuello. El calor del fuego inundó sus cuerpos entrelazados y sintió que los estremecimientos estallaron a través de él mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Te he echado de menos… Te he extrañado tanto. – Jadeó lastimosamente, sin querer arruinar el momento. De forma temblorosa fusionó sus labios, estremeciéndose contra la lengua implacable. – N-nunca… n-nunca me vuelvas a dejar… – Suplicó en voz baja.

El ojimiel gimió, moviendo sus labios ante la constante emoción del pulso de Kurt sobre su cuello, su boca se abrió mientras intentaba respirar.

\- Nunca… – Murmuró contra su piel húmeda.

Sabía que debería tener control sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para entregarse a todas sus demandas físicas. Tragando secamente pudo sentir a su pareja sacudiéndose, temblando en sus brazos, y su aliento era áspero y errático mientras sollozaba y gemía.

\- Shh… – Arrulló tratando de calmarlo. – Shh… Kurt… – Apretó los labios suavemente hasta la esquina de su boca, acariciándole el corto cabello. – Cálmate, cariño. – Alzando la cabeza, miró su rostro. El ojiazul tenía la frente fruncida como si estuviera adolorido, su boca estaba abierta y su respiración estaba cerca de ser un jadeo. – Shh… – Volvió a arrullar, ralentizando sus movimientos corporales.

Kurt estaba tenso, su cuerpo se movía y se arqueaba con fuerza.

Blaine tenía que tirar de cada trocito de autocontrol para no sólo unirse a él y enviarlos a ambos a la cima. Estaba a sólo unos minutos de liberarse, pero sabía que deberían esperar. Quería hacerle el amor. Quería tomarlo lento, hacer que cada segundo contase.

Finalmente Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, pero su expresión era de pura preocupación.

\- Quiero que sea perfecto. – Susurró. – Quiero que todo, que cada segundo de cuando estemos juntos íntimamente sea perfecto.

Cuando el ojiazul no respondió, le acarició una de las mejillas suavemente. – Quiero seducirte… Quiero beber vino y cenar… Quiero mostrarte lo enamorado que estoy de ti. –Dijo suavemente. – No quiero atacarte frenéticamente hasta alcanzar mi liberación, aunque estoy tan duro en este momento que podría hacer eso… Nunca antes había estado tan caliente. – Le dijo inclinándose cerca, inhalando su dulce aliento. – Me vuelves loco…

\- Blaine… – Susurró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo observaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente por todas partes. Podía sentir los movimientos de su amante disminuir la velocidad, y cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su amor, intentando calmarse, tratando de tomarlo con calma como este le sugirió. Todo era tan emocionante y excitante, pero Blaine tenía razón, debían tomarlo con tranquilidad.

El vello de la parte posterior de su cuello y el de sus brazos se levantó cuando el pelinegro le susurró. Lo miró con amor a los ojos, escuchándolo murmurar sobre cómo quería cortejarlo, tener todo el romance. Su corazón vibraba escuchándolo decir eso. Estaba tan enamorado de él que tenía los ojos calientes y llorosos. Por supuesto que estaba en llamas por el joven diseñador también, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que brotaron mientras este le susurraba.

\- ¡Oh, Blaine! – Dijo ahogándose mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos de miel. Sus movimientos se habían ralentizado y fundió sus labios juntos en el más ligero de los besos. – Estoy tan enamorado de ti también, tengo suerte de tenerte aquí. – Sonrió inclinando la cabeza para continuar los tiernos besos cariñosos. – Lo quiero todo, Blaine, quiero que todo sea perfecto, tú y yo… es perfecto.

\- De hecho, mi amor… – Murmuró contra sus labios, acariciándole repetidas veces las mejillas y el rostro. Miró hacia abajo desde su posición entre las piernas de este. Su bata estaba abierta, su piel blanca y cremosa resplandeciente de sudor a la luz del fuego. Le examinó el rostro, la larga extensión de su cuello, sus rosados pezones ahora rojos, todavía rígidos por la atención que les había dado. Había algo tan completamente sexual en Kurt acostado bajo él de esa forma, incluso sus labios estaban llenos e hinchados por los besos brutales. – eres el hombre más hermoso… el más exquisito que he visto en mi vida. – Susurró, moviendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los azules.

Era la verdad. En su línea de trabajo estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres y hombres, a veces con una belleza tan impresionante que era difícil respirar normalmente. Pero nada lo preparó para la intensa emoción que sentía al mirar a Kurt, su Kurt, el amor de su vida. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera la más fina de las sedas o el más caro de los tejidos podía compararse con la belleza natural del hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

La luz del fuego se expandió, proyectando sombras sobre el pálido rostro y su cuerpo, y Blaine chilló de placer. – No puedo esperar para mostrarte el mundo. Será como empezar de nuevo para mí. Veré todo con nuevos ojos como si fuera la primera vez. Me has cambiado. Nunca hubiera soñado que la vida podría ser así, que podría ser así de rica… Y tú eres el culpable de eso. Nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy en este momento.

Kurt miró a Blaine mientras examinaba su cuerpo. Esta vez no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirlo, no intentó nada de hecho. Se quedó sentado mirándolo, con el estómago revuelto. Quería tanto su aprobación. Quería que le gustara su cuerpo, que él le gustara, que lo amara incluso. Podía ver los ojos hambrientos del diseñador mirar por encima de él. ¡Estaba tan enamorado! Pronto esperaba que se le diera la misma oportunidad de examinarlo a detalle, quería conocer todo, hasta las pecas, cada cicatriz, tan extraño como pudiera parecer.

Oyó al diseñador dar un pequeño ronroneo de lo que supuso era aprobación, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos. Su rostro estaba ardiendo mientras este le susurraba sobre cómo le mostraría el mundo, cómo empezaría de nuevo y cómo él lo cambió. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo débilmente.

\- Blaine… – Murmuró a punto de decirle que no había necesidad, que no tenía que llevarlo a ningún lado, en su lugar lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, las mejillas todavía rosadas. – Soy feliz dondequiera que estés. – Dijo acariciándole el rostro. – Me cambiaste también desde el día en que te conocí. Nunca antes había sentido amor, nunca he estado tan enamorado, pero haces que mi corazón cante, me haces más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. – Sonrió tímidamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Te amo Blaine… te amo demasiado.

Blaine no tenía más que decir mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, acunándolo como si fuera algo precioso, algo insustituible. Y lo era. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Su vida entera había cambiado en un momento, en un latido del corazón, y estaba feliz.

Pasaron muchos meses en los que había permanecido en silencio, y estuvo seguro de estar destinado a no tenerlo entre sus brazos. El alivio que sentía no tenía límites. Era como si todo lo que había hecho antes, todo lo experimentado en su vida antes del ojiazul se hubiera desvanecido. Su vida comenzaba en ese momento, en ese segundo. Estaba enamorado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Blaine! – Kurt se echó a reír mientras se apresuraba a alejarse de él cuando lo volvía a salpicar. Rió entre dientes y luchó contra los azulejos del piso, casi corriendo hacia Zsófie, una de las criadas del diseñador. Se rió y se disculpó con la mujer mientras Blaine sacaba sus manos de la fuente del salón. Este llevaba sólo unos pantalones suaves de franela azul oscuro, mostrando el pecho acaramelado.

Kurt estaba completamente vestido excepto por sus pies descalzos. Llevaba una camisa blanca muy grande que le pertenecía a su amado al igual que unos pantalones marrones hechos de un tejido bastante áspero. Se veía precioso. Las mangas de la camisa se sacudían mientras se alejaba de Blaine, quien se pasaba las manos por los pantalones para secarlas.

El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a Kurt, mostrando sus manos para indicarle que estaban secas. Acababan de salir del dormitorio minutos antes de la mano.

El castaño había sido despertado cuando el criado les llevó algunas fresas y champaña para desayunar. No podía dejar de reír por el hecho de que estaban tomando champaña tan temprano en la mañana.

Habían pasado juntos todo el día anterior en la cama, besándose, tocándose y hablando. Blaine no lo forzó a nada ni él tampoco a este. Estaban tomando las cosas lentamente.

La relación era realmente nueva para ambos. Kurt nunca había estado en una relación real, y Blaine nunca había sentido atracción por otro hombre. Ambos estaban aún abrumados por todo, así que las cosas se estaban moviendo muy lentamente.

El día anterior había sido el más asombroso de la vida del castaño. Se habían besado y tocado en la seguridad de la cama, sólo siendo interrumpidos cuando alguien entraba con algo de comida. Todo fue increíble, hasta el coseno. Y él no había dejado de sonreír en los últimos dos días.

Hubo un incidente en el que alguien había dejado una amenaza de muerte en la puerta de la casa, pero de acuerdo con el sirviente, eso había sucedido bastante durante los últimos meses en los que este estuvo ausente. Sin embargo, las amenazas no habían sido tomadas en cuenta, y ni Blaine ni Kurt tenían ningún deseo de hacer pública su relación. Eso era para ellos y sólo ellos… y por supuesto los criados eran conscientes, pero aparte de eso… sólo ellos.

Por supuesto que estaban levantados en ese momento ya que era un día muy especial, era el día de Navidad de hecho. Habían salido de la habitación hacía unos diez minutos más o menos para inspeccionar los preparativos que los criados habían hecho para el día.

En las escaleras brillaba un relleno, y Kurt lo miró sonriendo, pero se distrajo cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en su rodilla, sobre el áspero tejido.

\- De verdad tengo que conseguirte ropa nueva. – Dijo suavemente y luego sonrió. – En realidad, quiero hacerte algo, una línea completa sólo para ti.

Kurt se sonrojó y se rió entre dientes. Blaine había mencionado eso la noche anterior. Habló de lo mucho que él y su cuerpo lo inspiraban. Un día antes se había acurrucado junto a este mientras diseñaba sobre papel el abrigo más maravilloso en base a los materiales que le había visto sostener.

Le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. – No tienes… – Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el beso más dulce que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Blaine sonrió cuando se apartó. – No hay argumentos… ahora por favor, veamos el árbol.

Los empleados supuestamente habían pasado todo el día buscando y decorando el árbol perfecto para la casa de sus patrones, y Kurt sonrió tomando su mano y caminando con él.

Pasaron junto a la sirvienta y le sonrió al hombre llamado León mientras su amado asentía en su dirección. Él sonrió de nuevo. Blaine era un buen empleador. Nunca abusaba de sus sirvientes y les pagaba bastante bien. Todos estaban más que felices de trabajar para él, y por supuesto de mantener en secreto su relación amorosa.

Kurt volvió a sonreír y se aferró a la mano del pelinegro, siguiéndolo al gran salón. Jadeó, con ojos brillantes mientras miraba al árbol frente a ellos. Era enorme, llegaba al techo, por lo que debía tener por lo menos tres metros de altura. Las brillantes hojas de pino verde tenían algo así como nieve en ellas. Estaba asombrado, nunca había visto nieve falsa antes. Había pequeñas velas relucientes encendiéndose entre las ramas, emitiendo un resplandor naranja suave, y esferas colgando perfectamente. Sus ojos estaban muy amplios y se tapó la boca con las manos al ver una estrella decorativa colocada en la parte superior.

\- Blaine… esto es fenomenal. – Jadeó, caminando hacia el árbol mientras su amante retrocedía, admirando su belleza desde atrás.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras Kurt miraba las luces brillantes y las decoraciones. Era como si nunca hubiera tenido una Navidad de ese tipo. Sonrió contento de poder mostrarle algo así y se acercó.

\- Me alegro de que te guste. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos notó el _brunch_ perfectamente preparado en la mesa festiva en ese momento. Kurt todavía tenía las manos sobre la boca y Blaine apoyó la suya en los hombros del joven. – Feliz Navidad, _mon amour_ (mi amor) – Susurró frotando la nariz detrás de sus orejas y cerrando los ojos.

Kurt sonrió y se giró, atrayendo al joven hacia un pequeño abrazo. Sus delicadas manos lo rodearon y durante un tiempo largo se sujetaron el uno al otro en silencio.

Los criados habían estado bajo estricta instrucción de no entrar ahí e interrumpir. Una vez que el _brunch_ estuviese preparado podían irse. Blaine sabía que era cruel pedirles que trabajaran en Navidad, por eso les había dado la opción, pero les ofreció mucho más dinero de lo normal. La mayoría no estuvo de acuerdo, pero los pocos que no tenían familia en París habían acordado trabajar sólo por algunas horas. León, cuyos padres habían muerto ese otoño, y no tenía familia propia, le había pedido quedarse para pasar el día en sus aposentos privados. Blaine sabía lo que era estar solo, así que por supuesto le concedió su deseo.

El joven castaño finalmente se inclinó para besar los labios de su amado, y este sonrió cerrando los ojos y dulcemente devolviendo el beso antes de retirarse.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. – Dijo con una sonrisa, observando el obsequio perfectamente envuelto bajo el árbol.

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. – Blaine por favor… tú no… – Este se alejó y él apoyó una mano sobre sus labios una vez más, mirando hacia abajo. – Blaine tú… no deberías haber… No necesito un regalo… yo sólo… – El diseñador se levantó y sonrió, tendiendo la pequeña caja de palma a su amor. El castaño tenía los ojos calientes y llorosos, y sonrió suavemente. – G-gracias… – Susurró tomándolo. Con ojos vacilantes miró a su amor y luego de vuelta a la caja, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tenía una rosa blanca en la parte superior. A pesar de sí mismo, se rió sosteniendo la rosa entre el pulgar y el índice y empujando su cadera contra la de su pareja – Oh Blaine… – Dijo con una risita musical, y el mencionado insistió una vez más en que abriese la caja.

Blaine sonrió y esperó mientras el ojiazul abría su regalo. Era un brazalete de oro puro con una inscripción que decía: "Te amo Kurt". Era realmente muy extravagante, pero él quería comprársela. Quería que siempre recordara que era amado.

El cantante miró la pulsera delicada, y su mano cubrió su boca otra vez. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillaban con lágrimas, y un hipo se le escapó. Eso era tan maravilloso, tan dulce, tan hermoso. Miró a su amor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y otra feliz lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Durante tanto tiempo sólo había sido él y Samuel, y sus regalos solían incluir la posibilidad de pagar por la leña y un humilde pavo para la cena.

Blaine esperó mientras Kurt miraba su muñeca, y avanzó lentamente, tomando la caja de sus manos.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó, y su pareja sonrió, asintiendo y sosteniendo su muñeca mientras algunas lágrimas caían.

Se dio cuenta de cómo el oro coincidía con el medallón de la cadena que Blaine le compró hace tanto tiempo, y que como siempre colgaba bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se quedó muy quieto esperando mientras las manos de su amado bailaban alrededor de su muñeca.

\- Perfecto. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! – Cubrió sus labios y miró a Anderson, entonces a la pulsera de nuevo y una vez más al de rizos. – Blaine… es tan… tan hermosa. Lo siento mucho, no te he conseguido nada… – Otra vez sus palabras fueron cortadas por los dedos de Blaine colocándose suavemente sobre sus labios, quien lo acalló dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla, inclinándose para poder presionar la nariz contra la suya.

\- Shh… – Me has dado el regalo más asombroso que jamás podría desear.

Kurt lo miró con confusión mientras este se inclinaba y lo besaba de la forma más tierna. Se sentía tan bien ser besado por él, un gemido escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron cuando Blaine lo besó con tanto amor.

\- No te he dado nada… – Habló suavemente, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que el diseñador acariciaba su cabello.

\- Mi querido, me has traído felicidad… – Le dijo con tanta dulzura, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. – y amor.

El castaño capturó los labios dulces, su estómago y su corazón se hincharon hasta el borde con esa cálida y feliz sensación. Estiró los brazos enrollándolos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro mientras lo sostenía cerca de su cuerpo. Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron por el cabello de la nuca, logrando que soltase un gemido. Necesitaba respirar, pero no podía apartarse de su amado.

\- Oh, _Monsieur_ Anderson… – No tenía ni idea de por qué se dirigía tan formalmente a él en ese momento, pero habló suavemente. – N-nadie me ha tratado nunca como usted, ni me ha hecho sentir como usted.

El ojimiel pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y luego acarició la mejilla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras lo sostenía.

\- Por favor… te lo he dicho, dime Blaine. – Pidió acariciándole el cabello nuevamente con una mano mientras la otra permanecía relajada en su cadera. – Kurt se sonrojó aún más y pareció vacilar. La mano que le acariciaba el cabello bajó hasta su mejilla y tomó su mentón levantándole la cabeza. – Tengo el placer de llamarte Kurt, no Simone… Quiero que todas las formalidades finalmente se hayan ido entre nosotros. Quiero que te sientas tan cerca de mí como yo de ti.

\- Blaine… Susurró con una pequeña risita escapándose mientras movía la cabeza y la enterraba contra el cuello de su pareja. Maldita sea, era un tonto enamorado. No podía dejar de sonreír en esos momentos sabiendo que este lo quería cerca, quería que él fuera su amante, y eso sólo le llenaba de tal felicidad. – Estoy tan insoportablemente enamorado de ti.

El pelinegro lo miró. Se sentía literalmente como si estuviera a punto de estallar por el afecto que sentía por él.

\- Yo también te amo. – Besó sus labios durante unos diez segundos persistentes, cerrando los ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo, y podía sentir las rodillas de Kurt doblándose mientras se apoyaba en su toque, aferrándose a él.

El beso se profundizó, las lenguas se tocaron y Blaine dejó escapar un jadeo mientras su cabeza giraba. Kurt se aferraba al pantalón que este usaba, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a permanecer de pie. Se sentía tan mareado pero de una manera increíblemente placentera. Sus bocas se sentían pegadas como si el contacto de sus labios fuera más importante que el aire.

El oijiazul sintió que su corazón se aferraba a la necesidad de oxígeno y no pudo evitar tomar un respiro ahogado, alejándose de su amor, pero todavía aferrándose a él. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y de repente los dos empezaron a reír.

Kurt presiónó su nariz contra la de su amor, tocando sus frentes. – Blaine… – Se ruborizó por el nombre informal que estaba usando. – quiero darte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa, mi amor? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras se inclinaba para otro beso que no recibió. Sorprendiéndose cuando Kurt se apartó de él y le sonrió.

Fue desabrochando lentamente la camisa blanca que colgaba de su esbelto cuerpo. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a su alrededor, casi como si temiera que alguien pudiera entrar y verlo exponer su cuerpo.

\- Kurt… ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó en un murmullo, con las mejillas de color rosa brillante mientras este desabrochaba la camisa lo suficiente como para exponer su delgado cuello y hombros. No había esperado que algo tan simple lo pusiera tan nervioso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más cuando el castaño tiró de la tela por encima de su segundo hombro, dándole la espalda con un sugestivo movimiento de su cuerpo.

\- Kuuurt. – Avanzó dando algunos pasos para estar justo detrás de su amante, sus manos extendiéndose para poder tirar aún más de la prenda por su cuerpo, exponiendo su espalda. Su piel lucía tan blanca como la leche, y sintió un gimoteo atrapado en su garganta mientras se inclinaba, apretando los labios contra el pálido cuello. Kurt soltó un gemido dulce que envió un dolor a través del cuerpo del diseñador, haciéndole reaccionar casi al instante. Podía sentir su desequilibrio en el estómago, calentándose, haciendo que su cuerpo se endureciera. ¿Cómo le hacía esto a él?

\- Mmm, Blaine… – Dijo suavemente, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás cuando esos labios perfectos se engancharon en el área donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Se estremeció sintiendo que la camisa se le escapaba del torso. Era tan delgado que sólo tuvo que desabrochar dos o tres botones para que la prenda casi se deslizara como seda. Sonrió sobre su hombro al sentir el suspiro de su amado contra su piel desnuda, lo cual le produjo escalofríos. Se estremeció un poco, cerrando los ojos mientras un gemido entrecortado se le escapaba. – Oh… – Respiró sintiendo el áspero cosquilleo de la barba de Blaine contra su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante, exponiendo más el cuello de cisne a su amor.

El diseñador tardó unos segundos en apreciar la textura de la piel, frotando su mejilla contra esta, sus labios rozando la zona donde el cuello se unía al hombro. Kurt dejó escapar una suave risita y su ingle Blaine palpitó. No podía evitar pensar, ¿estaba entregándose a él? ¿Iba a dejar que le hiciera el amor? Lo deseaba desesperadamente y todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente con el pensamiento.

Si así era, ¿era ese el mejor lugar? Aunque sus sirvientes se habrían ido casi todos para la noche, estaba seguro de que alguien podría escucharlos. El fuego seguía iluminándolos, las cortinas se cerraban, las luces de los árboles brillaban por encima de ellos y el olor fresco de pan y pino flotaba en el aire. No podía imaginar nada más perfecto, nada que quisiera más que desenvolver a Kurt bajo el árbol en la mañana de Navidad. Se tomó unos largos momentos para tocarlo e inhalar su aroma, hasta que finalmente el ojiazul habló.

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos estar más cómodos? – No podía dejar de sugerir, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Mientras otros hombres lo habían tocado… particularmente durante los últimos meses que estuvo empleado con _Madame_ Dupont… había algo tan maravilloso al pensar en Blaine. Recordó todo lo que habían compartido los últimos días, y aunque sabía que habían dicho que iban a tomar las cosas con calma, nada se había sentido más natural en su vida. Si su amado le pidiese que se sosegara, claro que lo haría, pero por lo pronto iba a darle el regalo más íntimo que pudiera.

El ojimiel tragó saliva audiblemente, alejándose cuando la caja y la rosa que Kurt sostenía en su mano se deslizaron al suelo.

El ojiazul tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se giró hacia su amor, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho expuesto y examinándolo. Blaine no era un hombre espigado, de hecho él era como unos cinco centímetros más alto, pero este estaba bien construido con un pecho fuerte, amplio, masculino.

Se mordió el labio inferior, esforzándose por estirarse y tocando la impecable extensión de color caramelo que tenía delante. Todo su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.


	31. Chapitre Trente

.

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Trente"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Kurt? – Susurró después de que este permaneciera de pie, mirando su pecho durante los últimos minutos.

El castaño lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de amor, y… posible vacilación. Sonrió tímidamente, y luego perdió el aliento. – Lo siento… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos al dormitorio?

Blaine observó al amor se su vida por unos momentos y se estiró, tocando su mejilla y sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- En realidad… estaba pensando que tal vez podrías… darme tu regalo bajo el árbol.

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Ah? – Preguntó mientras el diseñador lo ayudaba a acercarse, besándolo a lo largo de su cuello perfecto.

\- Oh, sí… es… después de todo una tradición que significa mucho para mí. – Realmente no podía recordar la última vez que celebró el día de Navidad, pero en ese instante en el que Kurt se derretía entre sus brazos sonriendo suavemente ante sus palabras y abrazándolo, era el regalo más grande que jamás pudo imaginar.

\- Oh Blaine… – Retrocedió, mirándolo a los ojos. Una aguamarina llena de deseo se encontró con el avellana igualmente lujurioso. – Yo… amaría darte tu presente aquí.

Compartieron una sonrisa de comprensión y el pelinegro acercó a su amado con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda mientras este le tocaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, acercándolo a él. Sus besos rápidamente se volvieron más necesitados y el más alto soltó un pequeño quejido, sintiendo que sus piernas se doblaban.

Blaine no tiró de su amante directamente, como lo haría normalmente. Dejó que este bajara hasta el suelo, dejándose caer con él para que ambos se arrodillaran bajo el árbol de Navidad.

El castaño dejó escapar el más suave de los gemidos, su cabeza se movió hacia atrás mientras se estiraba y acariciaba el hombro de su amante, su mano ardía al contacto con la piel.

Blaine lo observaba, lamiéndose los labios mientras se acercaba, tocando sus narices.

\- Eres tan hermoso, Kurt. – Susurró con la mano apoyada en su costado y acostándose, haciendo que este temblara. – Me parece insoportable… siento que no puedo respirar a tu alrededor.

Había pasado despierto casi toda la noche mirando a Kurt mientras este soltaba un suspiro ocasional o se giraba para sentirse más cómodo. En ese momento le besaba el hombro y la clavícula, lamiendo de vez en cuando la dulce piel salada de porcelana.

\- Blaine, tú eres… el más maravilloso y aah… – Se arqueó cuando la lengua encontró su pezón. Se retorció, se lamió los labios y no pudo resistirse a colocar su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amante. El pelinegro soltó un pequeño gemido cuando fue empujado contra el pecho liso, y cerró los ojos, deslizando las manos por el cuerpo perfecto para librarlo de los toscos pantalones que llevaba.

Tomó un poco de retorcimiento, pero finalmente Kurt estaba tendido de espaldas, con los pantalones desechados junto a los de Blaine, y lo miraba fijamente. Su pezón estaba hinchado y erecto, con un pequeño y brillante charco de saliva que quedaba de la boca hambrienta de su pareja.

El ojimiel estaba inclinado sobre su amado, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Muchas veces durante los últimos días se encontraron en esa posición, tanto desnudos como simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine todavía intentaba concentrar su mente en el hecho de que la persona de la que se había enamorado era un hombre, pero no había miedo ni vacilación. Aunque todavía era bastante loco pensar en ello.

El diseñador nunca había sentido atracción por un hombre antes, pero Kurt… su personalidad… su cuerpo… todo de él lo volvía loco. Respiraba pesadamente mientras lo miraba, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se conectaron.

\- Bésame. – Pidió, sintiendo que su amante se inclinaba para que sus pechos se encontrasen. Gimió suavemente, sus ojos se cerraron y arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba, tocándole los brazos mientras este presionaba los labios contra los suyos. Su cabeza giraba y sus ojos retrocedían. Había algo tan increíble en besarlo. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de ello, y que su estómago cobraría vida con mariposas violentas como lo hacían casi cada vez que este lo besaba o incluso lo miraba con esos penetrantes matices ámbar.

Quiero que… – Gimió, estirándose hacia arriba y acariciándole el cabello. Era tan suave al tacto y los rizos caían entre sus dedos. Podía sentir su pecho ardiendo por el contacto, y sabía que no podía durar mucho más tiempo. – Por favor… yo… por favor, tócame…

Blaine no pudo aguantar mucho más cuando escuchó la súplica del castaño, y de repente presionó sus caderas hacia adelante, chocando sus ingles. El grito agudo de su pareja definitivamente se podía escuchar en toda la casa, pero él no prestó atención a eso. Soltó su propio gemido y enterró su rostro en el blanco cuello mientras sus partes íntimas se entrecruzaban perfectamente.

Se habían tocado así varias veces en los últimos días, y tan increíble como se sentía, tanto como adoraba la sensación de frotarse contra su amante de esa manera y sentir que la hombría erecta de este se movía contra la suya, no era suficiente en ese momento. Necesitaba más. Tenía hambre, de hecho estaba hambriento.

\- Te necesito. – Sus palabras fueron calientes y feroces, pero luchó para controlarse. No podía tener su primera vez con Kurt de una forma alocada y dolorosa. Por mucho que estuviera seguro de que a su amado no le importaría que los dos se volvieran locos como animales… no sería así la primera vez. Estaba jadeando y se inclinó aun frotándose contra él mientras presionaba su nariz contra el costado del rostro de este, quien tragaba saliva con dificultad y sus por lo general blancas mejillas ardían por las palabras que había escuchado. – Dime… dime qué hacer. ¿Cómo te hago sentir bien? Dime Kurt…

El sonido de su propio nombre escapando de la boca de Blaine Anderson en medio de la pasión causó que gimiera, su erección tembló ante la comprensión de que estaba cada vez más enamorado. Se sintió un poco débil, pero se aferró a los bronceados hombros, abriendo los ojos y mirando al diseñador.

\- Por favor… d-dame tu mano. – Dijo en un tono suave, y este retiró una mano de la blanca cadera, estirándola. Su palma se encontró con la de Kurt, quien apretó ambas manos, tomándose un momento para examinarlas. La mano del pelinegro era un poco más grande, algo más oscura que la suya, y le separó suavemente los dedos, tomándose un momento para entrelazarlos. Se sentía tan bien sostenerlo así, estar conectados de esa manera.

Blaine miró sus manos juntas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – ¿Cariño? – Susurró a su amado, quien por un momento se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando a su dulce compañero. – Lo siento. – Un leve sonrojo se extendió en sus mejillas, así como una sonrisa, y sostuvo la mano de Blaine. Desenvolviendo los dedos de la cálida palma, procedió a llevar la mano hacia sus labios, sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos conectados con los del diseñador.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando Kurt cerró los ojos, su lengua bailó a lo largo de los dígitos y soltó un quejido, saboreando la salada dulzura en su lengua. Blaine sabía tan bien, su piel era maravillosa, y succionó vigorosamente sus dedos, haciendo que el confundido hombre lloriqueara y gimiera mientras lo hacía.

El diseñador nunca se había dado cuenta de qué tan sensible era su mano ante tal tratamiento, y tuvo que admitir que lo encendía increíblemente. Un bajo gemido escapó de él mientras miraba a su amante lamiendo sus labios resecos una vez más.

\- Suficiente. – Gruñó por lo bajo, removiendo los dedos, incapaz de tomarlos por más tiempo. Con un pop, los dedos delgados salieron de su boca sólo para ser reemplazados segundos más tarde por los labios de Anderson. Gimió en voz alta, con los ojos parpadeando mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo acercaba más.

Ponlos dentro de mí… – Las palabras causaron escalofríos que se extendieron a través de la columna vertebral de Blaine mientras lo miraba confundido. Kurt estaba empujando sus caderas, claramente necesitándolo. – Tus dedos… Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que este era inexperto cuando se trataba de sexo con un hombre, así que debía guiarlo.

El diseñador asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que su estómago se torcía en nervios mientras bajaba su mano entre las piernas del hombre de ojos azules. Este separó los muslos, exponiendo la piel perfecta de la parte interna de sus piernas. Blaine sintió que se le agitaba el estómago y miró hacia la parte expuesta del trasero de su amante.

\- Kurt… eres precioso… – Su voz era ronca y se inclinó hacia abajo. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente, estirándose y usando una mano para separarle las mejillas. Su estómago se volteó violentamente mientras miraba hacia arriba y contemplaba esos bellos ojos azules oscurecidos. La mirada de Kurt era lujuriosa, desesperada.

Durante tanto tiempo se habían torturado a sí mismos. Mintiendo, corriendo, temiendo, y sin embargo, en ese momento nada de eso parecía importar. Las dudas y los miedos se desvanecieron, al igual que las inseguridades y los nervios.

Blaine se dio cuenta mientras miraba a los ojos azules que no iba a entregarse sólo a un hombre hermoso. Oh no, se estaba entregando a la persona más hermosa, maravillosa, paciente y justa que había conocido. Su corazón se sentía a punto de explotar, y cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido antes de enloquecer a Kurt hasta que le suplicase que se detuviera, había desaparecido. Quería hacerle el amor, quería mostrarle las emociones que se habían acumulado en él. Mostrarle su amor.

\- Por favor Blaine… – Se retorció contra el tacto, necesitando algún tipo de toque para sedarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había acostado con alguien que deseaba. Cuando no se trataba sólo de dinero como con los hombres que la _Madame_ le preparaba, era por alivio con Samuel. Pero esto era sobre el amor, una necesidad de sentir al hombre que le importaba más que cualquier persona en el mundo, enterrado profundamente dentro de él. Nunca lo había deseado tanto.

\- Lo siento. – Sonrió suavemente, disculpándose mientras sus dedos saturados de saliva sondeaban su entrada.

Kurt jadeó, sintiendo que el delgado dígito medio de la mano de Blaine se deslizaba hacia el primer nudillo. Sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock y su cabeza cayó contra las duras tablas de madera, pero no dijo nada sobre el golpe sordo.

\- Ugh… – Un pequeño gemido fue seguido por el rechinar de dientes, y tomó algunas respiraciones. Sólo un dedo y ya le dolía. Nunca se había acostumbrado a la sensación de tener a alguien dentro de él. Con los extraños hombres pudo haber sido una violación, y con Sam había ocurrido esporádicamente. Tal vez era la ausencia de sexo los últimos meses lo que lo hizo repentinamente tan sensible al tacto de su amante, pero simplemente no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se apoyaba contra el suelo, sintiendo el cálido resplandor de las velas en el árbol y el fuego sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

\- Mírame… – Las palabras salieron en un susurro casi vacilante. Kurt abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba a su amante. Se inclinó sobre él, su mano apoyada en el suelo al lado de su rostro, y la espalda encorvada. La otra, por supuesto estaba ocupándose de estirarlo, y se estaba volviendo más confiado en cuanto a qué hacer mientras se deslizaba lentamente un poco más, moviendo el dedo con cuidado. Se acercó más, de modo que ahora estaba flotando sobre él de manera lujuriosa.

El cantante sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando sus narices chocaron y el dulce olor del aliento de menta flotó sobre él. Podía sentir el olor del cannabis quemado la noche anterior en la habitación de Blaine… de los dos, así como algo que era claramente ellos.

Cuanto más se acercaba el diseñador, podía olerlo mejor. Se desprendía de su piel, de todos los poros de su cuerpo perfectamente impecable, era el aroma de los dos combinado. Ese era el aroma más maravilloso que jamás había experimentado. Mejor que el pan recién horneado en una panadería o el embriagador y dulce perfume. No había nada artificial, ni colonia ni lociones. Sólo un olor natural, cálido y reconfortante que le traía a su mente el único hecho que nunca se cansaría de recordar: Blaine era suyo, y él era de Blaine.

Ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro, y su corazón tronaba locamente en su pecho con amor absoluto e incondicional. No importaba cuánto se hubieran lastimado, a pesar de cómo él había mentido o cómo Blaine había corrido… estaban ahí, juntos. Nada se había sentido tan bien.

\- Blaine… aah… – El tumulto de pensamientos románticos e incoherentes que estaba a punto de desencadenar sobre su compañero abandonó su cabeza mientras este se mostraba apresurado empujando el segundo dedo dentro de él, estirándolo adecuadamente.

El pelinegro no habló, sólo lo miró a los ojos de una manera que indicaba que no necesitaba decir nada. Él sabía exactamente qué pensamientos estaban en su cabeza. Presionó sus labios contra la curva del pálido cuello, luego cerró los ojos, presionando ambos dedos dentro de su amante hasta la empuñadura mientras lo estiraba y lo preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de venir. Besó la curva por su hombro y frotó la nariz a lo largo de la fragante piel, inhalando fuertemente y deleitándose en el aroma más excitante y reconfortante. Colocó nuevos y tiernos besos en el cuello mientras lo acariciaba.

Fuera de las manos y los labios del diseñador sobre su hombro, sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Incluso en el estado en que Kurt se encontraba empujándose contra los dedos que empezaban a sentirse bien dentro de él, sabía que necesitaba más. Necesitaba presionarse contra el hombre que amaba para sentir sus pechos tocándose y los corazones palpitando. Quería esos labios celestiales sobre los suyos, besándolo como lo hicieron por primera vez. Lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

\- Estoy bien… – Sus palabras eran tan débiles mientras trataba de decirle al pelinegro que estaba bien, que podía con lo que le hacía. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y observó cómo los ojos de Blaine parpadeaban desde su rostro hasta sus piernas, mordiéndose los labios mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente en el cálido interior.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Un silencio siguió durante unos segundos y Kurt sonrió suavemente, tocando la mejilla de su amante. Por un instante se miraron y él asintió. – Nunca he estado más seguro de nada, Blaine.

El diseñador se echó hacia atrás, alejándose completamente, sonriendo con suavidad mientras le colocaba un fugaz beso en la nariz. – Sólo necesito algo. – Se levantó y atravesó la habitación mientras Kurt se giraba sobre su estómago, silbando momentáneamente ante la frescura de las tablas del piso contra su estómago, pero sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su escritorio.

Levantó la tapa, miró hacia abajo, movió algunos bolígrafos y papeles y observó algunos productos sencillos que había descuidado durante mucho tiempo. ¡Allí estaba… grasa de pato! Se suponía que se utilizaba para humedecer las manos, pero proporcionaría una loción más que adecuada para su amado. No quería lastimarlo, sólo quería mostrarle placer.

Se giró para ver al castaño acostado sobre su estómago, con un brazo plegado bajo su cabeza para que su barbilla se posara sobre él. Todo su cuerpo blanco lechoso brillaba de color naranja debido a la luz del fuego y las velas que proyectaban las más exquisitas sombras a lo largo de su impecable piel. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel joven hermoso mientras avanzaba y se arrodillaba frente a él. Los ojos azules lo miraron con un brillo juguetón evidente en ellos.

\- Mmm… – Kurt gimió en un tono de ensueño, rodando sobre su estómago para que su espalda estuviera completamente contra el suelo. Estaba mirando a su pareja que se inclinaba sobre él, sonriendo. Este no pudo resistirse a tocar el suave cabello castaño, y él dejó escapar un feliz suspiro. – Te am…

\- Eres… la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Kurt Hummel… – No faltó el rubor fuerte en las mejillas del chico cuando su compañero lo interrumpió, y al instante giró su cabeza hacia un lado para esconder la sonrisa vertiginosa. Ese movimiento no fue notado ya que Blaine estaba inclinado sobre él. Gateó a su lado apoyando una mano en el pecho lampiño. El ungüento todavía estaba en su otra mano.

\- No tienes que decir eso. – Sonrió mientras su mano se extendía, tocándole el brazo y acariciando los finos vellos.

\- Lo digo en serio. No tengo que decirlo, quiero hacerlo… – Suavemente se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios rozando el pálido pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, una vez más absorbiendo el dulce olor de sí mismo y de Kurt mezclados.

\- No quiero que digas nada de eso. – Miró como este lo besaba a lo largo del pecho y sonrió traviesamente. – Quiero que me muestres…

Al instante sus labios se encontraron cuando Blaine se empujó hacia arriba, su boca se aferró a la de Kurt por su vida. Sus manos intentaron abrir la tapa del ungüento y el ojiazul terminó por quitárselo de las manos. El diseñador estaba temblando de emoción, incapaz de creer que estaban tan cerca de lo que se sentía como un punto culminante en su relación. Soltó los labios y besó el largo cuello y hombro mientras sus manos seguían acariciándole el pecho y el estómago.

El castaño sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras abría el frasco y sumergía algunos dedos en la grasa. Curvó sus dígitos, gimiendo suavemente cuando los dientes de Blaine se hundieron en su hombro, y colocó el recipiente a un lado. – Ugh… – Se estremeció momentáneamente cuando el diseñador mordió un poco más duro que de costumbre y luego pasó su lengua cálida y húmeda a lo largo del área magullada. No tenía ni idea de cuántos moretones y marcas tenía a lo largo de su cuello, pero sabía que atesoraría todos y cada uno de ellos como un recordatorio de que Blaine ya no era dueño sólo de su corazón sino también de su cuerpo, su alma y su ser.

Su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, cepillándose contra el estómago de su amado y dejando un rastro de ungüento, pero finalmente llegó donde había querido y se envolvió alrededor de la masculinidad hinchada de este. Al instante dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y cerró los ojos, sintiendo al diseñador en su mano. – Mmm, Blaine cálmate… – Soltó una risita, pero su voz se quebró debido a la excitación. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo que Blaine empujaba su cabeza contra su cuello y comenzó a impulsar sus caderas de una manera resbaladiza, moviéndose en su mano. Eso le hizo difícil lubricarlo correctamente, pero ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente concentrado en eso.

El pelinegro luchaba por aguantar mientras su estómago estallaba en placer caliente, con toda la sangre acumulada alrededor de su ingle. Se sintió mareado y necesitó toda su fuerza para no desplomarse sobre el esbelto cuerpo.

Kurt trató de retroceder en un ángulo en el que pudiera ver la cara de su amado, pero este lo empujaba contra su cuello, dejando escapar unos gemidos muy excitantes al toque de la mano casi femenina en su virilidad.

Estaba luchando por respirar, el diseñador jadeaba contra su oreja palabras francesas que se le escapaban. Podría jurar que no se habían tocado en años, a pesar de que habían hecho eso en los últimos dos días.

\- B-Blaine… – Sabía que debía tirar de la mano, pero la erección palpitante se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y goteando contra su palma. Se lamió sus labios resecos, y su corazón tronaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando sus piernas buscando algún tipo de alivio, pero eso no ayudaba en absoluto. Ya no podía seguir así, tenía que unirse al hombre que amaba.

No tuvo que decir otra palabra. El tono ronco pero susurrante en el que murmuró el nombre de su amor fue suficiente, y de alguna manera este convocó la fuerza para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Había momentos en los que se besaban torpemente y las manos se buscaban, los cuerpos se movían para encontrar qué posición sería la mejor hasta que finalmente Kurt estaba tendido sobre su espalda, Blaine entre sus piernas. Querían mirarse, Kurt quería muchos besos, Blaine quería tener acceso constante a esos ojos.

El diseñador deslizó sus manos a lo largo de las piernas blancas, jalándolas alrededor de su cintura, y finalmente, después de lo que sintió una eternidad, presionó su erección hacia la entrada.

Hubo un momento de vacilación. No de miedo, nerviosismo o duda. Pero de anticipación porque ambos sabían que esto se sentiría diferente a cualquier cosa que cualquiera de ellos hubiera experimentado alguna vez en sus vidas cortas.

El castaño había estado mirando hacia abajo hasta donde sus cuerpos se encontraban, luego alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los amielados, ninguno habló por algunos segundos. Lentamente los labios de Blaine se curvaron en la sonrisa más dulce y cariñosa que había visto, y al instante supo que no habría arrepentimientos una vez que se unieran. Sólo habría amor.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, corriendo hacia su oreja debido a la posición en la que estaba.

El pelinegro sólo sonrió cuando lo vio. – Te amo también – Sus palabras fueron poco más que un susurro mientras sus ojos se ponían calientes, y finalmente después de tanto tiempo empujó dentro.

Kurt soltó un fuerte grito ahogado, sus manos revoloteando alrededor de su amante agarrando su espalda desnuda. Sus uñas se clavaron en la suave expansión de la piel bronceada y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante. Le tomó todo lo que tenía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaron entre ellos.

El diseñador soltó un violento alarido, amenazando con explotar al instante, pero se resistió, luchando contra la tentación de enterrar su rostro contra el pálido cuello.

No… él quería mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, así que el rostro de su amado era un desastre borroso, pero parpadeó las lágrimas de felicidad, rodando una por su mejilla, y pudo mirarlo. Su corazón se sentía como si se hubiera detenido por algunos segundos cuando se enterró completamente dentro de él.

Kurt no había sido capaz de soportarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios amoratados se separaron en un largo y bajo gemido gutural. Sus mejillas eran sanas, de color rosa intenso, y su cuerpo entero se retorció ante la bienvenida intrusión. Hubo una expresión de dolor que arrugaba su frente, pero todo lo demás sobre él expresaba alivio y pura alegría ante la sensación de que el hombre que amaba se había enterrado tan íntimamente dentro de él.

\- Blaine… – Jadeó, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo. Sus manos temblaban mientras movía una y la aferraba al negro cabello, empuñándolo.

El de rizos se estremeció ante el contacto, haciendo que su cuerpo empujara un poco más dentro de Kurt, haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando? – A pesar de la insoportable y abrumadora sensación de estar tan profundo, tan íntimamente profundo en la persona que amaba más que a nadie ni a nada en el mundo, todavía lo ponía a este en primer lugar. Aunque su corazón le decía que no estaba herido, tenía que estar seguro.

\- N-no… – Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a abrir los ojos mientras sonreía felizmente. Sus ojos expresaban que había cierto grado de dolor, pero ciertamente nada que no pudiera manejar. La sensación de felicidad y euforia de quién estaba dentro de él borró cualquier daño de todos modos. – Blaine… por favor, muévete… No puedo soportarlo… gritaré si no haces algo.

Una oleada de alivio flotó sobre el diseñador mientras se aferraba a la cadera de porcelana con una mano y conectaba sus labios. Los dientes se estrellaron en un beso desordenado y desenfocado mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de su amante, sus caderas aumentando un ritmo lento pero completamente satisfactorio.

Kurt gimió, abriendo la boca en un intento de reaccionar sólo para sentir al ojimiel succionar su lengua, empujando dentro de él. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo estirándose. – B-Blaine… – Gimió alrededor de la lengua sondeante de su amante, y este simplemente gimió para callarlo.

La bronceada mano se aferraba a la elegante cadera mientras su erección se deslizaba dentro de su entrada. No entendía cómo podía sentirse algo tan bien. Su estómago estaba vivo con mariposas y su cabeza daba vueltas. Ya prácticamente podía saborear un orgasmo en su lengua, pero mordió el labio del castaño y se tensó, aferrándose a él.

\- Kurt… – Susurró cerrando los ojos cuando se empujó dentro de este una vez más, sintiendo las piernas interminables que se aferraban a su cintura, tirando de él para acercarlo. Deseaba hacerle el amor continuamente toda la noche bajo el pino fresco, pero no podía negar que no duraría mucho tiempo. Sus manos acariciaban los costados del castaño y a lo largo de sus caderas, sintiéndolo gemir bajo su cuerpo, temblando mucho. Podía sentir la erección de este goteando sobre su estómago, y nunca imaginó que algo pudiera ser tan erótico.

Las lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos. Podía ver las velas centelleando y como había nieve cayendo suavemente del otro lado de la ventana. En el exterior el mundo estaba frío y oscuro, pero ahí, en los brazos de Blaine estaba seguro, era maravilloso. Se estremeció una vez más, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que significaba ese regalo, y tiró de su amante contra su estómago. El medallón frío alrededor de su cuello estaba presionado contra ambos cuerpos ardientes mientras él movía sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de ayudar al amor de su vida a hundirse más profundo en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Su voz se elevó algunas octavas, sonando no muy diferente a la de Simone. Se tensó por todas partes, apretando sus músculos alrededor de la virilidad de Blaine, quien estaba muy dentro de él, rozando bruscamente su próstata con cada empujón. En un momento sus piernas se tensaron hasta un punto donde el ojimiel descubrió que no podía retirarse y una vez más sintió la necesidad de explotar y extasiarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Kurt no pudo hablar, su boca se abrió y se cerró como un pez fuera del agua y un fuerte gemido se le escapó. – Blaine… – Parecía ser la única palabra que podía decir, y el diseñador sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello en la nuca cuando lo escuchó lloriquear con la voz quebrada. Cerró los ojos y se empujó dentro de él, zambulléndose hacia adelante y enterrando su rostro contra el elegante cuello.

La cabeza de Kurt retrocedió para acomodarlo, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando los labios suaves rozaron accidentalmente su piel. No era un beso, pero sentía que la sensibilidad de cada parte de su cuerpo se intensificaba. Estaba sacudiéndose, temblando, y luego sintió que su pareja le besaba la oreja. Se fundió en sus brazos cuando este llegó un lugar que había descubierto la noche anterior que hacía que se convirtiera en un lío retorcido. Su cuerpo se soltó y se aferró al hombre que estaba encima de él, con el corazón tronando y la sangre golpeando fuertemente en su oído.

\- E-esto es asombroso… – Tartamudeó y sus ojos revolotearon. No podía creer que fuera capaz de manejar algo que no fuesen gemidos y balbuceos incoherentes, y por supuesto el nombre del pelinegro, que se sentía como miel en su lengua. Cada vez que lo decía, sentía que todo en el mundo era mejor. – Blaine… – No pudo resistir susurrar, jadeando cuando este golpeó ese dulce punto que hizo girar su cabeza y ver las estrellas a su alrededor.

\- Sí… – Susurró en acuerdo, permitiendo que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo de las embestidas, los movimientos volviéndose tan naturales para él como respirar. Llevó su boca contra el cuello de Kurt, su lengua se sumergió y probó la piel salada mientras se aferraba firmemente a su pecho. Su corazón tronaba, y cerró los ojos hundiendo su rostro contra el blanco cuello una vez más.

Nunca imaginó que el sexo con un hombre podría ser así, ni en todos sus años hubiera creído que sería de esa forma. No es que lo hubiera pensado, honestamente. Pero el profundo placer y satisfacción que sentía cuando llenaba el cuerpo de su amado, extendía calor y deseo a través de su anatomía. Sus piernas estaban débiles y sabía que ya no podría resistir más. – Mi amor… estoy… tan cerca…

\- Por favor, Blaine… – Temblaba por todas partes y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba. – B-bésame… – Sabía que no podrían durar, que finalmente alcanzaban su cúspide, pero necesitaba aquellos labios para conectarse de todas las maneras posibles. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, quemando mientras se aferraba a su amante. El pelinegro estaba temblando, recogiendo cada onza de fuerza restante para acercarse y besarlo. Hubo dudas, resoplar de narices sin querer que terminara, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo. Estaba a punto de avanzar y juntar los labios cuando el ojimiel habló.

\- Te amo Kurt Hummel… – Su voz era poco más que un murmullo cuando abrió sus ojos avellana para mirar al hombre que había cambiado su vida entera.

El corazón del chico dio un fuerte golpe. – Yo… también te amo… te amo con todo lo que tengo, Blaine Anderson… – No hubo más vacilación. Los labios se encontraron con furia, las bocas empujando la una contra la otra, los dientes chocando y las lenguas reuniéndose desordenadamente, succionando.

Pasó un largo momento y luego ambos lloriquearon, aferrándose al otro, incapaces de acercarse lo suficiente, y finalmente Blaine rozó una vez más el punto que hizo que los ojos de Kurt se ensancharan.

\- ¡Ohh sí! – Gritó, con la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, el nombre de Blaine resbalándose de sus labios una y otra vez cuando finalmente explotó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, su cabeza se tambaleaba mientras se derretía en los fuertes brazos. Jadeó en voz alta y sus gritos fueron obscenamente ruidosos mientras estallaba por todo el pecho de su amante y su semilla caliente le salpicaba la piel bronceada.

El diseñador no pudo contenerse, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su pareja apretaba su erección con fuerza. Escuchar su nombre de esa manera en los labios de su amor lo hicieron sentirse mareado por la necesidad y se aferró a él, gimiendo en voz alta.

\- K-Kurt… sí… Kurt… – Finalmente se dejó ir, explotando profundamente dentro del hombre a quien amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

El ojiazul estaba temblando, su cuerpo todavía eufórico al sentir la cálida esencia de la vida extenderse dentro de él, pintando su interior como un lienzo. Durante algunos segundos se balancearon juntos, y él tomó todo lo que pudo de su amante, permitiéndole llenarlo, y finalmente volvieron a caer juntos, cada uno temblando desesperadamente. El pecho bronceado estaba manchado por la blanca semilla, y presionado contra el de su amado.

\- Blaine… – Gimió aquel nombre como si fuera lo único que pudiera decir, y lo era. Era el único pensamiento en su mente. Blaine y su amor por él. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, sintiendo su estómago revolotear varias veces. Sus cuerpos ardían, el medallón alrededor de su cuello se sentía raramente frío mientras se presionaba contra la piel de ambos.

Por un instante lo único que se escuchó fue el rugido de un fuego agonizante y profundas respiraciones dificultosas… luego hubo un sollozo… y no provenía de él. – ¿Blaine? – Susurró con un tono ligeramente preocupado, mirándolo. Este estaba temblando, aferrándose a él con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

\- Lo lamento… yo… – Sintió que no podía hablar mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba al joven que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Era… tan hermoso… perfecto… ¿Cómo había huido de él? Una mano vacilante se estiró y tocó su mejilla, sintiendo la suave piel, y se inclinó presionando sus labios contra los del castaño, quien podía saborear la solución salina y su corazón dolía por el maravilloso hombre que lloraba. – Kurt… – La palabra hizo eco contra sus labios. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que todo lo que Kurt podía ver era el brillante avellana de los ojos de su amante. Permaneció en silencio, esperando oír lo que este tenía que decir. – Lo siento… he perdido tanto tiempo.

\- Blaine, por favor, no lo sientas.

El ojimiel lo silenció, sacudiendo su cabeza. – No… no… por favor, escúchame. – Contempló los matices azules y se mordió el labio. – Te amo… lo hago, te amo Kurt Hummel… y fui un idiota. Nunca supe que… podía sentirme así. Esto no es sobre sexo… aunque fuera maravilloso. – Los dos compartieron una sonrisa, y luego se enamoró más del castaño cuando su risa musical llegó a sus oídos. – Pero… es que… me siento como un tonto por huir.

\- Ambos fuimos tontos, Blaine. – Le acarició la mejilla y lo acercó para otro tierno beso. Sus labios se encontraron, tiernos pero desesperados, amorosos, apasionados… Nunca se había sentido más realizado en su vida, y se movió ligeramente, consciente de que su amor seguía dentro de él, pero no le importaba.

Los copos de nieve caían del otro lado de la ventana, creando una manta blanca alrededor de la ciudad.

En el exterior la gente hablaba fuertemente, intercambiaban regalos y charlaban. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Eran dos hombres acostados en el suelo frío de la casa de Blaine, compartiendo el regalo más precioso de todos.


	32. Chapitre Trente et un

.

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Trente et un"**

* * *

.

\- Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de retorcerte?

\- Lo siento, Blaine, pero… ¡Ay! Debes tener cuidado en donde estás empujando esa cosa. Sabes que soy delicado.

\- Oh, mi amor, seguramente no tienes miedo de un pequeño pinchazo.

Kurt soltó una risita musical y miró hacia abajo a su amante, sin ninguna expresión.

\- Cariño, yo… ay…

Una vez más el alfiler perforó su delicada piel, y le dio una mirada seria.

Había transcurrido poco más de un mes desde el gran regreso de Blaine a París en el que convenció a Kurt de ser suyo. Habían todo el tiempo para mantener sus manos fuera del otro. Blaine estaba seguro de que la llama que mantenía su relación encendida nunca se extinguiría. Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, ni tan inspirado, y se movió al otro lado para arreglar algunas de las costuras del pantalón que su amado llevaba.

El castaño estaba sin camisa, pero sostenía un rollo de tela fina contra su pecho, examinando la prenda bastante excéntrica que su amante confeccionaba. – Blaine, no estoy seguro sobre este diseño.

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, quitándose algunos alfileres de la boca. – ¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó, su tono era cansado ya que había estado diseñando sin parar durante la última semana. Al final resultó que su pareja tenía un buen ojo para la moda, y sus largas conversaciones en la cama lo condujeron a ciertas ideas.

Kurt le permitió hacer el diseño, pero se sentía bien cuando sus críticas e ideas eran tomadas en cuenta. Sin embargo, en ese momento pensaba que su amante se estaba molestando con sus comentarios.

\- Esto está bastante bajo, Blaine. – Insistió observando los pantalones que llegaban sólo hasta las caderas. Se sentía expuesto mientras miraba su ombligo. Se aferró al rollo de tela que sostenía, cubriéndose el pecho y el estómago, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Los pantalones estaban maravillosamente hechos, eran increíblemente cómodos, y había algo refrescante sobre no tener que apretarlos alrededor de su estómago, pero todavía se sentían muy preocupantemente bajos.

\- Sólo permítanme terminar el diseño y veremos. – Afirmó con voz obstinada. Le encantaba escuchar la opinión de Kurt, pero en casos como ese deseaba poder terminar el diseño antes de aceptar cualquier crítica de su parte. El chico suspiró, pero sonrió suavemente, quedándose quieto mientras su pareja se movía, cosía y hacía cualquier otra cosa que necesitaba. – Si no te gusta no tienes que usarlo para nuestra salida este fin de semana. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño en concentración, y las cejas del ojiazul se levantaron, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no había planeado mi traje? – Preguntó sonriendo suavemente.

El diseñador sacudió la cabeza. – Mi amor, te conozco mejor que eso. – Sonrió de una forma tan brillante que hizo que al castaño se le doblaran las rodillas. – Ahora, por favor, enderézate para que pueda trabajar correctamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Oh, Dios mío, Blaine, me siento como un tonto. – Sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante mientras miraba hacia un lado. No estaba seguro de si el enrojecimiento era causado por su vergüenza o por el frío viento que le azotaba el cabello.

Era a finales de febrero y había sido despertado muy temprano por la mañana debido a los más suaves besos de mariposa por todas sus mejillas y la frente por parte de su amado. Era una manera maravillosa de despertar, y durante los últimos dos meses había sido prodigado con muchas atenciones prácticamente todas las mañanas.

El pelinegro le susurró en italiano, un lenguaje que había descubierto recientemente que este hablaba con fluidez. Había creído firmemente que no podía enamorarse más de él, pero algo acerca de escucharlo hablando italiano lo hacía amarlo más.

La gente decía que el francés era el idioma más romántico, pero él creía firmemente que no había oído nada más hermoso y romántico que las palabras maravillosas que salían de los labios de su amado.

\- _Svegliati, tesoro. Ho qualcosa speciale per te… Una sorpresa._ (Despierta, cariño, tengo algo especial para ti… Una sorpresa.

Habían empezado la tradición de realizar un juego. Cada vez que Blaine hablaba en un idioma que Kurt no entendía, intentaba adivinar qué decía. A veces el diseñador actuaba o le daba pistas, otras veces bromeaba y mantenía la boca cerrada. Pero cada vez que el ojiazul se acercaba, cada vez que una suposición era correcta, era recompensado muy bien.

Después de algunas cosquillas y susurros, había descubierto el significado detrás de las palabras. Que se despertara y que le tenía una sorpresa.

La mañana había sido mágica. Hicieron el amor cuando el sol se elevó sobre la ciudad de París, e incluso en ese momento cuando cerró los ojos, pudo imaginar la maravillosa cara de Blaine inclinándose sobre él con la luz del sol atravesando las persianas ligeramente abiertas, iluminando cada característica angelical. Su corazón dio un golpe sordo en su pecho cuando recordó la imagen.

El criado les había llevado la más maravillosa fiesta de fruta fresca para desayunar, y él yacía en la cama, reclinado en su lado izquierdo mientras Blaine descansaba detrás de él. Espalda contra pecho, el brazo bronceado derecho envuelto alrededor del blanco cuerpo y la mano descansando sobre su corazón. Mientras que él ocasionalmente se estiraba sobre el cuerpo de Blaine para arrebatar una fresa, la mayoría terminaba usándola para alimentarlo.

El pelinegro se había negado a decirle cual era su sorpresa, incluso mientras se vestían le pidió que usara los pantalones que había confeccionado hacía algunas semanas.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo la ropa era lo último en su mente en ese momento, Kurt había aceptado, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo cuando se reunieron en el automóvil y salieron de la ciudad.

Los pantalones eran tan bajos en sus caderas que se sentía como si no existiesen. Se había movido incómodo. Sus tirantes incluso se sentían extrañamente largos, y se aseguró de que su chaqueta estuviera abotonada. Todo el camino hacia… donde fuesen, lloriqueó y se quejó por completo de que los pantalones no eran adecuados para usar en público.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, informándole que estaba precioso y que se sentía tan orgulloso de verlo vestido con su nueva creación.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a su destino: El palacio de Versalles.

Era más hermoso que cualquier otro lugar que el castaño hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Todos los pensamientos e inseguridades sobre la ropa que llevaba se derritieron cuando su amado lo condujo a través de los grandes jardines. El palacio en sí era fenomenal, y Blaine lo entretuvo durante su paseo por el lugar, ya que se le ocurrieron muchas teorías sobre por qué él era de la realeza y como tal debería vivir ahí.

Caminaron lado a lado, sin dirigirse a ningún destino. Los jardines eran inmensos, con sendas intrépidas tejidas entre pastizales verdes y el olor más hermoso y dulce de las flores que los rodeaban.

Kurt miraba a todos lados con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras contemplaba la grandeza a su alrededor.

\- Blaine… este lugar… – Tenía que admitir que siempre había querido ir a ver el palacio, en su mente siempre había imaginado que el palacio era lo que le atraía. Pero estar ahí con su pareja en el jardín, era lo más maravilloso en lo que podía pensar.

El diseñador simplemente sonrió, sabiendo lo que el castaño quiso decir mientras caminaba junto a él.

De vez en cuando sus manos rozaban y Kurt podía sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazón cálido de amor y adoración.

Caminaron unos minutos admirando la zona. El de ojos como la miel lo condujo a uno de los muchos pequeños lagos en las cercanías, y él bromeó sobre cómo esperaba que su jardín se pareciera a ese algún día. Blaine se limitó a reír, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de tomarlo de la mano.

Las mejillas antes pálidas se calentaron aún más. – Blaine… – Susurró preocupado mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda, también asegurándose de que nadie los viera.

El hombre sonrió dulcemente. – Sólo quiero sostener tu mano. – Dijo con una voz suave, y el ojiazul pudo sentir sus mejillas volverse rojas en cuestión de segundos. Al verlo Blaine rió con suavidad y le apretó la mano.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Sus cuerpos estaban más cerca y sus codos rozaban.

\- Estuve aquí una vez cuando era mucho más joven. Me senté exactamente junto a este lago y dibujé mi primer vestido. – Kurt sonrió suavemente ante el pensamiento, pero no interrumpió. – Vine a este punto específico porque había escuchado lo hermoso que era… y creía que sería el lugar más hermoso… la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

\- Es extraordinariamente hermoso. – Miró alrededor sólo para sentir la mano de su amado apretar la suya.

\- Ya no. – Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente, y Blaine lo miró mientras sonreía suavemente, inclinándose y besando sus labios. Era tan arriesgado que pudieran verlos, pero se sentía tan bien, y se derritió contra su boca, apoyándose en la fricción, con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento permanecieron cerca con los labios rozando, y finalmente Kurt se separó ligeramente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el aliento había dejado su cuerpo. – Encontré algo… alguien mucho más hermoso. – Su aliento se posó sobre los labios de su amante mientras hablaba, y este sentía que no podía sonrojarse más si lo intentase. El más bajo sonrió y se inclinó enterrando su rostro contra el hombro de su amor.

\- Blaine… – Dijo con el más leve indicio de una risita, y este sonrió dulcemente.

\- Te amo. – Susurró apretando su mano antes de mirar a su alrededor. – Ahora ven conmigo, hay muchas más cosas que deseo mostrarte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que significaría mucho para mí si estuvieras allí.

El sol de julio emitía su cálido resplandor sobre la ciudad. Era muy temprano, los pájaros seguían trinando y el sonido ocasional del ladrido de un perro o el de un coche que pasaba rompía la quietud.

Kurt estaba mirando hacia su taza sobre la mesa en frente de él, sin levantar la vista. Podía oír la rigidez de la voz de Blaine, la molestia.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo en un tono que salió mucho más débil de lo que deseaba. A veces daba cualquier cosa por el pelinegro, cualquier cosa para estar allí para él cuando lo necesitaba, pero en ese momento tenía algunos planes para ese viernes y no podía hacerlo.

Blaine iba a tener una presentación íntima y privada de sus últimos diseños. Algo de un grupo de prueba. Su última línea era tan revolucionaria que estaba nervioso por lo que la gente iba a pensar, pero se decía a sí mismo que mientras Kurt estuviese allí, estaría bien.

Pero Kurt no estaría.

No, el amor de su vida pensaba que una cita con un hombre mayor era más importante.

Por supuesto él sabía que ese no era el caso, su novio no lo dejaba en un día tan importante por una situación de placer… bueno, no completamente.

Había pasado dos meses desde que le presentó a Michael Lewis, un hombre mayor y robusto, dueño de un salón bastante popular en el centro de París. Era un sujeto amable, y casi al instante él y Kurt se habían llevado bastante bien.

El ojiazul tenía que admitir sin embargo, que tan encantador como era pasar tiempo con el hombre, tanto como disfrutaba de la compañía de este y su esposa Elizabeth, su verdadera razón para estar asociado con ellos era la esperanza de que Michael se diera cuenta del talentoso cantante que era y que lo contratase.

Blaine le había recordado innumerables veces que no tenía ninguna razón para trabajar, que él podía proveer para los dos, pero el ojiazul no era de los que vivían a costillas de otros. Tan maravilloso como era despertar junto a su compañero todas las mañanas para hacer el amor, estaba aburrido.

Simplemente deseaba una o dos noches de trabajo a la semana, y estar cerca de Michael sería una buena manera de quizás comenzar a presentarse.

Tenía una cita de tenis programada con el hombre y su esposa. Sólo hacía dos semanas atrás el británico se había estado quejando de que un viejo amigo suyo no era capaz de hacerle el dúo. Él, por supuesto siempre tan atento, aceptó ir y pasar el día con el dueño del salón, su esposa y la amiga de la mujer, Barbra.

Esa era una muy buena oportunidad, pero Blaine no parecía creerlo. Afirmaba haberle dicho tiempo atrás acerca de la fecha de su evento, pero él sabía que había sido organizada hace ocho días.

El pelinegro estaba dolido porque tenía que compartir a su pareja con alguien, y no se molestaba en esconderlo.

El castaño sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, razón por la cual le molestaba tanto haber actuado tan mansamente al respecto.

Los dos estaban ubicados fuera de un maravilloso café junto al Sena. La mesa donde estaban sentados era bastante extraña con una cubierta de cristal que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Se concentró en su calzado en lugar de en su amante molesto que luchaba por parecer tranquilo en público aunque estaba lejos de eso.

El diseñador tomó un sorbo de su taza, recordando cuántas veces había deseado que él y Simone, y más tarde Kurt, simplemente se sentasen fuera de un café como ese, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Pero no había disfrute en ese momento. No se miraban a los ojos susurrando palabras de afecto detrás de las tazas de café. No, simplemente se sentaron en silencio mientras la llama que iluminaba su relación parpadeaba.

No era idiota. Sabía que las cosas no siempre podían ser perfectas con el ojiazul, pero esperaba que no discutieran sobre cosas estúpidas como esa, así como cualquier otra pareja. Bebió el líquido amargo de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Sólo quiero decir que…

\- Sí, Blaine, sí… lo entiendo. – Su tono fue enérgico mientras lo miraba fijamente. – Deseas que esté allí, necesitas el apoyo… y lamento no estar, pero esto es importante para mí. – Era el turno del pelinegro de sentirse algo dócil mientras su novio hablaba, mirándolo con seriedad. Su tono era poco más que un susurro, pero tajante. – Esta es una oportunidad fantástica para mí… la oportunidad de compartir con otras personas algo de lo que estoy orgulloso. Fuiste tú quien me presentó a Michael. Pensé que estarías contento de que estuviese tomando la iniciativa, de que yo también pudiera ser profesional… de que no fuese un mantenido.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes reprogramarlo para el siguiente fin de semana? – Hubo un momento de silencio tenso y suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás y pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Una pareja risueña cruzó por el café, y por un momento no quiso nada más que darle un puñetazo al hombre sonriente.

En su mayor parte la relación había florecido. Permanecían en la cama durante horas ya sea hablando, sonriendo, besándose o haciendo el amor.

Había habido drama con algunos vecinos no tan amables que no aprobaban que viviesen juntos. Incluso se vio obligado a contratar algo de seguridad para su hogar debido a una o dos amenazas de muerte que recibieron.

A pesar de lo que sucedió en el pasado, no habían hecho pública su relación. En su lugar, afirmaba que Kurt era un viejo amigo que se estaba quedando con él por un tiempo.

Teniendo en cuenta cuan negativos eran muchos respecto a relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, no quisieron llamar demasiado la atención, lo que había sido casi imposible en los primeros meses ya que no podían quitar las manos del otro. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo era casi todo igual, pero a veces las cosas no se sentían tan perfectas.

El castaño tomó un sorbo de su bebida, sin decir nada. Sabía que las relaciones nunca funcionaban a la perfección y que tenía que haber desacuerdos que condujeran a una conversación que llevara a un compromiso, pero… maldita sea, no quería que peleasen de esa forma.

\- Cancelaré el juego. – No levantó la mirada de su bebida, sus manos estaban cubriendo la taza como si buscase calor, a pesar del cálido sol del verano.

Blaine casi se animó al instante, y lo miró. – ¿De Verdad? – Preguntó sin aliento y sorprendido.

Kurt no respondió verbalmente sino que asintió con la cabeza y la mirada baja.

El diseñador tenía una expresión de triunfo presumido en su rostro mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, consumiendo el último trago de café tibio. Su lengua se deslizó por su labio superior y se reclinó en su asiento sólo para notar cómo su pareja ni siquiera pretendía estar bien con la idea. No, ni siquiera actuaba como si estuviera feliz de hacer eso. No era como cuando le pidió que lo acompañase para elegir modelos para su próximo show y este sonrió y asintió, pero los celos permanecían en sus ojos.

Era solo desilusión y pesar lo que vio.

Con un suspiro apartó unos rizos de su frente y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando se cubrió la boca con la mano, y finalmente habló.

\- Lo siento… – Los ojos azules muy abiertos se posaron sobre él mientras se disculpaba con un suave gemido. Algunos pájaros cantaron y una mujer cerca de su mesa se echó a reír, pero aparte de eso, todo estaba en silencio. – No debo ser tan egoísta.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- No, Kurt. – Casi se estiró para tomar su mano, pero de repente lo pensó mejor, considerando que no estaban solos. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento no había pasado desapercibido por su pareja. – Fui egoísta. Durante los últimos meses no has sido más que solidario y amoroso con todo lo que he hecho, y debo apoyarte también.

La mirada ligeramente molesta se derritió cuando su amante habló y sonrió. En general su rostro se iluminó. – Oh Blaine… – Su mano tembló con el deseo de tocar a su compañero, pero de alguna manera se resistió. – No sabes lo que significa para mí que me apoyes.

El diseñador tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso. No quería enfrentarse solo a sus críticos. Pero su novio tenía un sueño que deseaba cumplir, y lo apoyaría.

-Te amo, Kurt. – Susurró, y las mejillas de este se volvieron de en un brillante tono rosado. Miró a su alrededor, nervioso de que alguien oyese, pero las otras parejas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus propios pequeños mundos.

El joven se acomodó el cabello castaño detrás de la oreja cuando unas hebras cayeron sobre su frente, y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. Se trataba de cosas pequeñas como el mechón de cabello que siempre caía sobre sus ojos azules que le hacía recordar por qué lo amaba.

Sí, las cosas no siempre podían ser perfectas, pero eso no significaba que no fuera feliz.

\- Yo también te amo. – El pequeño susurro llegó, y se sonrieron el uno al otro, casi tímidamente mientras los pájaros seguían cantando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A medida que pasaban los meses, su relación seguía volviéndose más fuerte. En su mayoría sonreían, y cada día les daba algo más por lo cual enamorarse, algo más para hacer que los dos se dieran cuenta de lo afortunados y privilegiados que eran de experimentar tal amor.

El verano había llegado y se había ido, y el otoño se acercaba. Las hojas estaban cambiando de color y algunos de los árboles estaban desnudos. Había un constante frío en el aire, y Kurt tenía que admitir que estaba contento porque esa era una excusa para poder usar su impresionante colección de bufandas.

La mayor parte del tiempo su relación era perfecta. En las noches excepcionalmente frías Blaine hacía que su sirviente le encendiera un gran fuego e instruía que nadie los molestase. A veces simplemente se sentaban juntos, compartiendo pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas. Cualquier cosa que llegase a la mente.

Kurt estaba seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera Samuel, lo conocía tan bien como Blaine lo hacía ahora.

A veces el recuerdo de cuando todo eso comenzó se sentía como algo lejano, otras veces parecía que era simplemente el día anterior cuando había sucedido.

A esas alturas había conseguido un trabajo como cantante. Era muy afortunado de que Elizabeth Lewis, la esposa de Michael, se hubiera hecho tan aficionada a él y a su voz. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de su pequeño juego de tenis en julio antes de verse cantar una o dos veces por semana en el salón. Algunas noches Blaine iba al bar para escuchar su voz angelical, y él no podía explicar lo maravilloso que era tener tal apoyo del amor de su vida.

A veces las cosas sólo se podían explicar como gloriosas. Sin embargo, todo no siempre podía ser perfecto, tan duro como intentaban hacerlo parecer.

La bastante arriesgada nueva colección de ropa para hombre de Blaine no había sido bien recibida por los críticos. Era la primera vez que no era elogiado por sus diseños, pero estaba tan furioso y seguro de que su ropa era el camino del futuro, que no había escuchado a los hombres que lo criticaron. Incluso cuando Kurt le dijo que se contuviera, no escuchó, y su colección siguió adelante.

El domingo anterior había expuesto su línea al mundo en un espectáculo donde asistieron personas de todas las clases sociales. Por desgracia, todos tuvieron la misma impresión al verla: era ordinaria.


	33. Chapitre Trente-deux

_**Hemos llegado a los últimos capítulos de esta historia llena de emociones. Espero hayan disfrutado de ella. Y ahora preparen sus pañuelos porque las cosas se pondrán difíciles.**_

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Trente-deux"**

* * *

.

La situación con la nueva colección no sólo había arruinado al diseñador, ya que su constante preocupación empezaba a afectar a Kurt.

Estaba de un humor terrible esa tarde en particular porque habían tenido una pelea la noche anterior y Blaine había dormido en la habitación de invitados.

En ese momento se encontraba de pie en su dormitorio, mirando al espejo de la pared.

Era un día muy importante. Era la primera vez que vería a Sam y a David después de varios meses.

A mediados de abril a David le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Lourdes. Era algo por algunos meses, pero este había tomado la oportunidad y se había llevado a su novio con él. Blaine y él habían asegurado que los visitarían, pero la vida había conseguido interponerse en el camino, aunque permanecieron en contacto a través de cartas.

Era un día frío y bastante húmedo el que daba inicio al mes de noviembre, y la oscuridad en las calles reflejaba sus sentimientos perfectamente, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo para permitir que algo arruinase el momento.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par mientras trataba de decidir si vestía informal o formal para la comida. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Blaine entrar. Los rizos de su cabello estaban largos, un poco más de lo que a él le gustaría, pero cuando le había sugerido ir a un barbero la noche anterior fue cuando empezó la pelea.

El diseñador lucía terrible, su vello facial era un desastre y tenía círculos bajo sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos había dormido muy bien después de lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera saludó a su pareja, sólo entró con una mirada cansada en su rostro. Se había encerrado en su oficina durante horas, sólo emergiendo en ese instante.

\- Tal vez deberías estar listo. – Intentó no sonar molesto ni nada parecido, luchó por sonar calmado y cuidadoso, aunque estaba agitado. El más bajo soltó un murmullo, y él se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo una camisa limpia y blanca en la mano. – ¿Blaine?

\- ¡Te escuché la primera vez! – Rezongó, mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de darle la espalda, observando la ropa que este le había tendido en la cama. Cogió la camisa, murmurando algo por lo bajo.

Kurt trató de restarle importancia. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Amaba a Blaine, y sabía que su relación no siempre podía ser perfecta, pero aun así tenía que admitir que situaciones como esa realmente rompían su espíritu.

Empezaron a arreglarse en silencio, el único sonido era el roce de la ropa y el murmullo ocasional de Blaine, quien se quejaba en diferentes lenguas, tratando de enderezar la camisa que tenía, quejándose de los pliegues, renegando por la soltura de los tirantes, etc.

\- Déjame ayudar. – El castaño dijo en un tono que había planeado que sonase cariñoso y dulce, pero en su lugar salió tan agitado y molesto como sentía.

En lugar de ser agradecido, el pelinegro lo miró con molestia.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme, Kurt. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no siempre necesito tu ayuda.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron, y retrocedió un paso, mirando al hombre que estaba delante de él.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Gritó finalmente, arrojando la corbata de moño de Blaine de la cama.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, Kurt. – Respondió, dándole la espalda, con el cuerpo tenso.

El castaño frunció el ceño. No iba a tolerar más de eso. Estaba cansado de pelear y luego sólo arrojar todo bajo la alfombra como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Tenían que abordar sus problemas, tenían que hablar.

\- Bueno, Blaine, deberías hacer tiempo. – Dijo en un tono serio, agarrándolo por el brazo y haciéndolo girar. Para alguien tan delgado, tenía un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte.

\- ¡Quítame la mano de encima!

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron cuando Blaine le gruñó. Sus matices azules se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero no estaba seguro de si podía aguantar más. – ¿Te escuchas? – Preguntó con un tono bastante sumiso. – Este no eres tú… no eres el hombre del que me enamoré.

\- No seas tan dramático, Kurt. – Su tono era notablemente menos severo debido a las lágrimas de su novio, pero todavía estaba agitado.

El más alto soltó los gemidos más pequeños y se sentó en la cama. – ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? Pensé que éramos felices, Blaine.

\- Lo éramos… lo somos, Kurt. – Con cada palabra su voz se suavizaba hasta que estaba hablando normalmente, y con un suspiro se sentó a su lado.

El castaño se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos, resoplando suavemente mientras su compañero consideraba si debía consolarlo o no.

Con vacilación Blaine extendió una mano y le tocó la rodilla. Kurt se tensó, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

El silencio continuó y finalmente el más alto de los dos habló.

\- Blaine… te adoro… te admiro… y agradezco a quien sea que esté allá arriba el que estés en mi vida… – El diseñador de repente se sintió avergonzado al escuchar aquello, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que acababa de hablarle y cómo lo había estado tratando últimamente. – Pero necesitas hablar conmigo… Estoy cansado de discutir… De hecho, estoy harto de eso, y en general estoy cansado de que retrocedas cuando trato de hablar sobre algo, poniendo estas paredes y bloqueándome. Nosotros deberíamos poder comunicarnos… deberías ser honesto conmigo.

\- Bueno, eso es bastante divertido viniendo de ti. – Escupió antes de que pudiera detenerse. Al instante estuvo lleno de arrepentimiento mientras decía honestamente cómo se sentía.

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su novio con la conmoción pintada en su rostro. No necesitaba que le dijeran exactamente a qué se refería este. Sabía perfectamente que hablaba de todas las mentiras que tuvieron lugar hacía casi dos años.

\- Blaine… yo… yo… pensé que habíamos superado eso. – Su voz se desvaneció con cada palabra que dijo.

El corazón del diseñador se rompió al oír el tono triste de su pareja, y se maldijo a sí mismo. Tan pronto como abrió la boca para disculparse, la puerta se abrió.

\- Maestros Anderson, Hummel… sus invitados han llegado.

Ambos miraron desde su posición en la cama. Blaine aún tenía la mano en la rodilla de Kurt. El más alto asintió y le dio las gracias a la criada antes de olfatear y frotar sus ojos hinchados.

\- No deberíamos ser groseros. – Dijo en poco más que un susurro, mirando hacia arriba antes de levantarse. Los dedos bronceados se enredaron en la tela de su pantalón para retenerlo.

\- Kurt…

\- Hablaremos más tarde, Blaine. – Se sintió como un hipócrita al decir eso. – Quiero ver a mis amigos.

Blaine respiró profundamente, disculpándose con la mirada, pero asintió y terminó de vestirse antes de que ambos salieran de la preciosa habitación.

Kurt llegó primero a la parte superior de la escalera y miró hacia su mejor amigo que estaba en el fondo, David ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo. Se quedaron cerca, susurrando suavemente, y el de piel oscura colocando los besos más gentiles en su mejilla, tan tiernos que era como si Samuel pudiera romperse si presionaba sus labios con más fuerza. Su corazón se calentó ante lo cercanos y enamorados que estaban, y al mismo tiempo, la sensación repugnante de celos brotó dentro de su estómago.

Blaine puso una mano en su espalda, sonriendo mientras descendían como si quisiera dar esa imagen perfectamente contenta, pero en su estado celoso y apagado, él se apartó. No notó lo tristes que estaban los ojos de su pareja mientras encogía de hombros antes de bajar los escalones.

\- Samuel, David. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la criada tomaba los abrigos y ambos lo miraban. David sonrió suavemente e inclinó la cabeza cuando el rubio dio un paso adelante, bastante excitado.

\- Kurt. – Dijo en un tono cansado, casi cayendo sobre él para abrazarlo.

El castaño se rió entre dientes por cómo lo mantenía cerca, no necesariamente apretado, pero como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su todavía delgado cuerpo y lo sostuvo por unos segundos. Su corazón se hinchó de afecto por él y se inclinó hacia atrás.

\- Es maravilloso verte. – Colocó las manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo, luego lo miró de arriba hacia abajo antes de suspirar suavemente. – Sam, cariño, te estás desvaneciendo. ¿La comida era tan terrible en Lourdes?

El chico soltó una débil sonrisa, distrayéndose de David y cómo este tenía que apartar la cara.

\- Sí, realmente fue horrible. – Respondió mirando al diseñador, quien finalmente llegó al final de la escalera. – Blaine… te ves bien.

\- Igual que tú. – Mintió, notando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su piel pálida. – ¿Fue un largo viaje?

\- Agotador. – Miró a David, todavía sosteniendo a Kurt con una mano mientras estiraba la otra por su amor. En un instante el hombre más alto estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano en la suya, envolviéndolo con la otra, asentando la palma en la cadera.

Los celos de Kurt comenzaron a crecer una vez más, pero sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

\- Bueno… creo que puedo oler una comida maravillosa que nos espera. – Continuó el de rizos. – Vengan, podemos sentarnos para que nos cuenten todas sus aventuras.

David permaneció en silencio una vez más mientras conducía a Samuel al comedor. Había un buen festín con un surtido de verduras, guarniciones y muchas carnes de todo tipo.

\- Luce maravilloso, no deberían haber pasado por tantos problemas. – Dijo el rubio en su tono tranquilo.

Blaine mencionó cómo debía agradecer a su personal, pero su habitual tono alegre y acogedor era plano y sin vida. Tomó una silla en el extremo de la mesa y Kurt se sentó a su derecha. Sam se sentó frente a su mejor amigo y su novio a su izquierda. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el personal sacó un poco de vino, pero Samuel y Kurt bebieron agua. El castaño tenía una lengua algo floja cuando bebía un poco, y no tenía ningún deseo de cargar con todos sus problemas a sus amigos.

\- Ahora. – Hummel sonrió, después de tomar un sorbo de agua con limón. – Cuéntanos todo sobre Lourdes.

Sam procedió a contarle a su mejor amigo algunos momentos divertidos o simplemente memorables que había tenido cuando estuvo ausente por algunos meses.

Una vez más David estaba en silencio, manteniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de su pareja todo el tiempo.

Blaine y Kurt notaron eso, y el segundo se sintió algo resentido por lo atento que era David. El de rizos se sentía apesadumbrado, debía tratar de la misma forma a su pareja, mostrando su afecto, pero por el momento el ojiazul necesitaba un poco de espacio físico.

Comieron y hablaron, el rubio a veces tenía que tomar un momento para descansar de sus historias. Se emocionó mucho contándoles de un aparente milagro del que había oído cuando una joven paralizada había recuperado la capacidad de caminar.

Habló sobre su recién formada espiritualidad y también acerca de una receta bastante increíble que había aprendido de uno de sus vecinos.

Kurt asentía y escuchaba, ocasionalmente interviniendo con una historia propia que su amigo le recordaba. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a contar esas historias con Blaine, los dos hablando de recuerdos juntos, terminando las frases del otro. Sin embargo cuando trató de hacer eso en ese momento, no funcionó. Su novio estaba algo desconectado un momento y demasiado ansioso, interrumpiéndolo al siguiente. Era claro que lo estaba intentando, pero él seguía molesto y lo mostraba, y terminaban al borde de una pelea sólo para que él cambiase torpemente la conversación.

En cierto momento Samuel había deseado usar el baño, sin embargo David había ido con él, lo que llevó al castaño a creer que simplemente necesitaban un momentos juntos.

\- ¿Kurt? – Blaine arrulló suavemente, habiendo permanecido en silencio desde que sus amigos habían salido de la habitación.

El de piel clara levanto la mirada del pudín con el que había estado jugando en lugar de comerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, con un tono áspero y agudo.

Blaine se sentía sumiso, pero respiró hondo. – ¿Qué está mal?

\- Nada. – Contestó demasiado rápido, su cuerpo se tensó mientras miraba de nuevo a su plato. – Nada está mal… absolutamente nada con el hecho de que mi propio novio no confíe en mí a causa de algún malentendido en nuestro pasado… No hay nada de malo con eso… ni con la forma en que ni siquiera me tocas o…

\- He tratado. – Lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. – Te pusiste tenso y me di por vencido, he intentado darte algo de espacio porque sabes que me siento horrible por lo que dije.

Él lo sabía. – Pero eso no significa que no estuvieras siendo honesto. – Finalmente lo miró, suplicando en silencio que le dijera lo que quería oír. Que había estado mintiendo, que no se sentía así. Sí, era una tontería pensar que no quiso decirlo, pero lo deseaba desesperadamente.

\- Estaba siendo sincero. – Admitió, sabiendo que se arrepentiría, pero este le había pedido que dijera la verdad. La cara del más alto se frunció de dolor y bajó la cabeza. – Kurt, por favor…

\- No te atrevas a decirme "Kurt, por favor". – Miró hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras dejaba su cuchillo y tenedor sobre la mesa. – Tuvo que ser hoy… hoy de todos los días el que me hicieras esto.

Aunque Blaine sentía que había hecho algo mal, y luchaba al sentirse culpable y por pedir disculpas en ese momento, miró a su berrinchudo amante. – Detente, Kurt. Aquí hay dos adultos, y tú eres tan culpable por esto como…

\- ¿Ah, así que tengo la culpa de todo esto? – Preguntó, claramente sólo había oído algo de lo que su compañero dijo.

El diseñador frunció el ceño y se acercó. – ¡No, no Kurt! Maldita sea, sólo… desearía que dejaras de comportarte como un mocoso y me escucharas.

Hubo un alboroto bastante tranquilo cuando ambos comenzaron a sisear sobre el otro, discutiendo con las voces bajas, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más fuertes. Nunca habían peleado así.

 _\- Odio cómo te niegas a enfrentar las cosas como un hombre. Huyes, siempre lo has hecho._

 _\- Todo lo que digo es que… me mentiste por un año de nuestra vida juntos. Y no fue una pequeña mentira._

 _\- Tus palabras exactas fueron ¡Te amo SIMONE!_

Y la discusión continuaba y continuaba…

\- _¿Y crees que ese beso tampoco me confundió? Mi vida estaba cambiando, estaba desconcertado Kurt, estaba confundido y asustado, así que no me culpes si necesitaba poner orden dentro de mí._

\- ¡Basta de esto!

Los dos se miraron como si se estuvieran preguntando cuál de ellos lo había dicho. Pero ninguno lo hizo.

El tono enojado había llegado desde la puerta donde David estaba de pie mirándolos. Sam no estaba a la vista, pero Kurt sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando notó que este estaba frente a ellos. Lucía… petrificante. Había una vena en su cuello que parecía estar a punto de explotar, y sin embargo, tan enojado como se veía, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿David qué…?

\- Estoy cansado de escucharlos. Blaine podía distinguir el agrietamiento en su voz, posiblemente debido a la humedad en sus ojos o al hecho de que no había hablado en toda la noche. Su garganta sonaba seca, ronca, y parpadeaba airadamente, rozando las lágrimas. – Basta de ustedes… nos vamos tan pronto como Samuel…

\- ¿David, qué está pasando? – Kurt se adelantó, su expresión asustada por su amigo.

El hombre de piel oscura apretó un puño contra su ojo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo… Simplemente… no puedo hacer esto más… – Gruñó y les dio la espalda.

El chico dio un paso adelante, y por lo bajo el pelinegro le susurró que le diera un poco de espacio. Aunque fue sólo un sugestivo murmullo, a David le sonó como una de las riñas que habían ocurrido toda la noche. – Los dos son tan imposibles. – Siseó, girando para mirarlos, notando sus caras sorprendidas mientras levantaba la voz. Él era tan tranquilo, tan calmado y encantador, y ahora...

\- Da…

\- No Kurt… Detén esto. He estado aquí toda la noche y los dos han pasado peleando como perros. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzados. Deberían haberse preocupado más por sus invitados. Las lágrimas de David corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras miraba a los dos hombres que estaban delante de él. – ¿Crees… que los dos pasan por algo duro… debido a unas pocas… mentiras en su pasado…?

El castaño miró hacia su pareja con expresión de disculpa. Se sentía tan diferente oír a alguien decirles esas cosas. Blaine le dirigió una mirada que decía "no, soy yo quien lo lamenta", pero David siguió hablando.

¿Piensas… que eso es un problema… que ambos tienen un tiempo duro y no pasan cada hora juntos? Kurt guardó silencio por un momento y a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza. El hombre lanzó una burla, con los ojos cerrados. – Eso no es problema… eres desagradecido… – Hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse, pero no funcionó en absoluto. Soltó un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza. – No tienes ni idea de lo que es… tener miedo… en todo momento… sabiendo… que algún día simplemente… – No tenía sentido lo que decía.

El ojiazul empezó a sentirse realmente asustado, y Blaine pudo ver eso. Dio un paso adelante, deslizando su mano en la de este, quien la apretó.

\- David… por favor… ¿nos dices lo qué está pasando? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas y nerviosos.

El moreno soltó una risa patética. – ¿No lo sabes? Después de tanto tiempo… ¿no lo has visto?

Blaine frunció el ceño, al notar cuánto más alterado estaba su amor cuando el hombre se burló de él, así que habló. – Escucha David, él…

\- ¡Está muriendo! – Las palabras golpearon a cada uno de ellos como un tren de carga. – ¡Samuel… está muriendo!

Kurt podía sentir su corazón aplastarse, sus entrañas se agitaban. Se tambaleó un poco, y su novio tuvo que agarrarlo de las caderas para atraparlo.

\- No…

\- ¡Sí! – Llegó la respuesta llena de lágrimas. – Entonces tus problemas no se ven tan mal ahora, ¿verdad?

El joven se sintió mareado, toda la sangre se había ido de su rostro. Lucía mortalmente blanco, casi tan blanco como… como…

\- David, ¿cómo pudiste? Los tres miraron a la puerta, el castaño con algo más de dificultad que los demás, mientras un rubio muy frágil y lloroso estaba de pie allí. Tenía una mano alrededor de su estómago, sus ojos estaban oscuros con círculos negros bajo ellos. Temblaba y su rostro demacrado estaba mojado por las lágrimas al oír a su amante. – Te dije que no quería… que nadie supiera…

Kurt también pudo haber estado cegado. La postura, la forma, la manera de hablar. Estaba débil… y lo había estado durante tanto tiempo, desvaneciéndose… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de conocerlos? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?

\- Sam… – Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos. Se apartó de Blaine, cuyo corazón estaba dolorido.

El diseñador sintió que la culpa y la vergüenza crecían dentro de él. Había sido tan mezquino como para disputar cosas sin importancia con su amado, sin detenerse a pensar en lo peor que otras personas lo pasan… cuánto peor eran las cosas para sus viejos amigos.

El ojiazul dio algunos pasos hacia Sam. Ni David ni Blaine interfirieron. Después de todo, de los cuatro, los dos hombres se habían conocido durante más tiempo y habían estado allí el uno para el otro a lo largo de los últimos años.

El rubio estaba sujetándose al marco de la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando su amigo se acercó. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía soportar ver el dolor. Tenía la esperanza de dejarlo… había esperado nunca lastimarlo de esa manera.

\- N-no… no… – Susurró, una vez que se acercó a Samuel. Se estiró, tocándole el codo, pero este se tensó, cayendo más lágrimas por sus mejillas. Giró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a los dos hombres a un lado. – No, esto no puede… no podemos dejar que esto suceda… nosotros… no… – Durante unos segundos miró desde su mejor amigo hasta su pareja, y luego volvió a su mejor amigo. Su puño se aferró a la camisa de este, sujetándola firmemente. – ¡No vamos a… dejar que esto suceda… vamos a encontrar algo! ¡Una cura!

\- No es posible, Kurt. – David habló con voz tan tranquila que las palabras pasaron casi desapercibidas.

Pero el de cabellera claro lo escuchó, su corazón se estremeció más fuerte y no pudo evitar arrojar sus brazos alrededor de Sam y sostenerlo cerca. El rubio se tambaleó, incapaz de sostenerse cuando su amigo se aferró a él. Afortunadamente, como siempre, David estuvo allí para detener su caída, agarrando su mano. Después de estabilizarse, el artista enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, sosteniéndolo débilmente.

Trató de hablar, pero terminó hundiendo el rostro contra el blanco cuello, tosiendo y tartamudeando.

El corazón de Blaine se rompió y avanzó, mirando a su amante quebrantado.

El castaño comenzó a llorar, temblando con los hombros rebotando y besó a su mejor amigo en el rostro y la frente, susurrando, reconfortando.

\- Estará bien, Sam… todo va a estar bien… – Trató de prometer.

Pero por desgracia… no sería así.


	34. Chapitre Trente trois

.

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Trente trois"**

* * *

.

Blaine Anderson entró en su casa esa noche de diciembre, temblando con las manos en la boca. Sus guantes estaban empapados, al igual que su chaqueta, que estaba espolvoreada con nieve. Apostaría que también había nieve en su sombrero. Se lo sacó eliminando los desechos blancos antes de colgarlo. Luego simplemente se sacudió la nieve de su chaqueta antes de estremecerse, contento de estar fuera del frío.

Era un frío 25 de diciembre. Las calles estaban desiertas, salvo para los borrachos ocasionales, ya que la mayoría de las personas estaban en casa con sus familias.

\- ¿Cariño? – Llamó justo cuando Kurt Hummel salió de la cocina con una canasta en la mano.

\- Sí, sí, estoy listo. – Afirmó, metiendo la toalla alrededor del pavo caliente de la canasta que cargaba. Estaba vestido mucho más abrigado que su amante, con un grueso abrigo y una bufanda que le rodeaban la cara, cubriendo incluso sus lindas y pequeñas orejas finas. Su cabello era un desastre y caía sobre su frente, y sus ojos estaban cansados.

Ese año para Navidad había insistido en cocinar para ellos, diciéndole a su pareja que le diese a todo su personal un día libre. No necesitarían un árbol perfecto o una mesa arreglada porque no cenarían en casa.

Blaine abrió la puerta cuando el ojiazul dio un paso adelante, acercando la canasta caliente a su pecho. Él ya había llevado la mayoría de las cosas al auto, pero esa era la última, junto con una botella de vino caliente sobre el mostrador, al lado del soporte del sombrero. La recogió antes de tomar su sombrero de copa, no queriendo usar la gorra con la que andaba.

\- ¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó mirando a su amor, quien asintió lentamente antes de dar un paso hacia la nieve.

El pie de Kurt se hundió, por lo que la fría blancura llegó hasta su tobillo. Se estremeció, soltando un grito ahogado por la quemadura, pero caminó velozmente hacia el auto, permitiendo una vez más que su novio le abriese la puerta.

\- _M-merci_. – Tartamudeó, acomodándose en el asiento y acurrucando el pavo en su pecho para calentarse.

Blaine cerró la puerta antes de correr hacia el lado del conductor y sentarse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, tomaron un momento para superar el frío del exterior, aunque en el interior no estaba mucho mejor.

Casi preguntó por qué no podían simplemente comer en su casa para su segunda Navidad juntos, pero reprimió las palabras. Sabía por qué, porque ese año iban a llevar algo de alegría navideña a Samuel y David. El año anterior en particular había sido increíblemente difícil para sus amigos, y ambos también deseaban simplemente facilitar las cosas antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

El viaje a donde Samuel y David fue mucho más largo de lo habitual debido a la nieve que cubría las calles. Blaine conducía despacio, intentando mantener una sonrisa para mantenerse alegre. Por lo general intentaban… fingían que todo estaba bien y era normal cuando iban a visitarlos todos los domingos, pero ese día, más que cualquier otro día, necesitaban seguir sonriendo. Era Navidad después de todo.

 _Depuis plus de quatre mille ans, ous le promettaient les Prophetes,_

 _Depuis plus de quatre mille ans, nous asistences cet heureux temps…_

.

Kurt comenzó a interpretar una canción navideña en francés.

" _Il est né, le divin enfantif_ ", Blaine no se equivocó. Sonrió suavemente, oyendo la dulce voz de su amor resonando en el automóvil mientras conducían por los traicioneros caminos.

Era una Navidad bastante sombría. El cielo estaba gris, la nieve profunda, las carreteras estaban heladas. Sentía que no era realmente Navidad en absoluto. Aun así, su amado Kurt sonaba como uno de los ángeles de Dios, y eso lo llenaba de un poco de calor y alegría.

Su mano se estiró, tomando la mano blanca en la suya, pero no apartó la vista del camino.

\- Te amo. – Susurró, interrumpiendo la canción.

El castaño se sonrojó pero apretó la mano de Blaine a cambio. – Yo también te amo.

Era una razón horrible, pero las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos desde la confesión de Samuel el mes anterior. Había puesto todo en perspectiva para ellos sobre cómo habían sido idiotas. Aunque Blaine estaba convencido de que él era el más grande.

En realidad no hablaron mucho y Kurt dejó de cantar mientras se acercaban a la calle donde estaba situado el humilde hogar.

Era una casa pequeña en medio de una panadería y una sastrería cerrada. No había mucho que ver con sólo dos ventanas desde el frente y una vieja puerta con una planta en una maceta, que ahora estaba muerta, pero era mejor que de donde habían vivido Sam y Kurt.

La zona era segura, sin borrachos llamando a sus puertas a todas horas. La calle era tranquila, no sólo porque era Navidad, nunca estaba inusualmente ocupada.

El castaño salió del coche una vez que se detuvo fuera de la casa y acurrucó el pavo en su pecho, mirando hacia arriba. Pudo ver la ventana que había sido abierta, cerrarse fuertemente con un chasquido, y algo lento cayó del alfeizar casi golpeándolo mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando Blaine llegó con las demás cosas en sus brazos, golpeó a la puerta. Al abrirse David estaba de pie delante de ellos con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Kurt, Blaine. – Los saludó y los abrazó uno a la vez.

El pelinegro tenía bastantes cosas en sus brazos así que fue incómodo, pero aun así le dio un abrazo amistoso mientras su novio temblaba por el frío amargo. – Feliz Navidad. – Le sonrió a su amigo normalmente tranquilo. – ¿Podrías tal vez traer lo último que quedó en mi coche?

\- Por supuesto que puedo. – Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban tan cansados como siempre, y definitivamente había más arrugas.

Kurt miró hacia la estrecha escalera. – ¿Está Samuel…? – Oyó un ataque de tos proveniente de la cocina y su respuesta le fue dada con eso. Él y David compartieron una mirada, sabiendo el segundo lo que había estado a punto de preguntarle, así que simplemente asintió, diciéndole en silencio que siguiera adelante y viera a su mejor amigo.

Los dejó a su pareja y a David ordenar toda la comida mientras caminaba con el pavo por el estrecho pasillo. Era pequeño con piso de tablas crujientes y papel tapiz de color marrón a lo largo de los lados, el cual se estaba pelando. Luchó para no hacer una cara de desaprobación cuando notó un lugar húmedo en la pared antes de entrar en la cocina.

El ojiverde estaba sentado junto a la mesa, en el asiento más cercano a la estufa que ardía brillantemente, enviando un maravilloso calor a través de la casa.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro satisfactorio cuando sintió el calor. – Es maravilloso. – Se encontró diciendo, ganando la atracción de su amigo.

El hombre rubio era una sombra de sí mismo. Tenía el rostro delgado, los ojos cansados y los labios rotos por el clima. Llevaba capas sobre capas de ropa, incluyendo un suéter marrón que Kurt le había dado sólo dos semanas atrás. Incluso con sus capas voluminosas seguía temblando, pero sonrió hacia su mejor amigo cuando este entró y dejó el pavo en la frágil mesa de madera.

Blaine había ofrecido innumerables veces en las últimas semanas darle a la pareja algo de dinero para arreglar su casa, pero ambos simplemente rechazaron la oferta. No necesitaban caridad, aunque ambos apreciaban lo que sus amigos estaban tratando de hacer.

\- Sí, lo es, muchas gracias Kurt. – Él y su novio le habían dado a David y Samuel el regalo de la calidez para Navidad: suficientes palos y carbón para mantenerlos calientes durante los próximos meses.

\- Feliz Navidad. – Dijo suavemente, caminando alrededor de la mesa y abrazando a su amigo sentado.

Sam lo abrazó con los ojos cerrados. Trató de apretar su agarre, sujetarlo contra su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo como solían hacerlo, pero estaba tan débil como siempre.

\- Y una feliz Navidad para ti también, amigo mío.

Los dos hombres compartieron una sonrisa cuando por fin se abrió la puerta y Blaine y David entraron con los brazos llenos de todo, desde papas calientes hasta salsa de arándanos. Kurt podía sentir su estómago revuelto ante el olor de la comida, pero no por el hambre. Oh no. No sentía esa sensación en absoluto. Había una piedra en su estómago, como cada vez que se encontraba con su mejor amigo. Un temor persistente de que esa fuese la última vez que lo viera consciente. Lo último que deseaba era una gran comida, pero él y su pareja querían darle a Samuel una Navidad memorable.

El castaño no ayudó con la ubicación, sino que instruyó a David y Blaine dónde colocar todo sobre la mesa. Por momentos David miraba de reojo al diseñador y se preguntaba cómo demonios aguantaba a su compañero de vida, pero Blaine sólo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios cuando hacía lo que le decía.

Pronto se colocó la maravillosa comida frente a ellos. Los dueños de casa sentados a un lado de la mesa con sus invitados ubicados frente a ellos. Hubo silencio por unos momentos antes de que el de piel morena juntase sus manos y compartiera una sonrisa demasiado confiada con sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ahora, ¿todos vamos a comer? – Preguntó, y el pelinegro en frente de él asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa igualmente amplia en su rostro. Se puso de pie, recogiendo el cuchillo y entregándoselo a este. – Después de todo, esto es por ti, debes cortar el pavo.

Blaine estaba muy halagado, pero negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia su amigo.

\- David, muchas gracias, sin embargo, este es tu hogar y deberías tener los honores.

El hombre tranquilo parecía inseguro por un momento, pero Sam tocó su brazo, con una sonrisa de apoyo en sus labios.

\- Bueno lo haré.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que cada uno de ellos tuviese un maravilloso plato de comida al frente. Blaine sonrió, sintiendo hambre, pero Kurt ya temía tener que comer como si todo estuviera bien.

En el momento en que el diseñador tomó su tenedor sin embargo, David tosió para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Podrían… ser tan terriblemente insultados si fuese a rezar antes de la comida? – Preguntó mansamente. Mirando a los dos hombres.

Kurt y su compañero parecían sorprendidos, y tampoco hubieran creído que David fuera un hombre religioso. Pero ese era su hogar, y por supuesto, aceptaron. El castaño sinceramente no podía estar más contento de tener una excusa para no comer.

\- De ninguna manera. – Dijo Blaine, colocando sus cubiertos en la mesa mientras los dos hombres frente a él se tomaban de la mano.

David y Samuel se estiraron para tomar las palmas de sus amigos, y torpemente Kurt y Blaine hicieron lo que vieron. Ninguno de los dos era muy religioso, así que eso era nuevo para ellos. El rubio no era necesariamente religioso, pero parecía contento. Tal vez eso era algo a lo que la pareja se había acostumbrado en Lourdes.

\- _Seigneur, bénissez ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé, et procurez du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas._ (Señor, bendice esta comida, a los que la prepararon, y da pan a los que no lo tienen.)

Fue corta, fue diferente, pero fue bastante dulce. Kurt tenía la cabeza inclinada cuando el hombre habló. Pronto Sam y David retiraron sus manos y la pareja invitada hizo lo mismo, sonriendo hacia la comida.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer con ganas. – David anunció, sólo para que Samuel moviera su mano, no tan rápido, y le tocase el brazo para detenerlo.

\- Sólo un momento. – Dijo, con voz tensa, claramente tratando de contener la tos mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. – ¿Lo dirás?

\- ¿Decir qué? – Preguntó Blaine confundido mientras una risa genuina escapaba de Kurt, quien se frotó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Sam…

\- ¿Por favor? – Hubo un silencio confuso de parte de las parejas de los hombres sonrientes, y Kurt soltó la risa más suave. Sus mejillas eran de un rosa pálido.

\- No lo oí decirlo el año pasado. – El cantante escuchó a David murmurar acerca de lo que Sam estaba hablando, pero sonrió a sabiendas.

\- Dios nos bendiga… – Cedió mirando a Sam, su amigo enfermo a quien amaba tanto y deseaba hacer el resto de su vida lo más cómoda posible. Luego miró a David, un hombre con el que realmente nunca había esperado ser tan cercano, con quien había tenido algunos momentos difíciles, pero se alegraba de decir que era la persona que cuidaba de Samuel, y también estaba contento de tenerlo en su vida. Entonces finalmente miró al amor de su vida, el ser del que estuvo convencido durante tanto tiempo que lo odiaría al saber que él era un hombre, y sin embargo, allí estaba a su lado, sonriéndole, amándolo. Era bendecido por estar ahí con todos los que más amaba en el mundo, y no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que surcó sus labios. – a todos.

La comida transcurrió entre risas e historias. No era como las visitas normales de una vez por semana, las conversaciones no eran una manera incómoda de fingir que todo era normal. Hubo un montón de vino caliente que hizo que las lenguas se relajasen y cada uno de ellos compartió algunas historias de Navidad.

Sam explicó, con la ayuda de Kurt, como cada Navidad que pasaban juntos este le leía el libro "Un Cuento de Navidad", ya que él era analfabeto, y cuando se instalaban para su humilde cena, insistía en que dijera la famosa línea.

David les habló de su vida con su familia adoptiva. Él era huérfano, lo que Kurt realmente nunca supo hasta ese momento, pero no lo comentó, y había sido adoptado por una familia grande y amable. Se rió mientras recordaba la carrera loca a la mesa de la cocina cada día de Navidad por la comida, y cómo apenas tendría suficiente para satisfacer su hambre ya que eran muchos. Pero eso no importaba, lo que más recordaba era la calidez de la compañía de aquellos a quienes amaba.

Era un sentimiento con el que los cuatro podían relacionarse en ese momento.

Kurt descubrió que estaba comiendo también, lo que no esperaba que sucediera. Sin embargo, felizmente se burló de su comida mientras hablaban de todo, desde recuerdos hasta el clima, y los regalos.

Samuel mostró orgullosamente a sus amigos la pintura que colgaba en su cocina de piedra, era de Montmartre y su amante la había hecho para él. Les recordaba cómo era el lugar donde se habían conocido, y por supuesto, insistió en que David contase la historia.

Blaine sonrió educadamente, tanto él como Kurt habían oído esa historia tantas veces antes, pero estaba bien. Sus amigos lucían tan felices cuando la contaban, así que no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir.

\- Bueno, eso fue maravilloso. – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa una vez que limpió su plato, sonriendo alegremente.

Samuel asintió con la cabeza cuando David encendió el fuego.

\- Blaine, muchas gracias por tu generoso obsequio. – Dijo, y el diseñador sonrió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Por favor, fue un placer para mí.

El rubio se rió suavemente y miró a sus amigos con ojos cansados.

\- Es muy pequeño pero yo… – Siguió un ataque de tos que trató de contener con su mano. David dejó al instante de lado el fuego para correr hacia su compañero. Sus grandes y tranquilizadoras manos le acariciaron la espalda hasta que la tos disminuyó. – Gracias… – Graznó antes de mirar a sus amigos. – Yo… le pedí a David que… organizara un pequeño regalo para ustedes dos.

Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon y al instante estuvo a punto de insistir en que no hicieran tal cosa. No necesitaban regalos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo notó que su amigo hacía un gesto débil hacia el techo. Confundido miró hacia arriba y vio que había un muérdago colgando de la lámpara fija. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas mientras la mirada de Blaine seguía la suya.

\- ¿Muérdago? – El diseñador cuestionó, y una risa junto a una tos escaparon del rubio.

\- Eres consciente de la tradición, ¿no es así, Blaine? – Preguntó cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Kurt trató de no mirar a su amigo mientras este tosía con voz ronca, sintió que alguien le había obligado a tragar el hielo del exterior, y le dolía el corazón.

\- Por supuesto.

El castaño pudo oír a su novio responder cuando David terminó con el fuego y regresó con Sam, arrodillándose a su lado y presionando el beso más ligero en su mejilla, hablándole en voz baja. Ambos sonreían y él sin duda oyó a su mejor amigo susurrarle a su pareja cuanto lo amaba. Era doloroso mirarlos.

\- ¿Kurt?

El chico giró para mirar a su amado, y este lucía nervioso.

Nunca lo habían hecho, todo lo de las demostraciones afectivas público. Sí, eran sólo sus amigos, pero incluso así…

Blaine miró a su novio, notando su vacilación, y eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso. Kurt lucía tan indeciso, y ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de por qué. Sin embargo, mientras lo observaba tuvo una visión. Los ojos azules estaban abatidos y su labio inferior estaba retorcido en una estrecha línea mientras se lo mordía. La pálida piel de porcelana estaba casi brillando de alguna manera perfectamente impecable, y había una sola mecha de cabello cayendo sobre su frente, la cual no pudo evitar acomodar. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la blanca piel de su amado, se inclinó hacia él, casi como si no pudiera evitarlo.

La más pequeña de las sonrisas escapó del diseñador y se acercó a su amor, arrastrando la silla por el suelo de piedra. La mejilla de Kurt se calentó contra su palma, y le sonrió dulcemente.

- _Cara mia, ti voglio bene_. (Querido mío, te amo) – Le susurró suavemente en el lenguaje que sabía que más le gustaba, inclinándose y presionando sus labios contra los de este.

A pesar de que el castaño sabía que su novio lo esperaba, todavía era un shock para él besarlo delante de otras personas. Sin embargo, no dudó en estirarse y empuñar la tela del abrigo de este. Sus labios se entrelazaron perfectamente y dejó escapar una respiración por la nariz, con los ojos cerrados mientras gemía suavemente. Estaba tan enamorado que le dolía.

No importaba los problemas por los que él y Blaine pasaron, sabía que ese sentimiento nunca desaparecería. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que alguien más estuviese en la habitación, simplemente abrazó a su amor y lo besó.

Durante un largo tiempo sus labios se encontraron con la mezcla perfecta de suavidad y amor. Kurt se alejó con la más suave sonrisa en su rostro y una pálida sombra rosa en sus mejillas. – Yo también te amo. – Susurró dócilmente, tomando la mano de Blaine en la suya y mirando alrededor, una vez más contento de estar rodeado de aquellos a los que amaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esa Navidad fue memorable, por muy buenas razones. Había gran compañía, buena comida y una gran conversación. Lamentablemente, todo no pudo continuar tan bien. Fue la última vez que Kurt y Blaine vieron a su amigo Samuel en buen estado.

Para el Año Nuevo el rubio había caído en cama, incapaz de hacer mucho más que dormir todo el día y sostener una conversación ocasional de quince minutos.

David era muy reservado sobre la salud de su amante. No hablaba de eso, ni siquiera con sus amigos. De hecho, si no fuera porque Kurt y Blaine los visitaban regularmente, no tendrían ni idea del estado en el que estaba el rubio.

Su tos había empeorado, y había empezado a toser con algo de sangre la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba tan frágil que parecía que incluso el movimiento más leve podía romperlo por la mitad. Era una persona diferente al Dios rubio que había sido antes.

Sin embargo, tan mal como las cosas estaban, pasó el invierno y llegó la primavera. De hecho, era abril para cuando las cosas se volvieron realmente sombrías.

A esas alturas Sam apenas podía abrir los ojos. No podía mantener una conversación, de hecho, apenas podía hablar. Tenía fiebre constante, y a menudo el único sonido que escapaba de él eran lloriqueos y gemidos debido a los dolores en el pecho.

Las cosas no se veían bien.

A pesar de la petición de David de no interferir, Blaine proporcionó fondos para llevar médicos, algunos de ellos buscando de alguna manera el modo de ayudar a Samuel, al menos de aliviarle el dolor. Nada había funcionado y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, sólo tenían que esperar.

Sin embargo algo sucedió que los sacudió todos.

Era el 15 de abril, Kurt y Blaine llegaron a casa de sus amigos, como lo habían hecho todos los días impares de ese mes. Ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sam los abandonase, y deseaban estar allí para él tanto como fuera posible.

El ojiazul llevaba uno de los diseños de Blaine, era uno de los pantalones de su último espectáculo que había sido su primer fracaso. Usaba un abrigo largo sin embargo para ocultar el estilo inusual, y una bufanda de la marca registrada. Era gruesa y de lana, y aunque picaba un poco, no le importaba.

Todavía estaba tan hermoso como siempre, incluso con los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

Blaine sin embargo lucía peor y desgastado. No tenía la rutina de su amante. Kurt pasaba horas hidratando su piel para asegurarse de que se veía bien. Él… estaba demasiado ocupado para eso, trabajando en una nueva línea para recuperar su título como jefe del mundo de la moda. En ese momento se veía miserable, con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su rostro estaba pálido, y su piel pastosa. No estaba seguro de qué esperar en ese día, pero sabía que no sería bueno. Samuel no estaba bien.

El castaño llamó a la puerta de la casa, llevaba en sus brazos una olla con sopa que había preparado el chef de Blaine. Sabía que David probablemente tendría hambre, ya que no hacía nada más que cuidar de su amado.

La puerta se abrió con una energía sorprendente y un hombre de ojos brillantes se paró frente a ellos. Tenía la cara húmeda y claramente lloraba.

\- Vengan, entren por favor. – Dijo en un tono rápido, tomando la olla sin siquiera agradecer, y simplemente la puso en un mostrador en el pasillo.

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió al no estar seguro de cómo tomar su tono. Miró a su novio y entró, quitándose su bufanda mientras seguía al dueño de casa por la destartalada escalera.

El diseñador se estaba mordiendo el labio, siguiendo a su compañero por la escalera. Se sentía nervioso al no saber por qué David estaba tan inquieto. No sonreía, pero su tono era excitable. Era muy difícil de leer.

Fueron a la habitación habitual. Una pequeña habitación que parecía una caja, con papel tapiz rasgado y suelos crujientes que gemían bajo su peso. Existía la acostumbrada cama simple y humilde, apoyada contra la pared oeste.

Kurt había esperado ver a Sam con los ojos cerrados, la fiebre ardiendo, el cuerpo empeorando.

Pero no.

Entró y su mejor amigo estaba despierto. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba sentado con una cantidad de finas almohadas detrás de él. Estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la puerta con ojos pesados y ojeras bajo ellos. Luchaba por mantener la respiración estable para no toser. Le dolía terriblemente respirar.

\- ¿Sam?

Muy despacio el rubio giró la cabeza, mirando a la puerta donde Blaine y Kurt estaban, los dos parecían estar viendo a Lázaro levantarse de entre los muertos.

El castaño miró a su alrededor confundido. El día anterior Samuel estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y sin embargo, en ese momento…

\- Hola. – Su voz era ronca, áspera, como si no hubiese hablado en años. Lucía desgastado, y sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado, sonriendo débilmente… hablando.

\- ¡Sam!

Ni David ni Blaine fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para detener a Kurt mientras se precipitaba hacia su amigo. Ambos tenían miedo de hacer algo estúpido y herir aún más al sufriente rubio. Pero afortunadamente el chico se detuvo a su lado, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, apretarlo, decirle cuánto lo echaba de menos, a sus chistes terribles y sus pinturas maravillosas. Pero no lo hizo, porque si lo hacía, podría lastimarlo aún más. Si eso fuera posible.

Samuel sonrió cansadamente, escuchando la voz de su mejor amigo.

\- Kurt… – Susurró más débil de lo que el ojiazul jamás lo había oído. Pero en este momento eso no importaba. Estaba consciente, hablando. Era un milagro.

\- Todo estará bien. – Susurró, lleno de una esperanza tonta.

De alguna manera aquello hirió a Blaine mucho más que casi cualquier cosa. Era un milagro que Sam estuviese de repente despierto y pudiese hablar con ellos. Pero no era una indicación del futuro. El chico tenía algunos momentos finales de fuerza… pero una cosa era segura, nunca estaría mejor.

\- Kurt… – El diseñador susurró mientras daba un paso adelante. Su mano descansaba sobre su espalda, sin saber qué decir, pero el rubio sonrió débilmente y le dirigió una mirada indicándole que él se encargaría de eso.

\- Kurt… – Una tos débil escapó del chico enfermizo y la habitación se quedó en silencio, aparte del crujido de las tablas del suelo mientras David caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sam le dio a su amante una suave sonrisa antes de mirar a su mejor amigo. – Estoy… feliz de haber podido verte una última vez.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules. – N-no… no hables así. – Suplicó, pero Sam sonrió suavemente.

\- No tengas miedo, Kurt… Yo no lo tengo… No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo…

Incluso Blaine se tensó al oír eso, de alguna manera conteniendo sus lágrimas y emociones.

Mientras tanto Kurt ya era un lío tembloroso. – Sam

\- Shhh-shh-hh… uug… – Ruidos incoherentes e incómodos escaparon del rubio mientras que débilmente levantaba un pañuelo de papel a sus labios y tosía. Blaine casi se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que el joven estaba botando. – Kurt… por favor… no… estés triste… yo… – Cada palabra era difícil. Apenas podía hablar, era como si su voz fuese a apagarse en cualquier segundo. Abrió y cerró el puño, y sin pensarlo Kurt tomó su mano. El apretón que le devolvió a su mejor amigo le indicó que había hecho lo correcto. – Sólo deseo que tú y… y Blaine sean felices…

\- Lo somos, Samuel. – El ojimiel habló, no muy convincente, pero su voz era más estable que la de su amante. Sin embargo, era feliz con Kurt, mucho, y ahora sabía apreciarlo, amarlo, porque nunca sabría si algo así podría quitárselo. Su tono era simplemente un poco sin vida porque no podía evitar pensar que esa sería la última vez que verían a Sam de alguna manera sano.

\- Me alegro… – Sonrió cansadamente y cerró los ojos. Al instante Kurt se tensó y le apretó la mano.

\- No, por favor no te vayas… – Suplicó a la voz que se desvanecía a menos de un susurro.

El rubio se relajaba bajo el agarre de su mejor amigo y una risita casi irreconocible se le escapó, y abrió los ojos.

\- No iré a ninguna parte. – Informó. Sus cansados ojos escrutaron a los dos hombres a su izquierda. – Me siento… privilegiado de tenerlos a ambos en mi vida. – Blaine le acarició la espalda a Kurt mientras se le escapaba un sollozo. Muy cansado, el hombre sentado en la cama miraba de lado a su propio compañero. – Sólo espero que… algún día David… sea tan feliz con… alguien como…

\- ¡No! – El hombre habló sorprendentemente firme, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras tomaba a su amante por la otra mano, besando sus nudillos. – No, no hables así… Yo… tú eres… tú eres mi amor… yo… nunca… – Samuel calló a su amante, poniéndose aún más débil de lo que ya estaba.

\- Deberíamos irnos… – Dijo Blaine de repente, y Kurt lo miró por encima del hombro, claramente no queriendo hacer lo que le sugería.

Obviamente no entendía por qué su novio quería que dejase a Sam en ese momento. Pero David comprendió, y a través de ojos llorosos miró al hombre que estaba delante de él.

\- Gracias… – Murmuró, observando cómo Blaine le susurraba a su pareja que les diesen tiempo.

El castaño temblaba, no quería irse, pero sabía que Blaine tenía razón. Lentamente se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra la frente de Sam.

\- N-nos veremos mañana.

El rubio asintió y observó cómo sus amigos se iban.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a la puerta antes de que Kurt se rompiera. Tuvo que ser conducido por la vieja escalera, y cuando llegó al fondo sus piernas habían cedido. Afortunadamente Blaine estaba ahí para sostenerlo cerca, para calmarlo. Por un momento los dos se quedaron en el pasillo. Se abrazaron al otro mientras el más alto se rompía. Él sabía… que sería lo más cerca que vería a su mejor amigo alguna vez.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dos días después Samuel ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Estaba respirando… pero eso era todo.

Era de noche y Kurt y Blaine estaban en casa, habiendo ido a ver a sus amigos temprano. Permanecieron ahí mientras el doctor estuvo presente y durante algún tiempo después. Pero ya estaban en casa, bajo las sábanas de su cálida cama, mientras el fuego estaba encendido.

El castaño estaba recostado sobre su espalda, completamente desnudo mientras los labios de Blaine le recorrían el cuello, sus labios eran suaves como el terciopelo, y normalmente enviarían ríos de placer a través de su cuerpo… pero no en ese momento. Dejó de responder mientras su compañero acariciaba su pecho masculino.

\- Blaine, lo siento… – Ni siquiera tuvo que continuar antes de que este saliera de su cuerpo y se pusiera a su lado, desnudo y claramente desinteresado en actos sexuales de cualquier tipo.

\- Entiendo, es sólo… – Suspiró mientras no sabía qué decir. Había un aire de temor porque cada día que pasaba significaba que estaban un día más cerca de perder a alguien que era importante para los dos.

\- Sí… – Susurró sin siquiera necesitar oír las palabras. Sabía lo que su amado había estado a punto de decir, y cerró los ojos tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos. Sintió que se estaba deshaciendo de todos modos. Una mano grande y cálida se posó sobre su cadera, sorprendiéndolo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Blaine, quien lo acercaba para que estuviesen de lado, mirándose el uno al otro.

Kurt lucía tan hermoso cuando lloraba. Era desgarrador, pero de la manera más hermosa. Tenía la apariencia de una estrella de cine… eso era seguro.

\- Te amo… – Susurró mirándolo. – Kurt Hummel amo todo de ti. – Y realmente lo hacía, amaba su personalidad, su ingenio, su risa, su sonrisa, su belleza exterior e interior.

El ojiazul soltó un pequeño gemido al oír esas palabras, y enterró su rostro contra el cuello de su amante.

\- Te amo también… – Dijo suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Blaine mientras este lo acercaba más.

Se mantuvieron muy juntos durante algún tiempo hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido con la sospecha de que nada estaba bien.

Esa noche, en un hermoso día de abril, ocurrió.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kurt se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos de tobillo, sus tirantes le cortaban un poco el hombro, pero no dejó que le molestase. Picaban más que nada. Había una bonita chaqueta marrón sobre una silla, la cual recogió. Estaba vieja, gastada pero era acogedora. No era una de las creaciones de Blaine, era demasiado simple como para ser uno de sus maravillosos diseños. En realidad le pertenecía a él. Olía a humedad y le quedaba algo grande, pero había sido un regalo de Samuel. Él estaba apreciando esas cosas mucho más que antes.

Blaine estaba bastante elegante. Llevaba pantalones de rayas y una camisa blanca, ligeramente grande. Su chaqueta se ajustaba a sus pantalones. Era rara la vez que Kurt lo veía usando ropa de otra persona. De hecho… de todos los diseñadores, esa era la ropa de David Karofsky.

\- ¿Por qué usas una cosa así? – Preguntó recogiendo el pañuelo bordado y doblándolo. Su tono era tranquilo, triste. Había una pesada sensación en su corazón mientras deslizaba el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pecho de su pareja.

El hombre mitad irlandés se encogió de hombros. – Es un buen traje. – Murmuró mirando al castaño mientras enderezaba su cuello. Estaba bien hecho, bastante aburrido pero bien hecho.

Kurt no había oído nada de Karofsky en años. Después de que se reunieron, el hombre nunca lo hizo en grande. Durante algún tiempo luego de que se conocieron en el bar, hubo información sobre Blaine Anderson filtrada a la prensa. Pero eso fue todo. Nunca había sido una gran amenaza. En realidad… nadie lo había sido.

Blaine estaba asombrado de cómo él y Kurt vivían tan pacíficamente. Aunque gran parte de la razón era porque no andaban buscando problemas. Su relación era estrictamente entre ellos y los más cercanos a ellos.

\- Te ves bastante elegante. – Dijo con una sonrisa muy débil, mirándolo. Apoyó las palmas contra su pecho, acariciando suavemente la tela. Blaine miró ligeramente hacia arriba a su amante y le tocó suavemente la cadera.

\- Ven acá. – Susurró, la segunda mano apoyada en la nuca mientras se esforzaba por besarle la frente. Kurt inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia mientras los amables labios tocaban su piel y él suspiraba tan suavemente. Realmente amaba al hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- Te amo. – Musitó tomando el sombrero de su novio y lo colocó en su cabeza.

Blaine cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza era cubierta. – Yo también te amo cariño mío. – Le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, tocando su mejilla. Kurt sonrió, pero era débil y claramente forzado. Se veía tan cansado. Ambos lo hacían, y no estaba de humor para su reunión.

El diseñador debía encontrarse con algunos miembros de una empresa que deseaba que crease una línea de ropa exclusivamente para ellos venderla. Era una buena oportunidad para sacar su nombre del barro.

Lo encontraba un poco hilarante en cierto modo. Alguna una vez su carrera y su nombre habían sido lo único que importaba. Pero con Kurt y sus amigos en su vida… pasó a segundo lugar. Por supuesto que le preocupaba su nombre, pero… bueno, no importaba tanto como antes.

\- No tienes que ir a casa de Sam, sé que tienes prisa.

-No, no, quiero hacerlo… me quedaré unos minutos para acompañar a David. Sé que te gustaría estar a solas con Samuel.

El castaño sonrió suavemente y abrazó a su amante, agradecido por su comprensión.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaine nunca fue a la reunión.

Llegó a la casa con su pareja, sintiendo el olor cálido de pan fresco de la panadería. David siempre trataba de tener una pieza pequeña para ellos cuando iban de visita.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, no por el hambre. No podía sacudir esa siniestra sensación que había estado experimentando todo el día.

\- ¿David? – El castaño llamó suavemente a la tranquila casa. Hubo algunos pasos lentos en el piso de arriba y el hombre apareció en la parte superior de la desvencijada escalera.

\- K-Kurt… – Su voz estaba rota, el rostro húmedo con lágrimas.

El ojiazulse estiró automáticamente, agarrándose de la mano de Blaine con miedo, apretándosela casi dolorosamente, pero el repentino aire de terror y temor que lo llenaba a este, bloqueó el dolor físico.

\- D-David… ¿él está…?

\- No tiene mucho más tiempo…

El diseñador pudo sentir a su novio congelarse a su lado, y apoyó una mano en su brazo, suavemente guiándolo por las escaleras.

Era incómodo que la escalera no estuviese hecha para que dos personas subiesen juntas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que alcanzaron la cima, Kurt se separó y abrazó a su amigo. Sus esbeltos brazos rodeaban el cuerpo atlético de David y lo mantuvieron cerca.

David mordió su labio y rodeó a su amigo con sus brazos, sujetándolo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- Ven… él… está… descansando. – Cada palabra se volvió más débil, y Blaine pudo ver al joven derrumbándose delante de él. Siguió a los dos hombres hasta el dormitorio donde el rubio reposaba.

El moreno les informó que el médico acababa de irse, pero no mencionó ningún diagnóstico. Era fácil ver cuál era el estado de Samuel.

Su piel era de un color casi gris y tenía los ojos cerrados. Los tres podían oír su respiración antes de que entrasen en la habitación. Era ruidosa con un arrastre.

Kurt en silencio esperaba que su amigo estuviese despierto, pero una vez que entró, supo una cosa al instante.

No lo vería despierto de nuevo.


	35. Chapitre Trente quatre

.

* * *

 **"** **Chapitre Trente quatre"**

* * *

.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la cama primero. Blaine estaba junto a la puerta con la mano ahora sobre su pecho, y David sólo se quedó junto a la pared.

Kurt se acercó al lado de su mejor amigo y lo tomó de la mano. Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras se la sostenía.

El rubio no reaccionó. Estaba quieto, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Había un sudor frío en su frente, su cabello estaba mojado porque hacía una hora de que David se lo había lavado. No lucía bien… en absoluto.

\- ¿Sam, puedes oírme? – Susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz temblando mientras hablaba. Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta, y tiritó suavemente. – Por favor, Sam… sólo mírame…

\- Kurt, por favor… – Blaine dio un paso más cerca, sus propios ojos calientes y llorosos mientras luchaba contra su propia emoción. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

\- No… no, él tiene que… despertar… – Pero el rubio no lo hizo, sólo respiraba, porque en ese momento era todo lo que podía hacer. – Sam por favor… soy Kurt… tu mejor amigo, solo mírame… Dime que va a estar bien…

\- Kurt por favor, no sigas. – El ojimiel suplicó, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras deslizaba una mano alrededor del cuerpo de su pareja y lo atraía hacia su pecho.

David no estaba interfiriendo. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y con la frente en las rodillas. Como si estuviera solo.

El cantante temblaba fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza una vez más, aun sosteniendo la mano de Samuel en la suya.

\- No Blaine… no, no puede… no puede dejarnos… – Bufó, mirando los círculos oscuros, las líneas en su rostro. Se veía tan débil y había sangre en sus labios.

Cada respiración sonaba como si le doliera, eso lo mataba por dentro, y mataba a todos los demás en la habitación también.

Que muriese en ese momento sería un alivio para él. Estaba sufriendo tanto y había estado sufriendo durante mucho. Era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido todo ese tiempo. Aunque en el fondo todos sabían que la razón por la que no se había rendido era por los tres hombres que estaban de pie en esa habitación.

\- Él no puede irse… no puede… – Gimió. Pero Sam se estaba muriendo… se iba a ir. Pronto. Muy pronto. – Él no puede Blaine… yo… él no puede… – Se giró y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su pareja, temblando y gimiendo suavemente. – No… no…

Durante algunos minutos ese fue el único sonido. Kurt suplicaba por favor. David se mantuvo alejado de esa situación, sin moverse de su posición en el suelo, y Blaine contuvo sus propias lágrimas mientras sostenía a su amado cerca de él.

\- Tenemos que decir adiós… – Sorprendentemente fue Hummel quien habló, su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. La verdad finalmente lo golpeó, como si alguien lo hubiese obligado a tragar el plomo. Esas eran las últimas horas de Samuel.

Blaine no podía decir nada por temor a que su voz cediera cuando se suponía que debía ser fuerte para su novio.

Lentamente el cantante se apartó y se giró hacia Sam. Olfateó y frotó su nariz que estaba mojada de lágrimas.

Durante un rato todo estuvo en silencio, pero luego cada uno de los hombres dijo algo. Kurt agradeció a Samuel por estar allí con él desde que llegó a París, por apoyarlo y demostrarle que merecía ser feliz. Blaine no dijo mucho. Tocó el hombro del rubio, mirando sus ojos cerrados mientras le daba las gracias por su apoyo.

El castaño no quería irse, y por supuesto Blaine no lo haría, pero una hora después los dos estaban fuera de la habitación dándole tiempo a David con su pareja.

Se sentó en el escalón superior de la escalera. Se sentía enfermo de esa escalera, de esa casa. Estaba llena de recuerdos de Sam enfermo, de su vida lentamente llegando a su fin justo en frente de sus ojos.

\- Esto no es justo, Blaine. – Susurró mientras este se sentaba a su lado. Podían oír a David susurrando, diciéndole a al rubio cuánto lo amó cada día que estuvieron juntos. – ¿Por qué Samuel? Él es la persona más amable del mundo… él no… ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

\- No hables así. – Susurró con miedo, no queriendo imaginarlo. No podía perderlo… Moriría antes de dejar que eso sucediera.

\- Pero es cierto… Mentí casi toda mi vida… No soy una buena persona, y sin embargo es él quien… – Gimió enterrando su rostro contra sus manos mientras temblaba. Los brazos del diseñador lo rodearon y él lo abrazó.

\- Será…

Pero ni siquiera terminó su frase. Porque entonces, en ese momento exacto, ambos lo oyeron.

Poco más que un susurro de la habitación entreabierta, pero también pudo haber estado gritando.

\- No… no… no Sam, por favor no… no me dejes, no puedo… no puedo… vivir… no por favor… por favor regresa…

El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó y sacudió la cabeza mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

\- No… él no puede… – Susurró cuando un sollozo escapó de la habitación.

\- No Sam… por favor, no me dejes…

\- Oh Dios… – Blaine susurró, su estómago en nudos mientras miraba a Kurt. Había una sensación de temor puro, dolor colgando sobre ellos, poniéndolos a cada uno a un lado. El más alto sintió que se estaba rompiendo y casi se dobló, presionando su frente hasta sus rodillas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- No puede… no Sam… no…

\- Está bien… va a estar bien… – Blaine no tenía idea de qué más decir cuando acercó a su novio, hundiendo su cara en su cabello mientras se sentaban a la altura de las escaleras.

El castaño estaba temblando, su cuerpo destrozado mientras se aferraba a su novio, ninguno de ellos podía creer… aceptar que podía haber terminado.

Pero desgraciadamente así fue.

La pareja entró a la habitación para encontrar a Samuel tendido en la cama, su rostro era lo más pacífico que había sido en meses. No hubo sonido de respiración dolorida. Estaba sólo… en reposo. Sin embargo, David temblaba desesperadamente, su cuerpo arrojado sobre el torso del rubio. Sus manos estaban empuñando las delgadas sábanas y negaba con la cabeza.

\- No… él no puede estar… – Levantó la cabeza, mirando a los hombres más jóvenes.

\- David, yo… lo siento tanto. – El diseñador susurró, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras su novio se giraba hacia él después de haber visto a su mejor amigo tan sin vida… tan…

\- No… no… – Lloriqueó el ojiazul en mantra. Blaine estaba en silencio, con el rostro pálido mientras lo sostenía.

Una gran sensación de terror y pura tristeza llenó toda la habitación. No podían apreciar cómo Samuel estaba finalmente en reposo… ya no sufría. Todo en lo que podían pensar era en cómo el hombre que los había reunido de alguna manera había dejado sus vidas para siempre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era hermosa esa mañana. El sol brillaba cuando una multitud humilde se reunió en una pequeña iglesia a lo largo de la calle en la que habían vivido Samuel y David. Había sido íntimo, tranquilo, con gente que Kurt y Blaine no conocían. Gente a quien Samuel había tocado. No eran muchos, pero cada uno tenía una maravillosa historia que contar sobre el pintor feliz.

Sus amigos en el área sabían de su relación con David, pero en la iglesia había sido un tema tabú. Sin embargo, cuando salieron el castaño había oído a algunas mujeres decirle a la gente que estaba de pie que nunca habían visto a dos personas más enamoradas que aquellos dos hombres.

David estaba en su habitual silencio ese día, pero estaba distante.

Fue uno de los últimos en llegar a la iglesia, y cuando el ojiazul le indicó que se sentase con él y Blaine, simplemente se alejó y se sentó en un banco solitario él solo. No lloró mientras el sacerdote tartamudeó en latín. Incluso después no participó en las historias de su compañero. No se quedó para oír lo hermoso que había sido el hombre, de a cuantas personas les había regalado una pintura por ser amable, como nunca había dudado en ayudar a la gente a pesar de que su salud se deterioraba.

Simplemente no interactuó. E incluso cuando su amante fue enterrado en el cementerio detrás de la iglesia, se paró a una distancia de todos los demás, sin siquiera mirar como el ataúd fue bajado a la tierra. Era como piedra, inclusive desapareció cuando la mañana se volvió tarde y la gente empezó a marcharse.

En realidad fueron Kurt y Blaine quienes terminaron agradeciendo a todos por asistir. Algunas personas miraron sorprendidas cuando se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que daba la mano no era otro que Blaine Anderson. Pero nadie lo comentó, y él se alegró de eso.

Ese día no tenía que ver con él ni con nadie más. Se trataba de Sam y de la corta pero maravillosa vida que tuvo. Una llena de amor, arte y música. Pudo haber sido financieramente pobre, pero cuando se trataba de los amigos, la compañía y la felicidad, era más rico que la mayoría. Y Blaine se alegró de que eso fuera lo que la gente estuviese hablando.

Ya todos se habían ido y el cementerio estaba vacío. Kurt y Blaine estaban junto a las puertas de hierro que tenían dos pájaros de bronce en los dos pilares. Todo estaba tan silencioso y el castaño dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Llevaba una larga chaqueta negra hasta la rodilla mientras Blaine llevaba una chaqueta oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Él no poseía mucha ropa negra, así que la prenda era de su novio. Se veía muy bien, pero el diseñador ni siquiera podía apreciarlo. Había pasado las últimas horas en un doloroso silencioso, incapaz de creer que Samuel, alguien que había sido muy querido se había ido.

\- ¿Kurt, Blaine? – El más alto miró por encima del hombro y vio al joven que estaba delante de ellos. David estaba ahí parado, alto, moreno y guapo. Tan cansado como estaba, apareció muy bien vestido.

El ojiazul levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no se movió de su posición. Se paró con una de las manos de Blaine en su espalda, y nunca había apreciado el tacto tierno tanto en su vida.

\- David… – Dijo en un susurro. No podía sonreír falsamente. Había sido un día difícil. Se sorprendió de que no hubiese estado llorando todo el tiempo. Pero de alguna manera se mantuvo firme. Particularmente porque Blaine estaba a su lado, pero también porque sabía lo mucho que Samuel odiaba verlo llorar. Había odiado ver a cualquiera sufriendo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Preguntó el pelinegro, mirando al pintor. – Sé que no has tenido la oportunidad de… – Este negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiese continuar, y dio un paso adelante.

\- Yo… quería pedirles que me acompañasen. – Miró a una tumba que estaba a la vista. No había lápida, pero la tierra estaba recién puesta y tenía un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas de Kurt.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó el castaño. David se había mantenido tan distante de todos, y sin embargo en ese instante pedía compañía.

El artista asintió con la cabeza. – Esa gente… la conozco pero… no la conozco… – Cerró los ojos, consciente de que probablemente no tenía sentido para nadie lo que había dicho, pero no le preocupó tener que corregirse. – Quiero despedirme de Samuel… una vez más, pero significaría mucho para mí si se quedasen tal vez… aunque si tienen planes…

\- David, nos honraría permanecer contigo por algún tiempo.

El hombre sonrió muy débilmente y asintió con la cabeza en silencioso agradecimiento. Los tres recorrieron el camino de piedra en el cementerio, Kurt con las manos en los bolsillos, la mano de Blaine todavía sobre su espalda. Había un número de hermosos árboles de cerezo, y las flores parecían estar bailando con la brisa.

Se acercaron a la tumba en poco tiempo. David se detuvo a un lado, mirando las flores que el ojiazul había dejado antes de que todos se fueran.

\- Son hermosas… Gracias Kurt. – Susurró, mirando a sus dos amigos. – Y gracias también Blaine… los dos… hicieron nuestras últimas semanas mucho más fáciles.

El castaño no pudo evitar notar la elección de las palabras de David: _Nuestras últimas semanas._

\- Sólo lamento que no lo descubriésemos antes. – El diseñador habló, mirando las flores que su novio había elegido.

David suspiró suavemente. – Le dije… pero él creyó firmemente que… ustedes dos merecían experimentar el verdadero amor durante algún tiempo sin que él les trajese tristeza. – Sus ojos por primera vez desde la muerte de Samuel se desgarraron. – Estarán suficientemente heridos cuando me haya ido… déjalos divertirse mientras estoy aquí, dijo.

\- El muy tonto. – Kurt comentó con voz quebrada. – Nunca pensó en sí mismo.

Una pequeña y débil risa escapó de David, quien sacó un pañuelo y se frotó los ojos. – Es verdad… nunca lo hizo… era tan desinteresado… – Algunos pájaros cantaron en la distancia, interrumpiendo su silencio. – Desearía haber sido así de desinteresado.

\- Lo fuiste. – Habló con suavidad, permitiéndole asimilarlo. – David… muchas personas habrían renunciado a Sam al enterarse que estaba enfermo.

\- Yo nunca podría… Lo amaba demasiado… – Tomó un respiro. – Me pidió que me fuera… pero le dije que no lo haría… que siempre estaría a su lado… Ahora mírame. – Inesperado para Kurt, fue Blaine quien se apartó de él y se acercó al hombre colocando su mágica mano en el hombro de este, mirándolo.

\- David… Samuel quería que vivieras, y deseaba que fueras feliz.

\- Esto no es felicidad. – Llegó la respuesta, un poco más dura de lo que quería que sonase. Se estremeció ante su propio tono y cerró los ojos. – Lo siento.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas. – Le acarició un poco el brazo.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo miró con la más pequeña de las sonrisas. – Gracias mi amigo.

Después de eso ninguno realmente habló durante algún tiempo. Kurt, que nunca había sido religioso, juntó sus manos, descansándolas sobre su regazo y rezó en silencio que quienquiera que fuese que se había llevado a Samuel, lo cuidase. Y le oró a su amigo, pidiéndole que cuidase de David. Blaine pronto regresó a su lado. Y David… estaba tan silencioso como siempre. Se quedó quieto, mirando sólo a la tumba mientras lloraba y preguntaba en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué?…

Kurt estaba convencido de que lo oyó susurrar antes de que finalmente se moviera.

El de piel oscura se arrodilló sobre la hierba, extendiendo una mano a la tierra y tocándola. Estaba tan cerca de su amante como se podía otra vez. Permaneció en esa posición, silencioso y quieto, pero seguía tocando la tierra.

El castaño deseaba poder decir algo, algo que hiciera la situación mejor para el hombre. Por mucho que le doliera cada segundo pensar en su amigo que había perdido… le tenía que doler mucho más a David.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Kurt empezó a cantar tan suavemente. Samuel siempre amó su voz, y a menudo le pedía que le cantase para dormir. Esa canción había sido una de sus favoritas. Ellos la habían llamado su canción de cuna.

 _take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life  
you were only waiting for the moment to arise._

Blaine movió su mano, tomando la de su novio entre la suya y apretándola. No podía hacer comentarios. Tan hermoso y triste como el elogio en la iglesia había sido, esa canción parecía ser más un tributo a Sam que cualquier palabra o historia hasta el momento.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
All your life  
you were only waiting for the moment to be free._

Los hombros de David empezaron a temblar y ya no contenías las lágrimas de que cayesen sobre el suelo bajo el cual Samuel descansaba.

 _Black bird fly, black bird fly  
into the light of the dark black night._

Empezó a sollozar, incontrolable, incluso apretando en su puño parte de la tierra, incapaz de aceptarlo. Su amante no podía irse… simplemente no podía.

Blaine sintió por un momento como si debía moverse y consolarlo. Pero David no era nada como su pareja. No necesitaba consuelo… necesitaba tiempo.

Había pedido compañía y sus amigos le habían dado eso. Pero no necesitaba que lo detuvieran. Sólo necesitaba encontrar su propio consuelo, y en ese momento estaba dando el primer paso mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 _Black bird fly, black bird fly  
into the light of the dark black night._

La voz de Kurt se quebró al final, y simplemente se giró hacia Blaine. A diferencia de David, él sí necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba esos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo, sosteniéndolo cerca y mostrándole cómo todavía había calor y amor en el mundo. Justo ahí en esos brazos.

Ninguno estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo exactamente habían estado en ese cementerio. Hubo lágrimas y hubo historias… buenas y no tan buenas. David les contó cómo él y Samuel se habían conocido, sin embargo era como escuchar sólo la mitad de la historia sin el rubio, pero por su propia cuenta. Incluso cuando estuvo enfermo el rostro de Sam se iluminaba al contar cómo él y David se conocieron.

Para el momento en que todos estuvieron listos para irse estaba casi oscuro. El sol se ponía, proyectando gloriosos rayos de magenta a través del cielo, haciendo que Kurt recordase haberse sentado y observar a Sam pintar de memoria lo que este llamaba la puesta de sol más perfecta del mundo.

Los tres hombres salieron del cementerio, David caminando con la cabeza ligeramente más alta. Había todavía un gran peso en su corazón y en su alma. Después de todo, acababa de perder el amor de su vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te gustaría volver a casa con nosotros? – El ojiazul preguntó una vez más. Ambos habían mencionado, preguntado y rodeado de súplicas al joven para que fuese con ellos a pasar la noche.

El moreno meneó la cabeza. No forzó una sonrisa ni nada parecido. – No gracias. – Kurt suspiró suavemente, deseando que fuese con ellos, pero sabía que no lo haría, y no quiso presionarlo. – ¿Puedo ser honesto? – Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de empezar a hablar. – La única razón… por la que no… me fui con Samuel después de que él murió… fue porque ambos estaban en la casa.

Al instante ambos hombres dejaron de caminar y Blaine lo miró fijamente.

\- David… vendrás con nosotros. – Fue insistente. No había manera de que fuese a dejar al hombre solo, no después de lo que acababa de decir.

David sólo sonrió – Ustedes son… muy amables… – Sonrió suavemente hacia ellos nuevamente. – Seré honesto… me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlos cuando los conocí… pero me alegro de tenerlos como amigos.

El castaño sacudió confundido la cabeza. – David por favor, deja de hablar así. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y asustado.

El moreno no pudo evitar su pequeña y débil sonrisa. – Lamento asustarlos… No me lastimaré, lo prometo… Me mantuve vivo este tiempo por ustedes… pero ahora seguiré vivo porque es lo que Samuel querría… ¿cierto? – Kurt y Blaine asintieron sin titubear. – Eso es lo que pensaba… – Observó a su alrededor y soltó un suave suspiro. – Realmente debo irme… – Sólo quería dar un paseo, tomar algo de tiempo para estar… solo. Verdaderamente solo. Pudo ver la mirada nerviosa en los rostros de sus amigos, y tocó el hombro de Kurt. – Iré a visitarlos el fin de semana… si significa mucho para ustedes.

\- Gracias David. – El ojiazul susurró antes de que el hombre se fuese. Simplemente quedó silencio a su paso. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir. No quería abandonar el cementerio, y sin embargo, deseaba estar solo en casa con su amado.

\- Ven conmigo. – Fue inesperado oír la voz de su compañero, pero Kurt lo miró y sonrió cansadamente. Él asintió y caminó a su lado, con los codos de vez en cuando tocándose.

\- ¿Vamos a casa? – Preguntó con un tono plano sin medir su pequeña sonrisa.

El diseñador sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más, sólo llevó a su amado por algunas calles laterales.

Pasaron por algunas casas y las partes traseras de los edificios, y en más de un punto el ojiazul se sintió un poco incómodo en ciertas áreas, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, y pronto cruzaron por el Sena. Estaba confundido mientras miraba de arriba a abajo el camino por el que había tocado tantas veces en el pasado.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Blaine? – Murmuró, pasando por una pequeña tienda de flores.

El joven se detuvo tras algunos pasos, apoyó la mano en el codo de su novio y se volteó hacia él.

\- Ahí… es donde te vi por primera vez.

Kurt sonrió dulcemente. – Cariño. – Dijo en voz suave. – No sé si te golpeaste la cabeza, pero nos conocimos por Madame…

El diseñador lo calló, sin siquiera querer oír ese nombre. – No, no… donde te vi _a ti_ , – señaló unos arcos a través del camino. – sentado allí mismo… Estaba lloviendo, pero aun así cantabas… maravillosamente podría agregar.

\- Oh Blaine… – Se ruborizó, sonriendo débilmente.

\- Nunca me imaginé… que me enamoraría profundamente de ti… y hoy me di cuenta de que tengo que agradecer a Samuel por eso.

La sonrisa de Kurt se volvió triste, pero aun así permaneció.

\- ¿A Sam?

\- Sí… él fue… creo que la razón por la que Simone fue creada… un poco… por su trabajo… y si no fuera por ella, nunca te habría encontrado. – Hablaba tan tranquilamente, parados en el aire fresco de la noche. – Y cuando volví de Japón…

\- Te trajo a mí. – Kurt terminó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Siempre fue mi ángel.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que la calle estuviese completamente desierta antes de estirarse y rozar la lágrima de su amante, quien sollozó ante el contacto.

\- Sí… realmente lo fue… También tenía razón… cuando dijo que debíamos ser felices.

\- Pero lo soy, Blaine… Quiero decir… – se mordió el labio inferior – por supuesto que no estoy feliz en este momento… pero soy feliz… contigo. Te amo Blaine… a pesar de todos los problemas que causé…

Un dedo se presionó en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

\- Kurt, ambos hemos cometido errores… pero eso no importa.

El castaño casi se cayó cuando su amante lo acercó. Al instante apretó sus manos contra su pecho. – Blaine… ¿y si alguien ve?

El diseñador sacudió la cabeza. – No me importa… la vida es demasiado corta para estar preocupado, Kurt… No quiero lamentar ni un momento. Cuando muera quiero hacerlo sabiendo que te dije en cada oportunidad cuánto te amo y te adoro… cuán feliz me haces… cómo…– No pudo hablar más cuando un par de labios suaves se presionaron contra los suyos. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el tacto y las mejillas se calentaron desesperadamente.

Después de un tiempo el ojiazul se apartó, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Podríamos ser ahorcados si alguien nos viera. – Respiró con dificultad por el beso.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Kurt se apartó el cabello de la frente. Fue un día largo, sólo deseaba volver a casa. – Podemos…

\- Oh sí, por supuesto. – Asintió, sin pensar mientras tomaba la mano de su novio en la suya. El más alto se ruborizó, pero no retiró su mano de la de Blaine. No había nadie a su alrededor mientras regresaban al coche por las cálidas calles nocturnas.

Los últimos años habían sido del tipo que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente. Llenos de amor, pérdida y mentiras. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ahí estaban, tomados de la mano. Porque al final no fue el género, ni el dinero gastado, ni las mentiras las que los llevaron a donde estaban en ese momento. Fue su corazón. El amor que sentían.

Porque al final eso es todo lo que importa.

.

 **FIN**


	36. Épilogue

_**Hemos llegado al final de Alta Costura y me siento emocionada de haber contado con su compañía una vez más.**_

 _ **Gracias a cada una/o de ustedes por su apoyo a lo largo de estos meses, por agregar al fic a sus listas, por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario o por marcar como favorito cada capítulo. Siempre lo he dicho y lo sostendré, ustedes son el motor que me impulsa. ¡Gracias por todo su cariño!**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a LPBekka por crear esta maravillosa historia que tuve el privilegio de traducir para ustedes.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar y para cerrar con broche de oro esta mágica travesía, les dejo el epílogo.**_

* * *

 **"** **Épilogue"**

* * *

.

Una mujer joven con el cabello rubio cenizo se sentó cerca de un pequeño escritorio en una habitación modesta, suspirando suavemente. Esa noche oscureció en la pequeña ciudad de Clovis un poco más que de costumbre, y jugueteó con la perilla de su lámpara de aceite. Una vez que hubo más luz, sonrió y se giró hacia la máquina de escribir.

En los últimos seis o siete años Gabriella había viajado por el mundo, viendo los lugares más inusuales y encontrando a la gente más extraña y maravillosa. Su vida era como un colorido tapiz y cada día traía consigo un nuevo recuerdo, una nueva imagen. Pero en ese momento estaba localizada en una pequeña ciudad de California, en América, donde sus viajes realmente habían comenzado. El pueblo en sí era bastante nuevo y había gente llegando cada día. Había estado viviendo ahí durante los últimos meses, posiblemente era el tiempo más largo que jamás había estado en un lugar.

Se había instalado en el área para escribir su primer libro. Había vagado por todo el mundo, desde la ciudad natal de sus padres en Italia, a los Orientes, y por supuesto a América.

A lo largo de sus viajes había escuchado numerosas historias de los personajes más extraños, y experimentado algunos acontecimientos dignos de la ley. Pero una siempre se destacó más que las demás. Había sido una de las primeras historias que había oído de alguien, una hermosa historia de engaño y amor verdadero.

De hecho, todavía estaba en contacto con el joven que se la contó, y estaba esperando una carta muy pronto. Hacía tres años los dos de alguna manera se pusieron en contacto. No estaba segura de cómo la carta encontró su camino a su puerta en Filipinas, pero de alguna manera lo había hecho. Había conocido a Kurt Hummel por sólo dos horas, y sin embargo algo en ella había lo tocado hasta el punto de que trató de entrar en contacto muchos años después.

Por supuesto que había respondido, deseosa de oír cómo su vida había cambiado, cómo las cosas eran para él desde la llegada de su amor ese día fatídico en los muelles. Su historia era tan conmovedora pero dramática y romántica, más que cualquier historia de ficción que ella misma hubiese podido imaginar. Por eso hacía poco más de un año atrás le había pedido para escribirla, para contarle al mundo el cuento entre la pobre cortesana y un famoso diseñador. Su musa había parecido renuente al principio, pero con cierto coraje, él y Blaine aceptaron darle los derechos para publicar su historia.

Había escrito unas cien páginas, todas guardadas cuidadosamente bajo su escritorio, y estaba trabajando en el capítulo final en ese instante. La primera página de la pila simplemente tenía las palabras "Alta Costura", ya que lo encontró un nombre bastante apropiado.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de que la pareja en Francia accediera a permitir que contase su historia antes de que ella realmente comenzase a escribir. Había luchado para instalarse, encontrar cualquier lugar donde se sintiese cómoda e inspirada. Eso fue hasta que pasó a través de la humilde ciudad de Clovis.

Era una ciudad agrícola con muchos hombres trabajando en granjas. Había estado buscando un lugar para quedarse por una noche, y la casa que encontró sólo tenía un habitante, el cual cambiaría su vida para siempre.

El joven que vivía en la casa de la granja no era necesariamente alto, y su pelo loco y rizado era ingobernable y una visión inusual en verdad. Había respondido a la puerta con una camisa a cuadros, rayas blancas y rojas, y pantalones de pana altos. No se parecía a nadie que hubiese conocido en sus viajes, y en el momento en que descubrió que ella viajaba sola, no dudó en permitirle quedarse todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Pronto descubrió que ese hombre, Darren, era tranquilo, un tipo excéntrico, excitable y con una tendencia a balbucear mientras trataba de hablar más rápido de lo que su boca le permitía. Pero era encantador y amable, y de alguna manera, tantos meses después seguía ahí.

Su relación había crecido bastante rápido, en realidad había crecido a un ritmo alarmante, pero ella se había sentido cómoda con eso. Simplemente, estaba enamorada.

Cuando sus ojos vagaron hacia la fotografía en blanco y negro que se había tomado con Darren en una feria del condado el mes anterior, la puerta se abrió y un joven entró, sus botas golpeando las pesadas tablas del suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber quién era, y giró su cabeza, sonriéndole mientras miraba a través de algunas cartas en sus manos.

\- ¿Esperas algo importante? – Ella preguntó, una sonrisa pequeña se asomaba en sus labios mientras admiraba cómo las sombras matizaban su impecable rostro y un rizo en particular caía sobre su frente.

El rostro de Darren estaba aturdido en concentración, y asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Sí, pero no está aquí. – Suspiró, sacando una carta y caminando a través de la habitación.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron cuando vio el sobre en su mano. Había sólo una persona de quien podría ser. Su delicada mano se tendió para aceptarlo, pero el hombre sonrió, sujetándola contra el pecho e inclinándose hacia abajo. – ¿No me das las gracias por entregar tu correo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa bastante descarada.

La joven y bella mujer movió sus propios rizos sobre su hombro y se acercó. – Qué grosero de mi parte. – Sus suaves y rosados labios rozaron los de él. La barba le raspó la barbilla mientras este presionaba sus labios en respuesta, con una mano apoyada en el dorso de su cabeza y la otra colocándola sobre su regazo. – Gracias… – Susurró un poco nerviosa por el contacto íntimo.

\- De nada. – Respiró, frotando la nariz contra la suya y retirándose con una sonrisa para permitirle que leyese.

Gabriella tomó un abridor de cartas de plata y pronto estuvo sola en su habitación, Darren fue a ordenar algunas cosas para cuando sus padres llegasen de visita al día siguiente. Ajustó el brillo de su lámpara de aceite y levantó el papel translúcido en sus manos, comenzando a leer.

 _Mi querida Gabriella,_

 _Espero que esta carta te encuentre en buena salud. Estoy muy bien, gracias. Actualmente me estoy preparando para mi noche de debut actuando en el Théâtre de l'Athénée. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me voy a presentar en uno de los teatros más bellos de París, se siente como un sueño. Parece que ayer estaba cantando en la discoteca de Monsieur Lewis dos días a la semana. Es casi divertido pensar que alguna vez la única manera en que podía cantar para ganar dinero era sentarme en la esquina de la calle y rasguear mi guitarra vieja._

 _Blaine me pide que te envíe sus deseos de bien y que te agradezca por tus buenos deseos para su última colección. Afortunadamente fue una delicia, me ha tomado algo de tiempo convencerlo para que reduzca sus diseños de empuje, y creo que fue una buena elección. Todavía tiene su título merecido como el rey de la moda, y nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de él._

 _Gracias por tu oferta para que vayamos a América, me alegra que hayas encontrado un lugar en el que te sientas contenta de quedarte. Se ha vuelto bastante difícil mantenerme al día con tus direcciones. Me temo que mis cartas no te llegarán antes de que pases a una nueva y gloriosa aventura._

 _He hablado con Blaine sobre ir a América, tal vez este verano. En este momento, sin embargo, mis prioridades son con él y mi programa. En realidad, he leído esta mañana un artículo que se refiere a mí como un pájaro cantor. Me parece muy amable que lo digan. He oído susurros de un número de gente bastante impresionante que supuestamente asistirá a la noche de apertura, pero estoy tratando de mantener la calma y no pensar en nadie intimidante en la audiencia. Aunque he oído más de un rumor de que Adelina Patti se supone que irá, y me siento muy nervioso de eso. Ojalá pudieras venir alguna vez. Si el espectáculo es un éxito simplemente debes venir a París. Estoy seguro de que Blaine te alojaría a ti y a tu nuevo novio. Me gustaría mucho conocerlo y asegurarme de que es un hombre lo suficientemente bueno para una amiga tan querida._

 _Me disculpo, me parece que me he salido del tema. He discutido viajar con Blaine, particularmente a América, pero él parece bastante reacio. Creo que tiene miedo, debido a los prejuicios que hemos encontrado aquí en París, de que en otros países sean aún peores. Una parte de mí teme que tenga razón. Han pasado muchos años desde que él llegó a aceptar sus sentimientos, y mientras estoy más que seguro de que ninguno de nosotros ha estado más enamorado, me temo que los demás no lo acepten._

 _No somos tontos, te lo aseguro, no hacemos alarde de nuestra relación, ni siquiera ahora. No tengo ganas de ser apedreado, pero todavía hay rumores. Supongo que es bastante extraño que yo haya vivido en su casa durante tanto tiempo si sólo fuésemos amigos._

 _Debo decir Gabriella, que si la vida de un ermitaño es lo que se necesitaría para estar con Blaine, la elegiría con gusto. Fácilmente dejaría de actuar por él, y estoy seguro de que él haría lo mismo con sus modas._

 _No hay mucho más que decirte mi amiga. He leído el borrador del manuscrito que me enviaste y debo agradecerte una vez más que cambiaras los nombres mío y de mis amigos. Está maravillosamente escrito, me parece casi humorístico lo absorto que me has tenido, te mantienes tan fiel a mi historia con Blaine, y aun así siento que estoy leyendo un romance de época. Simplemente debes avisarme cuando termines. Estoy en el borde del asiento por leer más. Aunque ya sé cómo termina la historia, sigue siendo emocionante leer._

 _Debo decirte adiós, amiga mía. Realmente deseo saber de ti pronto._

 _Todos mis deseos de bien y buena salud,_

 _Kurt Hummel._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Acabo de llegar aquí, a París, desde la soleada orilla del sur…_

Kurt se puso su bata más cerca de su cuerpo mientras revoloteaba suavemente alrededor de la habitación, cantando alegremente.

 _Fui a Monte Carlo, sólo para aumentar la renta de mi invierno._

 _La Dama Fortuna me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes,_

 _y ahora tengo mucho dinero, soy un caballero._

Blaine se rió entre dientes e incluso se unió a la siguiente línea de la celebración musical de su amante.

 _Sí, ahora tengo mucho dinero, soy un caballero._

El joven castaño sonrió ampliamente, corriendo y presionando ligeramente sus labios contra la frente de su amado mientras el gramófono tocaba alegremente la melodía.

 _Mientras camino a lo largo del Bois Boolong con aire independiente,_

 _se puede oír a las chicas declarar "debe ser un millonario"._

Levantó la mano de manera ostentosa mientras se paseaba, la risa de su amante era audible, la alegría llenándolos mientras se presentaba sólo para él.

 _Puedes oírlas suspirar y desear morir,_

 _puedes verlas guiñar el ojo al hombre que rompió el banco en Monte Carlo._

Kurt continuó cantando, Blaine aplaudía y sonreía mientras observaba desde su posición en la cama.

No había ninguna razón para esa interpretación improvisada que no fuese pura alegría. Sólo quince minutos atrás los dos hombres habían estado esperando prepararse para ir a la cama. El ojiazul había decidido tocar un poco de música, y mientras el diseñador esperaba algo suave y calmante, se había equivocado. Su novio puso una alegre melodía y procedió a cantar, bailando también.

No era nada como sus actuaciones impresionantes delante de millares, oh no, esto era sólo para su amado.

Por su parte Blaine Anderson se comportaba sin rodeos y lejos de ser sofisticado, pero amando cada momento.

La canción continuó, el castaño implacablemente cantando y bailando hasta que finalmente sus piernas cedieron y casi se derrumbó sobre la cama, su pareja riendo entre dientes profundamente y colocándose a su lado.

\- Eres demasiado. – Sonrió a su amor que se acostó sobre el colchón, las mejillas de color rosa brillante.

El ojiazul se rió y se encogió de hombros. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había enviado su carta a Gabriella y aún no había recibido una respuesta. Mucho estaba cambiando rápidamente. Aunque él y Blaine habían estado juntos hacía algunos años, cada día tenía algo nuevo y emocionante.

Estaba actuando para multitudes más grandes y más importantes, su nombre era conocido en toda la hermosa ciudad, incluso en el país. Muchas mujeres habían pedido su mano y tener relaciones con él, siendo tan grandes admiradoras, pero él simplemente se reía e informaba a todos de su elección de permanecer célibe.

Era una mentira encubierta, y si su querida madre hubiese estado cerca para escucharlo pronunciar tal falsedad, sentiría su ira con una cuchara de madera. Pero mentiría mil veces sólo para evitar que su relación con Blaine fuese nada más que tontos rumores.

Estaba riendo entre dientes, el disco cambiando a la siguiente canción, pero ya no estaba escuchando. En lugar de eso se tendió y tocó el cabello del diseñador, que crecía un poco para su gusto, pero lo amaba de todos modos.

\- Te amo… Cada día me enamoro más y más de ti, Blaine. – El ojimiel le dio la más dulce sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo. Su boca soltó ligeramente sus labios, pero no le importó. No se trataba de romance o besos, sino de contacto, sólo de estar cerca. Sintió que los labios de su amado flotaban sobre su piel y podía oírlo inhalando su aroma. Su estómago revoloteaba vivo con absoluto amor e incredulidad. Hasta el día de hoy no tenía idea de lo que había hecho para merecer ser tan feliz. – Blaine… – Susurró, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos.

\- Yo también te amo. – Respondió presionando un beso en la esquina de sus labios.

En las últimas semanas el joven había estado trabajando duro, tratando de mantenerse al día con la alta orden de su ropa. Su última línea había sido excepcionalmente popular y estaba contento de tener a su novio para mantenerlo en el camino correcto cuando se trataba de la moda. Aunque él era el diseñador, estaba claro que el castaño era el que tenía el equilibrio y ojo para los vacíos en el mercado. Sabía lo que funcionaría y lo que no. Era un genio, y era una de las muchas razones por las que lo amaba.

En los últimos años, particularmente en los últimos diez meses, las cosas habían sido increíbles.

A ambos les había llevado bastante tiempo procesar, lamentar y aceptar la muerte de Samuel, de hecho, a veces Kurt todavía se sentaba a mirar la pintura que su mejor amigo había hecho, y algunas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. Pero poco a poco fueron llegando a un acuerdo con su muerte. Fue un proceso largo, pero los dos salieron más fuertes. Se tenían el uno al otro para superar los momentos difíciles. Eso era lamentablemente más de lo que se podía decir, y efectivamente, parecía que su amigo estaba mucho mejor.

Por un momento los dos juguetearon entre sí. Kurt ladeó la cabeza y rozó la nariz contra la de Blaine, quien rió y la frotó de vuelta. Hubo algunos intentos de besos y picardías. En un momento dado el diseñador incluso mordió el labio inferior de su pareja, causando que lloriquease adorablemente.

\- Estoy tan enamorado de ti… – Blaine susurró, repitiendo su afecto y haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo. Procedió a dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de la blanca mejilla hasta su oreja, y se acurrucó. Por unos minutos, repitió su amor y devoción en las muchas lenguas que conocía, dejando al italiano hasta el último ya que le encantaba cómo hacía que Kurt se derritiese. – _Ti amo, mio_ _tesoro._ – Tenía la mano apoyada sobre el pálido estómago y casi podía sentir las mariposas mientras su novio inclinaba la cabeza, apretando los labios sobre los suyos.

Durante unos segundos se produjo el más suave y cariñoso de los besos, los toques astutos y las caricias amorosas por encima de la ropa junto a la risa más suave. Después de unos minutos, el ojiazul se apartó de los labios de su amante y simplemente le sonrió.

\- Eres hermoso. – Susurró, acariciándole las bronceadas mejillas.

Ese momento se sentía tan tranquilo y maravilloso. Tanta gente pensaría que no debería decirle esas cosas a un hombre, y mucho menos con la cantidad de amor que tenía en su voz. Pero él adoraba a Blaine y todo sobre él. Su compañero rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello.

\- Sólo si hay un espejo en mi cara. – Contestó con descaro, robándole un beso rápido antes de retirarse para cambiarse de ropa.

El más alto se acomodó en la cama y se tendió de costado, observando cómo su amor se vestía con algo mucho más cómodo: un par de pantalones de seda azul, y un kimono a juego que le llegaba la cadera, y que dejó abierto. Tenía hilo de oro a lo largo de las mangas y el dobladillo, las mangas eran demasiado grandes para este. Le pareció casi gracioso, pero no podía negar que su amor se veía realmente hermoso.

Mientras el diseñador caminaba hacia él, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia su pecho expuesto.

Blaine no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que se le escapó mientras avanzaba unos pasos y se sentaba en la cama delante de su compañero. Durante unos momentos, simplemente sonrieron entre sí y Kurt miró hacia abajo, una suave risa escapándose de él.

\- Deberíamos acostarnos. – Dijo suavemente, y el pelinegro asintió durante unos segundos. El cantante hizo un movimiento para arrastrarse sobre la cama y ponerse sobre las sábanas, pero se detuvo, Su pareja no estaba imitándolo. En lugar de eso se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló a un lado, con las manos juntas en oración. Él no copió la acción, sino que miró con interés. Nunca lo había visto rezar, no por su cuenta.

\- _Ár nAthair atá ar neamh, go naofar d'ainm, go dtaga ríocht, go ndéantar do thoil_ , (Padre Nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre; venga a nosotros tu reino; hágase tu voluntad,) – El diseñador comenzó a hablar suavemente en irlandés, una lengua que sorprendentemente rara vez Kurt le oía hablar. – _Ar an talamh mar adhéantar ar neamh. Ar n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniu, agus maith dúinn ár bhfiacha_. (en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día; perdona nuestras ofensas,) – Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero él sabía que era consciente de la mirada que le daba. – _Mar a mhainthimidne dár bhféichiúna féin agus ná lig sinn i gcathú, ach saor sinn ó olc. amen._ (como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden; no nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal. Amén.) – Blaine sonreía suavemente mientras su interpretación nativa del _Padre Nuestro_ se convertía en una oración personal que su novio ciertamente podía entender.

Querido padre, quiero agradecerte la alegría con la que me has bendecido en los últimos años. – El castaño sonrió suavemente y decidió no interrumpir mientras su compañero hablaba. – Había creído que sabía lo que era la felicidad, pero ahora sé que estaba en la oscuridad. Nunca supe de la felicidad posible al tener cerca a alguien que amas tan completa y absolutamente.

\- Blaine… – Soltó, colocando la mano contra su pecho mientras su novio lo callaba. Tenía la sonrisa más pequeña en sus labios.

\- También deseo que me des la fuerza para mostrarle a esa persona cuánto significa para mí y cuánto la adoraré siempre… Y también deseo tu bendición para lo que voy a preguntar. Porque lo sé mejor que muchos de tus seguidores. Si sus afirmaciones de que nos amas y deseas que seamos felices son correctas, entonces sé que conocer a Kurt fue tu intervención, a pesar de su género… y rezo para que no muestres ira cuando le pida su mano…

\- ¡Blaine! – Habría sido imposible silenciarlo mientras chillaba el nombre de su amado.

El diseñador miró a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó la cabeza, riendo y metió una mano en el bolsillo del kimono, sacando una caja. Su amante estaba sentado en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza, las manos contra el corazón. Su rostro era de pura incredulidad, y causó que él se riera suavemente.

\- Kurt… – Todavía de rodillas extendió la mano con la caja. – He estado intentando hacer esto por tanto tiempo, pero… – Abrió la caja, mostrando a su novio la banda de plata más perfecta para su dedo.

Los ojos azules estaban llorosos, y lo miró.

\- Pero Blaine… no está permitido… ni siquiera sería capaz de usar un anillo tan hermoso… la gente hablaría, nos rechazarían… podrían herirte… – Temblaba ante los temerosos pensamientos de todo lo que pudiese pasar si aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio de su amado. Era todo lo que deseaba, pero no podía. Lastimarían a su amado… sabía que lo harían.

\- Lo sé… – En ese momento cuando sacó el anillo de la caja, el castaño notó la igualmente hermosa cadena de plata de la que estaba colgando. Los ojos de miel de su amado se encontraron con los suyos y por un momento se derritió por dentro. – No estoy pidiendo una boda… No estoy pidiendo que legalmente estamos juntos porque, Señor, sé que es imposible… – Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el diseñador alzó sus ojos al cielo mientras hablaba.

Blaine se estiró, tocando la blanca mejilla con su palma y acercándose. Se puso de pie, inclinado sobre la cama mientras sus labios rozaban los de su amado. – Pero deseo que seas mío y sólo mío.

El joven sintió que la mano en su mejilla se movía, para abrir la cadena, y en un sólo instante estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello. No se movió por miedo a desmayarse debido al shock.

El diseñador se inclinó hacia atrás y tocó la cadena, admirando a su amado. – Hermoso… – Susurró antes de deslizar la prenda bajo de la camisa de noche de su amante.

Una mirada de confusión cruzó las hermosas facciones de Kurt. – Pero no puedo verlo.

\- No… – Una palma plana se presionó contra su pecho, justo encima de donde se sentía el frío contra la piel. – Pero puedes sentirlo. – Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas cuando su novio habló con esa voz tan suave, maravillosa. Quería permanecer en ese momento para siempre mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de este, apretando el anillo con más fuerza contra sí mismo. Podía sentir que ardía la piel sobre su corazón, marcándolo con el amor de Blaine. – ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Disculpa? – No estaba consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba.

El de rizos rió suavemente y se estiró, apartando las lágrimas con la mano que no estaba contra su pecho.

\- ¿Serás mío?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Kurt moviera ambas manos, abrazando a su amado y tirando de él hacia su pecho.

\- Sí, claro que lo haré. – Gritó con alegría resonando en su voz. Besó los labios de su pareja, sonriendo contra ellos, llenos de calor al saber que ese hombre quería mantenerlo en su vida, y amarlo para siempre.

Érase una vez que Blaine Anderson se habría reído del mismo pensamiento de amar, y mucho más de desear estar con un hombre para el resto de sus días.

Por un momento se abrazaron, Kurt acercando a su amante, sintiendo que sus pechos se encontraban y la sensación del anillo presionando entre ellos.

Blaine no podía creer que eso fuera real, el amor que compartían se sentía más allá de este mundo. No podía imaginar a nadie más sintiéndose así de feliz como él se sentía con Kurt.

Fue bendecido, honrado de tener a ese hombre en su vida, porque al final no se enamoró de los hermosos vestidos, el cabello largo, el maquillaje, los genitales, o el género en absoluto.

Por lo que se inclinó fue algo que creía que todos en el mundo debían aprender: El amor nunca tiene que ver con el género, sino con la persona que está debajo.


End file.
